Mundo Muggle
by hatshe w
Summary: Hermione se ha dado por vencida. Está harta de la magia. Theodore Nott tampoco quiere saber de ella, pero por motivos de supervivencia. Una muerte los devuelve al mundo de la magia, haciéndoles enfrentar un pasado al que ambos temen.
1. Chapter 1

**LA HUÍDA**

Aquella mujer de temple fuerte y piernas un poco delgadas, miraba más allá de los lentes de sol que cargaba y soplaba con un poco de disimulo el capuccino con vainilla que había pedido hacía más de diez minutos. Un _Maldita sea porqué está tan caliente_ era lo único que podía pensar. Quizá era el hecho de estar molesta desde hacía horas lo que causaba estragos en su estómago y no permitía que disfrutase de aquel paisaje que se presentaba ante ella: Era una cálida nevada en una noche argentina. Ese país tan lleno de incógnitas y de magos orgullosos pero excelentes, era tan poco conocido para ella como el restaurante 'Stefano'.

Eso que llamaba conciencia, le reclamaba como una daga encandilada el que jamás tuvo que haber partido de Londres. Menos a la desesperada y con los pocos galeones que tenía en el bolsillo, dejando a sus padres sin noticias de ella durante todo un mes y a sus amigos con millones de preguntas atoradas en el pecho. Pero es que tenía que hacerlo, y cuando las necesidades se anteponen al corazón, no hay ser que pueda contra ello.

Con una sonrisa fingida, pagó al buenmozo mesonero por el café, y se retiró. El café estaba intacto.

Caminando por esas frías calles, más gélidas que el cómodo restaurante, empezó a cavilar, de nuevo, en el porqué de su huída. Ella no tenía nada que temer, así que había sido uno de los comportamientos más infantiles que había tenido, y cuidado si no era el único en mucho tiempo. Se acarició el rostro más por costumbre que por necesidad, y allí estaba, esa maldita cicatriz que no le permitiría borrar su pasado ni que quisiera. Esa ceja partida más que ser resaltante en su físico, era como una luz de neón en su alma. Era el precio que había pagado a su necesidad, y creía sobradamente que era lo único que requería como para darse cuenta que ese cuento de sinceridad ante engaño no era más que una falacia. La verdad no existía, y, como subjetiva que era, dominaba ante la razón, y estaba más que segura de que eso no cambiaría, ni que empleara toda la magia que tenía atorada en el pecho. Habían pasado meses desde que había empuñado por última vez su varita, en contra del ser que más amaba en la vida, ante un arranque de ira.

**[ Flash Back ]**

-Apártate de mi! – Gritó Hermione con furia, mientras Draco la miraba con algo similar a la lástima. – MALDITO GUSANO ASQUEROSO, ALÉJATE DE MI! – Estaba como un animal herido: Hecha un saco de ira y de dolor, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento. Su varita temblaba en la mano derecha de la leona, pero más temblaba su alma.

- Granger, por Merlín, no fue mi culpa – le decía una y otra vez, al tiempo que intentaba acercarse a ella – tienes que entenderme – alrededor de ellos, la noche, silenciosa, parecía atenta a la discusión. La varita de Hermione, alzada, insegura, preparada para cualquier orden.

- ¿Y quién demonios me entiende a mí? – Las lágrimas, contra su voluntad, rodaban a placer por sus mejillas. Sólo Merlín sabía cuánto agradecía estar metida en aquel callejón oscuro, porque no se veían del todo, y había aprendido a contenerlas de la mejor manera. – Vete, Malfoy, vete. ¡No me interesa lo que tu o Luna tengan que decirme, en verdad me sabe muy a real mierda!

- No estás siendo racional, y esa no es la Hermione que yo conozco – Hizo un gesto tan significativo, que Hermione quedó en shock. Bajó la varita y la colocó en un cubo de basura, cerrado. – ¿Lo ves? Hasta el orgulloso y déspota Malfoy puede redimirse, porqué no habrías de hacerlo tu si…

- ¡NI TE ATREVAS A SOLTARME UNA LETANÍA DE MIS VIRTUDES Y MUCHO MENOS A TUTEARME! ¡NO TIENES LA MÁS REMOTA Y PUÑETERA IDEA DE LO QUE HAS CAUSADO EN MÍ, POR TU MALDITA CULPA…!

- ¿Hermione? – Escuchó la peli castaña, y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. _Ella no_.

- Tranquila Luna, yo tengo esto controlado… - comenzó el rubio, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mujer que tenía aquella varita tan particular como su vestido azul rey y sus tacones amarillos.

- No Draco, ella no debería estar aquí. – La miró directamente a los ojos, y allí fue cuando la leona no pudo reprimirse más. El reproche y la decepción que brillaba en aquellas orbes azules era quizá más de lo que podía aguantar, y ya había pasado por muchas cosas en ese mismo mes – Me prometiste que te irías, Herms. Yo te creí. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo, y no pensé que precisamente tú serías a la que vería apuntando a mi prometido. Necesitas entenderlo, porque si no, no podremos seguir siendo amigas.

- No tenías ningún derecho a contárselo, Luna. Te lo dije a ti porque era una jodida llama que me comía el pecho, y bien sabes que de poder con ella, lo habría hecho. No puedo entender porqué lo hiciste, y si, me voy pero, ¿es que no ves cómo me tiene _tu prometido_? ¡ÉL vino a buscarme a mí, a saber a qué, o porqué! – le terminó por gritar, al tiempo que recogía la maleta marrón que tenía a su lado.

- Eso no es cierto, Draco jamás correría hacia ti, y lo sabes. Me ama, y yo a él, no hay cabida para ti…

- ¿Tu de verdad crees que no lo sé? – Se estaba hiperventilando, necesitaba salir de allí cuando antes – ¿Saben qué? De verdad me alegra verlos juntos, no saben cuánto. Pero no me pidan que esté allí con ustedes, porque AMBOS ya saben porqué no puedo – le dirigió una mirada muy significativa a Luna, quien bajó la cabeza – Además, como acabas de decir, no hay cabida para mí. Por favor, hazle llegar a Harry un recado: Que no se le ocurra buscarme. Y lo mismo va para ustedes, por si deciden enviarme una tarjeta de invitación a su boda – La sola palabra la turbaba, así que, torpemente, alzó la varita y se desapareció del lugar, no sin sentir que alguien la hacía del codo y se despedía de ella.

**[ Fin Flash Back ]**

Bueno, no, no era que no tenía motivos. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a revelar lo que le había contado, y mucho menos si lo había hecho contando con que eran amigas. Ja. Ya le quería decir unas cuantas cosas acerca de su tan lucida amistad. Sintió que algo vibraba en la chaqueta de cuero que cargaba.

- Diga? – Contestó. Una voz varonil se escuchó del otro lado y no pudo menos que sonreír.

- No te vas a escapar esta vez, Hermione Granger. Hoy vamos a cenar quieras o no.

Si alguien en Hogwarts le hubiese dicho que terminaría compartiendo un apartamento con Theodore Nott, probablemente se habría reído hasta que se le cayeran los dientes. Pero allí estaba, del otro lado del aparato móvil que tanto había costado enseñarle a manejar y al cual se había hecho adicto hasta la muerte, ese slytherin silencioso y después del tiempo confiable, tan negado a la magia como ella, aprendiendo a desenvolverse en un mundo que desconocía por completo.

- Vale, pero te acompaño a comer. Tengo que hacer unas cosas para el escritorio y créeme que no me apetece llenar mi cerebro de pasta.

- Cómo puedes negarte a la pasta! – Contestó fingidamente indignado – Nadie se resiste a ella. Comerás siquiera un aperitivo! – Si su definición de aperitivo fuese adoptada por el mundo, no cabría el ser humano en el planeta. Todos serían del contorno de la letra O.

- Pero si no tengo hambre! – reprochó ella, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- No importa. Nadie se niega a comer con el señor Nott. Mucho menos desde que desertó de ser un mortífago… a espaldas de todos. Puedo torturarte sabes? – su carcajada sonó a la par con la de Hermione – Vale, sabemos que no, pero anda, come algo sí?

- Vale. Sólo porque no me aceptas la mitad de la renta del apartamento.

- Fue un regalo de mis padres! – replicó éste.

- Ni que te ayude con la comida – intentó ella.

- Soy un caballero. Manchado de sangre, pero caballero – una carcajada por parte de Hermione.

- Ni mancillar tu honra Slytherin!

- No juegues con eso Herms, sabes que muchos de mis compañeros pasados me buscan, y que a ti también. Potter te considera una traidora y Weasley no quiere saber más de ti, si queremos seguir fingiéndonos como una pareja muggle, debemos hacerlo en todo momento.

Esas palabras borraron, irónicamente, mágicamente su sonrisa. No quería recordar el que la tenían por traidora, después de ayudar activamente en la derrota de Voldemort. Después de dejarse marcar la cara por estar defendiendo a un ser que jamás sería para ella. La congoja de nuevo se le atravesó entre pecho y espalda, y colgó el teléfono, no sin antes despedirse y preguntar la dirección del lugar en el que comerían.

Definitivamente Theodore era un regalo de los cielos. Era el hombre más tierno y sincero que había podido encontrar, y la persona perfecta para estar, sin necesidad de fingir perfección. Él sólo le exigía ser ella, y con eso le bastaba. No tenían una relación amorosa, sólo eran lo que cualquiera llamaría una amistad conveniente con una pizca de cariño amañada al tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos. Y al que ella le había conseguido trabajo en el bufete de abogados en el que trabajaba.

No había mejor manera de perderse de la vista de magos que entrando de lleno en el mundo que, por más que lo negaran, era completamente ajeno al de ellos: El mundo muggle.

**& p &**

Un pelirrojo caminaba de un lado al otro. Frente a él, una mujer de cabellos como la sangre lo miraba, mitad hastiada, mitad molesta.

- Pero si sabes hace siglos donde está, porqué es que no has ido?! – le preguntó, alterada, por enésima vez. El hombre que estaba a su lado, de unos veinticinco años, no pudo más que negar con la cabeza. En la expresión de sus ojos sólo se podía leer la decepción.

Estaban en una estancia pequeña, cómoda, pero más que nada, acogedora. El apartamento de Ginny Weasley, regalo exclusivo de su hermano mayor gemelo no asesinado en la guerra (es decir, George), se ubicaba en uno de los suburbios de Londres, y servía para que dos de los magos más poderosos de su época dejasen su lado duro de un lado.

- JODER. Maldita sea con ella. No responde nada de lo que le envío, Gin. De verdad crees que voy a seguir en estas de andar buscándola si ella misma no quiere vernos?!

- Yo no sé si es que no quiere vernos, Ron. Para mí, simplemente se hartó de todo esto – Hacía mucho que a Harry Potter lo apañaba un halo de negatividad, y ese día no era la diferencia.

- Pero es que no somos nadie para juzgar su decisión, y están de acuerdo con eso, cierto? – su mirada inquisitoria rodó de su hermano a su amigo, y las orejas del primero se tiñeron de rojo, delatándolo – Yo habría hecho lo mismo! Fueron demasiados los muertos, demasiadas las personas que perdieron la vida, salió herida! La cara le sangró más que tu nariz cuando Alecto te lanzó un hechizo a traición, y lo recibió ella, por Merlín! Más que los huesos del pobre Zabini cuando cayó en tus manos, Ron! Casi muere! No pueden ser tan cabezotas! – Intentaba explicarles ella de todas las vías posibles, tratando a la vez de convencerse de los argumentos que daba a los jóvenes, porque, la verdad, es que ella también estaba llena de dudas.

- No vale la pena que sigamos en esto, de verdad – Con un poco de hastío, Harry se puso en pie y tomó unas llaves posadas en un pequeño cenicero que servía de retenedor. Una fina mesa de roble lo sostenía, y a su derecha estaba la puerta que lo guiaba a la libertad del bullicio muggle. – No pienso seguir ni apostando por la inocencia de Hermione, ni por su culpabilidad. Se largó, y se largó, no hay más nada que podamos agregar al respecto. Voy a ver a Hagrid, y de allí voy a la escuela de aurores. Vienes? – Interceptó a Ron, el cuál negó con la cabeza.

- Me voy a quedar aquí, asegurándome de que nadie venga a meterse en el apartamento de mi hermana – Tal fue el tono de protección de Ron, que Ginny se puso en pie, iracunda.

- Te vas. TE VAS. No me interesa que no te guste la relación que tengo con Dean, de verdad me tiene muy sin cuidado, pero no te voy a permitir que me coartes en mi propia casa, además, si no sabes, está en MI HABITACIÓN, y si no quieres saber qué hicimos anoche, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer!

- ¡Asco! Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos y después…

- NADA. Fuera. Fuera. Harry, por piedad, sonríe de vez en cuando, mira que cuando estabas conmigo era lo único que hacías, y como un bobo – terminó, guiñándole un ojo en señal de complicidad, y logrando que Ron se asqueara por completo y saliera de primero.

- Vale, lo intentaré. – fue todo lo que dijo él, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina, muy preocupada. En su cuarto descansaba lo que ella misma denominaba el amor de su vida. Lo había conocido en Hogwarts, lo había dejado, y había regresado a sus brazos luego de que Harry, literalmente hablando, cayese enamorado de una alumna de Beuxbatons que había llegado un buen día a sus vidas y había sido cruelmente asesinada en la guerra contra Voldemort, llevándose con ella toda la alegría que podría albergar Harry Potter en su vida. Junto a Dean merodeaba Crookhanks. Hermione no se lo había llevado, y hasta el sol de ese día no había entendido porqué, y como su hermano tenía la firme convicción de asesinarlo de una vez por todas, se había convertido en su cuidadora oficial hasta el regreso de la castaña, porque volvería. Esta absolutamente segura de ello, aunque la pregunta del millón de galeones era cuándo. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se colocó el delantal. Era hora del desayuno y no tenía nada listo, ¡qué escándalo! Ese día le tocaba cocinar a ella y, aunque apestaba haciéndolo, se defendía con un par de huevos revueltos, tocinetas y pan. Sonrió para sí misma en lo que sintió al gato enroscarse en sus pies.

- Ya te busco comida, espera – le dijo, revisando un par de gavetas antes de dar con su alimento. Se agachó para colocarlo en su balde, y en lo que se irguió, sintió que unas manos se apoderaron de su cintura y que unos labios se posaban en su espalda. – Buenos días – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de voltearse y ser recibida con un beso muy tierno.

**& p &**

- Llegas media hora tarde, castaña – reclamó Theodore Nott a una colorada Hermione, quien llevaba una pila de libros en los brazos.

- El caso Madison me tiene vuelta loca. De verdad no sé como la gente pretende hacer atrocidades y luego pretender que simples mortales los saquen de la cárcel.

- Por eso es que la magia es más fácil – dijo él, levantándose para ofrecerle una silla. Ella sonrió agradeciéndole y se sentó, dejando los libros a un lado y colocando la cartera en la silla que quedaba desocupada – pero como no podemos sacar las varitas y…

- Theo, estamos en un restaurante muggle, no sé si lo has notado. Si alguien nos escucha hablando de magia, nos meten en un retén de locos.

- Lo estamos – confesó él, riéndose, agarrando el menú y viendo alrededor – además, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la mayoría de las personas aquí están más preocupadas por babearse las unas por las otras que de escuchar las conversaciones de una falasia de pareja, y me perdonas…

- Theo!

- Está bien, ¡está bien! – en lo que lleguemos a la casa te ayudo con ese caso que tanto te aqueja y tu me enseñas a usar la liduacora, que esta mañana casi me mato intentando hacer un maldito jugo con esa cosa, además, hay algo que quiero mostrarte – al notar que su cara se había ensombrecido, Hermione se preocupó y le quitó el menú de las manos, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Las veces que lo había visto así era porque había chocado su auto y porque casi se mata con una pistola por no saber usarlos, y no era comparable con el gesto que en ese momento se dibujaba en su rostro.

- No quieres saber antes de comer, créeme. Pero no es algo agradable – Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y la castaña estuvo de acuerdo. Para ver a ese slytherin sudando había que hacer un estropicio de los mil demonios, ahora la pregunta era… ¿qué había pasado para ponerlo así?.

**& o &**

Hola! Mi tercer intento de fic. Parece sin pie ni cabeza, pero espero darle más forma en el segundo capítulo, porque si me pongo a desarrollarlo aquí, hago un capítulo demasiado denso que ni yo leería (voto por capítulos cortos). Si alguien lee, por favor comente, por favor, quiero saber si lo que escribo apesta o no xD.


	2. Chapter 2

La mirada de Theodore estaba distante, como esquiva. Sus manos temblaban un poco y Hermione, por lo poco que había aprendido a conocerlo, podía asegurar que o temía a su reacción o sencillamente estaba nervioso, lo que no entendía era el porqué.

O me dices qué pasó o pido la cuenta – amenazó ella, no tanto por querer presionarlo como por querer que sacara lo que tenía por dentro o que olvidara lo que lo tenía en aquella situación.

¡No! – apuró él, mirando el plato y jugando un poco con la comida. Parecía un niño metido en problemas – Es que me llegó una carta hace una semana y desde ese momento no he sabido cómo entregártela…

¿Es una carta para mí? – preguntó ella, extrañada. Su ceño se frunció un poco y lo miró fijamente – Ya va… Theo, ¿cómo me llegó una carta si nadie sabe que estoy contigo? – Una vena de curiosidad y de sospecha se hinchó en el cuello de Hermione, pero decidió esperar a la respuesta… Theodore Nott también tenía cosas de qué huir, ¿o no?

Deja de pensar cosas extrañas, leoncita. Lo que pasa es que Ginny Weasley te localizó hace dos semanas, y yo…

¡¿Que Ginny qué?! – Sus ojos se enfocaron en el rostro de Nott aun más, pero dentro de ella pasaban un torrente de pensamientos, haciendo y deshaciendo a su antojo. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Harry Lo sabría? ¿Y Ron? ¿Porqué no habían…?

Calma, Merlín… - acarició las venas de su frente con la palma de los dedos y miró efusivamente al mesero que inocentemente se les acercaba. Respiró profundo y la miró – le escribí, Herms. Le dije que desconocía la razón, pero que poco era lo que te interesaba el regresar a Londres, así el mismísimo Voldemort regresara reclamando la cabeza de Potter.

¡¿Que Voldemort está vivo?! – chilló ella, alarmándose. Una pareja cercana la miró con escándalo pero ella no se percató.

No, ¡No! Eso fue lo que le dije para que entendiera el punto. Pareció entenderlo porque su carta no vino con nada tentativo a volarme la cabeza en dos ni similares. Pero el problema…

¿Qué, qué pasó? – interrumpió ella, asustada.

Joder, no me dejas terminar. La cuestión es que Luna Lovegood está muerta Herms, está muerta. Y no saben del paradero de Draco Malfoy – Confesó, y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de terror al ver que la de Hermione no se trastocaba al escucharlo - ¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? – le preguntó, pero en lo que su cara perdió el color, supo que no había sido lo suficientemente táctil al momento de decirle lo que tanto lo había torturado. No supo en qué momento había acabado desapareciéndose del lugar, pero lo que sí supo es que a la castaña la noticia la había impactado, pues había terminado en el suelo, inconsciente.

**& o &**

Unas gotas corrían a gusto por la frente de Harry Potter. Su cama era testigo presencial de las imágenes que se pasaban a velocidad poco creíble por su mente, aunque estaba profundamente dormido. Atizaba las sábanas como si de ello dependiese su vida y sus ojos lloraban sin quererlo.

_Era una noche de esas en las que el cielo se pinta de rojo gracias a la mortandad y el miedo se cuela por todos los recovecos del cuerpo; en las que los dementores se dan el abasto del año y los magos luchan para mantenerse con vida._

_Caminaba sin ver exactamente a dónde se dirigía. Sus pies parecían tener una meta a la qué llegar, pero él sólo estaba concentrado en encontrarlos. A todos._

_A lo lejos divisó una cabellera roja desparramada en el suelo__, impregnada en sangre, y el corazón se le detuvo, en una especie de premonición macabra que le arrancó la respiración por varios segundos. Se lanzó sin pensarlo al cuerpo, sin importarle el marcharse aún más de sucio y desperdicios, y palpó las muñecas, en búsqueda de signos vitales. Nada. Negando una y otra vez, sacó la varita y aplicó dos hechizos en el cuerpo de la mujer, logrando que una luz opaca se desprendiera de él, devolviéndole el aire. La alzó lo mejor que pudo y le dio un beso en la frente. La recostó de una roca cercana, muy alta, y trató de suavizarla con magia lo mejor posible. Aplicó un _protego_ y la volvió a besar, desesperado. Estaba viva, sí, pero ella no era la única que le preocupaba. _

_Rayos y truenos caían escandalosamente en el lugar, producto de las cargas eléctricas que habían estado presentes hacía poco menos de media hora. Cuerpos desfigurados yacían en una imitación de cuadro surrealista de los que siempre había odiado y, aunque no eran numerosos, eran lo suficientemente perturbadores como para provocarle arcadas cada vez que se fijaba en los ojos desenfocados de algunos y en las muecas deshechas de otros._

_Una luz diminuta brilló a lo lejos, como llamándolo. Cuando se dirigió hacia él, entendió la señal._

_Hermione._

_Corrió como un degenerado hasta donde lo llevó la bolita de luz, llegando hasta ella. Tenía una fea cicatriz en la frente que le hacía sangrar profusamente, pero estaba consciente._

_Ron… búscalo… - era lo único que lograba captar, pero la visión era mucho m__ás poderosa, lo atormentaba y le hacía sentir que un agujero negro nacía en su pecho, tragándose toda reacción lógica posible. Ella sostenía la varita con la mano derecha, pero los huesos no parecían estar en su lugar. A su lado estaba un muy mal herido Draco Malfoy, que parecía estarla abrazando cuando en realidad la mantenía cautiva. Todas su ropa estaba ensangrentada y sus ojos estaban como perdidos, inmersos en un mundo al que él no podía llegar. Aquello lo descolocó tanto, que sólo atinó a patear al platinado para quitárselo de encima, olvidando momentáneamente el que se había cambiado de bando y que ahora era uno más de ellos. Dentro de lo posible que aquello ofrecía, claro está. _

_No hables, no hables – le suplicó, arrodillándose a su lado y aplicando todos los hechizos sanadores que alguna vez ella misma le había enseñado y aplicado. Su cabello también era rojo en ese momento, pero no sabía si era por la situación del lugar o porque estaba herida. ¡Joder, joder, JODER!_

_Alguien lo agarró por el hombro y en lo que se volteó, un pelirrojo sonriente cayó en sus brazos, claramente atacado por la espalda porque ésta tenía un corte mucho más profundo y, aunque no sangraba, podían verse los huesos astillados… no era bueno, y un trueno especialmente macabro adornó la frase que el hombre le dijo._

_Están muertos Harry, ya no hay amenazas – y luego de ello, perdió el conocimiento por completo._

_Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la mujer que amaba, y era algo que sencillamente no podía soportar._

_Un sonido perturbador lo halaba, se repetía constante e irritantemente, y si no fuese por el escándalo que aún tenían montados aurores y restos de mortífagos a lo lejos, podría jurar que era un timbre._

Maldición… - susurró Harry por lo bajo, poniéndose en pie y mirando la hora – genial, cuatro de la mañana. Se supone que duermo hasta las ocho – con modorra cogió los lentes y se dirigió a la entrada del apartamento que compartía con Ron (quien en ese momento ambientaba plácidamente el lugar con esos ronquidos de tigre, infernales, que lo caracterizaban). Cuando volvieron a tocar, creyó volverse loco – maldición, ¡que ya voy! – gritó, descolocado por la hora. Colocó la mano en la perilla y abrió.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Potter – explotó Theodore Nott, sudoroso y con ojeras que aterraban – Hermione está en San Mungo – concretó, entregándole dos cartas que traía en la túnica – No tengo la más remota idea de porqué no quería veros a ti o a Weasley, pero lo que sí sé es que si hay alguien que pueda explicarme su estado cuasi catatónico, son ustedes dos – trató de explicar, entrando en el sitio sin haber sido invitado.

¿Y quién te hace pensar que te voy a creer, Nott? Recuerdo perfectamente que eras un bastado encapuchado no hace mucho – inquirió Harry, con un tono de voz bastante audible, sacando la varita del pijama.

Las cartas que te acabo de entregar, so imbécil. ¿Podrías bajar la varita y escucharme? – Caminaba como un felino enjaulado, pero cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por detrás y le apuntaba en la yugular, no pudo más que echarse a reír – vamos Weasley, no creerás que vine a asesinar a tu divino Potter pero me detuve en conversaciones sin sentido, ¿cierto? Ahora baja la varita o no les doy noticias de su tan querida Hermione – amenazó con algo de sorna, sintiendo cómo el pelirrojo temblaba al escuchar el nombre de la castaña. Lo soltó con desconfianza, pero no dejó de apuntarlo. Tenía todavía marcas de la sábana en el rostro y en los brazos, causando que el Slytherin riera con ganas.

Deja de reírte, maldita sea – exigió Harry, sentándose en uno de los muebles y aún apuntándolo – saca tu varita donde pueda verla, y quizá podremos hablar – dijo, autoritariamente. Ron no bajó la varita.

Joder… debes estar loco como para pensar que me voy a desarmar en presencia de dos aurores, Potter. Sí, fui un mortífago, pero por razones que no te incumben ando… digamos que peleado con ellos, así que al punto. MALDITA SEA WEASLEY, ¡BAJA LA VARITA O TE LA METO POR EL CULO! – Estalló él, apuntando a Ron, quien sonrió de lado.

Sólo necesito que me digas que puedo ensuciar el apartamento, Harry – comentó él, socarronamente. Su pijama le quedaba corto y el cabello estaba alborotado, pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Nott y éste echaba humo por la nariz. Detestaba que lo amenazaran cuando se las daba de bueno.

Bájala, Ron. A ver qué tiene que decirnos éste de Granger – dijo Harry, sobándose las sienes – tienes que agradecer el que amanecí de buen humor, Nott, pero no te aproveches. Habla de una buena vez.

Si Potter, como _ordenes_ – replicó él, con fastidio – Hace meses que vivo con Hermione, y sí Weasley – afirmó, al ver que Ron dejaba caer la mandíbula - dije vivo con ella, lo que incluye verla todas las mañanas con el cabello como un verdadero león y el aguantarle las crisis de inseguridad, el hablar con ella en las noches y el notar que los quiere más que a sí misma, por lo que separarse de ustedes les dolió como una patada en las bolas que no tiene, ¿entiendes? – el rostro del pelirrojo había sido bastante concreto al mostrar las emociones que había sentido ante el comentario de Nott – Perfecto. Pero esta noche le avisé que Luna Lovegood había muerto y que no sabían del paradero de Draco Malfoy, y…

Te recuerdo que ella se largó, Nott. Y lo hizo sin avisarnos, así que no sé qué te hace pensar el que le haya afectado el que ese idiota se haya desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, aunque no comprendo porqué no fue al entierro de Luna – el rencor podía palparse en el aire, y Theo empezaba a entender a Hermione. Con ese Potter iracundo era un millón de veces preferible el irse a la otra punta del planeta, con o sin muggles.

Y yo te digo que no sabes porqué lo hizo, Potter, así que no juzgues si lo desconoces. El punto es que le dije que necesitábamos su ayuda, según la carta de Weasley…

Yo no te he escrito, Nott, así que sé más lógico – escupió Ron, sacudiendo periódicamente la varita. Un ruido proveniente de la chimenea llamó la atención de los hombres y todos se devolvieron a ver a qué se debía.

Pero yo sí – interrumpió Ginebra Weasley, llena de polvo, acompañada de Dean Thomas. El moreno saludó con la cabeza a Theodore, quien le devolvió el gesto – me enteré de que Herms está en San Mungo, Nott, así que tienes exactamente treinta segundos para explicarme el porqué – rugió ella, y Dean la tomó por la cintura para evitar que se le fuera encima. Se satisfizo con sacar la varita y atarlo de pie a cabeza.

¡Maldición! – Gritó él, contra ella, y Ron no pudo menos que echarse a reír – ¿podrían dejar de atentar contra mi maldita integridad y escucharme? ¡Hice lo que me pediste, Weasley! No fue por obedecerte sino porque me pareció lo correcto. Le dije que necesitabas que usara lo que se suponía que tenía dentro de sí para localizarlo porque era la única forma de esclarecer la muerte de Lovegood, pero volvió a caer inconsciente y ya no volvió a reaccionar. La dejé hace unas horas en San Mungo y fui a casa de los Malfoy a ver si sabían algo de Draco, pero como supondrás (y bien) me dieron con la puerta en las narices porque soy un traidor. ¿Satisfecha? ¿Será que la señorita puede liberarme? – farfulló, y en lo que ella sacudió la varita e hizo desaparecer las sogas, suspiró – Gracias – espetó, sacudiéndose como un perro – ya que están todos, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que tiene Granger que puede ayudarte a encontrar a Malfoy y porqué es tan importante?

**& o &**

Las luces acusaban en sus párpados como navajas. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le pesaba, pero nada era comparable al embotamiento que tenía en ese momento. Podía recordar claramente que Theodore le había dicho algo, y luego otra cosa, pero eran borrosas las imágenes. La resequedad pudo más que el estado de parálisis en el que estaba, así que abrió los ojos, en busca de una jarra o algo así, en la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

Se llevó una sorpresa que no supo clasificar como agradable o desagradable. Una mujer la miraba como con lástima y le ofrecía un pequeño vasito y una especie de copa de plata.

Toma querida, esto es poción para dormir sin sueños. La última vez te dimos para que no recordaras sino periódicamente, pero te atontó y hemos decidido bajar la dosis – explicó dócilmente, acercándole los envases. Hermione se retrajo hacia la cama, negando.

¿Qué estoy haciendo en San Mungo? – quiso saber. Estaba consciente de que se sentía pésimo, y que algo muy malo había pasado, pero no lograba dar con el porqué. _Maldita magia_.

Te trajo un muchacho, querida – respondió, poniéndose en pie. El hueso y la varita se cruzaban en la insignia que cargaba en la camisa, así que no le quedó duda. Era una medimago… como ella – nos comentó que te habías desvanecido y quisimos saber a qué se debía, así que me asignaron tu caso y…

¿Puedo irme? – interrumpió, aún sin aceptar lo que la medimago le ofrecía – no es por ser descortés, pero sé perfectamente que mantienen a los enfermos más tiempo del debido, y me siento perfectamente bien – Habría que definir perfectamente, claro. Hizo ademán de quitarse la sábana, pero la muchacha le cogió las manos y negó, cambiando el rostro radicalmente.

No señorita Granger, no puede marcharse. Fueron expresas las órdenes. Se queda aquí hasta que se recupere, y como no he logrado descubrir qué la hizo descomponerse así, tan fácilmente, me temo que tendrá que estar aquí más tiempo.

¿Órdenes? – devolvió ella, negando con la cabeza – es imposible que alguien haya dado órdenes para que yo me quedase aquí, por favor revisa, me urge irme – exigió, dándose por vencida y aceptando el vaso de agua. Estaba asquerosamente sedienta.

La persona que habló conmigo personalmente está ahorita con el director. Creo que es del ministerio de magia, señorita Granger, así que yo que usted descanso un rato más. La iré a buscar para que ella misma le explique el porqué de sus indicaciones, con permiso – terminó, y se retiró de la habitación.

A ambos lados tenía a gente aquejada. De un lado tenía un niño con un brazo completamente cercenado que lo que hacía era reírse, y del otro tenía a una mujer casi de su edad que hablaba consigo misma y con las plumas que nacían de sus brazos.

Estaba contrariada. Sabía que tenía que recordar algo importante, ¿pero qué era? Estaba dispuesta a escribir al bufete y reportarse enferma. En la mesita que tenía a su lado derecho estaba posado un libro que estaba leyendo hacía unos días. Todo un melodrama épico con el que seguramente lloraría. ¿Cómo había llegado eso hasta allí?.

Supuse que querrías continuarlo – dijo una voz en la entrada, y ella sonrió débilmente.

Y yo supuse que eras menos protector, Nott – replicó, y un dolor de cabeza la invadió de repente. Un sentimiento de desesperación y angustia se albergó en su pecho por unos momentos, y todo lo que sestaba borroso se volvió dolorosamente nítido. Se hiperventiló y comenzó a hipar, y Theodore se le acercó, alarmado – Entonces era eso – dijo con un hilo de voz. Draco Malfoy presunto asesino de Luna Lovegood. Era algo que le erizaba la piel y le mareaba. Él se bastó con asentir y sentarse a su lado, tomándole las manos.

Nunca creí que te afectara tanto, Hermione. Sé que Lovegood era tu amiga, pero jamás imaginé que te colocaras así. Te confieso que me asusté – dijo con voz baja, apretándole las manos con más firmeza – Estabas temblando, estabas pálida, tus ojos estaban abiertos… te lo juro que fue espantoso – confesó. Ella lo miró y no supo si explicarle o no.

No te preocupes, no es algo que no pueda solucionar – _Estúpida maldición_. – Son secuelas de Hogwarts., y nada más – trató de solucionar. En parte (en una gran parte) era verdad, así que no tenía porqué sentirse mal por el no completar la historia. Era algo muy personal.

De todas maneras. Le avisé a Potter y a los Weasley – dijo con un tono de voz algo chillón pero muy seguro de sí mismo. Los ojos de la castaña se sobresaltaron y retiró la mano al instante – sé que no tenía derecho, pero me preocupé. Fui a poner mi yugular a sus varitas, y vaya que Weasley puede ser una zancadilla bastante pesada, pero creo que al final me creyeron porque no estoy en Azkaban.

No son unos ogros, por más verrugas y pelos que tengan – aclaró con notada emoción una voz femenina, y Hermione casi se parte el cuello de lo veloz de su reacción – Hola – saludó Ginny Weasley, con una pincelada de sonrisa. Aparentemente venía sola.

El momento de tensión fue altamente palpable para Nott, quien se puso en pie de inmediato. Ginebra Weasley no era santo de su devoción y sabía perfectamente que ellas tenían cosas de qué hablar. Lógicamente no les interesaba un chivo expiatorio, así que lo más caballeresco que hizo que ofrecerle su silla a la pelirroja, quien agradeció con la mirada.

Se volteó a ver a Hermione y se acercó para darle un beso en la nariz. Era un gesto que había adquirido a saber Dios por qué demonios, pero que hacían ambos desde que habían encontrado en el otro esa especie de escape que tanto necesitaban. Luego de eso se despidió con la mano, no sin antes susurrarle un "ya escribí al bufete y dije que tenía bureola, que es muy contagiosa y que me la pegaste, que nos apareceremos en lo que sanemos", como todo un ejecutivo. Hermione aguantó las ganas de reírse por el error del castaño, pero no pudo evitar sonreír y devolverle el beso, en la mejilla. Luego de eso salió en silencio, mirando divertido las plumas de la mujer, que parecía estarlas contando.

El sol se colaba por la ventana, a la que estaba muy cercana, y se rehusaba sobremanera a ver a los ojos a Ginny. Jamás habían sido las mejores amigas del planeta, pero había suficiente confianza y conocimiento entre ellas como para leerse sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, así que cuando batió el cabello, se cruzó de piernas y la miró fijamente, supo que tendría que hablar.

Sólo te voy a preguntar una cosa Hermione, y te ruego que seas sincera. Antes te digo que la persona que ordenó que te quedaras aquí hasta recuperarte fue Ron. Harry no quiso venir – dijo, con pena en los ojos. Hermione entendía perfectamente a Potter, así que no se lo reprocharía – pero mi hermano está allá afuera, sudando porque quiere verte y porque no quiere "traicionar" a Harry. Decidí entrar primero porque es mucho tiempo y porque quizá necesitas hablar con alguien. Aún así, quiero que me respondas. ¿Por qué?

**& o &**

Uh! Se pone interesante la cosa!. Ya quiero escribir qué es lo que puede hacer ella para encontrar a Draco, y si está dispuesta a hacerlo. Tendremos algo de Draco Malfoy en el príximo capítulo, pero adelanto. No sé si es un Dramione, No sé si es un HarryxHermione, ni sé si es un TheodorexHermione. Lo que sí sé es que desarrollaré a la pareja que me gusta, que me ha gustado toda la serie, y espero no hacerlo soso, porque me divierto escribiendo esta historia, aunque por motivos escolares XD no pueda actualizarla tanto como me gustaría.

Estuve escuchando _The Fray - Over My Head, Pussycat Dolls – Hush Hush_, por si a alguien le interesa ;)

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W. **_


	3. Obscuro

**Obscuro**

Narcisa Black caminaba de un lado para el otro. Estaba en la entrada de San Mungo y todavía no entendía qué hacía allí. Maldecía una y mil veces el que su hijo hiciera con ella lo que le daba la real gana. Vamos, ¡ni siquiera su inmaculado vestido color botella con aquella túnica de terciopelo negro y su perfecto peinado eran dignos de pisar ese hospital de segunda! Respiró profundo y miró la carta que tenía en sus manos, admirándose, como siempre, de la fina caligrafía de su 'pequeño'.

_"Madre, es de vida o muerte, necesito que lo hagas, por favor" _le había pedido, antes de irse de la Mansión, y hasta ese día no sabía nada de él.

La curiosidad le picaba y se sentía realmente mal al respecto. Siempre le habían enseñado que jamás debe inmiscuirse uno en las cosas de los demás, pero es que Draco no era "los demás", era su retoño y el que quisiera mezclarse con gente de santa calaña le hacía perder el aire.

Suspiró de nuevo y, conteniendo las ganas de rasgar el sobre, entró en el lugar. Lo peor que podría pasarle era tener que atender ella misma a la sangre sucia… y para eso tendrían que matarla.

**& o &**

Espero que sea realmente urgente lo que me tienes que decir, Theodore – dijo Pansy Parkinson, con una taza de café en las manos y unos lentes que le cubrían la cara por completo – dentro de dos horas me voy a Italia, y lo que menos necesito es estar perdiendo el tiempo.

No necesitas ser tan directa, Pansy. Por lo menos finge que te interesa saber si estoy bien – reprochó él, tomando asiento – quiero saber si todavía me siguen buscando, y creo que eres la persona adecuada para darme esa información – le confesó, con algo de temblor en las palabras y el rostro ligeramente pálido.

No lo sé – le respondió sin estupor y mirándolo fijamente - desde que desapareciste del mapa te dieron por muerto, así que yo que tu no andaría con un cartel procurando que todo el mundo me viera. ¿Quieres comer? Yo invito – era un día particularmente soleado, y ese tipo de clima siempre lograba ponerla de buen humor de un buen tiempo para acá. La pequeña sonrisa que se esbozó en su rostro confundió al Slytherin, quien, a pesar de tener hambre, insistió.

Vamos Pansy, no cambies de tema. ¿Todavía tienes contacto con ellos? – quiso saber, mirando de vez en cuando alrededor. Maldita manía.

No me jodas, Theo. Hace años que me salí de ese jodido círculo vicioso, ¿de verdad crees que seguiría con ellos luego de haber despachado a mis padres como si se tratase de un par de tostadas? – quiso saber, furiosa – no me contestes – se adelantó, al ver que el hombre hacía ademán de responder – No, no estoy con ellos y, sinceramente, por mí se pueden ir a la mierda. Literalmente me convertí en una traidora, pues soy aurora y gozo mandándolos a todos a Azkaban, por malditos. Si dependiese de mí, todos pararían en el infierno, pero lo tengo prohibido. Así que si un día decides volver a los rieles, no quiero que te agarre por sorpresa el que yo misma te meta en ese hueco del infierno – aseguró, terminando la taza de café. Llamó al mesonero y le pidió desayuno, tanto para ella como para él – No quiero que sientas que no me interesas, Theo. Eres mi amigo, o lo fuiste en su momento, y, como comprenderás, si vuelvo de repente a la escena contigo, todos te relacionarán conmigo y lo menos que necesito es a Potter oliéndome el trasero, porque a decir verdad, sus ínfulas de jefe en el cuartel de aurores me tiene enferma, aunque no dependa personalmente de él – comentó, recibiendo las tostadas – espero que te guste, cada vez que vengo acá las pido con mermelada – le dijo un poco divertida.

Los cambios de ánimo de Pansy tenían a Theodore consternado, así que optó por aceptar el plato de comida.

No tengo planeado volver a asesinar muggles, sangre sucia o squibs, Pansy. Si tan buena eres en lo que haces, deberías saber que…

Sí, sé que estuviste con Granger un buen tiempo haciendo tonterías en otro continente. Te confieso que no sé donde estabas con exactitud, pero no es que me haya esmerado buscándote, ahorita mi fin es otro – aseguró, devorando el alimento.

Te refieres a Draco, ¿cierto? – quiso saber él, aprovechando el que el ambiente parecía menos caldeado y ella un poco menos reticente a hablar.

Sí. Aún no entiendo cómo se le ocurrió despachar a Lovegood. Vamos, siempre le dije que era muy poquita cosa para él, pero se empeñó, y hasta logró que Narcisa la aceptara, así que…

¿Cómo?! – inquirió él, atorándose - ¿Qué Narcisa Malfoy aceptó a Lunática Lovegood en su casa, como parte de su familia?

No, no te dije eso – rió ella, ante la sorpresa de él – te dije que la aceptó, y eso hizo, pero le prohibió terminantemente pisar el "sacrosanto aposento de los Malfoy". Creo que jamás había visto a Draco tan molesto con su madre – contaba, con verdadero placer – Al final, se mudaron a pocas hectáreas de mi casa, pero poco duraron allí. Un día Lovegood desapareció, ¡como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra! – finalizó, apareciendo un jugo de naranja. A lo lejos una pluma vuelapluma anotaba su cuenta.

Pero si es como me estás contando, entonces es cierto que Draco… ¿la quería? No sé si es posible que ese ser ame otra cosa que no sea a sí mismo – reflexionó por unos segundos, recordando lo ególatra que era Draco Malfoy - Bueno, si tenía lo que tenía con ella, ¿cómo es que dicen ahora que la mató?

Porque la casa se esfumó. Todo, como si un agujero negro hubiese pasado por allí nada más – su ceño estaba fruncido, mucho, y sus manos jugaban con el vaso – he estado averiguando qué tipo de magia es esa, pero no la he encontrado, ¡y mucho menos con esa maldita mole roja detrás de mí! – explotó de repente, sacando una verdadera carcajada de Theo – ¡No te rías! ¡Weasley es como una maldición, pero mucho peor! No sé en qué momento lo nombraron mi cuidador oficial, el punto es que no me deja hacer casi nada sola, y si me desaparezco…

Aparece para ver donde estás y con quién, Parkinson – terminó una voz grave detrás de la chica, quien brincó del susto.

¡Joder, Weasley! – explotó de nuevo, levantándose - ¿qué demonios ocurre contigo? ¡¿qué no puedes conseguirte una vida propia, comprarte un basilisco, un bicho del demonio y dejarme en paz?! – le espetó, hecha una quimera.

Supuse que vendrías a hablar con ella, Nott – interpeló a Theo, ignorando olímpicamente los reproches de Pansy – Si lo que quieres saber es si sabe algo de Malfoy, no encontrarás nada. Ahora sí que me gustaría saber porqué demonios Narcisa Black quiso ver a Hermione y si tu sabes algo al respecto – sentenció, dejando a los otros dos con la boca abierta.

**& o &**

La oficina estaba sola. Pasaban de las doce de la madrugada, pero un pelinegro aún revisaba unos documentos que quizá podrían traerle luz a sus investigaciones. Casos aislados de asesinatos, la magia negra propagándose como viento y extrañas desapariciones eran su eterno dolor de cabeza.

_Voy a parar en loco de seguir así_, pensó para sí. Tenía tres días sin dormir como Merlín ordenaba y comiendo muy poco. Rió al recordar los sermones de Ginny, una auténtica copia de la señora Weasley. _¡Estás hecho una piltrafa, Harry Potter!, _era lo que más solía decirle, sin saber cuánto lo divertía.

_No es que se le hubiese olvidado sonreír, es que quería aprender a no querer tanto a las personas más importantes en su vida_, trataba de engañarse, una y otra vez, sabiendo que por más que detestase esa parte de sí, no desaparecería el sentimentalismo que a tantos seres queridos le había arrebatado Voldemort.

Siempre tuvo la absoluta certeza de que, gracias a él, correrían siempre peligro. Nada como la guerra contra Voldemort para demostrarlo. Aún así, siempre había alguien para contentarlo.

¿A qué hora nos vamos? – preguntó ese alguien en ese momento, mirándolo con aquellos ojos miel, desde allí abajo. No pudo evitar sonreír y alzarlo en brazos, mientras le daba una de las varitas falsas, cortesía perenne de Sortilegios Weasley.

Te prometo que en media hora nos vamos – le aseguró, mientras el niño batía una y otra vez la varita, sacando animales fantasmales - ¿porqué no vas por la tía Ginny y le dices que tu padrino va a tener una conversación hombre a hombre con su ahijado? – le propuso, mientras lo bajaba y el niño correteaba a su alrededor.

¿Luego de eso podemos ir a comer helado? – quiso saber, ignorando por completo que eran casi la una de la madrugada y que Harry estaba por completo extenuado.

Sí – prometió – pero primero ve por la tía, no vaya a ser que se moleste porque pasas demasiado tiempo con el...

"…_Irresponsable de tu padre_" - rezó él, riéndose infantilmente – la tía Ginny no comprende que mi papá y mi mamá ya están en otra etapa, pero yo la haré entender – dijo, saliendo de la oficina, imitando el planeo de un avión.

En lo que la puerta se cerró, Harry se quitó los lentes y se dio un masaje en la sien, acercándose a la pequeña ventana. Las calles estaban desoladas, pero dudaba mucho que esa soledad siquiera hiciera competencia con el hondo vacío que sentía desde hacía tanto. El pequeño Teddy era su simple razón de ser. Era una deuda que tenía con Sirius, con Remus, con Tonks pero, más que todo, con sus padres y la falta que éstos siempre le habían hecho.

Tanto que había imaginado formar una familia, verlo crecer junto a ella en esa mansión heredada, tanto que había luchado con ese maldito cuadro permanente de la madre de Sirius para poder quitarlo, tan "agradable" que se había vuelto Kreacher, cada vez más encorvado… ¿por qué había decidido desaparecer de su vida de un día a otro? La conversación que habían tenido lo había dejado todo claro o, al menos, eso creyó.

Se dio ligeros golpes en la frente, maldiciéndose. Tenía que dejar de vivir en el pasado, o si no, el que pagaría las consecuencias de su ineptitud sería Teddy, y no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

La puerta chirrió suavemente y una mata de cabello rojo apareció, con el pequeño en brazos. Alzó los hombros en signo de resignación, mientras el niño dormitaba.

Tiene tu misma costumbre – le dijo por enésima vez – no le puedes acariciar porque cae como un bólido, sólo que este es uno muy tierno – aseguró, y le acarició el cabello azul, provocando que pasara a uno más largo, blanco.

Algún día tendré que enseñarlo a controlar la metamorfomagia – comentó Harry, cansado, dando un último vistazo a los papeles – Ron mandó a su patronus. Me dijo que vio a Parkinson hablando con Nott – le contó, al avanzar hacia la salida, luego de ordenar todo con una sacudida de varita. Ginny le cedió a Teddy, y Harry se lo echó a la espalda como a un costal de papas.

¡Harry, tiene tres años, vas a malograrlo! – chilló por lo bajo la mujer, poniéndose a su lado – Y deja la paranoia. Parkinson ha llenado muchas celdas de Azkaban y bastante que la has presionado para evitar que degolle a esos mortífagos que captura, chantajeándola con su pasado (de hecho me extraña que no te haya volado el trasero en una de sus batallas épicas) así que dudo que de buenas a primeras decida atacarnos de la mano de Nott. No quieres aceptarlo, pero él se encargó de Hermione durante estuvo lejos.

No lo digas como si hubiesen ido a vacacionar – exigió él, endureciendo la mirada – eso no era lo que quería decirte. Parece que Nott anda buscando a Malfoy también – tomaron el ascensor, hacia planta.

Pues pobre de ese ser – dijo Ginny, negando – toda la comunidad mágica lo anda buscando.

Pero la única persona que puede encontrarlo lo suficientemente rápido como para procesarlo es Granger, sólo que no se da cuenta – refutó él a su vez – y resulta que está muy ocupada dando conferencias en San Mungo.

No seas injusto. No has hablado con ella porque no se te pega la regalada gana. Bien que te dije que estaba dispuesta a hablar contigo, así como lo hizo con Ron – le reprochó ella, sintiendo escalofríos al salir del Ministerio. Alzó la varita y protegió a Teddy con una túnica que le quedaba muy grande. Hizo lo propio con Harry a una de su talla y, finalmente, se cubrió ella con una sencilla, negra como las otras dos.

No habló contigo de nada relevante, y se supone que eres su amiga, según lo que pregona. Tampoco quiso explicarte porqué sufre lo que sufre desde hace tres años, si es que realmente existe esa enfermedad, así que no veo qué tanto podía haberme dicho, menos si aceptó hablar con Narcisa Black – sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor, y eso preocupaba a Ginny. Harry no era un hombre de rencores, de odios ni mucho menos. Mucho que le había costado asesinar a Voldemort… estaba segura que, de no haber sido estrictamente necesario, se habría saltado ese paso. Sinceramente, le preocupaba el comportamiento de él hacia ella, porque si había algo que conocía de Hermione Granger era que, el empezar a tratar a sus amigos por el apellido era técnicamente una sentencia de ruptura de cualquier vínculo sentimental, y era algo que los destruía a ambos… ella lo sabía.

No sabemos qué le dijo esa bruja, Harry. ¿Qué tal si dejamos las suposiciones y le preguntamos directamente? – propuso, tratando de conciliar – Hoy te puedes quedar en mi casa, Dean llegará tarde y podemos hacer algo con Teddy cuando repentinamente despierte a las tres de la mañana – comentó, sonriendo de nuevo. Al ver que el rostro del niño que vivió se suavizaba, supo que era correcto desviar el tema.

**& o &**

No sabía si sorprenderse realmente o hacerse la sorprendida por hacer algo. En verdad, le desconcertaba sobremanera la presencia de esa mujer en la habitación, más cuando estaba a punto de retirarse. Ella, Hermione, no destacaba por ser mal educada, pero bien que la habría devuelto por donde vino si no hubiese dicho las palabras mágicas.

Aún tenía la pequeña maleta de mano encima de la cama, con cierto pelirrojo esperándola.

"Draco le mandó esto", había anunciado al entrar, y le había tumbado la mandíbula del golpe.

Quizá porque sabía que el repele entre ambas era algo que no podía ocultarse de ninguna manera, y que entrase así, sin más, le parecía una actitud propia de un mundo paralelo.

Ron estaba allí todavía, con las orejas coloradas, pero mucho más claro del porqué de su sabia retirada. No le había dado explicaciones profundas o detalladas, por supuesto. Le había dejado bastante claro que era su vida personal y que, después de darle calabazas, lo menos que podía hacer era respetar sus decisiones.

En lo que Narcisa entró en la habitación, él se puso en pie, dispuesto a protegerla de aquél peligro inexistente.

No voy a morderla, Weasley – aseveró la Malfoy, en la forma más elegante que podría dejar salir.

No confío en esta mujer, Hermione – dijo él, ignorándola por completo – aún no sé cómo aceptaste verla.

La palabra "aceptar" era escandalosamente amplia. Simplemente se había quedado estupefacta al escuchar que Malfoy le había mandado algo y la Malfoy había entrado como si se tratase de una más de las habitaciones de su inmensa mansión.

No necesito su confianza, Weasley. Pero cabe advertirle que mi hijo es un mago mucho más ingenioso que usted, así que si intenta arrancarme la carta de las manos, como un animal que demuestra ser, ésta se volverá trizas y ni su querida protegida ni nadie en la comunidad mágica sabrá nada de él hasta que lo desee.

No me desafíe, "señora" – amenazó Ron, mucho más sobre protector, aumentando unos centímetros. Cuando sintió que Hermione presionaba uno de sus hombros, hizo ademán de relajarse y se paró a su lado, dejando a ambas mujeres frente a frente.

No creo que Ron tenga que dejar la habitación para que me entregue eso, señora Malfoy – puntualizó Hermione, tomándolo del brazo y perturbada por la gala de aquella mujer que tan contrastante era con las paredes blancas y las cortinas corredizas de San Mungo. Estiró la mano derecha para recibir el sobre, pero el recelo estaba tatuado en la expresión de Narcisa.

Si vino sólo a joder, se puede ir por donde vino, que más temprano que tarde encontraremos a su hurón para hacerlo pagar por la muerte de Luna – aseveró Ron, cada vez más desesperado. Aún tenía preguntas por hacerle a Hermione y, mientras esa mujer estuviese allí, no podría hacerlas.

Sálgase – le exigió Narcisa a Ron, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

La petición le cayó como una patada al pelirrojo, cuyas orejas se pusieron de un color vino. Miró inquisitivamente a la castaña quien, luego de sostener unos segundos la mirada penetrante de la líder de los Malfoy, asintió levemente. Era preferible terminar con ese asunto de una vez, y luego aguantar la discusión con Ron.

Salgo en unos minutos – prometió entonces, y señaló la puerta cortésmente – discúlpame, pero no me pidas que sea la misma después de todo lo que pasó – agregó, y Ron salió como una ráfaga de la habitación, no sin antes mostrarle su indignación y tomar al golpe el bolso de mano de su amiga.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación, y Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho que le arrebató al aire en el acto.

_No de nuevo_, suplicó. _No ahora_. Al sentir un escozor terrible en los antebrazos, lo supo.

Estaba de nuevo perdiendo el control sobre sí.

Cuando Narcisa fijó sus ojos en ella, quiso ocultar la irritación en el lugar donde se ubicaban las venas, que era donde más le dolía y le ardía. Era una especie de abraso que le asfixiaba. Al notar que la mujer negaba con el rostro, no supo que hacer, así que se puso a la defensiva.

Ya logró que Ron saliera, dígame lo que me tiene que decir y devuélvase por donde vino – le dijo, sintiendo cómo se mareaba de la nada y cómo de repente el cuarto se oscurecía.

No puedo creer que ese _Don_ le haya sido dado, Granger. Ni en los magos más puros lo presencié más de dos veces, entre ellos la psicópata de Cassandra, que regaba a todos los vientos que podía ver el futuro. Auguró su propia muerte y, para demostrar que tenía razón, se dejó matar sin mover un ápice – contó la mujer, mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor del sitio. Su cabello ondeaba con vida propia y el rozar de la túnica contra el suelo le causaba escalofríos a Hermione.

No sé de qué demonios está hablando. ¿A qué juega? – quería que esa mujer se fuera de allí, en ese mismo instante. El escozor se había propagado y ahora lo sentía claramente en el cuello. Unas lenguas invisibles la abrasaban por completo y el aire se olvidaba de circular por su cuerpo. Temía perder el color de su piel, porque entonces ya no podría disimular más frente a Narcisa.

Siéntate, Granger. Mi hijo me dijo una vez que eras capaz de _esto_ – puntualizó, aún sin dar crédito a sus ojos - pero jamás se lo creí hasta que tu misma lo _ocultaste_… es increíble – si no fuese por el malestar que sentía, podría jurar que Narcisa Malfoy estaba intentando entablar una conversación adulta con ella.

Señora Malfoy, por favor. No es necesario que finja que de la noche a la mañana le agrado, entrégueme lo que me trajo y márchese o simplemente váyase y déjeme en paz – una y otra vez imágenes de Draco se pasaban por su mente. El ambiente en el que estaba era borroso, pero su mirada decidida y la varita ensangrentada decía más que mil palabras. Tuvo que tomar asiento, aceptando la orden dada por la Malfoy, hacía poco.

¿Sabes lo que es _Obscuro_, cierto Granger? Y viste cómo mi primo se perdió en el Velo, si no me equivoco. Draco me pidió que te explicara el porqué de eso que te está pasando ahora mismo – Hermione se limitó a asentir. Era plenamente consciente que, aún deseándolo, no podía gastar energías en discusiones tontas con aquella mujer. Ella, por su parte, de la diminuta cartera negra que llevaba, sacó un cigarrillo y sacudió la varita. – Acepto que no domino mucho el tema, porque Draco jamás lo conversó a profundidad conmigo y me parece de cobardes el ocultarse, así que me limito a esto –Bajó el sobre para que quedara a la altura de la castaña. Temblaba descontroladamente. Acto seguido se sentó frente a ella en una silla que sacó de la varita, tan elegante y pomposa como ella, muy de corte imperial. Cuando Hermione cayó acostada, con los labios morados y sacudiéndose irrefrenablemente, la voz de la mujer se matizó y pasó a ser suave – no pretendo gastar mi saliva en ti, y eso fue lo que le dije. Así que aquí está tu carta.

El papel se sacudió en lo que Narcisa lo soltó, y explotó en el acto. La slytherin lanzó un hechizo silenciador y se recostó de la silla, dando caladas periódicas al cigarro. Estaba en pleno conocimiento de que no escucharía nada… su hijo actuaba a su manera, y no había manera de cambiarlo… ella lo había convertido en lo que era.

**& o &**

_"Sé que nunca fui de tu agrado, Granger. Para serte sincero, fue un sentimiento completamente recíproco. Me odiabas por como trataba a tus amigos y por lo que era, y yo te odiaba porque tenías todo lo que deseaba: amigos, el aprecio de los profesores y unos padres que te amaban. No tengo tiempo para ponerme a darte un discurso de porqué era como era, y discúlpame si sueno brusco, pero sé que Weasley no tuvo la delicadeza de explicarte porqué, de vez en cuando, pierdes el conocimiento y ves cosas que quizá no desearías ver._

_Tus veinte años son la prueba de ello. Lo sé porque en lo que empezabas a dar muestras del Don, yo me 'transformaba' en un hombre de bien. Tantos encuentros en lo que ustedes llamaban cuartel y yo denominaba casa de Potter me lo dejaron claramente perceptible. No te voy a negar que Luna tuviera mucho que ver en eso, pero no creo que sean detalles que te interesen en este momento._

_Antes de seguir, quiero pedirte disculpas. Disculpas necesarias para continuar, sé que las necesito… aunque no sé si te importe. Disculpas por enterarme de una verdad que no pregunté. Llegó a mí y, te confieso, no supe qué hacer con ella. Al día de hoy me di cuenta de que fui un verdadero bastardo contigo en Hogwarts y, ahora que pienso con claridad, me arrepiento._

_Quiero que sepas que lo que tienes es el poder de ocultar a la gente que quieres. Es muy difícil controlarlo cuando eres hijo de muggles, o squib (que a los efectos prácticos es lo mismo porque o pierdes magia o la tienes repentinamente… el descontrol es idéntico). Suena sencillo, pero tu caso es muy particular. Lo tenía un Black, Úrsula. Por eso se empotró en ese maldito cuadro, para seguir protegiendo a los Black que consideraba dignos de ello. Cuando falleció, perdió todo poder, por lo que pudieron arrestar a mi tía._

_Tú eres la responsable, con mucho, de que ahora pueda encargarme de encontrar a los malnacidos que acabaron con Luna. Sé que suena irritante, porque lo haces sin querer. Discúlpame por lo que te voy a pedir, pero necesito que sigas ocultándome, Granger. No puedo decirte donde estoy, porque descubrirías cómo dejarme en bandeja de plata para que Potter y Weasley me encuentren, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Lovegood fue la única luz que brilló en mi cielo, y ahora tu eres la única esperanza que tengo de vengarla y dejar mi nombre limpio, más cuando me interesa que me conozcan por lo que soy, y no por lo que fui o por mi apellido, tan manchado de podredumbre. _

_No creas que digo todo esto porque de la noche a la mañana olvidé todo lo que me caracterizó en un momento dado. No pretendo explicarte el porqué de mi cambio, así como jamás me explicaste cómo es que después de que Weasley te abandonara, viniste a mí y no a Potter o a Longbottom, tus grandes amigos. Sí te voy a pedir que si ese rencor que sientes ahora hacia a mí se mantiene como está, luchando con eso que se supone no debería saber, no permitas que nuble tu sentido agudo de la oportunidad. Sólo yo puedo y encontraré a los asesinos de Luna, y lo sé bien porque querían asesinarme a mí, y no a ella._

_La carga de ser mortífago pesa, y no sabes cuánto._

_Te haré llegar cartas como esta cada cierto tiempo, más breves cada vez, con indicaciones claras de quiénes han estado dándole dolores de cabeza a Potter y a Pansy. Creo que no tengo más nada que decirte, salvo que siempre podrás acudir a la Mansión Malfoy si deseas más información de lo que acabo de revelarte, pues no es un conocimiento al que puedan accesar todos los magos y, para bien o para mal, en mi familia siempre se dio ese fenómeno, por lo que la literatura al respecto es escandalosamente amplia._

_Nos vemos Granger. Te recomiendo que hables con Potter, quedó tremendamente dolido después de tu partida._

_PS: En lo que logre mi cometido, desaparezco de tu vida. Sé que lo que te pido es bajo, y que me aprovecho de ti. No puedo recurrir a otra persona, porque sé que debajo de esa careta que te has encargado de fabricarte, está la Granger que siempre envidié por su objetividad. _

& o &

Un chirrido llegó a sus oídos, como si una puerta se estuviese desprendiendo a la fuerza. Algo zumbaba a su alrededor; era un sonido agudo que reventaba sus sensibles tímpanos. Instintivamente cubrió sus orejas con las manos, con la vaga esperanza de que menguara el desagradable ruido, pero lo único que consiguió fue soltar un grito ahogado antes de que la puerta sonara de nuevo, llevándola a la locura.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. La debilidad se había hecho con su cuerpo y todavía temblaba.

Detestaba que ese temblor y esa debilidad no llegasen a su conciencia, porque entonces no tendría que pensar en lo que recién había escuchado. Era una idea loca, sin sentido. _Obscuro_ era una historia para niños magos, una forma de hacerlos ver a la vida más linda y de asustarlos a la vez. El velo del ministerio no era más que una trampa para magos incautos en la que Sirius había caído por culpa de Bellatrix, y no había otra explicación, porque _Obscuro_ no tenía una parte negativa… o eso decían los libros.

Intentó alzarse, pero un dolor descomunal provocó que el grito retenido en su garganta saliera, brioso, al momento que Ron entraba en la habitación, varita en ristre.

Te dije que no te quedaras sola con esa mujer, ¡te lo dije! – Gritó. Se volteó y empezó a llamar por un medimago - ¿qué te hizo? Hermione, ¡¿qué te hizo?! – preguntó, rayando en la desesperación. Su cuerpo parecía de piedra caliza y sus labios eran de un azul intenso. Marcas oscuras alrededor de sus brazos y sus piernas eran claramente visibles a través del vestido blanco con el que se supone saldría del hospital.

Ella no… - intentó ella, pero las cuerdas vocales reclamaron de tal manera que desistió de ello. Sólo recordó haber escuchado cómo alguien entraba intempestivamente en la habitación, antes de dejarse caer en la inconsciencia. El dolor físico era, sencillamente, insoportable.

**& o &**

¡Por fin! Pensé que jamás volvería a tener tiempo libre. Detesto que la universidad y demás cosas consuman mi tiempo (no, detesto contar con tan poco tiempo…) Espero que les agrade este tercer capítulo que, como verán, tiene título. Eso se debe a que es un capítulo especial, porque de aquí arranca toda la historia.

A los que me han dejado comentarios, ¡GRACIAS! En verdad pensé que nadie lo leía, pero me ha alagado sobremanera ver que agregan la historia a favoritos y así ;). Si me leen en silencio, gracias por hacerlo de igual manera, ¡lo aprecio! Ahora me pongo a contestar reviews 

Escucho:_ Delicate – _Damien Rice_ y I'd Come for you – _Nickelback.

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Intentó alzarse, pero un dolor descomunal provocó que el grito retenido en su garganta saliera, brioso, al momento que Ron entraba en la habitación, varita en ristre._

_- Te dije que no te quedaras sola con esa mujer, ¡te lo dije! – Gritó. Se volteó y empezó a llamar por un medimago - ¿qué te hizo? Hermione, ¡¿qué te hizo?! – preguntó, rayando en la desesperación. Su cuerpo parecía de piedra caliza y sus labios eran de un azul intenso. Marcas oscuras alrededor de sus brazos y sus piernas eran claramente visibles a través del vestido blanco con el que se supone saldría del hospital._

_- Ella no… - intentó ella, pero las cuerdas vocales reclamaron de tal manera que desistió de ello. Sólo recordó haber escuchado cómo alguien entraba intempestivamente en la habitación, antes de dejarse caer en la inconsciencia. El dolor físico era, sencillamente, insoportable. _

**Capítulo 4**

El lugar estaba sumido en la claridad. Jamás pensó que la luz del sol pudiese resultarle tan agradable, pero así era. Trató de ignorar el ruido que llegaba a sus oídos, que parecía reclamar su atención.

Se dejó caer en el pasto que sentía bajo los pies. Era verde, muy verde, y los pájaros se habían olvidado de cantar, pero poco le importaba. El sonido era más acuciante cada vez, pero no lo escucharía. Los árboles parecían querer protegerla, porque los veía cerca, muy cerca. Sus copas brillaban y le guiñaban con ojos inexistentes.

Una voz muy familiar caló en su sangre como si se tratase de una ducha fría, y la claridad se convirtió en vuelo de cuervos. El sol decidió esconderse y sólo quedaron gritos a su alrededor, cobrando vida propia y encargándose de lacerar su cuerpo una y otra vez.

Girones de piel caían en el suelo, o eso sentía, junto a un dolor en el pecho que la ahogaba. Millones de carbones hirvientes le quemaban los pies, los brazos, el abdomen y la cabeza, y, no bastando con eso, parecía que una diminuta aguja se había hecho con su cerebro, duplicándose a una velocidad alarmante, consiguiendo arrancar gritos de su garganta, aunque creyó no aguantar más.

Sonidos propios del mundo muggle llegaron a sus lastimados oídos y, a pesar de creer desfallecer del dolor, puso atención. ¿Disparos? ¿Desde cuando las armas muggles estaban en el mundo mágico? No pudo reflexionar al respecto porque dos segundos más tardes sintió un peso descomunal en los brazos, y de un minuto a otro todo quedó sumido en el silencio y en la oscuridad. Sólo sentía frío, si bien sus brazos estaban calientes.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos ante el peso apoyado en sus músculos. Como sospechaba, estaba en un bosque, con una túnica que no era suya y protegiendo un cuerpo que no era el propio. Temblaba furiosamente y la miraba, dividido entre la fascinación y el terror.

- ¡Malfoy! – fue lo primero que atinó a decir, pero sus cuerdas vocales se habían acostumbrado al mutismo, por lo que se volvieron a quejar cuando las forzó.

- Jamás pensé que fuera cierto, Granger – dijo él, con la voz hecha un hilo. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y dos heridas de bala en el pecho. De inmediato la castaña buscó la varita, pero no la encontró. Una desesperación la sumió en una mirada perdida que fue traída de vuelta cuando el rubio tosió, escupiendo sangre - Vámonos – le pidió, haciéndose más a su cuerpo, en un abrazo que más que un abrazo parecía una súplica. Ella lo miró, y verse reflejada en los ojos grises que con tanto empeño había esquivado en los últimos momentos de su vida le revolvió el estómago. No estaba preparada físicamente para ese contacto tan cercano, mucho menos mentalmente. Se negó a sí misma que lo que estaba viviendo fuese real, y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Trató de soltarlo y abrazarse a sí misma, como la primera noche que había pasado lejos de su familia y de sus amigos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar, y se odiaba a sí misma. No podía ser real todo aquello.

- No es cierto, estoy en una maldita pesadilla, otra vez – susurró, tratando de alejarse de él, pero le resultaba imposible. La túnica que llevaba puesta parecía atarlos a ambos y, aunque veía a los lejos luces que parecían indicarle un camino, se rehusaba rotundamente a aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Un latigazo en el cuello la sacó del juego por unos instantes, dejándole la mente en blanco y un dolor descomunal en la nuca.

- No insistas, sí es cierto. Me estoy muriendo en tus brazos, Granger. La única manera que tienes de apartarte de mí es dejándome en un lugar seguro, a tu elección – parecía muy divertido con lo que le decía, pero la realidad era que el calor que desprendía hacía pocos momentos parecía esfumarse con cada respiración. No cesaba de mirarla y ella se sentía realmente incómoda y dolorida.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llegamos hasta aquí Malfoy – le dijo, tratando de sonar educada. Intentó ponerse en pie pero él no la dejó - ¿Cómo se supone que te ayude si no me dejas ponerme en pie? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y esquivando su mirada. Las luces eran más apremiantes cada vez.

- No necesitas hacerlo. Sólo piensa en un lugar que consideres fuera de peligro y te librarás de mí, al menos hasta que me vuelvan a dar paliza – le dijo, tosiendo de nuevo. Tenía la varita guardada en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y Hermione pudo sentirla.

- ¡Dame tu varita! – le exigió, pero él se echó a reír - ¡Así podremos aparecernos y te dejaría en San Mungo, para que te curen! – Palpó con los dedos en el lugar en donde había sentido la varita, pero un quejido de Malfoy la hizo detenerse en el acto - ¿Qué demonios pasa? – estaba completamente confundida, y las luces comenzaban a dilatarle la pupila

- Piensa en un lugar seguro para mi, Granger, que no sea San Mungo. Recuerda que me buscan por el asesinato de Luna, y lo que menos necesito es ir a parar a Azkaban, vamos – inquirió, esta vez con la voz apagada. Parecía que su cuerpo titilara entre los confines de la alucinación y la más aplastante realidad. Hermione pensó de inmediato en la casa de la playa de sus padres, a kilómetros de Londres y al instante cayó en una profunda inconsciencia.

**& o &**

- No, tiene como hora y media que perdió la consciencia – sonó la voz de alguien familiar, pero sonaba kilómetros a la redonda. Unas manos gigantes cobijaban las de ella, pero aún así sentía un frío descomunal.

- ¿Antes de eso, qué estaba haciendo? – preguntó una mujer con voz dulce. Una persona a su lado se quejaba penosamente, y ese quejido la obligó a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Hermione! – Gritó Ginny, a su lado, tapándose la boca con las manos luego – perdón, perdón, ¡es que volviste a caer inconsciente! – explicó ella, acariciándole el cabello. Ron la veía con el agradecimiento tatuado en los ojos.

- Estaba temblando, mucho – contestó Ron, apretándole más las manos - ¿Qué tenías, Herms? Pensé por un momento que alguien te había echado una maldición, pero la medimago dice que no tiene nada que ver con eso – la miró fijamente, intentando arrancar de su mirada un ápice de explicación. Hermione se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy aturdida como para ponerse a exponer algo que ella misma no entendía.

- ¿Pueden dejarme sola con ella? – preguntó cortésmente la medimago. Los pelirrojos asintieron, pero antes de retirarse Ron le dio un beso en la frente a Hermione.

- Hay muchas cosas que aún necesitamos hablar, Herms, así que procura sanarte pronto – pidió. La castaña sabía que así no hablara con él los deseos eran sinceros, por lo que le permitió a los músculos de su cara el regalarle una sonrisa, aún con todo el dolor que sentía. Se despidió de Ginny con una sonrisa y quedó a solas con la medimago.

- ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que le te pasa? – quiso saber ella, sentándose a su lado y sacudiendo la varita. Un frasquillo con un olor penetrante apareció, con una mesa que se asentó a los lados de Hermione. Ésta negó con la cabeza, aunque su cerebro empezaba a atar cabos en relación por lo dicho por Narcisa.

- Sólo sé que es más frecuente que pierda el conocimiento y me despierte como si un batallón de trols hubiese pasado por mi cuerpo – le confesó. Y no era mentira. El dolor era insoportable.

- Tómate esto – ofreció ella, moviendo la varita por sus brazos, sus piernas y el torso. Un brillo azulado pareció revelarle algo, pero el examen se tornó absolutamente incomprensible para Hermione cuando la varita sacó rayos oscuros de su cuello – Si tienes lo que creo, los dolores se convertirán en algo común en tu vida – reveló, negando con la cabeza – voy por mi superior, sólo soy medimago general y puede que me equivoque – le sonrió condescendientemente y volvió a ofrecerle el frasco a Hermione, quien no lo había tocado – te hará dormir sin soñar y además aliviará un poco las puntadas que creo sientes en la cabeza.

Cogió el envase con cierta pesadez. No podía ser tan malo si se trataba de Obscuro, ¿o sí? Su mente se esforzaba por recordar, pero lo cierto era que poco recordaba. Lo había leído en uno de los libros que le habían dado a Harry en la escuela de Aurores.

Harry.

Una punzada de culpabilidad se asomó en sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, sin entender realmente porqué la odiaba tanto. Porque era odio lo que destilaban sus ojos. Era odio lo que sentía por su parte. Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. ¿En qué momento había pasado a ser _Potter_ en su vida? ¿Él, el amigo fiel con el que jamás había discutido? Quizá cuando se creyó con derecho a juzgar sus acciones sin entender el porqué, o cuando decidió darle la espalda ante una necesidad que la carcomía. Cuando decidió alzar un dedo denunciante en su contra, pronunciando palabras de las que jamás lo creyó capaz, cuando lo único que necesitaba era un poco de comprensión y de entendimiento. Puede que, en ese momento, haya dejado de ser _Harry_ a ser _Potter_.

Los remordimientos parecían dispuestos a atacarla, porque el rostro de Luna, acusador, apareció de repente. Con aquella mirada impregnada de tristeza y decepción. Con la mandíbula desencajada cuando, en un momento de ira, le había echado en cara todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Con la cara petrificada cuando se había marchado de Londres, echa un vendaval de sentimientos contradictorios y loca por largarse de aquel mundo que había empezado a ahogarla. La idea de que de verdad hubiese sido asesinada por el hombre que, según creía entender, acababa de salvar (por segunda vez), la hacía sentir muy culpable y, sobre todas las cosas, sucia y traidora.

De un trago apuró la sustancia viscosa y mal oliente que había en el frasco, sintiendo cómo su garganta se reconfortaba ante una aparente actividad extenuante. No era posible sentirse así cuando uno regresaba a ver a sus seres queridos. O podía que sí, cuando se había huido de ellos. Al instante desaparecieron la mesa y el frasco, dejándola sola con la persona que se quejaba, a su lado.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó, para dejar de pensar en tantas cosas.

- Mordedura de Trol – le respondió, con la voz apagada.

- Oh – terminó ella. _Completamente infructuoso el intento_, ironizó para sí.

Extrañaba a Theo. Por lo menos él la habría hecho reír con una de las historias sin sentido que le contaba, o le confesaría otro de los grandes secretos de los Slytherin. Se quejaría de la vida muggle que llevaban y le suplicaría por las varitas. Ella se habría reído en su cara y le habría dicho que no, pero todo eso era cosa del pasado. Sus días en argentina parecían haberse esfumado, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta el porqué. Entendía que hubiese decidido llevarla a San Mungo, y hasta que hablase con Ron y con Potter, pero no el porqué no estaba con ella. Quizá estuviese arreglando sus propios cabos, dejados de lado cuando decidió huir, igual que ella, a kilómetros de sus dolores de cabeza.

_[Meses atrás]_

La indecisión estaba tatuada en su frente. No tenía ropas, no tenía donde quedarse y, estúpidamente, se había olvidado de sacar algo de dinero de la cámara acorazada que tenía en Gringotts. No había escrito a sus padres, así que su preocupación (a parte de escribirles) era conseguir un lugar para dormir y luego hacer lo que a Merlín le placiera. Siempre que estuviese lejos de todos, con la ficción de una nueva vida, sería feliz.

Miró el reloj. La una de la madrugada. «_Has perdido la cabeza, Hermione Granger»_, se dijo. Tenía una copiosa herida en el hombro derecho, pero no le importaba. Puede que lo que había hecho hacía pocas horas significara uno de los últimos actos de liberalidad ante aquél ser. Se abrazó a sí misma pues el frío acusaba de más. Cómo le gustaría conseguir un abrigo en ese momento.

Echó un vistazo a ambos lados de la plaza en la que estaba sentada y pensó para sí misma en varias opciones. O se regresaba a Londres por dinero o se quedaba a dormir en esa plaza, porque dudaba que con una sonrisa le brindaran alojamiento por una noche. Recordó a Ginny y no le costó imaginar lo que habría hecho en su posición. Habría usado de forma ejemplar el cuerpo que tenía y encontrado calor en brazos de un hombre atractivo. Por una noche más sería una mujer feliz sin necesidad de gastar medio galeón. Cualquiera que no la conociera la consideraría una zorra, pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que Ginny no era una mujer fácil, sólo no se permitiría morir de frío como ella en ese momento.

Unos pasos ahogados por la nieve la sacaron del ensimismamiento en el que estaba. Un hombre se sentó a su lado y encendió un cigarrillo. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció uno. Ella se negó, sin verlo. No estaba sentada allí en búsqueda de calor corporal. Cuando el hombre soltó _«siempre tan mojigata, Granger»_ dio un brinco y lo miró de frente.

- ¡Nott! – exclamó, dispuesta a voltearle la cara de una bofetada. Él esbozó una sonrisa y alzó la mano derecha en señal de paz.

- Tengo como media hora intentando entender qué hace el cerebro con patas de Hogwarts en Plaza Francia*, más cuando está a mares de Londres – le dijo, ofreciéndole de nuevo un cigarrillo.

- No fumo, gracias – espetó, dispuesta a retirarse. Lo último que necesitaba era que un slytherin engreído le fastidiara.

- Estás herida, Hermione. Si quieres vas a mi apartamento, te curas y luego te largas – el ofrecimiento la sacó de sus casillas. ¿Qué morboso fin lo llevaba a burlarse de ella? ¿Es que ni siquiera del otro lado del mundo el mundo mágico la dejaría en paz?

- No necesito de tu caridad, Nott, y te agradezco que no me tutees. Además, te recuerdo que el ministerio te busca por presuntas acciones relacionadas con los mortífagos, así que no tientes mi paciencia. Buenas noches – se puso en pie, temblando un poco, y le dedicó una mirada gélida. Él se echó a reír.

- No tengo la más remota idea de qué demonios te pasó, pero te ofrezco algo. Vas a mi apartamento y juro no tocarte un pelo, ni para mal ni para bien. Si te hago algo estás en tu derecho de acusarme como buena niña ante el ministerio, es más, le entregas mi cabeza a Potter. No sé porqué, pero me parece que estás en problemas y, sin entender muy bien porqué, me provoca ayudarte. Tú decides – le planteó, dándole una calada larga al cigarro. El frío era espantoso y la herida en el hombro se hacía cada vez más dolorosa, así que bastó con fijar los ojos en él durante unos segundos para asentir con la cabeza. _«Qué digo has perdido la cabeza, has adquirido instintos suicidas»._

- No pretenderás que duerma contigo en la misma habitación, así que me atrevo a suponer que tienes o un sofá o dos habitaciones al lugar al que vamos, Nott. Mañana en la mañana me retiro – puntualizó ella, esperando a que se pusiera en pie. Él no se tardó mucho y se quitó la túnica, alargando el brazo en el que la tenía, en su dirección.

- Póntela. Sé que no es Inglaterra pero los fríos de acá pueden ser realmente matadores, y sí Granger, tengo dos habitaciones, siéntete como en tu casa una vez que lleguemos. ¡Y deja de mirarme así, por Merlín! ¡No pienso sacar mi varita y lanzarte una maldición! – le pidió, riendo de nuevo.

_[Cuarto de San Mungo]_

Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro. El sueño comenzaba a atontarla, pero los recuerdos la reconfortaban. Una noche se había convertido en una semana, y al mes habían ido al cine, por primera vez para el Slytherin.

_[Meses atrás]_

- ¡Mierda! – masculló Theodore Nott, en lo que una película se proyectó en una tela de unos buenos metros de ancho y largo. Estaban en el medio de una sala de cine, con cotufas suficientes para alimentar a todo Hogwarts por un día - ¿cómo es que los muggles han logrado que las imágenes se muevan tan rápido? ¡Frente a ellos parecemos críos jugando con palitos! ¡Y pensar que nos creemos la gran vaina! – Su expresión de frustración sacó una verdadera carcajada del pecho de Hermione – ¡Con razón siempre nos llevabas tanta ventaja! ¡Eres bruja pero muggle! – parecía que una gran verdad le había sido revelada, y la castaña sólo reía - ¿qué es tan gracioso? ¿Qué no te sorprende… en verdad tengo que ponerme estos lentes? – preguntó, sosteniendo unos lentes blancos con una película tornasolada.

- Si quieres ver los efectos especiales, te lo recomiendo – respondió ella, aguantando la risa. Ni imaginar qué diría en lo que los tuviese puestos.

- No puede ser más increíble de lo que ya es, Hermione. ¡Se mueven! Y no hay señales de que la magia esté detrás de todo esto, en verdad – señalaba hacia la pantalla, sin poderlo creer.

- Si sigues diciendo todo eso los señores delante de nosotros te harán comer tus propias cotufas, sólo para que guardes silencio – le dijo, sonriéndole a la pareja que estaba una fila más abajo que ellos. Ellos la miraron con cierto agradecimiento, pues hacía rato que Theodore hablaba sin parar.

- Pues hasta donde sé uno puede hablar cuando le plazca – terció Theo, torciendo el gesto.

- No, no puedes. En el cine ves la película, y la destruyes si quieres, pero hablando con baja frecuencia o si no todos en la sala te odiarán, incluyéndome. Ponte los lentes – solicitó por segunda vez, comiendo cotufas – y por lo que más quieras, no grites cuando…

- ¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! – Chilló él cuando un puño gigante se acercó a su rostro - ¡Me están atacando! – gritó, y Hermione tuvo que taparle la boca con las manos, aguantando la risa otra vez. Definitivamente, no más cine para él hasta nuevo aviso.

[Cuarto en San Mungo]

Vaya que habían sido buenos tiempos. No recordaba haberse reído tanto después de haber salido de Hogwarts. Todo se había convertido en batallas, en peleas y en deslealtades y traiciones que la agujereaban y hacían de la existencia de todos una eterna súplica por paz.

Daría mucho de lo que no tenía por volver a ese lugar. A discutir hasta quedar del color del carmín con clientes que le veían cara de super héroe, tratando de explicarles que las cosas no eran sencillas como ellos creían. Por ver películas en casa con Theo, enseñándole cómo manejar un DVD y a preparar café con una cafetera automática. A abandonar de nuevo la costumbre de tomar té a las 4 de la tarde y cambiar esa costumbre por comprar cualquier bobería que se le ocurriera. Por las cartas semanales a sus padres luego de un mes de estar desaparecida, asegurándoles que los extrañaba muchísimo y que en lo posible iría a visitarlos, segura por completo de que no lo haría porque apostaba su tranquilidad a que o Ron o Harry la estaban esperando y vaya que no quería hablar ni con ellos ni con nadie.

Todo su cuerpo parecía haberse sumido en un sueño mudo, pero su cerebro aún producía recuerdos que sacaban sonrisas de sus labios. Podría jurar que la persona a su lado le había dicho que se veía más tranquila cuando sonreía, pero podría también ser un juego de su mente, pues la lámpara le hacía gestos y la sábana la abrazaba, intentando quitarle el dolor, menguante con cada minuto que corría. Antes de caer profundamente dormida un último recuerdo se coló en la recopilación del día, obligándola a fruncir el ceño.

[_tres años atrás_]

Sola. Sola en Grimmauld's Place, otra vez. El tedio se la comería viva, lo sabía, lo presentía. Eran esos los instantes en los que maldecía no haberse apuntado en la escuela de aurores, haber tomado el rumbo que la había dejado como posible empleada del Departamento de Aplicación Mágica o en el de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y haberse separado irremediablemente de Ron y de Harry. Kreacher tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo y se ofrecía a prepararle la mejor comida, como siempre hacía. Ella lo despachó con cortesía y subió hasta el último piso, donde estaba su habitación. No había más remedio. Estudiaría la ubicación de los últimos chivatazos recibidos por los aurores con respecto a nuevos focos de violencia en Inglaterra.

Debía asumirlo, la vida en esos tiempos se había convertido en algo realmente fastidioso. No podía viajar con Ron o con Harry porque aún estaban en entrenamiento. No podía salir a la calle por el pánico a ser atacada por la espalda por los mortífagos, que hacían y deshacían a gusto y antojo, respaldados por Voldemort. Aún cuando el miedo se les salía por los poros cada vez que se enfrentaban con una comitiva de aurores, siempre terminaban escapando con el terror impregnado en el trasero, pues siempre les daban de comer polvo.

A veces moría de ganas de abandonar su puesto como miembro del Wizengamot y enlistarse en la escuela de Aurores. Extrañaba de una forma inevitable los días en los que eran ellos tres los que acudían ante el llamado de las fuerzas que combatían a Voldemort, pero todo eso había quedado atrás. Ella había tomado una decisión y debía continuarla, por más que le pesara. Un perro fantasmal llegó hasta ella. La voz de Ron salió de él.

- Atrapamos a Malfoy, Herms – informó – jura que estaba luchando contra unos malditos mortífagos y, aunque está hecho mierda, no le creemos. Lo mandamos para el cuartel general, no debería tardar mucho en llegar. Tonks lo escolta. Harry y yo estamos bien, si Merlín lo permite estaremos en Inglaterra en poco menos de un mes. Voldemort vino a Escocia buscando quimeras y para crear inferís, ¿puedes creerlo? Atrapamos a un mortífago hace poco y confesó sólo con mirar a Harry, pobre imbécil. Cuídate mucho. Harry le escribió a Luna, como es sanadora quizá pueda ayudar al tarado de Malfoy antes de que lo manden a Azkaban. Tu encárgate de interrogarlo y si necesitas fuerza bruta llama a Neville, él seguro acude al instante. Nos vemos. Te quiero.

El perro dejó de hablar y se desvaneció. Al segundo siguiente la señora Black lanzaba un millón de improperios que sonaban así como mancilladores de la honra Black, escorias del mundo mágico. Una voz desesperada gritó entonces.

- Cállate, vieja loca – la voz de la Black fue silenciada al momento y la llamaron – ¡Hermione! ¡Mi querido primo te requiere! – escuchó ella, y salió disparada de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y llegó a planta baja.

Allí estaba Nymphadora Tonks, con el cabello castaño oscuro y una nariz desproporcionada. No llevaba puesta la túnica y la camisa lila que tenía estaba empapada en sangre. Parecía herida en el rostro, pero lo que más impactó a la leona era el cuerpo que flotaba frente a ella. Estaba cobijado por su túnica y estaba desagradablemente pálido.

- Sólo pudimos traerlo inconsciente – explicó ella, encogiéndose de hombros – Luna debería estar por llegar, si quieres espero a que llegue ella o alguien más del cuartel – le dijo, acercándose a la cocina. El cuerpo de Malfoy la siguió, y las sogas que lo aprisionaban parecían cortarle la respiración. Un hilillo de sangre se desprendía de su labio superior, escandalosamente amoratado.

- No me digas que Harry y Ron lo dejaron así – quiso saber Hermione, escandalizada. Tonks sonrió y Hermione se tapó la boca – les he dicho un millón de veces que cuando vayan a juicio pueden ampararse en la violencia que usan los aurores al capturarlos, además, no sabemos si lo que dice es cierto o no – trató de exponer ella, haciendo té - ¿quieres té? Es un poco tarde y no sé cuánto se tarde… - en ese momento sonó el timbre y Hermione fue a responder. En lo que abrió la puerta se encontró con dos personas que apreciaba mucho. Luna Lovegood, con la insignia del hueso y la varita en la parte izquierda de su túnica verde y una sonrisa sincera en los labios y Neville Longbottom, mucho más crecido y con más músculos, pero con la cara de niño que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- Harry me ha escrito. Me dice que tengo que atender a alguien. ¿Volvieron a darle una paliza a un mortífago? – preguntó, empleando ese tono realista que aplastaba.

- No es sólo eso. No es cualquiera. Es Malfoy – respondió Hermione, invitándolos a pasar.

**& o &**

¿Qué tal? ¡Ya empieza a tener forma! Si alguien sigue la historia, ¡mil disculpas! Se asoman mis vacaciones y con ellas mucho más tiempo para actualizar ;). Se aceptan tomatazos y sugerencias :D.

Escuchando: _**Shine on your crazy Diamond**__ – Pink Floyd; __**Second Chance**__ – Shinedown._

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_En lo que abrió la puerta se encontró con dos personas que apreciaba mucho. Luna Lovegood, con la insignia del hueso y la varita en la parte izquierda de su túnica verde y una sonrisa sincera en los labios y Neville Longbottom, mucho más crecido y con más músculos, pero con la cara de niño que siempre lo caracterizaba._

_- Harry me ha escrito. Me dice que tengo que atender a alguien. ¿Volvieron a darle una paliza a un mortífago? – preguntó, empleando ese tono realista que aplastaba._

_- No es sólo eso. No es cualquiera. Es Malfoy – respondió Hermione, invitándolos a pasar. _

**Capítulo 5**

Tuvo que respirar pausadamente unas cuantas veces. Le provocaba salir pitando de la pequeña cocina y perseguir a Harry y a Ron por todo el jodido globo terráqueo (vaya que estaba enfadada. Los improperios no eran palabras comunes en su léxico). ¡Eran unos animales!, casi gritó con todas las fuerzas que le permitiesen sus pulmones. Entendía a la perfección su desprecio por Draco Malfoy, y vaya que lo compartía. El que su varita se haya alzado por un segundo contra el mago más noble y sabio que había nacido lo hacía un ser deplorable, pero el que fuera tan miope lo hacía casi un ser inferior ante ella, y mira que le costaba pensar así sobre alguien.

Las manos de Luna estaban temblorosas en un principio, al reconocer al paciente, y Neville no sabía qué hacer. Cuando la medimago lo examinó a profundidad, determinó que tendría que pasar un mes en cama. No sólo lo habían destruido físicamente, sino que, alguno de ellos, le había echado una maldición. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! De no ser por las oportunas palabras de Luna, probablemente su varita estuviese pisándole los talones, empleando todo el talento que por una razón aún desconocida para ella Merlín le había regalado.

- De nada vale que te pongas así, Herms – le había dicho la rubia medimago, pasando la varita alrededor de Draco. Se había puesto literalmente azul y su sangre era una pasta verdosa que manchaba las baldosas recién puestas por Hermione en la cocina.

Claro, ella sí podía matarse del aburrimiento en aquellas cuatro paredes, ahogarse en polvo tratando que el hogar de los tres fuese un lugar decente y lidiar todos los días con Kreacher, hasta lograr una pseudo comprensión con el elfo.

Ella sí que podía armarse de valor y de paciencia cada vez que un ciervo con una cornamenta esplendorosa o un cachorro de Jack Russell aparecía en los lugares más inoportunos de todo Grimmauld Place, y salir disparada al ministerio a conseguir firmas y papeles legales que les permitiera actuar.

Ella _tenía_ que soportar que a veces abusaran de sus posiciones, amparándose ambos en la misma excusa de siempre: "Se opuso, Herms" o, la favorita: "es que es un hijo de perra, ¿qué no ves todo lo que ha hecho?". Como si ella misma no detestara todas y cada una de las acciones de los mortífagos, que desperdiciaban tiempo y talento en una filosofía y una política que siempre, _siempre_, terminaba por fracasar.

Ellos, sin embargo, no podían darse _el lujo _de aguantar las ganas de machacar a cuanto mortífago se les atravesaba, sin un poquito de cerebro.

- Le abrirás un hueco al suelo, mujer – había intervenido Neville, tomándola por las manos – hay que tomar en cuenta que es Malfoy, y que hay un repudio…

- Ni que fuese el mismísimo Voldemort perdonaría tal brutalidad en contra de un ser humano – sacudió con brusquedad las manos, no podía estarse quieta - Ya quisiera yo ver qué opinan si me pasara al bando oscuro y aplastara a cuanto auror se me atravesara simplemente por ser aurores, por ser _ellos_ – interrumpió ella, poniéndose en jarras.

- ¡No digas eso ni en broma! – exclamó Neville, poniendo cara de susto y arrancando una sonrisita de Luna.

- Ambas sabemos que serías incapaz de torturar siquiera a Voldemort, Hermione – agregó Luna, sacudiendo la varita – parece que le dieron poción de muertos en vida – apuntó – pero ese no es el…

- ¿CÓMO? – El cabello se le puso de punta (más) - ¿Es que no saben que eso es peligrosísimo? No me extraña que los hayan detenido, como hace…

- Dije parece Herms, parece, pero no es así, tranquila. Tiene cura, sólo se pasaron un poquito de mano – sacudía su mano derecha con una maestría que chocaba completamente con el deje de inercia que a veces caracterizaba a Luna Lovegood.

- Un poquito… ¡un poquito! ¡No tienen remedio! Y casi lo matan, ¡no fue un poquito, Luna! – estalló ella, lanzándose a una silla y atizándose el cabello – Nada los diferencia de un mortífago cuando se ponen a hacer estupideces como esta, y mira que he hablado con Harry, porque Ron es un barril sin fondo que no tiene remedio, además…!

- Creo que te ahogas en un vaso de agua – sentenció Luna, untando un ungüento semitransparente en todas las heridas de Draco, que no eran pocas. En la inconsciencia se quejó quedamente. Hermione se sintió ofendida por el comentario y eso se dibujó al instante en su rostro.

- Son tus amigos. Sabes tan bien como yo que, a pesar de que a veces parecen perder el control, luchan por el bien con los dientes, y no por obligación. Harry tiene motivos de sobra para haber dejado a Malfoy en estas condiciones, pues él vio con sus propios ojos cómo casi mata a Dumbledore, y no importa que él se hubiese retractado al final, porque ambas sabemos que lo hizo por cobardía y no porque vio luz en ese preciso momento – puntualizó, porque Hermione ya tenía un pero en los labios – así como sabemos que Dumbledore significó poco más que un profesor para Harry. En cuanto a Ron, odia a Malfoy con todas sus entrañas porque él se encargó de denigrar a todas y cada una de las personas a las que ama, así que no creo que sea justo que les pidas cordura y paciencia con un ser que con sólo su nombre les hace ver rojo – terminó, mirándola a los ojos.

- No estoy diciendo que no tengan motivos para, pero no tienen que… - trató de explicarse ella, jugando con una taza que había en la mesa.

- Yo no los estoy justificando, Hermione. Simplemente los entiendo y no los juzgo. Otra historia sería si lo habrían asesinado. Además, saben que me tiene como repuesto en caso de emergencia – le dijo, guiñando un ojo – sería perfecto conseguir algunas alas de _gydhmsa_, con ponerlas en su pecho todo se solucionaría en un dos por tres. ¿Sabías que funcionan más eficientemente que la sangre de dragón?

Un discurso perfecto, hasta que dijo eso, pensó Neville, que se sentía como pintado en la pared. Le echó un vistazo de reojo a Hermione, y ésta parecía más calmada. Esa mujer era mágica cuando hablaba con tanta sinceridad.

- ¿Necesitan algo? – quiso incluirse entonces, pues necesitaba hacer algo para justificar su presencia en la estancia.

- Café – dijo Hermione, al tiempo que Luna pedía té.

- Una tasa de café y una de té con leche enseguida – contestó, sonriendo.

Sí, eran polos opuestos ellas dos.

_[Actualidad]_

- Este sitio es realmente lúgubre, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – quiso saber Theodore, mirando a su alrededor. El recuerdo estaba como borroso y en blanco y negro, como si alguien hubiese intentado o borrarlo o modificarlo, fracasando estrepitosamente.

- Buscando algo que justifique la muerte de Lovegood – respondió, caminando en derredor. Era un camino sin comienzo ni final, adornado por tierra en los dos lados y árboles marchitos.

- ¿De quién es este recuerdo? – preguntó, caminando a su lado. Ambos cargaban las varitas en ristre y tiritaban un poco.

- De Xenophilius Lovegood – se detuvo en lo que algo hizo que una ramita se resquebrajara. Su respiración se paró pero en lo que un _bowtruckle_ se mostró, maldijo por lo bajo – estúpidas criaturas – siguió su camino hasta dar de frente con una casa muy particular, en el tope de una pequeña colina. No había pisado jamás Ottery St. Catchpole, y ya sabía porqué su madre le guardaba cierta aversión a aquél lugar. Era demasiado campo para ella.

- Pero si ese viejo toda la vida ha estado mal de la cabeza – analizó él, en voz alta, más para sí que para ella - ¿Qué tendría que ver con la muerte de su hija? Aún más loca que él, cabe destacar.

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar. Guarda silencio – Pidió, y en ese momento los desilusionó a los dos. Theodore intentó quejarse pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo había silenciado con un encantamiento, sin decirlo en voz alta. ¿Qué le habían enseñado a Pansy Parkinson en donde se encontrara los últimos años?

No le quedó más remedio que continuar sus pasos, tratando de no tropezar con nada. De vez en cuando una rama o un animal muerto fungían como obstáculo, y Pansy dijo una palabrota cuando tropezó con un _Crup_ cachorro.

Se acercaron con rapidez a la colina, cuyo tope tenía una torre cilíndrica, la cual estaba pintada de amarillo y azul. Pansy resopló por lo bajo.

- Están locos – susurró al lado del slytherin, y él sonrió. No, ella no cambiaría.

En la entrada se fijaron que la puerta era negra, pero no tenía clavos, como Weasley le había advertido. Quizá el recuerdo era demasiado viejo, o quizá la comadreja también estaba chiflada.

No les costó entrar, un simple _alohomora_ bastó. Les extrañó la ausencia de encantamientos protectores, pero a Theo, después de analizarlo, le pareció hasta razonable. Quizá creían que una criatura que sólo los Lovegood conocían los protegía, o algo similar.

Unas voces llegaron hasta sus oídos. Venían de una habitación superior, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos estuviesen con la oreja pegada a una puerta semicircular y extrañamente pequeña.

- Deberíamos traerla, ¿verdad? – consultaba un hombre con voz carrasposa.

- No. Ella es feliz allá. Desde que me fui, no es la misma.

- La veo igual de risueña – apuntó el hombre, titubeando.

- Heredó mi entereza, y me temo que tu absoluta tendencia a creer en todo lo que se le dice impide que te des cuenta de qué pasa por su mente. Si llegara a averiguar lo que realmente me pasó, o alguien se lo contara, me temo sería el fin de su brillante mirada.

- ¡No digas eso!

- Es cierto, y lo sabes. Jamás debe enterarse de que me obligaron a suicidarme, philius. Promételo – solicitó ella.

- No puedo, querida – su voz sonaba quebrada.

- Hazlo si no quieres que nuestra hija deje de ser lo que es.

- No puedo – parecía a punto de llorar, a juzgar por la forma en la que las palabras se escurrían.

- ¡Xenophilius Lovegood! – vociferó ella entonces, pero una adolescente llamó a Xenophilius en ese preciso momento, desde el piso de abajo.

Pansy y Theodore dieron un brinco, olvidando por unos segundos que estaban en un recuerdo y no en la vida real, a pesar de que la escena estaba en blanco y negro. Los dos reconocieron esa voz: Era la de Luna Lovegood, a los catorce o quince años. Lo sabían porque era la época en la que Draco la había elegido como blanco de burlas, hasta aburrirse de ella porque parecían no afectarle cada una de las cosas crueles y sin sentido que Draco soltaba para aquél entonces.

De inmediato pasaron unos segundos confusos antes de dar de lleno en una habitación mucho más clara, en la que Ron Weasley y Williamson estaban a los lados de ambos. El pelirrojo tenía una mano en el hombro de Pansy.

- Eres como una plaga, Weasley, pero peor. Habrías sido feliz de que alguien o algo me asesinara allí dentro, ¿no? Lamento decirte que no funciona así, querido – escupió con veneno Pansy, con la cara constreñida de frustración.

- Lo sé. ¿Qué vieron allí dentro? Más vale que no digas una palabra de esto a nadie, Nott – amenazó, pues Williamson estaba bastante cerca de Theodore y él no parecía contento, en absoluto.

- Deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay, Weasley – pidió él, sentándose en una de las sillas de lo que parecía una oficina. Sabía que estaban en el Ministerio, no tenía la más mínima duda de ello, lo que le extrañaba era lo amplio del lugar.

- Alguien obligó a la madre de Lovegood a asesinarse. Tenía entendido que la vieja esa loca se había matado por accidente – informó entonces Pansy, sin desviar los ojos de la inquisidora mirada de Ron.

- Retira lo de vieja loca, ten algo de respeto por los muertos – exigió él, y Pansy soltó una carcajada.

- Sí que tienes cojones, Weasley. Pronto te autonombrarás mi padre pero te advierto, nada de querer golpearme como él porque vaya que mi varita me defendería en esta ocasión.

Los ojos de Theo se abrieron de par en par, impactado quedó con la última respuesta de Pansy. ¿Acaso le había contado su historia a Weasley? Ella pareció leer la pregunta en su rostro, porque añadió:

- No, ellos se encargaron de preguntarme hasta la poción que uso para el cabello cuando pedí enlistarme en las filas de los aurores. Jamás creyeron que quería vengar la muerte de mi madre, y puede que de mi padre, así que me sometieron al interrogatorio más largo de toda la historia mágica – le explicó - ¿Será que el señor me suelta? – preguntó con sorna, pues se soltó de un golpe del agarre de Ron. Le entregó el frasquillo en el que parecía flotar el recuerdo recientemente obtenido – y antes de que me obligues a tomar de nuevo Veritaserum, te informo que obtuve ese recuerdo en el lecho de muerte del padre de Lovegood. Cuando llegué ya lo habían despachado, y puedo jurar que tiene que ver con la muerte de Lovegood – se encargó la pelinegra de que las últimas palabras sonaran lo más neutras posible.

- No tenía planeado hacer eso, Pansy – comentó Williamson, con voz de niño pero mirada dura – Hace tiempo trabajas con nosotros y has encerrado más gente que…

- No significa que confiemos en ti – puntualizó Ron, tomando el frasco – puedes irte y llevarte a Nott. Encárgate de esconderlo y de _entretenerlo_ – añadió cierta malicia a la última palabra, dándole pie a que Pansy le diera un puñetazo en el rostro y desapareciera de la oficina en un dos por tres, con un Theodore Nott carcajeándose y dejando a Ron diciendo improperios a viva voz.

- Es un bastardo – le dijo Pansy a Theodore, dejándolo conducir su escoba (?) hasta la mansión Parkinson. Nadie se atrevería a buscarlo allí, mucho menos después de los infructuosos intentos de sus antiguos compañeros. Dos habían acabado muertos y otros dos más en Azkaban.

- No tenía idea de que Weasley fuese tan especial _contigo_ – le comentó Theo, aún sonriente.

- Y eso que ha disminuido el acoso. Cuando llegué toda ensangrentada clamando porque me permitieran acechar a los bastardos que se llevaron a mi familia, se burló de mí por una semana entera. Granger intervino jurándole que si no me tomaba en serio le retiraría la palabra, amenaza grave porque en ese tiempo su relación se estaba yendo al mismísimo demonio.

- Eso pasó cuando Luna y Draco comenzaron a salir, ¿no? – preguntó él, poniendo freno y bajando con lentitud, a tierra. Pansy hizo un par de movimientos, para desactivar los hechizos de protección.

- No precisamente. Eso vino después, mucho después. Fue algo muy, muy repentino. Hasta yo me sorprendí.

- Sí… - terminó él, rascándose la cabeza. Silbó al ver la casa – vaya que la tienes bien cuidada, ¿eh?

Los jardines que estaban en la memoria de Theodore eran afeados por los que tenía frente a él. Parecía que millones de rosas blancas desfilaran sólo para él, con figuras hechas en césped. No había fuentes, pero sí que las rejas que antes apresaban a la mansión se habían convertido en una verdadera obra de arte. Parecía un cuadro sacado del siglo XIV, en el que el mundo mágico brillaba por su elegancia y el valor del honor y la lealtad. El hogar de Pansy estaba pintado en vino y negro, detalle que hizo reír con buena a gana a Nott.

Antes de la muerte de los Parkinson, era de un simple color blanco con verde, quizá más pomposa para su gusto pero vaya que mucho más intimidadora. Parecía que había sido reducida, y podía jurar que sus elfos tenían algo que ver.

- ¿Sigues tratando a Josefine y a Edgar con tanto despotismo como antes? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, sabiendo que nombrar a los elfos la ponía de mal humor.

- No los obligo a quedarse. En más de una ocasión me han llamado del ministerio por esa mierda que creó Granger en Hogwarts y parece tener cierta aceptación a niveles mayores. Me han dejado dos citaciones que sabrás qué he hecho con ellas. Les he tratado de explicar que me gustan las cosas bien hechas, y este jardín y la casa es obra de ellos, con mi dirección, claro está. Si no les gusta, son libres de irse, pero chillan como enajenados cuando sugiero darles la prenda. Ya me he aguantado dos numeritos por decirles eso, no abriré mi boca de nuevo para evitar que se esclavicen ellos mismos, y tampoco les diré que dejen de trabajar para verlos flojeando por los rincones de la casa. Tienen orden expresa de dormir, comer y hacer demás cosas que necesiten, siempre que mi casa esté perfecta.

- Pues no está nada mal – aseguró él, corriendo hasta la entrada de repente. Pansy se echó a reír, intentando alcanzarlo. Su cabello, recogido, se liberó y planeó a sus anchas - ¡a que llego a tu habitación primero que tu! – le gritó, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente y subiendo la escalera imperial rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de momento del parecido que guardaba con la entrada de la mansión Malfoy, salvo por la fila de decapitados elfos.

Conocía demasiado a Pansy Parkinson. Si lo había llevado hasta su hogar era porque lo compartiría con él hasta que decidiera partir o se hartara de él, alguna de dos. Claro, no estaría mucho tiempo allí. Estaba decidido a volver a _América_, con o sin Hermione. Sólo le faltaba averiguar el motivo por el cual se había cambiado de bando. No se creía ni un poco que quisiera vengar a sus padres porque, como él, los odiaba. A su madre por no permitir que su padre la vejara cuando le pegara la gana, y a su padre por hacer de su infancia un infierno.

Su padre, Nott, aún era un mortífago que se escondía del Ministerio y, aunque él mismo era incapaz de declararse auror (demasiado dolor por medio como para pretender hacer borrón y cuenta nueva) sí que estaba dispuesto a entregarlo. Era un bastardo, como Lucius Malfoy, como los padres de Pansy. Eran culpable de la mayoría de sus desgracias, y se regodeaba al pensar que Lucius y los Parkinson debían estarse revolcando en sus tumbas si eran capaz de ver en qué se habían convertido sus hijos: unos detractores del bando oscuro, o "malo", como lo llamaba Herms.

**& o &**

La anciana lo miraba con los ojos llorosos. Parecía haber sido torturada, pero Draco sabía perfectamente que estaba bajo la maldición _imperius_. Muchas de las cosas que había logrado averiguar desde que Granger lo había dejado en ese sitio apacible las había averiguado gracias al conocimiento previo que le había dado haber sido mortífago por un buen tiempo.

En esta oportunidad, le interesaba conocer un poco más de un antiguo fiel de Voldemort que, al parecer, tenía deudas con varios magos de sangre limpia que se habían negado a participar en la toma del mundo mágico por ese desgraciado.

Vaya que la gente sabía guardar rencor. Al pensar en eso sonrió. Era un cínico. Si había alguien que guardaba rencor, ese era él. Quizá por eso jamás había sido completamente feliz con Luna.

Tampoco había aprendido a olvidar, y la sensación de vació y de frustración a veces se posaba en su pecho, empecinada en no salir de allí. No podía darse el lujo de gritar lo que sentía, nunca lo había hecho y a esas alturas de su vida no lo haría. Aprendió, desde pequeño, a vivir con sus miedos y con sus inseguridades; de la manera más cruel la vida le mostró que la oscuridad sólo es fácil, no duradera. Que el poder era una sensación efímera frente a la confianza y frente a la lealtad. Que el cerrarse a todo tipo de sentimientos era tan imbécil como negar que el sol salía y se escondía todos los días, en un ciclo sin fin.

La mujer le tomó de las manos, con los temblores propios de su edad. A su lado había un perro, muggle, apoyado en su regazo. Lo miraba con recelo, pero parecía demasiado asustado y demasiado viejo como ponerse a ladrar.

Estaban en una plaza bastante alejada de los suburbios y de la urbanidad. Le había costado una vida encontrarla, era sobreviviente del ataque del mortífago que se había empeñado en limar asperezas de la forma más cruenta que existe: vengándose. Con toda seguridad creía que de esa manera disfrutaría siquiera a medias del respeto del que gozaba el Lord. Era aún incapaz de llamarlo por su nombre, y allí se mostraba, con toda claridad, que aún quedaban esbozos de la antigua cobardía que solía pilotear su vida.

Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Le gustaría saber quién la estaba controlando para que dijese tal o cual cosa, y se preguntaba si sería capaz de romper esa maldición. Se había especializado en romper _imperius_ y devolver a las personas de los _obliviate_, pero en ocasiones el mago era demasiado poderoso.

- ¿Me puede decir cómo se llama? – preguntó, tanteando.

- Figg. Arabella Figg – contestó ella, quedadamente.

**& o &**

¡Oh! ¡Ya vamos mejorando! "Capítulo transición", como me gusta llamar a los capítulos que abren un sin fin de preguntas en la historia. ¿Quién es ese mortífago? ¿porqué sabe Malfoy que se trata de una venganza contra él y los magos sangre limpia? ¿qué pasó con el Draco malherido de Grimmauld place? ¿porqué Ron desconfía de esa forma tan irracional de Pansy? Mucho, mucho más en los siguientes capítulos. Ahora sí que se pone bueno esto ;), gracias por leerme a las personas que lo hacen en silencio y a los que me escriben, un camión de gracias y una bóveda de Gringotts de gratitud, actualizo rapidito para ustedes, para que no se me aburran ni me pierdan idea de la historia ;), en especial a Jos Black, no te contesté porque se me hizo imposible, pero leí lo que me escribiste y te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, ya verás a qué se debe el nombre :)

_Cambio y Fuera_

_**Hatshe W.**_

PS: A nadie le interesa, pero el viernes termino clases, así que podré actualizar esta y mis otras historias con mucha más rapidez, ¡yay!

Escuchando: _**anthem of our dying day**__ – story of the year._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sacó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y miró fijamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él. Le gustaría saber quién la estaba controlando para que dijese tal o cual cosa, y se preguntaba si sería capaz de romper esa maldición. Se había especializado en romper imperius y devolver a las personas de los obliviate, pero en ocasiones el mago era demasiado poderoso._

_- ¿Me puede decir cómo se llama? – preguntó, tanteando._

_- Figg. Arabella Figg – contestó ella, quedadamente. _

**Capítulo 6**

La calidez de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de su habitación. No recordaba con exactitud porqué le dolía tanto la cabeza. Le pesaba tanto como un piano de cola. Alguien hacía ruidos desgarradores en los pisos inferiores, y le provocó tomar la varita para mandarlos a callar a todos. Palpó las almohadas, buscando la varita, pero se llevó un susto de muerte cuando no la encontró. Un repentino latigazo le hizo soltar un grito y sujetarse la cabeza con fiereza con ambas manos. El dolor se expandió por todo el cuerpo, y vagos recuerdos se apilaron en su mente. Cabeza Rajada y la Comadreja riéndose a diente suelto, avisándole a alguien que habían atrapado a alguien. Unos golpes que lo habían dejado fuera de pelea antes de empezar a pelear, y la máscara partida en el suelo, adornada con su propia sangre.

Claro, claro que recordaba. Lo habían atrapado junto a unos tres mortífagos más. Sí que eran imbéciles esos dos. Pero le pagarían cada uno de los golpes, porque ni siquiera ellos entendían su posición dentro de las filas del Lord, aunque éste hubiese caído hacía pocos años. Se mordió los labios, reprimiendo las ganas de gritar a garganta pelada. Puso atención al lugar en el que estaba, y se extrañó. Pensaba encontrarse en una mugrienta y fría celda de Azkaban, no en un cuarto medianamente aceptable, aunque con un olor a moho y ha guardado insufribles.

- Me alegra que hayas despertado – dijo una voz de mujer en la puerta, que se había movido hacía pocos segundos – te he traído el desayuno – el tono era amable, y agradable a sus oídos.

Tuvo que enfocar la vista para saber quién le estaba hablando. Los coñazos de Potter y Weasley lo habían dejado casi ciego. Hijos de puta. ¿Quién era esa? La voz se le hacía familiar, pero en lo que se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cabecera de la cama, no tuvo que buscar más. Tenía que estar en broma.

- No pretenderás que coma algo traído por ti, sangre sucia – apuntó, riendo en la medida de lo posible. Estaba realmente hinchado.

- Entonces puedes morir de hambre, porque sólo yo te traeré comida hasta que podamos mandarte a Azkaban – aseguró, armándose de paciencia. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, y la noche anterior había quedado realmente traumatizada por su apariencia. No es que estuviese mucho mejor, pero por lo menos no tenía los fémures fuera de lugar y sus muñecas parecían humanas de nuevo.

- Te acusaría por dejarme morir, señorita apegada a las leyes – se mofó, intentando sentarse.

Las manos de Hermione se posaron en sus hombros de inmediato, impidiéndole realizar lo pretendido.

- ¡Suéltame! – espetó, desgarrando su garganta. Un líquido pastoso y caliente se coló hasta su esófago. Sangre.

- No tengo intención de contaminarte con mi impureza, si es lo que crees. No puedes moverte hasta que Luna dé su autorización. Hasta ese momento, debes permanecer quieto. Si es necesario hechizarte para lograrlo, pues lo haré.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, tomando nota de las facciones de Granger (o por lo menos, las que podía delinear). Su cara ya no era regordeta y su cabello estaba mucho más largo. No sabía en qué momento le había crecido busto, pero allí estaba, firme. Sus ojos lo miraban inexpresivamente, no como antaño, llenos de ira, de lástima o de reproche.

- Me extraña que estés aquí y no con Potty y el pobretón, asegurándote de que todas sus actuaciones queden dentro de lo legal, y así evitar que me hagan compañía en Azkaban – comentó mordazmente, como quien no quiere la cosa. Le habían llegado rumores de que Hermione Granger ya había dejado de ser la luchadora activa y temida por los mortífagos, que ahora sólo se dedicaba al tedioso y repugnante papeleo.

- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – respondió ella, secamente – Gracias a la cortesía con la que me has tratado, te daré el placer de que comas sólo. Luna vendrá en unas pocas horas, tómate esto para que no le des la lata con sus comentarios tan amables – un frasquillo flotó a su lado de inmediato, con un olor detestable y un color que rayaba en el del barro.

- Gracias – terció él, irónicamente. La castaña se retiró de la habitación silenciosamente, dejando una bandeja con un desayuno que se veía apetitoso. Malfoy intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Era una hipócrita. Le había aplicado un _inmobilus_ sin decir una letra en voz alta.

- Es un insufrible – aseguró Hermione, sentándose en la mesa del comedor – pensé que, por lo menos, agradecería estar vivo y no nadando en su sangre, o peor aún, muerto – Luna la escuchaba con atención, preparándole un poco de café con huevos revueltos. Había llegado hacía unos pocos minutos y la había encontrado bajando las escaleras de Grimmauld Place. La saludó con una sonrisa pero no parecía muy animada esa mañana.

- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó entonces, sirviéndole – No puedes pedir que sea la mata de la amabilidad contigo, o con cualquier persona que sea ajena a su propia familia. Es un hombre lleno de inseguridades y, ahorita, lleno de heridas que agrian más su humor.

- Me impresiona lo sabia que puedes ser a veces, Luna – comentó Hermione, mirándola con asombro. A sus veintiún años, Luna Lovegood parecía haber envejecido una eternidad. Físicamente era la ilusión de cualquier hombre, pero mentalmente había madurado mucho. No dejaría de lado la creencia en criaturas mágicas existentes sólo en su cabeza, pero de resto, era muy madura para su edad. Se rió bajito. Hermione Granger pensando aquellas cosas.

- Es sólo la verdad – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose a comer con ella – Subo en un momento a ver cómo siguen sus heridas. ¿Ya puede hablar?

- Vaya que sí – respondió Hermione, disfrutando de los huevos revueltos – pienso que se hizo daño al momento de escupirme que lo soltara.

- ¿Lo agarraste?

- Sí, me dijiste que no podía moverse y pretendía sentarse.

- Con decirle que se estuviera quieto no te bastaba – tenía las cejas alzadas y la miraba fijamente.

- Es Malfoy. Haría todo lo contrario a lo que digo sólo para molestarme – le aseguró, convencida de ello. Siempre había sido así, los cuatro años que tenía sin verlo no habrían cambiado algo tan arraigado a su personalidad.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo viste por última vez, Hermy – le recordó ella, tomando un vaso de naranja.

- Sí, pero él sigue siendo Draco Malfoy, y yo sigo siendo Hermione Granger.

- Eso no voy a discutirlo – zanjó Luna, cambiando de tema – ¿has sabido algo de Ron o de Harry?

- Creo que se han contenido de escribirme porque tienen miedo de mi reacción. Bien saben que en lo que lleguen les va a caer, y grande. Lo de Malfoy no tiene perdón – Luna se echó a reír, y Hermione frunció el ceño – es verdad. Entiendo lo que me dijiste ayer, pero no lo apoyo.

- Ron se pondrá a pitar en lo que piense siquiera que estás defendiendo a Malfoy por encima de él.

- ¡Bastante tengo con evitar día con día que los metan presos o que les den el beso del dementor! – estalló ella, de repente – son unos malagradecidos, los dos, no entienden que no tienen que hacer esas idioteces, por más que se los recuerde. Dejan de lado todas las palabras que…

- Lo que te tiene así es que no estás tanto tiempo con ellos como desearías, Hermy – sentenció Luna, mirándola fijamente de nuevo – son tus amigos, pero han tomado rutas distintas, tienes que entenderlo.

- No me trates como si tuviese cuatro años, Luna. Lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que ellos no entienden es que yo dejé de lado la carrera de auror por protegerlos de sí mismos.

- Y lo que no entiendes tu es que ellos no te pidieron semejante sacrificio.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos minutos. La respiración de ambas se podía palpar. La Ravenclaw recogió los platos y se puso a lavarlos, mientras que la Gryffindor trataba de serenarse. Últimamente estaba muy irascible, y los comentarios de Luna, si bien siempre eran verdaderos, a veces podían rayar en lo insoportable por su dureza. Siempre había admirado la capacidad de la rubia de decir la verdad más allá de lo imposible, pero encontrarse rutinaria y repetidamente con sus miedos y sus inseguridades no era algo que le parecía precisamente adorable.

- Espero no te hayas molestado – murmuró Luna, ofreciéndole una segunda taza de café.

- No, para nada – desvió Hermione. Después de todo, era la única persona con la que trataba tan a menudo. Luna, de una forma muy extraña, había pasado a ser una de sus amigas. Ginny, siempre ocupada, se había alejado de ella, también, y había encontrado en la particular Luna un apoyo incondicional, básicamente para sus discusiones con Ron, cada vez más frecuentes – Vamos, Malfoy debe haber sufrido lo suficiente intentando comer.

- Pensé que le habías llevado el desayuno.

- Lo hice, pero saltó con palabras estúpidas y le dejé la bandeja en una silla… y luego lo inmovilicé – agregó con una pizca de malicia a la que Luna se estaba acostumbrando. La soledad y el aburrimiento habían sacado una parte macabra de Hermione Granger, en la que poner en práctica los hechizos en silencio se había convertido técnicamente en un pasatiempo y la lectura de libros más pesados que ella en una rutina obligatoria. Ella sólo asintió, un tanto divertida. Apostaba su vida a que Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, preferiría morir a aceptar la comida de Hermione, pues la consideraba infinitamente inferior a él. Lo sabía porque había escuchado suficiente de su teoría en Hogwarts, mientras hacía la ronda con él y Pansy, como Premios Anuales de sus respectivas casas – Por cierto – interrumpió la ola de pensamientos de Luna - ¿Has escuchado algo de una maldición llamada Obscuro? – inquirió Hermione, recordando la lectura de semanas anteriores. Le había dejado con la curiosidad picada la referencia a esa maldición, pero por más que había buscado en la literatura de los Black, sólo había encontrado direcciones a familias de alta alcurnia y, por supuesto, sangre limpia. Como Luna era una bruja sangre limpia, quizá conociera algo de eso.

- No, la verdad es que no. Si quieres le pregunto a mi padre – se ofreció, subiendo las escaleras con ella. La sola idea escandalizó a Hermione. Si había alguien capaz de tergiversar cualquier historia, ese era Xenophillus Lovegood.

- No, no, gracias, es una simple duda, ya resolveré – acomodó, dándole paso a la habitación de Malfoy.

**& o &**

Caminaba con parsimonia por las oscuras calles de aquella localidad. Las casas, en ladrillo, soltaban un humo denso por las chimeneas, calentando a medias el gélido lugar. No pretendía sacar la varita para darse calor, pues sabía que podía estar pisando terreno enemigo. La squib había tardado siglos en decirle ideas concretas y coherentes, pero luego del uso de Veritaserum y de acopio de su paciencia, había logrado obtener lo que estaba buscando como un desesperado. Una lista de nombres adornaba un viejo pergamino, escritas con una letra delgada, curvada, elegante. Su caligrafía era un orgullo para él, pero en esos momentos otras cosas le importaban más que el ponerse a colocar tildes.

Lovegood, Black, Malfoy, Prewett, Bones y demás apellidos bailaban en el pergamino. Estaba seguro de que faltaban nombres. La mujer había caído rendida luego de la rueda de preguntas, y no había querido quedarse a molestarla más. Se burló de sí mismo, ¿desde cuando tan considerado, él, el príncipe de hielo? Giró un par de veces la cabeza, intentando hacer remitir un poco la tensión que notaba en los hombros y en el cuello, pero fue inútil. Se alzó un poco la túnica en el brazo izquierdo, sin descubrir el antebrazo, mallugado por sus intentos de eliminar los rastros de la marca tenebrosa, y presionó levemente una cicatriz en forma de O que brillaba mortecinamente. Sintió un dolor descomunal por unos segundos, pero el mensaje era lo suficientemente claro como para que Granger comprendiera: «hay que proteger al padre de Luna y a los familiares de las familias que te nombro a continuación. No preguntes, aún no sé usar muy bien este vínculo».

Sí, cubría la claridad que requería un mensaje y estaba impregnado de la confusión que aún albergaba. La maldición en Granger era confusa, extraña, entremezclada con sus orígenes muggles, haciéndola más poderosa, sí, pero más torpe también. Era incapaz de comunicarse con ella mentalmente (lo había intentado, vaya que sí), pero sentía su protección como si una capa de hierro ardiente lo abrazara constantemente. Constantemente se preguntaba a qué se debía la fiereza de la protección de la leona, pero se reprimía de hacer conexiones sin sentido para el momento. Él había tomado una decisión y, para bien o para mal, tenía que vivir con eso.

Había aprendido con ella que las decisiones importantes en la vida se toman en momentos de arrebatos pasionales, porque se decide con el corazón y no con el cerebro. Y en un momento exageradamente apasionado habíase decidido por Luna, y no por ella, aunque hasta ese momento sentía un nudo de arrepentimiento posado en la boca del estómago. Le gustaría hablar con Theodore o con Pansy, pero era un deseo tan imposible que lo borró de inmediato.

Sintió que alguien lo perseguía, sin embargo, achacó la sensación a que llevaba aproximadamente tres días sin dormir y que lo poco que había comido había sido un asco. Dobló en una esquina, decidido a meterse en el primer motel de mala muerte que encontrase. Se había apartado tajantemente de los lujos de los que gozaba con anterioridad, en primer lugar porque la elegancia y el derroche eran características demasiado Malfoy y llamaban la atención donde fuese y, en segundo, porque había descubierto que tanto los muggles como los magos podían vivir en situaciones precarias y, aún así, sobrevivir.

Dio de frente contra un edificio casi en ruinas que rezaba _Átomo_ en luces de neón verde, por lo que no dio más vueltas. Entró de inmediato, aún con la sensación de que alguien lo seguía. Si era así, probablemente lo atacaría mientras dormía. Entraría en cualquier habitación y desaparecería al instante siguiente. No podía darse el lujo de morirse, todavía no.

**& o &**

Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando una parte de su cuello ardió con tanta intensidad que le nubló la vista por unos segundos. Comía plácidamente con Ginny, mientras que Dean canturreaba una canción alegremente, en la sala. La voz de Malfoy resonó en su cráneo como un aparato sonador, repitiéndole un par de veces palabras que al principio no tenían pizca de coherencia. A la tercera, que el ardor había mitigado un poco, entendió el mensaje y soltó un gritito. Ginny se exaltó, mirándola.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres regresar a San Mungo? – preguntó, con la alarma impregnada en la voz.

- No, no, estoy bien – contestó ella, suspirando en lo que Dean entró en la habitación, sorprendido.

- No ha pasado nada, amor, son tus chillidos de gato apaleado, la han asustado – se burló Ginny, haciendo mofa de la grave voz de su novio.

- Así me quieres, con voz de gato apaleado. ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – quiso saber, examinándola con la vista.

- Sí, sí – aseguró, negando con las manos – aún tengo secuelas de lo que me mandó a San Mungo, pero ha ido mitigando con el tiempo. Seguro en un par de semanas desaparecerá todo el dolor – terminó, dando un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que Ginny le había ofrecido.

- Bueno, cualquier cosa, estaré en la sala recogiendo el desastre que cabecilla de antorcha deja por toda la casa – se prestó, sacándole la lengua a la pelirroja. Ella se echó a reír y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, bastante fugaz para la pasión que solía caracterizarlos. A pesar de ello, Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda con la situación.

- ¿Estás segura que puedo quedarme unos días aquí, Ginny? No tendría problema de pasar a visitar a mis padres mientras regreso a Argentina, de verdad – Ni de chiste pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo en Londres. Se había acostumbrado, en poco tiempo, al mundo muggle, que tan vida suya había sido antes de Hogwarts que no le costó recobrar la rutina, diez años más tarde. La idea de visitar a sus padres no le disgustaba en absoluto, además, le brindaba oportunidad de pasear por cálidas playas antes de volver al clima gélido de América.

- Sí, sí, disculpa – pidió ella, dándole una nalgada que pretendió ser discreta al moreno, quien soltó un par de carcajadas antes de desaparecer de la cocina del amplio apartamento – Harry vive en Grimmauld Place, y son más las noches que Ron pasa con él que conmigo, aunque oficialmente no pisa este lugar desde que Dean se mudó a acá, así que no hay problema. Trataré de no incomodarte tanto.

- No me incomodas, es sólo que perdí la costumbre – confesó Hermione, asumiendo que desde hacía mucho no tenía una relación propiamente dicha.

- He visto que Nott se preocupa mucho por ti, es más, raya en la devoción. ¿Qué le has hecho como para que esté tan al pendiente de si te sale una horquetilla en el cabello? – quiso saber, intentando ponerse al día en la vida de su amiga. Se veía más rellenita, pero le sentaba. Antes estaba pálida y demacrada, y una ola de tristeza parecía abarcarla todo el tiempo. Los ojos le brillaban, aún con las oleadas de dolor que paulatinamente le daban. La castaña se rió entre dientes.

- No le he hecho nada. Nos hemos convertido en muy buenos amigos, de verdad. Ha sido un soporte increíble, y, al contrario a lo que pensaba en Hogwarts, no es un solitario amargado que disfruta de las noches de lluvia, aunque de hecho le gusten los días lluviosos – le contó, acomodándose en el mullido mueble que la pelirroja había invocado para ella.

- Pareces conocerlo muy bien – comentó Ginny, terminando el vaso de cerveza de mantequilla que le guindaba en la mano y llenándolo de nuevo, y el de Hermione, sin importarle que estaba por la mitad apenas – Está como guapo. Ya no es ese esbirro que perseguía a Malfoy por todos lados.

- Tienes razón, no lo es – acordó Hermione, dejándose envolver por los recuerdos. Algo de la añoranza y la nostalgia alegre que se hizo en ella debió mostrarse exteriormente, porque de inmediato fue regresada a la realidad con un silbido rítmico emitido por su amiga - ¿qué, qué ocurre?

- Lo último que me faltaba. Que una sabelotodo se enamorara de un taciturno – se burló, guiñándole un ojo – será nuestro pequeño secreto, pequeña saltamontes – aseguró, al ver que se teñían furiosamente de rojo sus mejillas. No pudo evitar reírse a todo pulmón - ¡No has matado a nadie, Hermione, te lo tienes bien merecido!

- Pero es que yo no tengo nada con Theo, ¡Ginny! – la torpeza de sus propias palabras la hizo sonreír. No era mentira lo que le aseguraba a su antigua compañera y ahora amiga, pero, ¿a qué se debía la rapidez con que había desmentido todo aquello? No era una niña, y sabía que sentía algo por Theodore, no obstante, creía que sólo era un increíble sentimiento de agradecimiento y de complicidad que sólo ellos dos entendían. Rogaba porque fuera eso, y nada más, porque si no, bien gorda que se le armaría, pues aún se le caía el piso cuando pensaba en cierto rubio.

- Eres absolutamente convincente. Dime, ¿duermen en el mismo apartamento? – preguntó con detenimiento.

- Eh, sí – respondió insegura Hermione, entre contrariada y divertida por las preguntas.

- ¿Comparten el mismo cuarto de baño? – la voz de Ginny denotaba las ganas irrefrenables que sentía de burlarse de ella, pero aún así, cedió.

- Sí…

- ¿Ven esas cosas que tienen imágenes mágicas?

- ¿Qué cosas?

- Películas. Tu y Harry son adictas a ellas – le dijo, claramente confundida por la pasión por ellas.

- Sí, en la sala tengo un pequeño estudio de… - unas llaves tiñeron de un sonido metálico todo el apartamento, y una sombra veloz se coló entre las piernas de la alegre Ginny. Alzó algo entre brazos, una bola de carne que debía pesar unos cuarenta kilos o poco menos. La risa de un niño inundó el pecho de Hermione de un sentimiento que no sentía desde que se había marchado de Londres, y un latigazo doloroso se hizo entre su pecho. Reprimió las repentinas ganas de echarse a llorar en lo que el niño notó en su presencia y gritó de alegría, bajándose con premura de los brazos de "ía Ginny" y arrojándose a los de ella, sorprendiéndola ante el reconocimiento. Un par de besos babosos la hicieron reír verdaderamente.

- Hola, Teddy. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, ¿me extrañaste? – fue lo único que atinó a preguntarle al pequeño, sacudiéndole el cabello cano, color paja, sin inmutarse siquiera ante el cambio inmediato a un rojo chillón, lleno de rulos. El niño asintió con la cabeza violentamente.

- Te extrañamos mucho papá Harry y yo, Ermy – le dijo, con un hilillo de voz. Esas palabras le encogieron el corazón por unos segundos, y le entregó al niño a Ginny, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Ese niño era una de las razones más fuertes que hacían que la culpa se hiciera una con ella todos los días. Se había convertido en su guardiana, su maestra, su cuidadora, casi una madre para él, y él era para ella como un hijo, o un hermano menor. Lo había extrañado enormemente todos y cada uno de los días que había pasado lejos de Londres, y siempre se encontraba preguntándose si había comido bien, si tendría frío o si Potter le habría leído las historias de lunas locas que tanto le gustaban.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con las manos, sin hacer conexión entre la presencia de Teddy (que le contaba una historia bastante particular a Ginny, con el licor a medias inundándole el cerebro) y el quién habría podido traerlo hasta allí. Por un momento pensó en desaparecerse, porque sabía perfectamente que no podía ser Ron (Theo se había ido con Pansy a averiguar no sabía qué cosa y entendía que Ron cuidaba todo los pasos de la slytherin, lleno de desconfianza hacia ella, y no sin motivos). Estaba huyéndole a la conversación (probablemente a terminar en discusión) con cierto pelinegro de ojos color esmeralda, con una cicatriz en la frente y unos lentes muy característicos.

Sin entender muy bien porqué, se preguntó si aún usaba las gafas que lo habían acompañado desde el día que se había montado en el expreso y que ella había arreglado en tantas ocasiones. También pensó que jamás se le cruzaría por la mente, de tener cinco años menos, que Harry podía ser considerado como alguien a incomodarla en su vida, menos cuando no discutía con él para nada. La relación con Ron, lo que sea que tuviese con Malfoy, y sus propios sentimientos se habían convertido en un puente difícil de atravesar para llegarle a Potter, y llegó un momento en que no pudo comunicarse más con él. Lo había intentado, Merlín sabía que era así, pero decidió no dar más su brazo a torcer en cuanto había dejado de ser Hermione para pasar a ser "ella" o "Granger".

No tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para saber que estaba en la sala, hablando apaciblemente con Dean. Lógicamente no se había percatado de su presencia, pero bastó el silencio repentino del moreno para que el otro callara. Dean puso sus ojos en ella, notablemente incómodo, y en lo que Harry dio media vuelta en el sofá para ver quién había silenciado a su amigo, apagó su rostro y en él se formó una mueca de decepción y algo muy parecido al desprecio. Esa mueca hirió a Hermione en lo más profundo de su ser, pero él no lo sabría. La había traicionado, acusado, de la peor manera posible, y había llegado el tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias, aunque sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, por lo menos no entre ellos dos.

**& o &**

La llegada de reviews me halaga como no tienen una idea. Siento cierto desaliento por la poca recepción que han tenido el resto de mis historias, pero prometo seguir con esta hasta el final. El capítulo de hoy abre interrogantes que serán respondidas en el siguiente, pero porque sí. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me inspiran y me hacen actualizar rapidito, así que si quieren más, comenten (hahaha igual lo haré, lo saben ;D).

Cambio y Fuera.

Hatshe W.

_Escuchando: __**Here Comes the Sun**__ – The Beatles_ (canción vital para el próximo capítulo, échenle una escuchada ^^).

_PS_: Las actualizaciones parecen cortas, pero soy un poco estricta con la cantidad de hojas en Word para cada capítulo. Trato de que no supere las 10, pero sólo porque no me gustan los capítulos excesivamente largos, porque pierden la idea, ni exageradamente cortos, porque son inconclusos. Si quieren que sean más largos o más cortos, háganmelo saber ;)


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Un pre de capítulo super rápido, para que no se me olvide. En el capítulo anterior sugerí echarle una escuchada a la canción Here comes the Sun, de The Beatles. Es crucial para que ambienten la conversación que abre este cap. ;). He dicho :).

**& o &**

_No tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para saber que estaba en la sala, hablando apaciblemente con Dean. Lógicamente no se había percatado de su presencia, pero bastó el silencio repentino del moreno para que el otro callara. Dean puso sus ojos en ella, notablemente incómodo, y en lo que Harry dio media vuelta en el sofá para ver quién había silenciado a su amigo, apagó su rostro y en él se formó una mueca de decepción y algo muy parecido al desprecio. Esa mueca hirió a Hermione en lo más profundo de su ser, pero él no lo sabría. La había traicionado, acusado, de la peor manera posible, y había llegado el tiempo para arreglar sus diferencias, aunque sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, por lo menos no entre ellos dos. _

**& o &**

Reía a diente suelto. Definitivamente, necesitaba charlar más a menudo con Pansy. Era la mujer más cómica sobre la faz de la tierra. Una vez que dejabas de lado el hecho de que parecía un matón cuando se molestaba y la flema de orgullo que siempre la envolvía, por ser descendiente de una purísima línea de magos poderosos, ricos y aplastantes, se convertía en alguien realmente agradable para compartir. Aún no lograba imaginársela siendo entrenada personalmente por Potter y por Weasley, pero disfrutaba con cada una de las historias que le narraba, echa una serpiente real, de la rabia.

- Una vez me dejaron encerrada como un maldito animal durante horas. No recuerdo haber sido tan humillada en mi vida, ¡nunca asesiné a nadie, Theo! ¡Y tú más que muchos otros sabes que soy de temperamento volátil! – exclamaba, mientras comía alguna chuchería que compraba por montones. Caminaba por la amplísima habitación, antaño sala. Él estaba cómodamente recostado en su cama, prestándole completa atención.

- Me imagino que después te vengaste de ambos, como mínimo – respondió, intentando no echarse a reír cuando el ceño de la pelinegra se frunció de una forma escandalosa.

- Ganas no me faltan al día de hoy. Pero la condición era precisamente no atacarlos. No me creían capaz, pero no les hice nada, así que tuvieron que tragarse sus repugnantes palabras y dejarme entrar a las filas. Desde ese día los entrenamientos consistieron básicamente en luchas corporales, clases inservibles dictadas por un profesor aún más inútil, y de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como si no las conociera lo suficiente como para saber cómo defenderme de ellas. Par de imbéciles, más les enseñé yo a ellos.

- ¿Weasley te enseñó a luchar? – preguntó Theo, sorprendido. El odio impregnado en _profesor aún más inútil_ tenía su nombre tatuado por todos lados. El cabello le brillaba casi de manera antinatural, completamente negro, como el de Pansy. Medianamente largo, no superior a su cuello, era sacudido inconscientemente cada cierto tiempo con la mano, como si quisiera alborotarlo, detalle al que estaba más que acostumbrado la ojiazul. Le recordaba a Potter, que de un tiempo para acá también lo hacía. Cuando la pregunta le llegó a los oídos, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se arrebolaran un poco, llena de indignación.

- Por meses. Se cobró todas y cada una de las ofensas que le dije en Hogwarts, y más allá. Nunca me enseñó otra cosa que no fuese a defenderme con el cuerpo. ¡Animal! Una vez me dejó tan golpeada que Lunática Lovegood tuvo que acudir a curarme.

- ¿Cómo? – eso alarmó a Theo. Una furia bulló en su interior de repente, pues sabía lo delicada que era Pansy Parkinson con respecto a agravios físicos. Su vida personal estaba repleta de ese tipo de episodios, y supuso que los abusos del Weasley tuvieron que traerle a cuento toda esa época de su vida. Se puso en pie inmediatamente, y le dio media vuelta rápidamente, para mirarla frente a frente. En su rostro había una mueca de satisfacción total, y eso lo descolocó por completo - ¡Estás completamente loca! ¡Acabas de decirme que Weasley te molió y lo que haces es reírte! ¿Te hizo daño? Aún tengo algunas maldiciones en mi memoria que bien podría utilizar contra _ese_ – ella sonrió más a sus anchas.

- No, ya me encargué yo de eso – confesó, mitad divertida, mitad satisfecha. Se acarició el cabello, una costumbre a la que también estaba acostumbrado el pelinegro. Le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y lo miró significativamente, arrugando la nariz – pero no te pienso decir ni por asomo cuál fue mi pequeña revancha personal contra Weasley, porque ya sé que en cualquier momento te me conviertes en un chivo expiatorio.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – El Slytherin frunció las cejas, dejando ver que no comprendía de lo que estaba hablando – Yo no tengo ganas de ser auror; no estoy condicionado mentalmente y mucho menos aceptaría una paliza de esos dos idiotas como condición para obedecerles como un perro faldero.

- ¡Yo no soy un perro faldero! – Rugió Pansy, dándole un golpe en el brazo. Se soltó de sus manos y lo sentó, a rastras, en una de las sillas regadas por la habitación. Ella misma hizo lo propio y le ofreció un cigarrillo, para después abrir las ventanas a su máxima expresión. Los rayos del sol, débiles, peleaban con el frío propio de la época: finales de invierno. Lo miró fijamente y luego dejó escapar una sonrisa que denotaban complicidad – Más de una vez fui a buscarte, pero te veías demasiado ocupado con _cierta_ sangre sucia.

- ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – le interesaba mucho más que le contara cómo había apaleado a Weasley que el que lo colocara en una situación que podía tornarse demasiado compleja, tanto de narrar como de explicar.

- No te me desvíes. ¿Desde cuando tan cándido con los más desvalidos, Theodore Nott? – acuchilló, sin apartar las orbes azules de sus orbes marrones. No se atrevía a desviar la mirada, no era una actitud digna entre ellos dos. Siempre había existido demasiada confianza. Tanta, que daba asco.

- No sé a qué te refieres – esquivó, en un intento destinado a fracasar de que ella entendiera que no quería hablar del tema. Pero no lo lograría. Era Pansy Parkinson, mujer que disfrutaba del cotilleo en sus años como alumna y pasó a ser prácticamente su siamesa cuando atraparon a Draco en su peligrosa posición y los dejaron a ambos en cabeza de una misión que ni siquiera conocían.

- Perfecto. ¿Desde cuando te sientes atraído por las _sangre sucia_? – le preguntó, falseando impregnar sus palabras de repulsión cuando todo le parecía cómico. Qué mujer. Los ojos le brillaban, como si el orgullo o la lástima se reflejaran en ellos, no sabía cuál de las dos sensaciones era más fuerte – o como prefieras – añadió, dando una calada al cigarrillo antes de seguir - ¿Cuándo fue que Granger dejó de ser _comelibros_ y se convirtió en una auténtica y original _Hermione_?

Las preguntas lo ponían nervioso. Le gustaría ser como Malfoy, que, así se quemara el mundo a su alrededor, siempre mantenía la compostura, o fingía hacerlo. Él era incapaz de mantenerse en ese estado de neutralidad. Y, para colmo de males, era atacado por una persona que lo conocía de la raíz del cabello a los pies. Sabía que con ella no funcionaría ningún tipo de rodeo, así que suspiró, compartiendo el cigarro, y comenzó a hablar.

_[flash back]_

Sabía que había ocurrido algo la noche anterior. Detestaba no recordarlo con claridad, simplemente porque aún estaba lo suficientemente adormilado como para no poder poner a carburar su cerebro al mil. Se desperezó más de lo común, y se bajó de la cama con la mayor de las perezas. Se batió el cabello con fuerza y se dirigió al baño de inmediato. Allí se dio una ducha rápida, fría, para intentar despertarse (sin lograrlo por completo). Se miró en el sencillo espejo que adornaba el lavabo, y examinó sus dientes con detenimiento. Nada mal. Se aseó la boca y se enroscó una toalla azul oscuro en la cintura, con gotas perlándole todo el cuerpo.

Le daba una flojera descomunal ponerse a cocinar a esa hora, fuese la hora que fuese. Caminó vía la cocina, y casi se lleva un susto de muerte cuando encontró a una mata de cabello con un cuerpo adherido a él preparando algo que olía como café. Desvió la vista por unos segundos, buscando el reloj. Probablemente seguía dormido, porque sólo en ese estado podía estar Hermione Granger en su apartamento, haciendo café. Eran las once de la mañana. Demasiado temprano. No dio crédito a sus ojos cuando ella se dio media vuelta, aparentemente desconociendo que él se encontraba allí. Cuando los ojos de la castaña se desorbitaron inconmensurablemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosa, al tiempo que de su garganta salía un pequeño rugido, se acordó de inmediato de qué era lo que había pasado. Sonrió anchamente ante la reacción de la Gryffindor, y fue lo suficientemente descarado como para darle los buenos días, ignorando que estaba en toalla, semi mojado, con el cabello hecho un asco y el que ella ya estaba hecha una tacita de café, recién lavada (salvo por el cabello, claro está).

- Buenos días, Granger – saludó, acercándosele. Ella dio un respingo cuando lo sintió tan cerca, arrancando una verdadera carcajada del pelinegro – Tranquila, que no muerdo.

- Pero sí tienes la desfachatez de salir en… - lo miró de reojo, y volvió a colorearse – en esas condiciones – casi regañó, negándose a verlo de frente. No era el hombre más agraciado del mundo, pero la estatura y lo tonificado de sus músculos (sin exageraciones) eran una bonita obra que cualquier mujer disfrutaría ver. En otra situación, ese pensamiento habría alarmado a Hermione, pero como no se le pasó por la mente no le causó ningún tipo de estupor.

- Disculpa, no recordaba que estabas aquí. Enseguida vuelvo – se disculpó, a medias burlándose de ella y a medias avergonzado. Desapareció de la vista de ella por unos minutos, en los que aprovechó para poner a hacer algo de comida.

No tenía planeado quedarse allí más de ese día, pero le habían enseñado a ser educada y agradecida. Y como no tenía un galeón encima, lo único que se le ocurrió fue prepararle el desayuno. Dejó de lado cualquier tipo de doble significado que ese gesto podría tener, después de todo, un desayuno no tenía absolutamente nada de malo. Pensó por unos segundos qué sería una muestra de agradecimiento, y nada más. Quizá unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja, o unos huevos revueltos. Algo de tocineta, podría ser. Claro, no sabía absolutamente nada de los gustos del joven, así que se dejó llevar por lo que comían en Hogwarts. Un buen plato de cereal y un vaso de naranja, junto con una taza de café. Sacó al momento leche y jugo de naranja de la nevera que tenía Nott. Momento. ¿Qué hacía una nevera _eléctrica_ en la casa de Nott? Era de la pandilla de los Slytherin, encargados todos de deshonrar de la peor manera todo lo que tuviese que ver con la usanza muggle, incluyendo a sus hijos. Era completamente ilógico que algo así estuviese en el sitio de algún mago como los de su _tipo_.

- Es más práctico así. La descubrí por accidente unos meses atrás, y sencillamente adquirí una. Si quieres le ponemos nombre – dijo una voz a su derecha, trastocándola de nuevo. Volvió a dar un salto, esta vez, por la cercanía del ojimiel. ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza? ¿Porqué se le acercaba de esa manera tan sigilosa?

Se alejó de él lo más que pudo, señalando infantilmente el pequeño mini bar en el que había empezado a servir el desayuno. Estaba deliciosamente amueblado el lugar, no podía negarlo. Con pocos objetos que recargaran la vista en general y absolutamente pintado en blanco, le daba una sensación de paz sólo con detenerse a detallarlo. Ese tipo de pensamientos no se los pretendía decir al Slytherin, ni mucho menos. Pensaba seriamente en devolverse a Londres. Sería una vuelta rápida, sólo para pasar por Gringotts por algo de dinero como para sobrevivir en un país que, si bien no le era del todo desconocido, no era su hogar.

Nott pareció notar que Hermione se había perdido en sus propias cavilaciones, porque su risa sonó suavemente, detrás de ella.

- Si quieres te dejo a solas con el apartamento, para que se sientan más cómodos – comentó inocentemente, sentándose en una de las sillas del mini bar. Hecho en madera maciza y con un brillo muy particular, denotaba finura en alguien que era completamente anónimo para la bruja. Ella frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por él, y lo pasó por alto.

- ¿Cómo la prefieres? ¿Fría o caliente? – preguntó mientras servía el cereal. El silencio de Theo la obligó a darse la vuelta, sintiendo que comenzaba a cabrearse en su contra. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

- No sabes lo divertido que es tenerte aquí, Granger. Y no me lo tomes a mal – apresuró a decir, pues ya veía uno de los tazones como posible proyectil en su contra – es que hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con la magia directamente, por lo menos no en otros magos. Esto de estar huyendo no es muy entretenido que digamos.

- Yo no diría que te aburres – terció ella, echándole una mirada a la pequeña biblioteca que tenía el pelinegro en la sala – clásicos de la literatura mágica, nada mal. Dime, ¿fría o caliente?

- ¿Estás consciente de lo realmente tentador que suena esa oferta verdad? – dijo sugerentemente, sin poder evitar carcajearse de nuevo ante el furioso rubor de Hermione – y pensar que eras aún más "tímida" en Hogwarts, Granger. Fría, si a esta hora tomo leche caliente puedo devolverme a dormir.

- No creo que hagas algo útil por el mundo, si puedo confesártelo – Sí, está bien, se estaba pasando de desagradecida, pero él se lo había buscado con sus comentarios.

- Uy, pero si sabemos cómo contestar de malas maneras – siguió mofándose él, aceptando el bol con el cereal y la leche. La miró de arriba abajo y no pudo negar que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Seguía con esa cara de niñata comelibros, pero su cuerpo se había definido en graciosas curvas que podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre. Lo más impactante era, no obstante, la dureza que había adquirido su mirada. Recordaba que miraba a todos como si la bondad viniese en botellitas y cada un tuviese más o menos cantidad en ella, pero siempre cargara con la botellita. Ahora parecía decidida a obviarlas, o eso le decía la forma en la que estaba contraída eternamente su cara.

- ¿Qué, se te perdió una similar a mi? – puyó ella, caminando nerviosamente por el apartamento – Esperaré a que termines el desayuno para irme – anunció cual vendedor de El Profeta en el callejón Diagon.

- No te estoy corriendo, si quieres puedes quedarte más tiempo – respondió, no sin antes ingerir lo que estaba masticando. Hermione lo miró por unos segundos y él se encogió de hombros – digamos que la compañía no es mala, además, siempre puedo tener un desayuno de alto corte, ¿no? – la ironía de su comentario sacó una verdadera sonrisa de Hermione, quien se sentó, pensándolo seriamente.

- No sé porqué no quieres regresar a Londres, lo que sí sé es que yo no quiero hacerlo, por lo menos de momento. Podemos llegar a un pacto, Nott, que incluya el que te tapes decentemente al salir del baño y una buena paga de mi parte por convivir en el mismo sitio, por lo menos hasta que consiga un lugar a donde irme – dijo, sentándose en el sofá de la sala de estar, de un cálido color ocre y con dos cojines que se antojaban cómodos.

- ¿Estás negociando conmigo? Hace dos segundos querías meterme la cuchara por cualquier agujero accesible de mi cuerpo – rebotó Theo, sonriendo. Granger le divertía.

- Pues me has dicho unas tres veces que puedo quedarme, y puedo ser tozuda a veces pero no tanto. Dime, ¿cuánto tendría que pagarte por quedarme una semana? – preguntó Hermione, haciendo cálculos en su cabeza. Unos cuantos galeones no la empobrecerían, se encargaría de conseguir un trabajo absolutamente muggle y de apañarse a las costumbres con las que vivió antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

- Déjame pensarlo – respondió él, poniéndose en pie y cogiendo el bol y los vasos para ponerlos en el fregadero – siempre que tenga algo que comer, me parece que podemos hacer negocios. No me pagarás nada, pero, ¿podrías encargarte de que por lo menos haga café consumible y unas cuantas tostadas? Si te fijas en la _nereva_, verás que hay cosas que dan asco de lo viejas que son, y eso es porque soy un desastre para cocinar – confesó con una sonrisa, mitad apenado mitad sorprendido. Hacía pocos momentos su cocina era un campo de batalla, tenso a morir, y ahora todo fluía como en un río.

- ¿el en lugar en el que compraste la _nereva_ no te dijeron que se llama nevera? – se burló ella, permitiéndose el recostarse en el sofá – podemos hacer esto. Yo hago café por las mañanas, tú dejas esa asquerosa costumbre de andar semi desnudo por aquí cuando tienes visitas y te pago 50 galeones cuando me vaya. ¿Hecho?

- Um… - él acarició su barbilla por unos segundos, mirándola fijamente – si tengo que vivir con tus eternas correcciones con respecto a la _ne-ve-ra_, me parece más que justo, excepto por lo de lo de pagarme, este apartamento es un regalo de mi queridísimo padre y lo que menos quiero es obtener lucro de él – aseguró, acercándose a ella con dos tazas de lo que parecía café – esta será la última vez que ingeriré este menjurge asqueroso y la primera y única vez que pruebes café hecho por Theodore Nott – le acercó una de las tazas y Hermione la cogió, sonriendo – por una vecindad naciente – brindó.

- Por una vecindad naciente – repitió ella, chocando las tazas.

_[fin flash back]_

- ¡Le ofreciste un techo! – exclamó Pansy, sin caber en sí de la sorpresa.

- Sí – confirmó él, riéndose de sí mismo – esa misma noche pensé que había perdido la cabeza definitivamente, pero a la mañana siguiente probé el más delicioso de los cafés y supe que había sido una decisión acertada.

- ¿Te dejaste chantajear por un café? – preguntó ella, ofendida. Le dio un manotón en el brazo, con el ceño fruncido – ¡pensé que mi comida era la más deliciosa del planeta!

- Sí, pero eso no incluye el café, porque lo odias – remató él, abrazándola – no te pongas celosa, sabes que eres irremplazable.

- Claro, eso era antes de que una sangre sucia me quitara el puesto – se quejó, enfurruñándose – ¿qué más ocurrió?

- ¿De qué? – desvió él. _¿No le bastaba con saber que el primero en bajar la guardia había sido él?_

- Pues con ella. ¿Se quedó una semana? – era una pregunta imbécil porque ya sabía ella que no, que no se habrían separado de no ser por el ataque de pánico que le dio a su amigo en lo que ella se desmayó sin aparente razón.

- Ya sabes que no. A las dos semanas ya estaba trabajando y me estaba presentando a sus jefes, asegurando que tenía mucho potencial y blah blah blah.

- Y así fue como traicionaste a tu varita y te apañaste a las costumbres muggles – terminó Pansy, poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

- No, no es tan malo como parece. Son brillantes. Pueden vivir cómodamente sin necesidad de la magia. Antes de convivir con Hermione no sabía que eso era posible.

- Y es por eso que le pedirás matrimonio en lo posible, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó ella maliciosamente, fijándose en el rostro de Theodore. Él no se inmutó. Esperaba esa pregunta capciosa.

- Sí. Sólo somos amigos.

- Como digas – terció ella, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación – voy al cuartel general o Weasley se aparece aquí mismo.

_Y te puedo echar un cuento, Theodore Nott. No habías dejado que nadie pisara el lugar en el que sufriste mucho más que cualquier otro mago que conozco._ Pensó objetivamente Pansy.

Theodore se encogió de hombros y sonrió para sus adentros. Si le había permitido a Pansy que hurgara en su pasado era porque tenía claras intenciones de saber qué era lo que se traía Weasley con ella, porque hasta donde recordaba sólo se trataban de insultos. No es que la situación hubiese cambiado mucho, sin embargo le intrigaba sobre manera el no saber la razón por la cual Weasley y Potter se habían encargado personalmente de entrenar a Pansy. Sabía a la perfección que era una bruja extremadamente poderosa y que el tenerla de su lado debía haber significado un logro para ambos, y no una maldición. Y, acorde a la misma Pansy, Weasley le hacía la vida imposible. La pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿Por qué?

**& o &**

- Creo que será mejor que los deje solos – Dijo Dean, poniéndose en pie. Al tiempo que Harry soltaba "No", Hermione decía un mortífero "Sí". Teddy se había bajado de sus brazos con una rapidez asombrosa, como si hubiese podido captar la repentina caída de la temperatura. De unos cómodos 15 grados habían pasado al frío más terrible del polo norte.

Hermione no recordaba esa mirada tan dura en Harry. Sus ojos siempre estaban llenos de calma. Quizá angustiados, preocupados, y hasta tristes, pero jamás con la crítica tatuada entre ceja y ceja, como si frente a él tuviese a un pillo de 20 años sin remedio. Estaba con la túnica que lo había visto la última vez. Era un regalo de Ginny. A los 19 años habían decidido, antes de que todo cambiara irremediablemente, que vivirían juntos. Y como prueba de afecto, ella le regaló la sencilla pero decididamente elegante túnica que cargaba en esos momentos. Un pantalón negro se ceñía a sus piernas y una (aparentemente) cómoda camisa blanca apuñada era todo lo que llevaba. Y aún así, limpio, sin decir una palabra, le causaba escalofríos.

Jamás lo había visto tan decidido a aplastar a una persona sólo con su labia. Definitivamente no es el niño que sobrevivió que yo recuerdo. Porque, para empezar, ya no parece un niño.

Para nada.

Dean no había terminado de retirarse cuando él hizo lo propio con su mirada. La desvió cínicamente hacia cualquier punto del apartamento que no fuese la mujer que tenía en frente. Pensaba, sórdidamente, que se había arrancado la parte que decía "Hermione Granger" en ese órgano traicionero del cuerpo humano, pero al sentir que se desbocaba como antes en lo que la escuchó, supo mortíferamente que seguía allí, dispuesto a volver a sumirlo en la miseria de la que tanto le había costado salir… o fingir que lo había hecho.

Había ganado un par de kilos. Su rostro ya no estaba tan demacrado como antes, y unos moretones leves sobresalían en su nuca. De no haber llevado el cabello trenzado, jamás lo habría notado, porque había crecido una barbaridad. Se fijó en ello porque adornaba graciosamente su espalda, protegida por una túnica negra. Se negaba a retirar la vista de él, podía sentirla, acuciante, como si latiera al ritmo de la respiración de ambos. Sus ojos lucían más grandes, pero tristes. Ese detalle lo hizo sentir miserable pero, si se ponían a competir, él le llevaba ventaja desde hacía mucho. Porque, para comenzar, él no la había dejado de lado por preferir a una lagartija apestosa. ¡Ja! Vaya que Ron sabía poner buenos apodos cuando se lo proponía… y cuando no lo hacía, también.

Un par de cuadros de familiares Weasley observaban la escena, riéndose por lo bajo y comentando entre sí que esos dos debían o haberse querido mucho y luego pasar a un odio abrupto, o viceversa. Porque hacer descender de esa manera la temperatura en dos segundos rebasaba con creces los poderes de la magia.

Ella tenía la necesidad imperiosa de decir algo, sin embargo, lo que menos deseaba era hacer algún comentario estúpido o fuera de lugar que terminaba catapultándolos a ambos a extremos opuestos. Respiró un par de veces y se atusó la trenza que llevaba, de puro nerviosismo. ¡Parecía una chiquilla! Sólo frente a un E.X.T.A.S.I.S. se había puesto tan nerviosa. Le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las rodillas, pero su semblante estaba firme. Dio un par de pasos y se puso a la altura de Harry, quien la miró como se observa a un florero con rosas marchitas.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Hermione, matizando su voz en neutralidad absoluta. Él mostró cierta incomodidad, pero si ella era tan valiente como para pedir sentarse a su lado, él no haría menos.

- Si eso quieres – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me apuesto veinte knuts a que no duran treinta segundos en esa posición – aventuró Ginny en susurros, sacudiendo como a un bote a Teddy, a quien había quitádole el sonido segundos antes, para que no interrumpiera a Harry y a Hermione.

- Les doy un poco más para que empiecen a insultarse – contrarrestó Dean, bordeándola con sus manazas por la cintura, y montándose a Teddy en los hombros, para que se columpiara mejor y no dejara moreteada a su pelirroja.

- ¡Tienen demasiado tiempo en esta ridiculez! ¡Si Harry no se deja de pendejadas, voy yo misma a echarle un Imperio para que escuche a Hermione! – chilló ella por lo bajo, provocando que su novio le chitara.

- Si te escuchan, se pondrán como estatuas y no harán nada. Tendríamos que esperar a que pasaran otros tantos meses, y no podría con la curiosidad – comentó, como un niñito. Ginny ahogó una risa al ver que Teddy le halaba de las orejas como si fuese su mascota, mientras que su cabello crecía indomablemente en rulos azules. Ese niño tenía que aprender a controlarse. Dean lo sacudió un par de veces, planeando con él por la cocina, intentando no llevarse alguno de los cachivaches de Ginny por el medio. Aunque era una mujer pragmática para la mayoría de las situaciones, en la cocina era otro asunto: La copia y molde de Molly Weasley.

- ¡Están hablando, están hablando! – haló entonces la de los ojos chocolate al moreno, atrayéndolo hacia la pequeña ventana que permitía escuchar lo que se decía en la sala de estar.

- Cállate, ¡o los dos van a venir a hacernos cosas dolorosas con sus varitas por joderlos tanto! – silenció él, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y volviendo a atraparla con sus brazos.

Aún llevaba los lentes. Esos mismos que le había reparado hacía casi diez años. Parecían como nuevos. ¿Habría aprendido de una vez por todas a repararlos él mismo como debía? Sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo al ver que una de las patas aún temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Estaban tan cerca que era posible notarlo si lo miraba de reojo.

Había empezado a jugar con sus manos, en un intento torpe de comenzar algo. Entonces, Harry se le adelantó.

- Dijiste, hace tiempo, que no volverías. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Porque seguimos siendo los mismos a los que dejaste en aquel tiempo – habló con la voz queda, como si estuviese reteniendo algo que pugnaba por salir de su interior. En lo que pronunció la primera palabra, Hermione supo que no sería fácil. Si no quería otra enzarzada lucha entre ambos, tendría que ser bastante delicada con aquella pseudo conversación.

- No fue que regresé porque quise, pero tampoco me fui porque quería alejarme de ustedes. Fue una cuestión más que todo instintiva – respondió, como si estuviese hablando con una persona completamente ajena a ella. Y, en cierto sentido, lo era. Ese **no** era _su_ Harry Potter.

- Imagino que te irás en lo que estés del todo recuperada. Después de todo, no hay nada que te ate a Londres – la sequedad de sus palabras la estaban carcomiendo. Sabía que intentaba herirla, y vaya que lo estaba logrando. Cómo desearía poder curarlo todo con una buena bofetada. Negó levemente con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso no solucionaría nada.

- No pretendo volver a decirte lo que te he dicho un millón de veces. Sólo una petición. Por la salud mental de ambos, y en respeto de lo que considero una linda amistad perdida, dejemos de atacarnos verbalmente cada vez que nos veamos, por favor. Volví por motivos de salud, pero ahora que estoy aquí, y en vista de que parecen necesitarme, no pretendo volver a huir.

Harry hizo amago de interrumpirla, pero ella colocó una de sus manos en una de las de él, silenciándolo inmediatamente. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, y dijo todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Aún no entiendo porqué me odias tanto – le confesó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. No sabía quién se veía más confundido, si él o ella. – tengo una idea, pero conociéndome, no debiste reaccionar como lo hiciste. Yo no debí decir cosas que dije, y tomar decisiones apresuradas, pero lo hice, ambos fallamos, y si queremos seguir con nuestras vidas sin una piedra de odio que nos asfixie, sería más saludable que, dado que no pretendes volver a verme como la Hermione que fui para ti un día, por lo menos dejes de verme como si fuese la encarnación de Tom Riddle, porque no lo soy. Cada persona es libre de tomar sus decisiones, ¿cierto? Yo las tomé en su momento y no me arrepiento de ellas, porque me han hecho la mujer que soy. Aprendí de cada una y no las desecharía. Sólo echaría el tiempo atrás para evitar que la pequeña laguna que antaño había entre tu y yo creciera al vasto mar que se opone entre nosotros. Yo, por mi parte, me cansé. Me cansé de intentar explicarte algo que para ti no tiene explicación, de hacer sentir incómodos a mis amigos ante la situación tan delicada que venimos viviendo Merlín sepa porqué. No te lo diré dos veces Harry, porque si tu eres orgulloso, yo lo soy el doble una vez que me he doblegado y se han negado a escucharme. Queda de tu parte recuperar por lo menos el respeto entre nosotros dos. Y por si te quedan dudas, los extrañé todos y cada uno de los días que estuve lejos. No supe ni sé vivir sin ustedes, porque son mi mundo, con ustedes crecí y me convertí en esta Hermione Granger en la que estos momentos miras sin poder darle una respuesta. No quiero una. No ahorita.

Lo soltó delicadamente y se levantó del sofá, dejándolo atontado. Primero, porque jamás pensó que sería capaz de decirle lo que sentía así, tan directamente, y segundo porque había visto crecer desmesuradamente lo que antes eran dos leves moretones en su nuca, hasta parar en un abismo negro que, por lo bajo, le estaba produciendo un dolor terrible, porque era la réplica en miniatura de un agujero negro.

En lo que anunció que se iba, y tomó su cartera, reaccionó. Ginny y Dean parecían perdidos, pero eso no interesaba. Lo que interesaba era que ella no saldría de allí en ese estado. Una de sus manos, suaves para ser las de un hombre bañado en odios y sangres de guerra, aterrizó en el hombro de ella, dándole media vuelta lo más suave que pudo. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser verde esmeralda, y el cambio impactó a Hermione, siendo su turno para quedarse sin habla.

- Ya dijiste tu parte. Ahora, no te mueves de aquí hasta asegurarme de que sea lo que tienes en el cuello, te haya dejado en paz. Luego habrá tiempo para continuar el monólogo que comenzaste.

**& o &**

Disculpen la demora, es todo lo que humildemente tengo para decirles. No hay excusas, no hay pretextos, sólo un cansancio descomunal y las ideas revueltas en mi cabeza. Para mis lectoras, aquí traje un capítulo, cuatro páginas más largo de lo que suelo escribir, a ver si de esa manera pueden mitigar un poco la incomodidad de esperar por un capítulo, o si le vuelven a tomar amor a la lectura de Mundo Muggle.

Hablando un poquito de la historia, se torna cada vez más confusa, y aún no entra en acción Malfoy. Esta conversación Harry – Hermione era más que necesaria para lo que pasará a continuación, porque él volverá, de una manera u otra, a ser parte de la vida de ella : )

No diré más, o arruino la sorpresa de lo que se viene.

Cambio y Fuera. Hatshe W.

** : **_**I don't believe you**_** – Pink ; **_**Sleeping Sun**_** – Nightwish (escúchenlas para el siguiente capítulo ^^)**


	8. La historia de Draco y la Srta Figg I

**La historia de Draco y la historia de la Señorita Figg **

**(Parte I)**

Iba caminando, como alma errante. Siempre había preferido el momento del día en el que el sol se pierde en el horizonte, dejando paso a la oscuridad total, en la que se sentía mucho más a gusto.

Sus pasos resonaban como martillazos en una pared, pues la soledad del sitio era idónea para que aquel rubio platinado se perdiera en sus propias cavilaciones, en los recovecos de su mente. Cigarrillo en mano derecha y mano izquierda en uno de los bolsillos izquierdos del pantalón negro que cargaba, donde se refugiaba su carísima varita de madera de espino (con la que jugaba, por cierto), teniendo en su centro una pluma de fénix. Cada vez que pensaba en ese detalle, no podía menos que pensar (irónicamente) en que la vida sencillamente no había sido hecha para él.

Por lo menos no el tipo de vida que había estado viviendo en los últimos días.

El sudor parecía haberse hecho con sus ropas, presas de una maldición asquerosamente desagradable, porque lo sentía en cada segundo, con cada paso que daba, ese líquido repugnante. El cansancio no le daba tregua. Agradecía, entonces, la severa educación que Lucius Malfoy le brindó en su momento. Nada de quejas, siempre aparentando una posición y una comodidad férrea, real o no.

Ahora, si hablaba de sensación de desespero, la batalla estaba sencillamente perdida, porque no sabía en qué momento se había convertido en la marica sentimentalista y sensiblera que era en ese segundo. No entendía cómo es que había decidido cambiar el sentimiento de satisfacción de una tarea bien realizada, sin subjetivismos innecesarios, por unos cánones de bondad que simplemente no se tragaba. O, bueno, tenía una vaga idea, pero no lo concebía, porque aún habitaba en él el ser que lo acompañó durante su primera veintena de años, reticente a abandonarlo en aquella situación tan compleja.

No se atrevía, sinceramente, a cerrar los ojos y permitirse unas horas dignas de descanso. Era como si una sed insaciable, incurable, de venganza (si podía llamarlo así) se hubiese anidado en su pecho, dispuesta a arraigarse en él de ser necesario. Un rostro bondadoso y lleno de… ¿imaginación? ¿Esa era la palabra correcta? Realmente no importaba, porque el rostro de Luna, creativo o no, era el único constante en esos meses de transición en su vida.

No sabía en qué momento la había perdido, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era _porqué_ la había perdido. Era ese hijo de puta pasado, que lo perseguía como un perro a un hueso lleno de carne. No es que se sintiera apenado de sus acciones anteriores, sino que no estaba dispuesto a cargar con aquellos "deslices de muchacho" que se empeñaban en atarlo a una organización que, francamente, le aburría y le daba lo mismo, primero porque era un esbozo de lo que fue, y segundo, porque no tenía razón de ser sin su líder, estuviese o no de acuerdo con sus ideales ahora.

Claro, no es que ya no sintiera ansias de poder, repulsión por los sangre sucia, o esa creencia de la superioridad de los magos de su estirpe. No, es que, si lo pensaba bien, en algún fragmento de sus instantes, esos valores se habían ido por el caño, en su mayoría, y habían dejado a ese pseudo Draco en el cuerpo que hoy sentía medio lleno, medio vacío.

Caló un par de veces el cigarrillo, dejando que la sensación de calor se arrastrara hasta sus pulmones, le hiciera vibrar la punta de los dedos y se devolviera, victorioso, hacia el impoluto aire de la zona. Se entremezclaba aquel grisáceo desecho con el vaho de frío que emitía, como una tetera con la temperatura bajísima. El resultado era una pasta medio blanquecina que, de no haber sido porque estaba encerrado en sí mismo, lo habría cabreado un par de minutos, por su hedor y por su espesor.

Esa impresión de estar solo consigo mismo no lo hacía reflexionar desde hacía mucho. La primera vez, cuando tenía dieciséis años, y tenía que decidir si unirse o no a las filas del mago que se perfilaba como amo del universo. Una parte de sí mismo ansiaba poder y fama, pero la otra, arropada por los arrullos de su madre, se negaba rotundamente a convertirse en un asesino mal asalariado que cargase con el odio de media población mágica. Eran dos perspectivas dentro de sí mismo que habían pugnado por ganar una batalla en el que el único perdedor y el único vencedor sería él mismo. En ese momento se preguntó si era posible la existencia de un victorioso sin un derrotado, y viceversa. Aún con veinticinco años encima, se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta.

La segunda, mucho más mundana, rayana a la reproducción, lo tuyo cabeceando tanto tiempo que, desde el momento que tomó la decisión, supo que había sido la errada. No porque la otra opción fuese la correcta, es que sencillamente el rumbo que tomó, no era el suyo.

Quizá de haber pensado más en frío no estaría en ese infierno pasando frío. No estaría pensando como niña en las cosas que hizo y dejó de hacer. Simplemente sería feliz en su soledad. Porque si había algo que disfrutaba Draco Malfoy, era estar solo.

Lo disfrutó de niño, porque le permitió explorar lugares desconocidos para su propia familia. Le permitió experimentar con criaturas mágicas el límite de la cordura y la racionalidad, en silencio. Le hizo darse cuenta que, por más poderosa que fuese la violencia, una mente bien ejercitada y firme era mucho más peligrosa que un mago con toda la magia en bruto en su cuerpo, contenida. Le enseñó a respetar el silencio, a aceptarlo, a vivir con él. A escucharlo cuando no se quería escuchar a sí mismo. Le ofreció un escondite de todo, de todos, de él. La soledad le enseñó, a los siete años, que era mejor estar lejos de papá cuando venía hecho un ogro a intentar asesinar a mamá, y ella, mucho más fuerte, lo dejaba tirado en el suelo, sangrante. Esos recuerdos, frescos en su memoria como una supurante herida que se niega a cicatrizar, le hacían reír con verdadero ánimo. No, no odiaba a su padre. Pero bien que se acercaba a ese sentimiento, peligrosamente.

Disfrutó de la soledad en Hogwarts. Primero, porque los dos monigotes que se habían auto asignado el papel de protegerlo necesitaban más protección que él mismo. Segundo, porque no soportaba tener que tratar con magos de menor categoría, aún si se trataba de chicas realmente preciosas que lo miraban con ojos llenos de lujuria y las piernas empapadas en ganas de tenerlo dentro de sí. Era placentero, sí, pero nunca satisfactorio. Tercero, y no por eso menos importante, se mantenía alejado de esa onda poterrica que parecía consumir a todo el puto colegio. El héroe Potter, el Santo Potter con su Comelibros Granger y el Marica de Weasley. Los tres magos más tontos e imbéciles que había conocido en su vida, si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Eso pensaba entonces, y sólo una leve diferencia marcaba la percepción que tenía de ellos en ese momento.

Potter. El _tengo cara de culo, rajado en dos_, de Potter. Lo repelía. No era repulsión lo que sentía por él, era sencillamente disgusto. El hados, el oráculo, el destino, la vida, Merlín, los hilos conductores del universo, como quisieran llamarlo, solía ensañarse con la vida de un mago cualquiera, y eso lo convertía en el salvador de los tiempos, en el líder de una revolución positiva en el mundo mágico. Sólo era un mago mediocre colocado en el momento menos oportuno en una situación mucho menos adecuada, que había tenido la suerte de rodearse de magos que _sí_ eran una vorágine de poder, sólo de verlos. Había tenido la suerte de conseguir una familia luego de creerse huérfano de por vida. Se le había regalado la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de ver la vida de una manera más… ¿positiva? Y se había decidido por jugar el papel del mártir de la historia.

No negaba que debía ser traumático llegar al mundo sin padres, pero no era el único mago que nacía en esas condiciones. _Peor era tener padres y que ellos no te reconocieran_, razonó en su oportunidad. Entonces, sentía lástima por Longbottom y hasta perdonaba lo torpe que era. Y en ese instante, se sentía francamente repelido por Potter. Por llorón y por mártir. Por hacerse el santo cuando, como todo el mundo, estaba destinado a vivir su vida, y listo. Si se hubiese limitado a prepararse exhaustivamente para derrotar al Lord, en vez de ponerse a pensar en las vidas que perdería en el camino, lo habría admirado de verdad. De haber tomado las riendas de su vida (en vez de dejarse guiar tan ciegamente por Dumbledore), de haberse dejado llevar por el instinto de supervivencia sin el que no llega un niño al mundo, le habría regalado su costosísima varita, para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, y punto.

De tener alguna idea de cuánto le disgustaba, se habría ahorrado el discurso Potterico que le propinó en lo que recuperó la conciencia, la cordura y la salud corporal en Grimmauld Place, lugar antaño aristocrático, hoy convertido en el cuartel de una de las organizaciones que respetaba. De haber sido otro, Draco Malfoy, por lo menos, habría guardado un poco de orgullo y lo habría matado en lo que tuvo la oportunidad. Pero como era el salvador del mundo, que no puede con la culpa de haber llevado a tantos a la tumba, prefirió darle una rumba de golpes, dejarlo medio moribundo, y dejarle el resto del trabajo a la santurrona de Granger. Aún así, con la cantidad de defectos que arrastraba el cara rajada, no era el que menos le simpatizaba del trío trágico. No. Ese puesto lo tenía reservado para el pobretón de Weasley, por mucha diferencia.

Ese pelirrojo pobretón y sin talento que, de la noche a la mañana, creyose parte de una leyenda que le era completamente ajena, intentando ser protagonista de una historia que no le pertenecía, y acreedor de un par de amistades que sirvieron de baches a su muy destruida autoestima. Por supuesto, no lo juzgaba por creerse poquita cosa. En primera posición, pues porque lo era. Era poquita cosa ese Weasley. En segunda, porque en una familia numerosa como conejos, era difícil resaltar, más cuando preferían quedarse con el mérito de ser una buena y común familia de magos sangre limpia, en vez de dedicarse a pulir ese apellido, tan manchado por comportamientos erráticos, una y otra vez, por distintos miembros Weasley. En tercera, y no menos importante, pues porque _en verdad_ era poquita cosa. Se subestimaba como mago, se subestimaba como hombre, idealizaba al resto de las personas con las que convivía y, cuando cometía errores, se satisfacía.

¿Por qué? Porque no se creía lo suficientemente bueno para hacer otra cosa salvo jugar ajedrez mágico y molestar hasta la impaciencia a Granger.

De haberse dicho a sí mismo que sería tan observador en su adolescencia, se habría caído en su trasero de tanto reírse. Claro, de no haberlo sido, no habría aprendido a destilar los defectos de las virtudes en las personas que, de una u otra manera, constituían su entorno (para bien o para mal).

Dicho sea de paso, en Weasley la única virtud que hallaba era lo gran estratagema que podía llegar a ser. Por supuesto, aplastada hercúleamente por su inseguridad y por su estupidez, pero allí presente, útil en el momento que corría en la vida de ambos, de todos, porque compartían una misma realidad, lo quisiera o no.

Hogwarts, Granger, el Lord y su experiencia personal durante su estadía en Grimmauld Place, así como la sucesión de vivencias luego de esa época, lo ataban al trío trágico.

_Granger_… respiró profundo sólo de pensar en ese apellido que tanta confusión y desgracia había traído para la vida, tanto de ella como la suya propia. En ese momento podía llevar a cabo su misión gracias a ella, estaba vivo gracias a ella, y sabía, a ciencia cierta, que ella no lo hacía por voluntad propia, sino porque un lazo maldito la ataba a él. _Porque la magia a veces actuaba de manera imprecisa e irracional, arrastrando a los magos por un cauce que, de preferencia, no habrían transitado_.

Aún así, allí estaban, llevándose el uno por la otra, escondido en la seguridad de su mente, de su sombra. No sabía si agradecer la maldición Obscuro u odiarla. Porque sí, Obscuro era una maldición. No le narraría eso jamás a Granger porque, probablemente, ya lo sabría. Y si no lo sabía, pues era el tiempo para que desplegara toda su capacidad para ser un ratón de biblioteca y encontrarle contra hechizo, porque el único que él le conocía estaba fuera del alcance de ambos.

A menos que ella estuviese dispuesta a morir por él. Cosa que no permitiría, por descontado. El porqué estaba más que claro para su subconsciente, pero jamás lo pondría en palabras o en físico, porque sería hacer palpable una parte de su vida a la que había renunciado. Por cordura mental, por respeto a sus valores, por respeto a ella.

Sí. Era cierto. Sentía un absoluto respeto por Granger. Ser un mago de su calidad (en cuanto a poder y conocimiento se refiere) no era fácil para una bruja de su procedencia. La razón por la que veía a los sangre sucia como seres inferiores no era la sarta de estupideces que decía su padre, y esgrimía con total orgullo, sino porque consideraba que en ellos se perdía la riqueza de la magia, y el propio gobierno que ese ente inmaterial tiene sobre sí mismo.

Para una prueba, Granger misma: La magia la dominaba y una maldición solamente posible en magos de sangre pura se había hecho en ella, sin pedirle permiso o autorización alguna. Salía de su varita con vida propia y, aún así, la obedecía, reconociendo su superioridad frente a ella, la magia. Ese caso le hacía dudar de su posición moral con respecto a los sangre sucia, pero siendo ella la excepción y no la regla, no veía el porqué de la necesidad de aparentar ser un ser humano íntegro, bueno, sin lados ocultos u oscuros de los cuales avergonzarse.

Esa mujer era todo un enigma. Lo era menos en Hogwarts, donde era perfectamente encasillable en la categoría de comelibros oficial de la promoción. Y de mojigata, por supuesto, sin importar que su actividad amorosa fuese mucho más activa que la de otras chicas en Hogwarts (tan comelibros como ella, mucho menos atractivas dentro de ese ropaje espantoso que usaba). Por alguna razón que entendió años después, más de un idiota la idolatraba con locura y se quedaba en el sitio en lo que lo reprendía o le regalaba una de esas sonrisas tan de ella. De las que se fueron desapareciendo a medida que se prolongaba su estadía en Grimmauld Place y aumentaba la salud de él.

En su momento había envidiado la posición de Theodore, hombre de pocas palabras cuando desconfía, de coraje para luchar por lo que piensa y en lo que cree. Nunca habría creído que Granger convivía con él, un slytherin más, de no haber sido por la minuciosa búsqueda de Pansy.

_Flash back_

- Debería darte vergüenza – comentó duramente Pansy, mientras le curaba los nudillos, sin echarle cada cierto tiempo una mirada de reproche – no es propio de un mago de nuestra categoría andar cayéndole a golpes a una pared, mucho menos por alguien que no vale la pena. Ya suficiente deberías tener con la elección tan extraña que hiciste. En tu posición, sola me habría quedado. O habría escogido algo de mejor… alcurnia – sentenció, escatimando esfuerzos para hacer sentir más cómodo a Draco con su dolor físico (porque nada podía hacer con el emocional).

- Me gustaría que entendieras por lo que acabo de pasar, mujer. Se largó, con una pésima opinión de Luna. Que piense mal de mi no es novedad alguna, pero sí me molesta que haya tomado esa actitud, mas cuando intenté ser racional y "bueno". ¡Carajo! – chilló, en lo que una poción hizo que sus huesillos volvieran a su posición original: nudillos.

- En mi vida te había visto tan quejica. Si tanto adoras a la sangre sucia, ¿por qué te quedaste con la lunática? Para mi la única diferencia radica en el color de cabello de ambas, porque las dos son indignas de ti – argumentó, haciendo una floritura con la varita para proteger los débiles nudillos de su amigo con una venda – Listo. Ahora ve a dañarte la mano izquierda, tarado.

- Siempre tan cariñosa – repelió, haciendo un amago de sonrisa - Algún día verás que no es fácil salir del agujero negro una vez que caes en él, Parkinson – siseó él, poniéndose en pie. Su camisa descansaba en la silla en la que estaba sentada Pansy, con su kit de primeros auxilios. Blanca, límpida, habría dado una impresión errónea a cualquiera que los consiguiera en la posición en la que estaban con anterioridad: Él semi desnudo, ella con la ropa de dormir y el cabello cayéndole salvajemente por la espalda. Negro, negrísimo, contrastante con el rubio platinado, cegador como un amanecer, de su Draco. Él le pertenecía a ella en la forma que ella le pertenecía a él: eran compañeros sanguíneos, dos hermanos emparentados por el destino que se habían asumido como tales, sin darse ilusiones de pareja. No lo soportarían. Ambos eran demasiado libres.

Draco se vistió, y fue a la cocina por un té. Pansy aprovechó para darse una ducha.

En el cuarto de baño se preparó para su contacto con el agua, en lo que la puerta se abrió de par en par. Allí estaba Draco, con una idea bailándole en los ojos. De no estar acostumbrado a la desnudez de la chica, se habría sentido intimidado.

- ¡Cabrón! – espetó Pansy, lanzándose en la tina, completamente llena de espuma. El pelirrubio se echó a reír con ganas.

- Estás más hermosa que hace dos meses, Pansy. El duro entrenamiento al que te somete Weasley te hace bien – con sorna alzó una de las cejas, y se concentró en no olvidar lo que tenía que decirle – Justo ahora te están enseñando a rastrear del modo _no-oscuro_, ¿cierto? – la pregunta extrañó a Pansy. Era cierto, intentaban lavarle el cerebro para convencerla de que la magia blanca siempre era mejor que la negra, aunque sus resultados no siempre fuesen tan rápidos o precisos (en apariencia). Potter podía dormir a cualquiera con sus discursos baratos.

- Ni se te ocurra, no voy a caer tan bajo – desechó - Ni te voy a permitir caer tan bajo – puntualizó entonces la idea, sin necesidad de que él la formulara en voz alta.

- Soy muy capaz de obligarte a hacerlo con dos palabras y un gesto, Pansy – amenazó él, peligrosamente, sentándose en el retrete pomposamente decorado. Crema puro, como una mísera parte del corazón de la pelinegra.

- No voy a ceder. Mantén un poco de la dignidad, Malfoy, ¡por Morgana! – suplicó, sin empezar a ducharse. Se negaba reaciamente a ver a Draco a la cara. Si lo veía, no podría decirle que no. Estúpido niño mimado.

- Por favor – fingió suplicar él, tomándola de los hombros repentinamente y entornando los ojos. Dejó salir deliberadamente su labio inferior en un intento de puchero que hizo soltar una carcajada a Pansy.

- Eres espantoso intentando hacerte el buenito, Draco. Sólo para que pares de humillarte intentaré dar con su paradero, pero no te hagas falsas esperanzas. El que Granger no conozca de magia oscura que le permita ocultarse de ti no quiere decir que no sea muy capaz de hacerlo por otros medios, no por algo fue la rata de biblioteca de Hogwarts por siete años seguidos.

Una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en el rostro de él. Pansy jamás se resistiría a sus peticiones, por peligrosas, sin sentido o imbéciles que fueran. Para algo habían decidido ser hermanos. Ella bufó y lo sacó del cuarto de baño con dos sacudidas de la varita, no sin antes gritarle que ni se le ocurriera comerse sus chocolates o tomarse todo su té, o tendría que servirle de esclavo por un año por la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo por complacerlo.

_Fin Flash Back_

Dentro de un mórbido concepto, Pansy Parkinson era una buena persona. Si el ser bueno era definido como una inclinación natural a hacer el bien, y el ser malo era todo lo contrario, ¿cómo podría ser definida una persona que se encuentra en la mitad de estos dos conceptos? Porque ni él ni Pansy habían tomado partido por ninguno de los dos. Eran demasiado retorcidos para ser calificados de buenos, y demasiado cándidos para ser calificados de malos. Una mezcolanza de bondad y maldad que ellos mismos no podían encasillar en ningún lado. Y para ser honestos, adoraban ser así.

Ella, siempre fiel a él, se había declarado su protectora oficial. No importaba que tuviera que fingir ser su hermana, su amante, su esposa, su cuidadora. Todo era válido para evitar que jodieran al pobre Draco. La concepción que tenía de él era retorcida, pues por un lado le temía a los poderes que poseía, y por el otro jugaba diciéndole debilucho, y cosas por el estilo. Aún cuando sabía que no lo era. Cuando era consciente de que, ante las decisiones, más flaqueaban sus manos que las de él.

En lo que le había llegado con la noticia de que Granger estaba viviendo con Theo, casi se infarta. En primer lugar, porque si había un ser en la tierra que consideraba completamente ajeno a Granger, ese era Theo. De padre mortífago, como él, y personalidad mucho más anacoreta y taciturna, lo consideraba como un compañero más, de cuidado, y ciertamente poderoso. Sabía utilizar su varita sin dudas estúpidas. También tenía sus propios prejuicios, pero ninguno relacionado con la pureza de la sangre. Quizá por eso había huido como una lagartija. En ese momento, Draco lo había tomado por cobarde. Y para ser francos, no había cambiado mucha esa percepción. Hacían dos años que el Lord había caído. Aún así, seguía escondido. Eso no tenía sentido. No, hasta que había hablado con Arabella Figg.

Ese bendito pergamino, con apellidos actuales, contemporáneos al suyo, tuvo que haber albergado al de Theodore, si sus cálculos no le fallaban. Si consideraba el hecho de que él era el único Nott que quedaba, entendía – a medias – su desesperada huída de Londres. No la justificaba, porque conocía del poder de Nott, del pánico que podía causar en las filas de los mortífagos cuando se molestaba, y de su "sadismo defensivo", como lo llamaba a solas. Nott era un ser complejo que nunca había estudiado con suficiente detalle en Hogwarts y era el hombre que se había convertido en la base de Granger. O esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Pansy.

Sólo pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. Mórbidamente estaba seguro de que no había muchos rasgos distintivos entre él y Nott. Ambos serpientes, ambos hijos de familias disfuncionales, ambos desvividos por sus madres, ambos inteligentes, ambos de cuna de oro, ambos traicionados por sus padres, ambos felices de la ausencia de éstos. Lo único que los diferenciaba era la presencia de Narcissa. De la vida de Theo habían extirpado el concepto de madre en lo que había salido de Hogwarts, quizá de allí su mutismo insoportable. El acentúo de su deje de taciturno, y de sus repentinos arranques de violencia. Cuando asumió que estaba mal, ya estaba lo bastante lejos de él y de Pansy como para aguantar la burla perenne. "Hizo bien", razonó Draco.

Claro, de allí a aceptarlo como "la base de Granger", había un trecho exageradamente largo que recorrer. Ella estaba lo bastante crecidita y madurada como para que necesitase a alguien más para que la soportara. Había perdido a Weasley (no sabía lo bueno que había sido el destino con ella. En lo que lo comprendiera, dejaría de lado la tristeza de que en cuando la opacaba).

_Flash Back_

La calma en la casa era espantosa. Aún para él, que adoraba la soledad. No escuchar NADA era peor que el más atorrante de los sonidos. Por donde se atreviera a caminar, podía sentir un millón de agujas dispuestas a incrustársele en el pecho.

Potter "descansaba" en su habitación. Probablemente estaba "discutiendo" con Ginebra. Era la única Weasley que merecía el uso de su nombre.

Luna no estaba. Se había marchado a San Mungo hacía un buen rato, y se hallaba sumido en un aburrimiento que le corroía las entrañas. Sin varita, sin magia, sin nadie a quién molestar, el tedio se lo comía. Ya se había leído los libros que tan _amablemente_ le había conseguido la medimago. Había sido un trueque de lo más burdo. Un poco de escritura interesante por aceptar que le decomisara la varita y lo tratara hasta que se recuperase del todo. Aún se le desprendía la nariz desagradablemente, pero los cambios habían sido notorios. En el mes que llevaba en aquel encierro, se había recuperado casi por completo. En poco tiempo podría largarse a hacer de su vida lo que le placiera.

Bajaría a la cocina, rogando que Weasley y Granger no estuvieran en sus amores o discutiendo. Ambas escenas le revolvían el estómago, aunque disfrutaba muchísimo más con las segundas. Picaría algo y se devolvería a la habitación, a mirar por la ventana hasta que le diera sueño (cosa que pasaría a los cinco minutos de estar sentado mirando hacia un cielo oscuro, cuya luna se ocultaba casi siempre, fastidiándolo). Quizá redactaría una carta para su madre, hacía una semana que no le escribía y debía estar preocupada por él. Puede que no, puede que sí. Qué latoso era esa sensación de incertidumbre eterna metido en esas cuatro paredes.

Descendió por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido. No es que le importara en lo más mínimo, pero Weasley había tomado la costumbre de emboscarlo cada dos segundos para provocar una pelea y, sinceramente, estaba harto de ser una excusa para la parejita del año para tener discusión tras discusión, hasta que él se quedara ronco y rojo y ella hecha un mar de lágrimas. No negaba que le tentaba de vez en cuando ir a darle a la lengua de Weasley, sólo para verlo patalear ante argumentos pobres. Pobre Weasley, realmente es patético.

Las cabezas de los elfos domésticos lo seguían con la mirada. Parecían querer desprenderse de las montaduras para inclinarse ante él. Hasta Kreacher se hincaba al respirar su mismo aire. Y, para ser francos, adoraba ese aire de servicio frente a su presencia.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos de rey soberano. Eran de mujer. Algo se estallaba en la cocina, o estaban recreando muy bien una batalla campal de la segunda guerra mundial (de esas que los muggles inventaron como muertes sucesivas por "gas"… una maldición entera que aniquiló a millones de muggles).

- Estoy harta Ron, ¡Harta! – escuchó gritar a Granger. Dio unos pasos para acercarse más, procurando no tocar al cuadro de su tía abuela. Esa mujer era un infierno en lo que abría la boca. Se deslizó como un gato por el pasillo, y llegó hasta la puerta cerrada de la cocina – NO lo defiendo porque sea buena persona, sino porque ES una persona, ¡como tu y yo como yo! Además, si tanto quieres que se vaya, al que le tienes que informar es a Harry, ¡NO A MI! – chilló, y aparentemente caminaba compulsivamente por la cocina. O ella o Weasley. Imbécil, ¿qué le habría dicho?

- Harry no escucha lo que le digo, ¡¡¡por tu culpa se siente culpable del estado de salud del hurón!!! ¡Tú y tus tontas palabras, tú y tú entera confraternización con el enemigo! ¡No distingues entre el bien y el mal! No todas las personas son bondadosas, ni todas están dispuestas a ceder frente a tus pretensiones, Hermione, ¡por más buenas y bien intencionadas que sean!

- No necesito que me recuerdes lo estúpida que soy al confiar en las personas, Ronald. ¡Ese cuento me lo conozco de sobra! ¡Tu mismo te has encargado de que lo sepa día con día! Por supuesto, eso impide que sea apta para hacer el trabajo de Harry o el tuyo. Ustedes si son lo suficientemente listos como para perseguir magos oscuros. ¡La sangre sucia que se quede reparando los destrozos que cometen en sus búsquedas incesantes! – estalló, de nuevo. La sinceridad de sus palabras le erizó la piel a Draco. Quiso retirarse, pero el arrebato de Weasley lo dejó en el sitio.

- El problema no es que seas sangre sucia, Hermione. Nunca te he visto como tal. De hecho, te admiro tanto, que dudo que persona alguna pueda verte como te veo yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que no vea también lo torpe que puedes ser cuando te ciegas en un objetivo. Malfoy no es una persona que puedas pasar a nuestro lado, pues se ha encargado de acechar a demasiados de los nuestros. Tú misma has sido víctima incontables veces de su ponzoña y de todos modos, estás aquí, discutiendo con tu novio por una escoria como ésa. No sé cómo no entiendes que lo que busco es protegerte de ti misma. Hasta Luna lo comprende, no sé porqué tu no.

La respuesta hizo que la mandíbula de Draco titubeara por un segundo. ¿Le había dicho torpe a Granger y la había comparado con Lovegood? ¿Ese hombre no sabía con quién hablaba? La sola idea le hizo carcajearse desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Si Granger lo dejaba vivo, sería un verdadero milagro. Se olvidó momentáneamente de donde estaba, y dejó que la risa lo llenara, impregnando todo el lugar con el escándalo de sus carcajadas. Se sujetó el estómago para evitar que se le partiera en dos. ¡Lo mataría!

Una puerta abierta bruscamente lo detuvo en el acto. Unos ojos azules muy oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, sorprendida. El rostro de Weasley estaba tan rojo que parecía que le explotaría en cualquier momento. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el puño gigante que se le acercó de un momento a otro a la nariz, desprendiéndola por completo de su rostro. Perdió el conocimiento con un grito de reclamo, femenino, en los oídos.

**& o &**

¡He vuelto! Dudo tardarme con la próxima actualización, pues es la segunda parte de este capítulo.

Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por los reviews. Llegar a 20 me hace un ser feliz.

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W.**_

Escuchando: _La Ley con Ely Guerra – __**El Duelo. **_


	9. Recuerdos de una Serpiente

_**En el capítulo Anterior**_

_ Una puerta abierta bruscamente lo detuvo en el acto. Unos ojos azules muy oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, sorprendida. El rostro de Weasley estaba tan rojo que parecía que le explotaría en cualquier momento. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el puño gigante que se le acercó de un momento a otro a la nariz, desprendiéndola por completo de su rostro. Perdió el conocimiento con un grito de reclamo, femenino, en los oídos._

**Capítulo 9**

**Recuerdos de una Serpiente**

Antes, todo era mucho más sencillo. Se remitía a recluirse en su interior, a pensar un millón de veces cada una de sus acciones y a planificar con esmero y pericia los ataques que le eran asignados. Él, orgulloso como era, no aceptaba una derrota por resultado ni que ningún "príncipe" lo superara. O eran iguales o él era menos que él, pero jamás de los jamases, más.

Se sentaba en el cómodo mueble de cuero que reinaba en la sala común. Muchos lo miraban de reojo, y hasta se burlaban de él, pues lo creían un serio imitador de Draco Malfoy, quien era único e irrepetible para esa casa. Favorito de Severus Snape, condonado por Albus Dumbledore en más de una ocasión, declarado enemigo del trío que protagonizó sus estudios en Hogwarts e hijo putativo del padre al que odiaba con todo su ser, parecía ser la obra maestra de él, que en caso contrario, era su borrador.

Pocos, poquísimos entendían su personalidad cerrada y callada. Una que otra conversación con Pansy, una vuelta por el castillo con McMillan, quizá una charla de lo más absurda con Lunática Lovegood, una que otra cita con Padma Patil, una noche loca de whisky de fuego y Pansy. A eso se limitaban sus actividades extracurriculares. Era un empedernido del estudio y un secreto amante de las cosas muggles. Leía sin concierto ni orden cuanto libro consiguiese en una librería muggle, a las que asaltaba con la misma ansia que un drogadicto tomaba una poción tras otra.

Andaba lenta y quedadamente por Hogwarts. Adoraba ese colegio más que cualquier otro sitio, aunque era partidario de que el campo de Quidditch no era tan maravilloso como pasar tantas horas desperdiciadas en él. No se esmeraba en entrar en el equipo, y puede que por ello lo consideraran raro dentro de su especie. Todos los días, en silencio, despertaba a las 6 de la mañana, tomaba una larga ducha, aseaba las prendas del día, se aseguraba de tener todo en el morral, y salía, dispuesto a seguir soportando las odiosas comparaciones entre él y Malfoy.

Ni él comprendía porqué lo llamaba por su apellido. La razón estribaba, probablemente, en que desde que tenía memoria se le había obligado a llamar a los Malfoy, "los Malfoy". Un respeto desmedido era desprendido por su fallecida madre hacia esa familia, y añoraba, en sus últimos momentos de vida, vivir como ellos. Su padre se limitaba a echar envidia por la boca a la par que lo criticaba a él, por no ser tan perfecto, tan regio, tan único como el vástago de Lucius Malfoy.

Muchas de las discusiones padre – hijo se basaban en la supuesta ineficiencia de Theodore Hijo para ganarse el favor del Lord. Cuando en sexto año se designó a Draco, y no a él, para darle muerte al anciano decrépito y loco que llevaba las riendas del antro en el que se había convertido Hogwarts, a tal grado llegaron los insultos y las palabras ofensivas que Theodore Hijo echó en cara el odio negro y puro que sentía hacia su padre, Theodore Padre, y le declaró lo verdaderamente estúpido que era como para preferir tener un hijo glorioso pero muerto. Porque lo que pretendía el Lord era castigar a Lucius Malfoy por su torpeza, no premiarlo por tener un semi dios por hijo. De hecho, tan poco importante le era Malfoy a su causa, que prefirió que lo asesinara el Director del Colegio, y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Libertarse de esa molesta plaga que eran Malfoy padre e hijo y, quizás, hacer dudar a la comunidad mágica de su enemigo público número uno.

Las palabras de Theodore Hijo habían calado tan hondo en la psique de su madre, que ésta había decidido que su hijo era un ingrato, y lo corrió de la casa. Afortunadamente, tenía propiedades al otro lado del mundo, legado de algún familiar bien muerto y enterrado, y había podido sobrevivir al último año en Hogwarts, y habíase podido graduar con honores, al tiempo que se enlistaba en las filas de Lord Voldemort.

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza abandonar la causa, porque era su medio para lograr el reconocimiento que se le había negado en su "hogar", y en su casa de Hogwarts. Era una oportunidad de demostrarse a sí mismo cuán frío y calculador podría llegar a ser. Y todo iba viento en popa, sólo que en séptimo año algunas cosas cambiaron.

Pansy Parkinson le había declarado su amor eterno. Él, nervioso y confundido, la había alejado definitivamente de su lado como una futura novia, al decirle que pensaba que esos sentimientos eran de Malfoy, y no de él. Que no le negaba una atracción poderosa hacia ella, y que había disfrutado todos y cada uno de los momentos, diurnos y nocturnos, que había compartido con ella, pero que no la amaba… ni remotamente cerca estaba el sentimiento que tenía en el pecho hacia ella relacionado con la palabra amor.

La repelía, la detestaba, la aborrecía. Era un cuento infantil inventado para incrédulos, que no cabía en la realidad del mundo mágico. Una herramienta exquisita para novelas, y excusas para asesinar en nombre propio, de otros y del Dios de los muggles. Hasta allí. No servía para asegurar la felicidad de nada o de alguien. Estaba demostrado científicamente, químicamente, por los muggles. Eran unos genios para jugar con pociones y con sus propios congéneres.

En ese momento, Pansy se había apartado de él, y literalmente se había quedado solo. Viviendo en un apartamento que le era ajeno, se había refugiado en la biblioteca cuando no estaba destruyendo hogares, torturando muggles, haciendo tonterías con la varita o cosas por el estilo. Allí, se había encontrado con Granger en un par de ocasiones. Nunca la había odiado, y admiraba la determinación que lucía en los ojos miel que cargaba. Cuando no estaba fuera, en la lucha, del lado de Potter y Weasley, seguramente alumbrándolos con su conocimiento, estaba en la biblioteca, buscando, consultando, moviéndose sigilosamente. Accedía sin medida limitativa alguna a la Sección Prohibida, y no la veía al mes. Con creces se habían graduado Potter y estaba seguro que la graduación de Weasley era un favor, pero haber sido nombrada la alumna del curso, a pesar de la guerra, a pesar de las distracciones, a pesar de la muerte, de los muertos, de la eterna amenaza, era una proeza que sólo era lo suficientemente sopesada por Theodore.

Malfoy se encargaba de desmejorarla en cuanta oportunidad se le presentaba, Pansy la detestaba por la atención (aunque negativa) que siempre mostraba Draco hacia ella, y Theodore la admiraba por haberse destacado durante siete años con esa apariencia de niña desvalida / mujer con pantalones, dependiendo de la situación que enfrentara.

Dudó como nunca cuando, al salir de Hogwarts, la guerra se intensificó y se encontró en más de una ocasión en batalla contra Granger. No ocultaban su identidad aquellos de la Orden del Fénix, y siempre iban juntos, el trío mágico. Potter se encargaba de patear traseros en su bando, y Granger cuidaba de Weasley tanto como él cuidaba de ella. No había duda alguna: Eran pareja.

En esos años, Theodore se había convertido en un estratega envidiable y en un ejecutor de la palabra del Lord, comparable (en grado igualitario) con su contemporáneo: Draco Malfoy. Él, sanguinario, aplicaba el sadismo a las ejecuciones. Theodore planeaba los asaltos, las torturas, nunca las muertes. No porque no fuese capaz, sino porque le repugnaba la idea de asesinar a personas que desconocía sólo por el sencillo hecho de no correr sangre mágica por sus venas. Había aprendido a respetar a los muggles y a su incansable curiosidad e ingenio, pero eso no evitaba que cumpliese las órdenes de Voldemort.

En los campos de batalla, evitaba a toda costa enfrentarse con Granger. No era ningún estúpido, sabía que corría más peligro frente a su varita que frente a la varita de Potter. De allí que más de una vez halla peleado frente a frente contra él, dándole tantos problemas como el ojiverde al ojiazul. Procuraba, dentro de lo posible, no tener que batallar personalmente. Prefería dar la orden de mando, de comienzo y de fin, de retirada o de aplastar al enemigo. Eso era más apasionante para su corazón de líder.

En una oportunidad, hacía tres años atrás, había tenido a Granger a su merced.

_Flash Back_

- ¡Corre! ¡Ve a buscar a Luna y a Neville! ¡Están en el segundo piso! – gritaba voz en cuello Hermione, quitándose la sangre de la cara. Su ropa estaba completamente rasgada, su cabello, recogido, lleno de polvo y enmarañado. Su respiración estaba alterada, y miraba a todos lados, buscando al autor de la bombarda que había hecho caer el suelo ante sus pies, separándola de Ron. Él la miraba del otro lado de la habitación, reticente a dejarla sola ante un inminente peligro.

- ¡Allá están Harry y Tonks! – respondió él por toda respuesta, tanteando el suelo, para llegar hasta ella.

- ¡Ron, ellos te necesitan! ¡Cayeron en el piso de abajo, y no sé si están conscientes o no! ¡Y eso está atestado de mortífagos! – chilló ella, con la mirada y la voz visiblemente contrariadas. Echaba un vistazo a la habitación que quedaba en pie, en los que tenía protegidos a dos niños muggles y a una bruja squib. Su esposo yacía muerto en el piso de abajo, en el que se llevaba a cabo una enzarzada batalla entre mortífagos y aurores, como cosa rara. Detonaciones y destellos multicolores distraerían a cualquiera completamente ajeno a aquél mundo de beligerancia, pero era tan común a los leones que perdían el tiempo discutiendo.

- ¡No te voy a dejar sola! ¡No sabemos qué causó la explosión, Hermione! ¡No lo haré, me importan un carajo los otros! ¡Tú eres mi principal preocupación! – trató de explicarle, mientras buscaba algún encantamiento que lo llevara hasta Hermione.

Ella rodó los ojos, completamente enfurecida, y lo arrojó hasta el piso en el que sus amigos lo necesitaban, a punta de magia. La varita terminó con temblores en su mano firme. Cuando él abrió la boca para quejarse, ella saltó.

- ¡No soy una niña, Ron! ¡Sé perfectamente a lo que me enfrento aquí, así que ve a por ellos y permítenos hacer nuestro trabajo! ¡No podemos perder el tiempo discutiendo! ¡Ve! – cortó entonces, desapareciendo de la vista de un cabreado pelirrojo que se dio la vuelta, para encarar a los cuatro mortífagos que ya se le iban encima, ignorando la horrible cicatriz que tenía en la pierna y el leve cojeo que le había quedado luego de la violenta (pero correcta) acción de Hermione. Sin inmutarse ante su ojo, terriblemente hinchado e inyectado en sangre, o sus sucesivas maldiciones hacia ellos. Descargaba la furia que sentía en ellos, causándole una risa agotadora a Theodore.

Él lo miraba y escuchaba todo, al lado de los protegidos de Hermione. Pensó en no alzar la varita contra ella, no era idiota. La observó, oculto entre las sombras y la noche, desaparecer unos segundos con los niños y la mujer. A los minutos habíase aparecido de nuevo en el mismo lugar, asegurándose de llevar un escudo protector. Era un círculo delgado y brillante a su alrededor, muy bien constituido.

La tomó por sorpresa. La rodeó por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared. Se tentó, quiso quitarse la máscara, pero más pudo la prudencia que el deseo. Ella tembló ligeramente ante el cambio de posición, pero alzó la mano izquierda, en una acción rápida y brusca que pretendía quitarle la capucha. Él se echó a reír por lo bajo, y no habló. Se limitó con petrificarla, no sin antes hincarle la varita en el cuello y permitirse darle un beso en la frente. Adoraba el olor de esa mujer. No sería capaz de darle muerte nunca. Sería un desperdicio imperdonable.

_Fin del Flash Black_

Pronto la capucha y la máscara blanco mortecina se convirtieron en su segundo corazón. Sólo un latido de la marca tenebrosa era suficiente para que conociera su labor, y justo cuando estaba en la cúspide de la gloria, pues Draco se retiraba, apaleado, rabioso, con deseos de venganza, de las líneas del Lord, a Potter se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de acabar con él, dejando acéfala a la organización a la que él, Theodore Nott, le había dedicado dos años y medio de su vida.

Cayó sobre su cabeza un odio que desconocía por parte de sus "compañeros". Reclamaciones de inútil, de vago, de inservible, de quejica y de marica eran lo mínimo que recibía por aquellos días. Cuando uno de ellos era capturado, mientras él buscaba la manera de borrar la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo izquierdo, lo amenazaban con delatarlo. En dos intentos casi logran meterlo en Azkaban, pero como su varita nunca había asesinado a nadie y se encargaba de torturar con una varita que le había quitado a un mortífago convicto, no había sido posible encarcelarlo.

Pansy acudió a él al saber de los dos intentos de asesinato en su contra. Llorosa, le explicó que podía vivir sin su amor como hombre, que esos arrebatos adolescentes habían pasado. Que sin lo que no podía vivir era sin ese amigo pícaro, descarado y letrado que siempre había tenido a su lado. Le había exigido irse a vivir con ella, pues lo protegería de cualquier embate de la Orden del Fénix. Ella misma era un miembro sui generis, al igual que Draco. Era la condena que ella personalmente pagaba por haberse enfilado con Voldemort. Una tortura absoluta, pero que por lo menos la mantenía a años luz de Azkaban.

Él declinó, la besó en la mejilla, y se perdió de Londres. Había llegado a sus oídos la existencia de una lista de exterminio contra traidores del Lord y sus mortífagos. Theodore Nott encabezaba la lista, hecha por su maldito padre. Rezagados llenos de odio que querían exterminarlos, a él, a Draco, y a los amigos de Potter. Si podían cortarle a cabeza a todos, pues mejor. Avery, Amycus, Bellatrix, Rocco, Nott y Pettigrew eran los principales autores de aquella operación.

Como ratas de cañería se habían encontrado y planificado la muerte de todos los sobrevivientes a la batalla del siglo. Pero como eran tan torpes y tan poco dotados, habían permitido que una squib de nombre Arabella Figg los escuchase y transcribiese gran parte de la lista diseñada a grandes voces. Estúpidos que no sabían actuar. Y que de paso lo obligaban a exiliarse una vez más del país que con sus defectos y virtudes adoraba. Pero con él se iría la envidia que sentía por Draco Malfoy, el cariño especial que sentía por Pansy Parkinson y el odio visceral hacia su padre. No lo delató ni lo haría, era de todo menos un traidor rastrero.

Unos meses eran suficientes para considerarse desligado de los mortífagos. Sin nadie que los liderara, con los dos principales líderes de remplazo fuera del juego, uno en su contra y el otro sencillamente apartado, habían quedado como una pseudo organización que se replegaba ante los embates de los aurores y de la Orden del Fénix. Se enteró de que repentina desaparición del ruedo de Granger, pues Pansy le escribía semanalmente. No le contaba nada de su entrenamiento, su duro entrenamiento, ni de sus misiones, sino de las actitudes de Draco, que iban acompañadas de curiosas deducciones femeninas respecto a la actitud del "príncipe" frente a Granger y a Lovegood. Cuando llegó a sus oídos el matrimonio entre Lovegood y Malfoy, se rió por una hora entera, echando lágrimas de sangre de tanto sacudir el diafragma y con los dedos blancos de tanto sostenerse el estómago, con un miedo irracional a que se le desprendiera de tanto mandibular por culpa de la risa.

¿Quién en su sano juicio escogería a Lunática como esposa? Primero desposaría a un _billywig_, sin duda alguna. Era una mujer absolutamente perdida en un mundo que había construido de niña. Eso no la convertía en alguien despreciable o menor, simplemente en una persona con la que podías hablar en ciertas oportunidades para recrear tu propia visión del mundo y para curarte un poquito con su aplastante cualidad para decir la verdad de la forma más cruda que conocía, sin proponérselo. Pero no la hacía digna de casarse de un hombre tan deseado como Draco Malfoy. Él, Theodore Nott, lo entendía así.

El día que se enteró había decidido salir a pasear por la plaza. Hacía un frío particular, por lo que compró una cajeta de cigarrillos, y se dispuso durante una hora a meditar sobre los acontecimientos que se había perdido (la golpiza de Potter y Weasley a Malfoy, por lo menos, o la apoteósica ruptura de Granger y Weasley que, acorde a Pansy, estuvo tan terrible que ni Potter se atrevía a sugerir su reconciliación) y los que se perdería (el ataque de Narcisa Malfoy ante la decisión de su hijo, la boda del año…). Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una cafetería, en la que pidió un chocolate caliente. Lo solicitó para llevar, y desanduvo lo andado, porque terminó de nuevo en la Plaza Francia. Cabeceó un par de veces. El sueño y el shock emocional por la noticia debían estarle afectando, porque era temprano como para sentirse cansado. Llegaría a casa, se pondría a leer un buen rato, se comería un emparedado de jamón y luego dormiría. Otro día rutinario en el que lo único interesante había sido la impactante noticia. A lo lejos vio a una mujer que le pareció conocida, aparentemente herida y perdida.

Desde hacía un buen tiempo ignoraba sus instintos, pero en ese momento se dejó llevar. Llegó hasta la altura de ella, sentada en aquella banca que debía estarle congelando el trasero, y se dio cuenta que el día no había terminado de sorprenderlo. Parecía fuera de sí, porque no se percató de que Theodore Nott se sentó lenta y pasivamente a su lado. Sacó los cigarrillos y le ofreció uno.

- Hace frío, ¿quieres? – le preguntó, tentándola. Una imbecilidad de su parte, porque Granger no dejaba de ser una de las brujas más poderosas que había conocido. Y probablemente creía, como el resto de la comunidad mágica, que se dedicaba a liquidar a amigos de Potter y rezagados mortífagos traidores a la misión del Lord. Debía estar perdiendo la cabeza, pero no se negó al placer de sentarse unos minutos junto a aquella poderosa mujer… quien lucía bastante frágil como para llevar el imponente nombre Hermione Granger.

- No, gracias – rechazó ella, sin notar en la persona que le había ofrecido el cigarrillo. Nott se rió para sus adentros. Tendría que picarla un poco más. Se azuzó la túnica un poco para combatir el frío, puso el vaso vacío de chocolate a un lado del espacio que quedaba en la banca, y lo soltó, acercándose un poco a ella.

- Siempre tan mojigata, Granger – le susurró, y sonrió anchamente al ver que sí reaccionaba. Dio un brinco inolvidable y sus ojos se pusieron como platos. Chilló su nombre y se dispuso a responderle con una bofetada. Él la detuvo y tuvieron una conversación absolutamente innominada. Terminó ofreciéndole su casa y su túnica para cubrirla del frío y del desamparo. No supo porqué lo hizo, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Llegaron al apartamento, y ella estaba completamente a la defensiva.

- No te voy a maldecir, Hermione – le aseguró, dando dos palmadas para encender todas las luces de la sala. Ella boqueó, notoriamente sorprendida – no todo lo hago con magia, además, creo que te sientes más cómoda sin que ella esté en mis manos – jugó, sacando la varita y fingiendo atacarla. La ceja derecha de Granger sangraba copiosamente, así como su hombro, por lo que Theo se dejó de juegos – necesitas revisión médica. Deberías ir a San Mungo – aconsejó, atolondrado ante sus propias palabras. Él, Theodore Nott, preocupado por Hermione Granger. La gota que desbordaba el vaso.

- Yo también tengo una de esas – respondió ella secamente, señalando con la mirada la varita de Theo. Acto seguido sacó la suya propia y aplicó un par de hechizos que provocaron que la sangre dejase de manar de su ceja y de su hombro. Él se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, con la idea de cenar.

- ¿Quieres algo? – ofreció caballerosamente.

Hermione negó, mascullando para sí misma. Abandonó la túnica en el mueble, y llegó hasta la puerta del apartamento. Parecía que un hilo de cordura le despertara porque quería salir de allí.

- Gracias Nott, pero prefiero dormir en la plaza – aseguró, luciendo un poco más cuerda. El que sus ojos estuviesen hinchados iba en contra de su seguridad, por lo que Theo se apareció frente a ella, acosadoramente cerca.

- No seas ridícula. Si te tengo que entregar mi varita para que te sientas más tranquila, está bien. Deja el miedo que no te voy a hacer nada, por lo menos no si tu no quieres – sonsacó, logrando que una sonrisa saliera de los labios de la castaña, en contra de su voluntad (por lo que la reprimió al segundo siguiente de su nacimiento).

- No tienes razón alguna para tenderme una mano. Somos enemigos declarados y estoy absolutamente segura de que fuiste y eres mortífago. ¿Pretendes que exponga mi cuello en un lugar tan apartado de mi hogar simplemente porque no tengo dónde pasar la noche? Puedo invocar una tienda si es necesario – afirmó, intentando apartarlo de ella sin tocarlo (proeza que no realizaría, por cierto).

- No, no es necesario. Toma – entregó él. Su varita flotaba frente a las manos heladas de Hermione. Ella negó, sin comprender ápice de lo que estaba pasando. Unos escalofríos la recorrieron de pie a cabeza. De nuevo cedió, diciéndole de nuevo:

- Me voy mañana en la mañana. No sé porqué acepto tu ayuda, pero muchas gracias.

El castaño sonrió, satisfecho de sí mismo (si saber porqué). Se reapareció en la cocina, y le devolvió el agradecimiento desde allí.

- Necesitarás gasas y ese tipo de cosas. En el baño hay – le informó a la castaña, quien no salía de su asombro ante la caballerosidad de Nott. Debía haberla maldecido, torturado, y aprovechado la oportunidad de reducirla a nada al encontrarla en ese parque. En vez de eso, le ofrecía techo, calor, comida y hasta cigarrillos. No importaba que no estuviese dispuesta a probar bocado en ese lugar y que no fumara. Le desconcertaba su actitud.

- Gracias – dijo de nuevo – pero estoy bien así – aseguró, incoando con la varita unas cuantas gasas y sacando de su minúsculo bolsillo de la túnica esencia de Murtlap. Siempre llevaba un frasco encima, por si se presentaba la necesidad de usarla. Era uno de los pocos ingredientes inteligentes de los sortilegios Weasley, por recomendación de Harry. Al aplicarla un humo rojizo salió de su hombro y de su ceja, dejando la piel cicatrizada, como si varios días hubiesen transcurrido del estrepitoso encuentro con Draco y con Luna.

- Ya veo – comentó él – ¡apestaste mi sala! – le gritó, mientras un delicioso olor a emparedados tostados llegaba a la nariz de Hermione. Cuando llegó a su lado con una bandeja de emparedados y dos tazones de café, se dio cuenta que tenía un hambre voraz, que era opacada por la terrible tristeza que sentía – no serás capaz de despreciarme, ¿verdad? Puedo probarlos todos por donde quieras para dejar sentado que no tienen veneno, y me puedo tomar las dos tazas de café si gustas – se ofreció, sorprendiendo más y más a Hermione.

Lo dudó por unos segundos, distrayéndose con la colección de libros que tenía la serpiente. Tenía buenos gustos.

- Nada mal, ¿eh? ¿Mi biblioteca es aprobada por la comelibros de Hogwarts? – preguntó sanamente, pero la mirada de odio lanzada por la ojimiel demostró que no había sido un comentario apropiado. Se rió por lo bajo y alzó las manos en señal de disculpa – te dejaré dos y una taza de café. Me voy a leer. Siéntete libre de revisarla cuanto gustes, y no dormirás conmigo… puedes hacerlo si te da frío, claro está, pero en principio puedes ocupar la habitación de visitantes… sería útil que alguien la utilizara, para variar – cerró, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a una habitación que estaba al final de un pasillo que empezaba en la sala de estar. Al lado de esa había otra, y al lado de esa otra se encontraba lo que presumiblemente era el baño.

- Gracias… em, lo pensaré – le contestó, viéndolo desaparecer por el pasillo. De complexión delgada pero aceptablemente musculoso, Nott no era el mismo que recordaba.

Siempre lo veía en la biblioteca, apartado de Malfoy, junto a Pansy en ocasiones. Se preguntaba qué clase de relación enfermiza tendrían esos tres cuando estaba en Hogwarts, antes de comenzar la batalla en contra de Voldemort. Comentaba eso con Ginny al tiempo que le contaba de sus desventuras con Ron, de sus celos enfermizos y de lo mucho que lo amaba, con ellos incluidos. Ginny se reía y le decía que su hermano era un troglodita sin remedio, pero de muy buen corazón, perdidamente enamorado de ella. Brindaba con cerveza de mantequilla que se robaba de Honeydukes (digna novia de Harry para ese entonces) por ella, su futura cuñada, y le ofrecía un poco a la prefecta, sabiendo que se negaría rotundamente.

En esos tiempos era como soberbio, engreído, del corte taciturno y muy buen estudiante. No era una eterna piedra en el zapato como Malfoy, siempre queriendo pisotearla (aún en esos momentos lo hacía… y con qué eficacia lo había logrado), sus comentarios aportaban algo a la clase. Eran compañeros en estudios muggles, por lo que se ganaba sus burlas por parte de los Slytherins. Se los quitaba de encima como la plaga, aunque no había nadie que representara esa casa mejor que él (excluyendo a Malfoy, claro está, la astucia y cobardía en persona… ahora estaba más que segura de eso). Físicamente era alto, de cabello castaño, con tendencia a llevarlo un poco largo, pero no lo suficiente como para tapar los ojos azules que cargaba. Siempre le habían parecido odiosos y opacos, pero ese día brillaban, aunque hubiese ganado unos cuantos kilos que le habían ahombrado el rostro y lo hacían ver mayor. Si a eso anexaba el principio de barba que tenía, tenía que asumir que parecía un hombre, y no ese adolescente perturbado que era en Hogwarts.

Se reprendió a sí misma por estar haciendo comparaciones, y decidió que dormiría en el sofá. No ocuparía una habitación por sólo una noche. Esperaría a que el sol diera en el ventanal que adornaba la sala de estar (y mantenía bien ventilados los libros, protegidos mágicamente).

Comió los dos emparedados preparados por Nott, y tuvo que asumir que estaban exquisitos. Tenían sólo jamón y mantequilla, pero parecían hecho por dioses. Sí que cocinaba bien ese hombre. O era sólo que tenía mucha hambre. No recordaba la última vez que había comido como debía ser. Se tomó el café en tres sentadas, y el sueño la invadió repentinamente. En menos tiempo del que recordaba, había caído rendida.

Theo leía pacientemente en su habitación. _Sueño de una noche de verano_. Shakespeare escribía endemoniadamente bien. Lo tenía junto a una novela mágica en la que una bruja salvaba de la catástrofe a un mago caído en desgracia. Hacía oídos para ver si Granger decidía huir. No la cuidaría eternamente. Si no quería estar allí, pues la dejaría irse. Bastante compleja había estado la noche como para auparle el empeño suyo en que se quedara, más cuando no sabía de donde provenía.

No escuchó nada, por lo que se puso en pie, fastidiado. Probablemente se había largado. Esa mujer era todo un proceso. Caminó descalzo, con una túnica encasquetada, para combatir al frío que se metía por cada una de las ventanas del apartamento. No las cerraría. Disfrutaba del frío y la chimenea de la sala y la pequeña de su cuarto hacían bien su trabajo.

Alzó las cejas al ver a la leona dormida en posición fetal en su mueble de cuero. Su adorado mueble de cuero negro que tantas rabias y tristezas le había aguantado. Ella temblaba compulsivamente y lágrimas silentes corrían por sus enarboladas mejillas. No supo porqué, pero la escena se le antojó de lo más tierna y perturbadora.

Se acercó silenciosamente, la tomó en sus brazos y ella se acomodó fácilmente al recoveco que había entre su pecho y sus brazos. Desprendía un calor humano inigualable, y parecía una niña indefensa en ese momento. Si le sumaba los escalofríos y lo rojo que estaban sus labios, no era difícil concluir que Theo se hallaba absolutamente confundido.

La llevó hasta la habitación de huéspedes, sintiéndose agradecido una vez en la vida por la manía suya de que todo estuviese limpio y en orden. La cama, sencillamente decorada con un par de cojines y adoselada, le pareció un lugar cómodo para la hija de muggles.

El llanto de ella se intensificó, aún cuando estaba profundamente dormida. Gorgoritos salían de su garganta, como si en sueños pugnase contra un monstruo feroz que le daba la batalla. La calmó con cánticos que le salieron del pecho, que le solía cantar alguien que no recordaba ya. La meció entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, asegurándole que no estaría sola mientras se quedase con él. Era un acto humano, una buena acción, se decía una y otra vez Theodore, para que la confusión no se lo comiera en vida.

Cuando dejó de llorar, y quedaron sólo los temblores, la acostó en la cama por completo, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó hasta los hombros. Fue hasta su habitación por la varita y una colcha que la protegiera del frío invernal, y regresó al cuarto de visitas. La vio de nuevo ovillada, esta vez en una de las esquinas de la cama matrimonial. Se rió para sí, pensando que tenía que ser muy testaruda como para dormir en ese pedazo de cama. Sus aposentos eran grandes porque uno de sus grandes placeres era dormir, así que no entendía porqué se reprimía hasta dormida. Controlaba alguna de sus reacciones, y las otras las dejaba salir, hasta dormida, se repitió para sí.

La arropó con cuidado, para no despertarla, y le puso un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama. Se sentó unos minutos a su lado, notando cómo dejaba de sacudirse inconscientemente. Un par de lágrimas rabiosas y rebeldes corrían por su mejilla derecha y por la punta de su nariz, y se vio tentado a retirarlas de allí. Se abstuvo de hacerlo, para no jugar más con su cordura.

No se le había cruzado por la mente que podía sentir algo así por Hermione Granger… fuese lo que fuese. Estaba dispuesto a conocer la razón de su llanto ahogado y de hacer pagar al culpable… era una infamia hacer llorar a una mujer como ella.

**& o &**

Ya, ya sé que no tiene nada que ver con La historia de Draco, pero este interludio se escribió solito. Ya tengo empezada la historia parte dos, así que no me maten mis lectoras, por favor (:! No respondo reviews por falta de tiempo, lo juro solemnemente. Los leo y me divierten, así sean dos o tres, porque siento que siguen esta locura de historia. Ahora es que queda tela por cortar, así que creo que la próxima actualización o será muy pronto o muy lejana, depende de la universidad .-.!

Gracias a todas las personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas, y a las personas que como yo, prefieren leer en silencio ;)

**Cambio y Fuera**

_**Hatshe W.**_

Escuchando: _**The Call of Ktulu**__ – Metallica_

PS: Para el próximo capítulo usaré _**Bella Luna**__ – Jason Mraz__**, Someday**__**– **__Nickelback y __**Te Di **__– Pavel Núñez_, como inspiración. Puedo adelantar que habrá una buena tajada Harry / Hermione / Draco, espero que me salga tan bien como lo tengo ideado en la cabeza XD.


	10. La Historia de Draco y la Srta Figg II

**& o &**

_La respuesta hizo que la mandíbula de Draco titubeara por un segundo. ¿Le había dicho torpe a Granger y la había comparado con Lovegood? ¿Ese hombre no sabía con quién hablaba? La sola idea le hizo carcajearse desde lo más profundo de su pecho. Si Granger lo dejaba vivo, sería un verdadero milagro. Se olvidó momentáneamente de donde estaba, y dejó que la risa lo llenara, impregnando todo el lugar con el escándalo de sus carcajadas. Se sujetó el estómago para evitar que se le partiera en dos. ¡Lo mataría! _

_ Una puerta abierta bruscamente lo detuvo en el acto. Unos ojos azules muy oscuros le devolvieron la mirada, sorprendida. El rostro de Weasley estaba tan rojo que parecía que le explotaría en cualquier momento. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar ante el puño gigante que se le acercó de un momento a otro a la nariz, desprendiéndola por completo de su rostro. Perdió el conocimiento con un grito de reclamo, femenino, en los oídos. _

**& o &**

**La Historia de Draco y la Señorita Figg.**

**Parte II**

Todas las malas palabras habidas y por haber desfilaron limpiamente por la mente de Draco. Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de robarle la varita a alguno de aquellos magos mediocres y metérsela por el trasero a Weasley. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de que su relación con Granger se estuviese yendo al carajo? Ahora tenía que estar con un paño pegado a su muy malherida nariz, evitando desangrarse por completo en medio de ese lúgubre pasillo.

Tétrico, realmente tétrico no poder siquiera curarse la nariz sin la puta varita. Vaya que los encantamientos silenciosos eran útiles en todos los aspectos. El dolor comenzaba a intensificarse y, para ser honestos, le estaba cabreando esa situación de reo/rehén que venía arrastrando desde que Weasley y Potter se decidieron a molerlo como los cobardes que son.

La habitación que le habían "ofrecido" era el sitio "ideal" para dejar vagar todas las ideas asesinas que podía concebir, entre ellas el encerrar a Weasley con un dementor, regalarle una quimera, y cosas por el estilo. Aunque con una arañita que cogiese de cualquier pared, bastaba. Bastardo marica.

Sintió unos apresurados en el piso de abajo. Ojalá fuese Lovegood, así podría aplicarle alguna poción que le quitara el dolor y, de paso, devolver el tabique a su lugar. Podía sentir el hueso si se rozaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos. En lo que se descuidara Granger, partiría a Weasley en dos, como a una galleta. Longbottom jamás había sido competencia para él, así que si decidía oponerse, con amenazarlo con su no tan querida tía abuela chillona, se bastaba.

Bajó a la biblioteca. Quizá aparecía un libro milagrosamente y le explicaba en pasos sencillos, no enrevesados, cómo enderezarse la nariz sin la varita. O quizá alguien había olvidado la suya, todos ellos eran igual de troles. La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta. No era nada fuera de lo común, el elfo doméstico entraba y salía de las habitaciones como el amo y señor de la casa. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… Él también necesitaba una lección.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero una vela descansaba pacíficamente en la única mesa de la gigantesca biblioteca de los Black. Todas las estanterías estaban adheridas a la pared de la derecha, la delicada mesa gótica estaba cerca de la ventana, al fondo, y la poca iluminación natural le permitía a los cuadros de sus antepasados (le gustaba o no ese detalle) el descansar por la noche, si es que estando muerto podía cansarse uno alguna vez.

Los libros aprovechaban la oscuridad para reorganizarse, frente a los desastres que eran causados por la comelibros en el día. Nunca había conocido a una persona que leyese tanto, de tantas cosas a la vez. En contadas, contadísimas ocasiones le había visto con un libro de algún provecho. Siempre leía cursilerías inútiles cuya existencia en esa biblioteca se debía probablemente a ella, o a la fallecida Nymphadora, una completa aberración en la familia de los Black. Bien que había hecho Walburga al repudiarla, en vida. Aún podía ver su rostro quemado en el árbol genealógico que Potter se había rehusado a quitar, chillando como puerco.

La llama de la vela lo atraía hipnóticamente, y de no haber estado cegado con su baile, habría notado la presencia de Hermione.

Estaba sentada en una de las dos sillas de alto espaldar que hacían juego con la mesa. Tenía una túnica de dormir blanca, y debajo el pijama. Era una noche particularmente fría, así que no era de extrañar que llevase la túnica. Jugaba distraídamente con la varita, sacando listones brillantes, plateados, y siluetas de hadas que desaparecían luego de jugar entre los libros que salían y volvían a entrar de las estanterías por sí solos, en el orden que les tocaba estar. Una que otra hada se paraba encima de uno de ellos, intentando llevarlo al suelo con su peso. Caso perdido, porque se desvanecía con el viento que entraba.

La chimenea daba pocas luces. La leña que quedaba rendía apenas para unos humos que, más que alumbrar, oscurecían más el lugar. Un chisporroteo ocasional no era suficiente para sacar a Hermione de su ensimismamiento. Unas lágrimas silentes corrían por sus mejillas, pero no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Daba la apariencia de estar dormida con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas arreboladas. La razón del rojo de sus mejillas y de sus lágrimas era conocida por el rubio, pero, como no la había visto (la penumbra no lo dejaba, aún con los brillos de las hadas y de las burbujas), no sabía de su llanto.

Se aproximó en silencio, entonces, a la estantería. Mascullando por lo bajo sacó un yesquero, para ver si encontraba algo que impidiera que se le fuera la vida por la nariz (evitando entonces la trágica y accidental muerte de la comadreja). La proyección de otra sombra, a parte de la suya, a unos metros de allí, le advirtió de la figura de la castaña, y lo desencajó por un momento.

No estaba acostumbrado a verla así. Siempre la veía leyendo, discutiendo, comiendo, riendo, discutiendo con él, discutiendo con Weasley, abrazada a Potter, compartiendo con Longbottom, llorando histéricamente por la injusticia de dejarla encerrada, con el cabello recogido y en jeans. Jamás en pijama, llorando para sí misma, muda, con las ondas cayéndole escandalosamente por el cuello, el pecho, los senos y la espalda. Nunca con esa cara de extravío. Con esa sensación que pintaba de no saber qué rayos hacía allí. Con la búsqueda incesante de encontrar una respuesta a lo que sea que estuviese pensando, porque no había reparado en él. Dejó que el yesquero perdiera la llama, y lo colocó en su lugar: su bolsillo.

Sus ojos apuntaban directamente a la luna, como si ella tuviera las soluciones a sus problemas. Su varita se movía sola, soltando chispas plateadas y doradas. No había notado que tenía el lugar encantado con hadas y con mariposas, con aves desconocidas grisáceas e iluminadas, que se desvanecían al segundo de nacer de su varita. Era una visión que para nada se enmarcaba con la perspectiva que tenía Draco Malfoy de Hermione Granger.

- No sabía que eras pirómana, Granger – comentó con voz ronca y baja, medianamente sin burla, con algo de ironía al final. Se sentó a su lado, sin prisas, sin ruidos.

- Si no tienes nada que hacer acá, lárgate – le respondió, sin amenazas, sin odio en su voz. Era una petición. Cargada de malos tratos, por supuesto, porque así era su relación – _Episkey_ – completó, y un "trac" hizo que Malfoy respirara normalmente, sin sentir que un sabor metálico se escurría hasta su bilis con cada exhalación y con cada inhalación. El mundo cambió en ese momento. Qué bueno era respirar con normalidad.

Él, por su parte, se extrañó de la respuesta y del accionar de ella frente a su nariz rota. No le insultaba, y eso no era común en Granger. Tenía que estar muy mal. Sabía que el pañuelo que cargaba estaba completamente impregnado en su sangre, pero eso debería alegrarla en vez de ponerla a curarlo. Aunque así era Granger, ilógica.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó estúpidamente, porque su estado emocional era palpable a leguas. No supo de dónde surgió la pregunta.

- Dudo mucho que realmente te interese. Ya te lo dije. Si no tienes nada que hacer, piérdete – repitió, mirándolo esta vez. La confusión estaba tatuada en su mirada, pero algo mayor hizo que el cuerpo de Malfoy se erizara por completo. La mirada de Hermione Granger estaba vacía. Encontrar dolor en una mirada causa sentimientos en cualquier persona con latidos. La alegría se contagia como la gripe. La ira asusta. Pero la nada, la nada absoluta, eso aterra. Y ese sentimiento fue el que se coló en los huesos de Malfoy al notar que sus ojos parecían dos pozos desnudos de agua. Roca, y eso es todo. Un leve color rojizo debía estar posado en sus párpados, en sus mejillas, pero no podía verlo.

- No puedes prohibirme quedarme aquí, Granger. Además, si te dejo sola, en cualquier momento te lanzas por la ventana, y qué desperdicio, la verdad – dijo él, poniéndose cómodo. Cruzó los brazos detrás del espaldar de la silla y la echó un poco hacia atrás, sin dejar de verla.

- Si lo que quieres es presenciar mí quiebre emocional para alimentar tu morbosa psique, siéntete feliz. Hay posibilidades de que la tragalibros de Granger llore como una magdalena cuando siente que el mundo se le ha ido encima. ¿Satisfecho? Ya puedes ir a regodearte. Ahora, fuera – exigió, con un poco más de fuerza en la voz. Clavó su mirada en la de él, destilando hielo puro.

Era una situación completamente sui generis para el pelirrubio. Por lo general él era el poseedor de esa mirada, y ella siempre lo miraba o con lástima o con odio e ira irracional. Nunca con ganas de que verdaderamente desapareciera de ese minúsculo espacio vital que ahora invadía. Menos con esa apariencia desvalida—No era de Granger estar así. Sabía que sonaba tremendamente homosexual, pero definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a _esa_ comelibros.

- No eres tan valiosa para mí, Granger. No busco por los recovecos de esta pocilga para encontrarte en tus momentos de "quiebre emocional" – la imitó histriónicamente – simplemente decides refugiarte donde me gusta estar. Este es el único sitio decente de esta decrépita mansión – apuntó, mirando con desdén - Claro, el que la acojas como centro de acopio hace que su valor frente a mi mengue un escándalo, pero no hay nada que puedes hacer al respecto, así como no vas a lograr que me largue simplemente porque quieres dejar este sitio impregnado con ese desagradable olor a despecho que sueltan ustedes las mujeres.

- Ignoraba ese lado misógino de ti, Malfoy – acuchilló ella, un poco cansada de que el rubio no entendiera sus ganas de estar sola. Por lo menos se distraería discutiendo un poco con él. Todo, _todo_, para no pensar en Ron.

- No te confundas, Granger. El hecho de que les dé por llorar una vez al mes no me lanza al otro lado; cuidado con lo que insinúas – se defendió entonces Draco, sabiendo por donde iba el comentario mordaz de ella.

Se puso en pie entonces. Caminó hasta uno de los tramos de la biblioteca, y en el último al que alcanzaba tocó un par de libros de lomos viejísimos, forrados en cuero. Al tacto se abrieron en el medio, soltando un vaho helado. Un sonido de cristales chocando y un líquido vinotinto salió de una botella color verde oscuro, enroscada con lo que parecían arreglos en plata. ¿Cómo rayos había hecho eso Malfoy en _la biblioteca? _ Esto hizo saltar a Hermione, pero más se sorprendió cuando extrajo dos copas de vino de la nada, haciéndole llegar uno a Hermione y dejando otro para sí. Cuando una de las copas flotó frente a la leona, de parte de la mano de él, ésta arqueó la ceja.

- Por Merlín. Si quisiera asesinarte te pongo veneno en la comida – dijo él, al ver la reticencia de la castaña – además, dudo mucho que hayas tomado alguna vez en tu vida. En ocasiones como esta, bien es tomar, Granger. No es el camino más idóneo, es el más fácil. Por lo menos te evitas el pensar hasta que te explote el cráneo – le confesó, meciéndose apaciblemente en la silla, mirando la copa, llena de vino tinto. Le daba vueltas al líquido como hipnotizado, aún cuando estaba plenamente consciente de todos los movimientos de la persona que lo acompañaba.

- No creo que seas tan cobarde como para asesinarme en esta situación, además, el ebrio es otro. ¿Cómo te atreviste a meter alcohol a una biblioteca? – Respondió y preguntó, coloreándose de la rabia – y no es la primera vez que tomo, idiota – saltó – lo hice cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts – terminó, dándole un par de sorbos al licor. Desagradable al inicio, hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo, y se pintaran más sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. Lagrimeando, asumió que no estaba mal del todo – aunque lo prefiero blanco – dijo a modo de referencia.

Draco sonrió irónicamente, con las cejas alzadas. Con un pensamiento suyo bastó y sobró para que el líquido que quedaba en la copa de Hermione perdiera todo color. Bien no sabía arreglarse la nariz silentemente, bien que dominaba el arte de dominar el licor a su antojo sin necesidad de un palito de madera. Luego, se echó un par de mechones de plateado cabello hacia atrás, acoplándolos a su perfecto peinado. Le hubiese gustado seguir con el espectáculo que tenía Granger minutos atrás, porque estaba harto de las haditas y los colorcitos. Fácil y alegre los cambiaba por serpientes y duendes.

- De haber sabido por otra persona que Hermione Granger era una borracha empedernida, me habría reído hasta morir. Mira que la santurrona salió defectuosa – se burló socarronamente, ignorando por lo alto la pregunta de ella y sonriendo a sus anchas – debiste ser toda una decepción para esos amiguitos tuyos entonces, cuando descubriste los placeres del alcohol – puyó. Ya no parecía con tendencias suicidas, y eso, de un modo extrañamente calmante, lo tranquilizaba.

- No soy ninguna borracha empedernida, Malfoy, ya te he dicho que ese es tu rol, al parecer – se defendió Hermione, corriendo hacia abajo la túnica, que escandalosamente se corría hacia arriba. Comenzaba a hacer frío, mucho frío.

- Negarlo es parte del problema. Es mejor asumirlo, y ser feliz con ello. Y deja de cubrirte, más apetito sexual siento por tu asqueroso gato que por ti – aclaró Malfoy, terminándose su trago – ¿la señorita ebria quiere más? – preguntó satíricamente, y Hermione hizo un mohín con los labios que provocó que una verdadera carcajada se desprendiera del pecho de Draco. Baja, continua, duró unos segundos antes de que el asombro en la cara de Hermione lo frenara - ¿qué?

- No sabía que podías reírte de algo que no fuera malvado – le respondió, causando que su risa que hiciera más profunda y más real. Le molestó no entender de qué se estaba riendo - ¿qué demonios te pasa? – quiso saber, mirándolo. El frío se colaba por la ventana, acicalándole los huesos a ambos.

- Que no sé cómo es que un segundo puedes ser una verdadera mojigata y al otro inmediatamente siguiente saltarme con que en verdad tienes un problema con el alcohol. Vamos, Granger. Toma un poco que yo no te juzgaré. No puedes tener peor reputación frente a mi a la que tienes ya – le ofreció la mano derecho, en petición de su copa, con cuatro gotas de vino blanco en el fondo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó ella, asombrada con esa declaración y con el gesto de rubio. Que viniese por parte de Malfoy era bastante desagradable, aunque tenía que asumir que estaba logrando su misión: Distraerla. A lo mordaz y a lo sádico, era cierto, pero _así era_ _su relación_ y **siempre** lo sería.

Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a responder, se puso en pie y dejó la copa en la mesa, sin entregársela. Esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente para que entendiese su respuesta. Corrió escandalosamente la silla para llegar hasta la ventana, y corrió las cortinas para apaciguar la ventisca que amenazaba con robarle la piel del frío que hacía. No habíase devuelto a su puesto en lo que las escuchó descorrerse. Otro mohín por parte de ella.

- ¿Pretendes que muera de pulmonía por tu manía de andar en el frío? – Reclamó, haciendo un gesto de fastidio con las manos – Lo lamento. Estás en casa de Harry, mi amigo, por lo que se hace lo que digo yo en caso de que él no esté – se volvió a poner en pie, y esta vez Draco la imitó. Hermione no se había preguntado cómo era que Draco había logrado descorrer las cortinas sin ponerse a su lado inmediatamente.

Ni de chiste se acercaría a ella, eso nunca. Ese olorcillo a sangre sucia estaba en todos ellos, aún en la atípica Granger. Pero sólo él mandaba sobre sus decisiones, y eso tenía que quedar claro.

- Abres la ventana y te petrifico, Granger. Y sólo haría eso porque pensar en otra cosa me repugna – advirtió, apuntándola con su propia varita. Ella, al escuchar ese tono de voz amenazador, se volteó para verlo y de ipso facto perdió el poco color que habían adquirido sus mejillas.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – bramó, con el rostro pálido y los ojos saltados. No daba cabida a la escena de Draco Malfoy con su querida varita enlazada en sus larguiruchos dedos - Dame mi varita, Malfoy – exigió, viéndolo fijamente. ¿Ese hombre nunca podría jugar limpio?.

- Sólo si te sientas y dejas tus manías – devolvió, sintiéndose poderoso. Sabía que no podía retirar la mirada. Eso sería declararse perdidoso.

- Malfoy, dame mi varita. Estás en un cuartel de aurores, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta? – le preguntó, sintiéndose realmente estúpida por pensar que podía tener una conversación pseudo normal con aquel injerto engreído.

- Ya te dije mi condición, Granger – repitió, esta vez dando un paso hacia delante. Si se acercaba un centímetro más, el perímetro de olor de Granger llegaría a sus fosas nasales. Primero muerto. La varita apuntaba directamente al pecho de ella, y la subida y bajada de éste con cada inhalación y exhalación de la castaña resultó atrayente para él, o al menos para su subconsciente.

- Eres la persona más baja que he conocido. Atrévete a hacer algo aquí, imbécil, para que te manden a Azkaban sin derecho a retorno. Tonta Granger por confiar en el enemigo, ¡ja! Razón tenía Ron en decir que confraternizo con él – se corrigió, considerándose muy, muy estúpida. Acto seguido tomó asiento y siguió observándolo. Él no se inmutó - ¿y ahora qué, qué pretendes? – preguntó, sin saber si ponerse a gritar o no.

- Te tomas esto – llenó la segunda copa con Vino Blanco y luego atrajo hacia sí un libro pesado de cuero negro, muy gastado y viejo – y dejas de pensar que todo lo que sale por la boca de Weasley es la sacro santa verdad, porque en realidad mucho de eso es sólo una sarta de estupideces. Y no me subvalores, Granger. Sé perfectamente donde estoy y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar esta "comodidad" para ir a congraciarme a la prisión de mi padre – escupió técnicamente. Se dio media vuelta – ni se te ocurra echárteme encima porque aún cargo con tu varita – le volvió a advertir, al parecer leyendo los pensamientos de ella y caminando hacia la salida. Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta con la mano izquierda, colocó la varita sobre uno de los tramos más altos de la biblioteca, no sin antes correr las cortinas de la ventana y hacer cesar la infernal danza de las hadas para reemplazarlas por burbujas y por destellos que morirían a los dos segundos de él retirarse de la habitación.

_Fin Flash Back_

**& o &**

Descansaba en la habitación del moreno y de la pelirroja. Teddy, al que tanto extrañaba, se había ido con ellos a dar un paseo por el parque, sin importar que fuesen casi las dos de la madrugada. Como era el niño con más energía que conocía, no se preocupó en lo más mínimo. Además, no había dos personas más idóneas para estar con él, aunque no sabía si él los cuidaba a ellos o ellos a él, porque los tres eran unos niños sin remedio.

Harry tenía su mano derecha protegida por sus dos manos y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Tenía una vaga idea de cómo lucía: Con la piel azulada, los labios morados y aquél agujero en su cuello hecho todo un escándalo. Lo sabía porque el dolor de cabeza era descomunal y sentía que todas sus energías iban a parar a aquél apartado de su nuca. Aquellos ojos verdes la observaban detenidamente, claramente contrariados. Llevaban un tiempo sin gesticular palabra alguna, pues ella había vuelto a perder la consciencia. Supuso que, para que Teddy no se preocupara, fue que salieron Ginny, Dean y él del apartamento. Sin embargo, no era el momento ideal para dejarla a solas con Harry. No cuando la voz de Draco le retumbaba en la cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo – susurró entonces él, abatido – por más que tomes pociones, no puedes evitar desvanecerte así, de repente. Los de San Mungo aún no llegan a una conclusión sobre lo que tienes. Me dijeron que creían que es magia oscura, pero que no estaban seguros. Quizá lo mejor es que te hayan dado de alta, pero no podemos negar que sigues grave – confesó para sí más que para ella - ¿Cómo es que no sabes qué tienes? Eres la persona más culta que conozco – le dijo, claramente contrariado.

Y no es que no tuviera motivos para estarlo. En primer lugar, porque ella sabía perfectamente qué estaba mal con ella. En segundo lugar, porque estrechamente relacionado con su "enfermedad" estaba el hecho de que protegía a un convicto, le gustase o no la idea. Y en tercer lugar, porque era tan irracional que creía las palabras de inocencia de la Serpiente, y lo ayudaba en una búsqueda que por un lado le parecía completamente absurda, mientras que por el otro le daba luces de la posible aparición de Luna (o de lo que quedase de ella). Sólo pensar en eso la sumía en tristeza. Jamás perdonaría a Draco por haberla escogido, era cierto. Pero no era menos cierto que la culpa había sido de ella, Hermione, por temor al qué dirán, y de él, Draco, por no atreverse a cruzar las barreras de los prejuicios. Luna sólo había sido ella misma durante todo ese tiempo, y por serlo había terminado en Merlín sabrá qué condiciones.

No, jamás se perdonaría el haber cortado una buena relación con la pelirrubia por una causa que hoy día consideraba absolutamente perdida. No tendría oportunidad de decirle que en realidad no la culpaba por el desenlace del infructuoso sentimiento entre ella y Draco Malfoy, ya que ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Harry, al notar que sus ojos se hinchaban levemente. Lo confundió con un síntoma aparejado al malestar que le provocaba Obscuro, y Hermione no lo sacó del error. ¿Qué le diría, que mientras intentaba componer su amistad con él pensaba en Draco y en Luna? Harry tomaría la buena disposición que parecía haber recuperado y se largaría con ella hasta quién sabe cuándo.

- Sí, disculpa – respondió ella, aún pensativa – he jugado con varias opciones, pero ninguna me parece del todo factible. Pensé en una infección, pero para serlo tendría que tener fiebre. Merlín, qué bueno es poder decir eso sin tener que explicarlo – comentó, sacando una sonrisa de Harry. Él entendía de remedios muggles, de enfermedades muggles – luego pensé que podía ser autoinmune, pues no se cura con nada, pero para serlo tendrían que aparecer una cantidad de síntomas que no tengo, Harry. Conclusión: Tiene que ser mágico lo que tengo. Nunca me había enfermado por culpa de la magia, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue la fiebre de Dragón, pero eso es ridículo porque no he estado en contacto con ninguno de ellos – mentía, ¡mentía! Sí, lo hacía, ¡pero ese no era el momento oportuno para revelar la verdad a Harry!

- También pensé en lo de la fiebre de Dragón. Es una lástima no tener ahora a Luna aquí. Ella saldría con una teoría lunática que daría en el blanco – suspiró, y la mención en voz alta de Luna hizo que los ojos de Hermione se bañaran en lágrimas - ¿qué pasa? – inquirió él, al notar la reacción de Hermione.

- Es que la extraño, Harry. Me fui dejándote odiándome, y no quiero imaginar qué pensamientos tendría para ese momento de mí – "probablemente pensando que era la peor persona del planeta, y no sin razón" se auto flageló con esos pensamientos "sintiendo que la había traicionado al tomar la posición que tomé...".

- Luna no te odiaba, Hermione, y yo tampoco – dijo él con voz baja, acercándosele – era una de las que más te defendía ante los embates de Ron y los míos propios. Decía que tus razones tendrías para marcharte en la forma que lo hacías, que estaba relacionado con la repentina desaparición de tus padres, la muerte de la profesora McGonagall, y esa serie de situaciones que cayeron sobre todos nosotros, pero sobretodo, por encima de ti. No supe comprenderlo en su momento, y aún no lo justifico – aclaró – pero estoy dispuesto a escucharte. Como dijiste, por las cosas que vivimos, por las cosas que podemos llegar a vivir. Por esa amistad inmaculada que nunca vivió una pelea.

- Yo no estaría tan segura de la benevolencia de Luna hacia mí, Harry. Bastante que me opuse a su relación con Draco – más de lo que una persona desinteresada lo haría – muchísimos problemas le di, alegando en todo momento que no era una persona adecuada para ella, que era un rastrero y un desalmado que sólo la utilizaba para salir de Grimmauld place. Poco me importó la relación que se formó entre ellos cuando ambos vivían aquí, bajo mis narices. Me encargué de juzgarlos, a los dos, juntos y por separado, por esa relación a la que no le veía futuro, sencillamente porque eran demasiado antagónicos – declaró, permitiendo que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas. Era una hipócrita desgraciada, y lo sabía. No se oponía a aquél amor por la inconveniencia de él o por la diferencia de sus protagonistas, sino por sus propios sentimientos, que se habían tornado en su contra y le exigían todas las maniobras posibles para impedir que se juntasen. Eran esos sentimientos erráticos que la obligaban a mantenerlo escondido ante una organización que había jurado defender y proteger incluso con la vida, haciéndola sentir cochina y convirtiéndola en un chivo expiatorio dentro de su propia Orden.

- Es que ellos no tuvieron futuro, Hermione – puntualizó Harry, dubitativo. No sabía si abrazarla o no. ¿Sería el momento oportuno? Maldecía con todas las fibras de su cuerpo haber llegado a una situación de ese estilo con Hermione, todo por su confusión emocional.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? Antes de irme supe que se casarían – dijo ella, mirándolo. Se sentó en la cama, para estar a su altura.

- Ellos se casaron, y Luna se fue a vivir a casa de Draco. No sé muchos detalles, pero sí sé que en más de una ocasión Luna durmió en Grimmauld Place. Lo sé porque Neville la recibía muy triste. Nunca la vi llorar por él, pero sé que sufría a su lado. Malfoy tiene una cicatriz en una de sus cejas muy parecida a la tuya – contó, acariciando la cicatriz de Hermione – que supuestamente se hizo en una pelea callejera, pero que creemos le hizo Luna en uno de sus arrebatos. Sólo pierde los estribos en contadísimas ocasiones, así que después de ese incidente eran más y más comunes las apariciones nocturnas de ella por aquí. Se quedaba hasta tarde jugando con Neville, viendo la TV que trajiste, o preparándonos un poco de té a todos. Cuando Ron llegaba con Parkinson amordazada y más muerta que viva del cansancio, se encargaba de atenderla, y luego se iba a la Mansión Malfoy, bien entrada la mañana.

- ¿Dijiste que creen que Luna le hizo la cicatriz a Malfoy? – repitió, sin poder creerlo. Aún sin estar presente, era culpable por una acción de la que era responsable sólo ella. Ella era la loca irascible que en un arranque de celos y de dolor se había enzarzado en una batalla campal con Malfoy, provocándolo para que la desapareciera del planeta y le pusiera fin a ese caos interminable en el que se había convertido su pecho. Para que apaciguara esa conexión maldita que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca, para que le pusiera fin a esa sonrisa cómplice que sabía sólo él entendía, y a la que no le ponía reparo. Maldijo una y mil veces por lo bajo. Luna era una víctima de ella y de Malfoy, y no al contrario. Le provocó gritar histéricamente, pero pondría sobre aviso a Harry. Sabía que pronto se cansaría de ocultarse ante todos. ¿Dónde estaba Theo cuando lo necesitaba?

- Sí. Esa es una teoría a la que Neville y yo llegamos cuando llegó un día después de tu partida, muy alterada. Supimos que a la semana se casaría con Draco, que se casarían porque él se lo había propuesto, pero que estaba disgustada con él porque no sabía escoger lo que realmente quería. Intentamos que nos explicara más, pero cayó en un mutismo terco que hasta el sol de hoy dura. Es una coincidencia bastante dura tener la misma cicatriz que Malfoy, supongo – comentó inocentemente, sin saber lo cierto de sus palabras.

- No me había fijado – mintió. Sospechaba que la maldición que había echado sobre Malfoy al irse le había dejado cicatrices, pero bien perra tenía que ser la vida como para provocarle una exactamente igual a la de él.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Harry, notando que el color volvía a sus mejillas poco a poco.

- Sí. Creo que son ataques relacionados con mi estado de ánimo – por lo menos en eso no mentía. Cuando sentía que Malfoy necesitaba de su ayuda o de su protección, su cuerpo se activaba y actuaba por su cuenta - ¿dónde está Theodore? – preguntó ella por su parte. Si había alguien con el que desfallecía por hablar, era con él. Él era como el díctamo de su alma herida. La componía, la dejaba perfecta, y con su aura alrededor, se sentía completa. Era un sentimiento completamente ajeno a de Malfoy, porque él no la desquiciaba, la tranquilizaba. Era como aguas mansas, en contraste de la tempestad que siempre representaría el pelirrubio para ella.

- Está con Parkinson, o en defecto, en su casa. Ron fue a buscarla, llegó una carta anónima diciéndonos que en el sur de Escocia podíamos encontrar a un grupo de mortífagos liderados por Amycus, y que los aurores de allá tenía el cadáver de su hermana Alecto. Dentro de poco llegarán al cuartel, así que tengo que darme prisa, me toca ir con esos dos antes de que se maten y no me sirvan para nada.

- Parkinson ha resultado de utilidad entonces, ¿no? – intervino ella, recostándose de nuevo. La ansiedad producida unas horas atrás estaba menguando, por lo que Malfoy tuvo que haber salido de peligro. Qué desastre. Era una especie de agente doble.

- Mucho. La ira que guarda en contra de Ron la obliga a ser mejor que él, aún en contra de aquellos que en su momento batallaron a su lado.

- ¿Tanto tiempo duró la orden del Wizengamot? Tengo entendido que duraba por un año. Ese era el tiempo que tenía que durar bajo la orden del cuartel, y después podía continuar con su vida. No se borrarían sus expedientes, pero sí podía simular que comenzaría una nueva vida.

- Eso fue antes de que asesinaran a sus padres, con la palabra traidores grabadas a fuego en la frente. Eso la trastornó. Estuvo dos semanas en Azkaban. Ron se encargó de ser su guardia personal, y a veces era relevado por Dean o por Ginny. Después de muchas pociones para dormir y otras tantas para ponerle en orden las ideas, decidió que se uniría a nosotros.

- ¿Pansy Parkinson es una auror? ¿Lo permitiste? – Hermione no daba crédito a sus palabras. No se había marchado diez años, a duras penas uno, y se encontraba con que Parkinson y Ron andaban juntos en misiones, con que Luna y Draco nunca tuvieron un matrimonio que pudiese ser calificado como normal y con que la ira que Harry guardaba hacia ella era más superficial que sincera. Era un cambio de sustancia bastante significativo.

- Sí y la segunda pregunta aún está en veremos. Verás, cuando te fuiste, Ron pasó a ser el segundo al mando de cuartel. Es algo lógico, espero que no te molestes – pidió Harry. Hermione negó con la cabeza, claro que entendía que Ron asumiese el papel que jugó desde siempre – y él no ha aprobado que Parkinson sea nombrada oficialmente auror del cuartel. Se ha opuesto muy agudamente a ello. Ha dado unos argumentos dignos de ti – dijo Harry, sonriendo – muchas veces Ginny y yo nos miramos atónitos, porque sale con cada cosa que sentimos que te apoderas de su cuerpo.

- ¿Porqué? Es decir, yo entiendo que es Parkinson, harina de otro costal, pero si está tan determinada como dices, no le veo motivos a que Ron se oponga tan férreamente a su ingreso. Hoy día lo que más se necesita es gente dispuesta a colaborar, por los motivos que sean… - intentó declarar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por un portazo. A lo lejos se escuchaban carcajadas que probablemente provenían de Dean y de Teddy. ¡Teddy estaba de vuelta! Se habría puesto en pie de no haber sido por el huracán de cabellos lisos, largos y negros que entró por la puerta.

- ¡Porque es un idiota que no me deja en paz ni a sol ni a sombra! – chilló Pansy, con los ojos azules clarísimos, cercanos en lo blanco. Parecía un elemento de la naturaleza, con la túnica púrpura con bordados en plata aún volando a su alrededor, y la mirada ceñuda, ceñidísima. No se detuvo a saludar a Hermione (entre ellas no habría jamás ese tipo de cordialidades), fue directo al punto – Estoy harta, Potter, ¡HARTA! Por la seguridad de tu congraciado amiguito, ¡sácalo de mi vista y de mi vida para siempre, o terminará patitieso en su habitación cualquier día de estos! ¡No soy su hija o su criada, por Morgana! ¡En mi vida alguien me había tratado con semejante tono, con semejante torpeza! ¡Raya en lo trol, y dudo seriamente que haya evolucionado al ritmo del resto de los magos! ¡Lo detesto! – declaró, iracunda, y roja de tanto gritar.

- ¡Parkinson! – Bramó Harry, sacándose las gafas y dándose masajes en el tabique – ten un poco de respeto. Hermione acaba de llegar de San Mungo y no está para que llegues haciendo escándalo, además, esta no es tu casa – corrigió él, sin pensar que lo que hacía era echarle más leña al fuego.

- No oses decirme dónde puedo o no gritar, ¡Potter! ¡Para eso tengo a la mole que tienes por amigo! ¡Me importa un bledo que Granger esté convaleciente, porque te apuesto lo que tengo en Gringotts que ella conoce una manera para callar y dejar fuera del rodeo a Weasley! ¡Si pudo soportarlo durante tantos años, bien puede soportar que yo me queje incansablemente de él! ¡Por lo que más quieras, por su vida, retíralo de la misión que me asignaste _A MÍ_! – exigió, al borde del llanto, gracias a la ira que sentía.

Un hombre de cabello rojo como un amanecer presenciaba toda la pataleta de ella, serio, serísimo. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y la varita en la mano derecha, erguida. La miraba con verdadera repulsión, sin dar con el motivo para soportarla día y noche. Sin entender cómo es que soportaba aquellos chillidos sin perder la cordura.

- Basta – ordenó Harry, empleando aquél tono de voz al que ni siquiera Pansy Parkinson, con su endemoniado carácter, podía desobedecer. Hizo un morro y se alejó lo más que pudo de Ron. Él la miraba acusatoriamente, al tiempo que miraba a Hermione, preocupado por lo que el escándalo armado por la serpiente pudiese causar en su delicado estado de salud.

- Estoy bien, Ron – aseguró ella, conociendo a la perfección aquel gesto de desconcierto y enfado que se escondía entre sus cejas y sus mejillas. Sus orejas estaban rojas, lo que indicaba que en realidad había tenido un altercado fuerte con la pelinegra.

- Primero – comenzó el ojiverde, mirando directamente a Pansy – sabes perfectamente que las razones por las que Ron está contigo a sol y a sombra son causadas por órdenes del Wizengamot. En segundo – volteó para mirar a Ron – no tienes porqué volverla loca. Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que a pesar de lo que demostró en Hogwarts, creo en sus razones para estar en el cuartel general. No la sacaré, ni ella se saldrá, pues hemos visto lo testaruda que es, tal como tú.

Ron se dispuso a contestar, pero Harry alzó la mano izquierda, y se puso en pie. Corrió la silla hasta la cabecera de la cama, y se disculpó con Hermione.

- Terminaremos nuestra conversación una vez regresemos de Escocia. Le diré a Ginny que te cuide. Nos vemos – se despidió, acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ella se dejó, sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que el día podía terminar así. Tenía sueño. Fácilmente eran las cuatro de la mañana. Ron se dio la vuelta, lanzándole un guiño y sacándole la lengua, gesto de picardía que hacía mucho no presenciaba. Antes de que Pansy se retirara de la habitación, Hermione tuvo que preguntarle:

- Parkinson, ¿Dónde está Theodore? – no le extrañó para nada que ella se sorprendiera. Pocas veces se dirigía directamente a ella, pero dado que era la única que podía conocer el paradero de su amigo, tuvo que hacerlo.

- A estas alturas debe conocer de tu paradero, no me sorprendería que viniese mañana. Por tu bien, asegúrate de que tus guardianes no sean tan troles con él como lo es Weasley conmigo – contestó, y acto seguido se retiró de la habitación, sacudiendo su melena negra.

**& o &**

Bueno, creo que he terminado con este capítulo. ¡Me fui por cinco páginas! Pero no hallaba donde cortarlo, así que decidí dejarlo como está. Como siempre, siento que no expresé del todo bien lo que tenía en mente, pero espero haber aclarado un poco más el panorama.

En el próximo capítulo espero que haya más de mis parejas preferidas: Draco / Hermione; Ron / Pansy, y prometo aclarar un poco la situación de Luna.

Gracias, gracias por sus reviews. Son pocos, pero no tienen idea de lo valiosos que son para mí. Mis fieles lectoras, para ustedes actualizo, sépanlo. Por ustedes me quemo el cerebro obligándome a seguir con una historia que ya tiene fin en mi mente, y lucho contra mi inconstancia al escribir. Las aprecio mucho ^.^

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W.**_


	11. Atrapados

Para escribir este capítulo me inspiré en _**What About Now**_, de Chris Brown, y en _**Fix You**_, de Cold Play. Las escuché repetidamente para la primera, la segunda y la cuarta escena. Para la escena de acción escuché _**End of All Hope**_, de Nightwish. Las escenas se dividen por el _**& o &**_

Gracias a las personas que dejan reviews, con tantas cosas juntas no he tenido tiempo de contestar, pero los leo, así sea uno solo. Por cierto, espero que ya sepan porqué la historia se llama como se llama (:. Si tienen comentarios, tomatazos y demás, no duden en dejar un review.

_**& o &**_

**Atrapados**

_No llevaban más de cuatro meses conviviendo juntos, y ya se habían hecho a la idea de que se conocían de siglos. Lo desagradable de Theodore, eran sus comentarios tan directos y tan… cínicos. Era una máquina de inventar cuanto piropo indecente debía ser obviado por la comunidad mágica, y sobretodo para decírselo con el mayor de los desparpajos. Ya se había acostumbrado, por lo que se echaba a reír con cada cochinada que le decía._

_- Un día de estos no te ríes, sino que caes rendida a mis pies – le aseguró, mientras cambiaba una de las películas que estaban viendo. UP, rezaba la portada. Un nene con un perro y un anciano, junto a un pájaro de mil colores, era toda ella. Había terminado de la mejor manera posible, al criterio de Hermione. Y había arrancado dos lágrimas a la serpiente, lágrimas que serían su _karma_ por un buen tiempo, por lo menos gracias a la leona, que no daba crédito a sus ojos._

_- Eso fue hace una media hora. Eres tan sensible que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes – se mofó ella, sin intención alguna de elegir otra película. Tenían trabajo qué hacer. Ella tenía que enseñarle cómo debían aplicarse las leyes dentro del mundo muggle. No era muy distinto al mundo mágico, por lo menos en ambos mundos los delitos y las malas conductas en general estaban relacionados siempre con un juicio de valor negativo, y los patrones de moral y luces eran más o menos los mismos, referidos todos lo que era la dignidad del ser humano. Se encargaban de luchar contra muggles que se dedicaban al contrabando y a la estaba a las corporaciones, y era algo que en verdad parecía apasionar a Theodore. Gustoso se sentaba a escucharla, y hacía preguntas, aun cuando muchas de ellas no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con lo que ella le explicaba. Preguntas del corte "¿y tienes dos casas en el mundo muggle?" "¿cuánto duró tu relación con Krum?", todas de corte personal. Eso la hacía reír. _

_ En ese momento, nos obstante, era un renegado. Quería ver animados, y no había ser humano que pudiese con la terquedad de Theodore Nott cuando se empeñaba en algo. No estaba muy segura de haber escogido bien al presentarle ese género de películas, y no porque no las disfrutara, sino porque a veces tenían cosas más importantes que hacer. Al ver su morro, Theo se acercó a ella y le ofreció un bol con cosas para picar._

_- Una más y te prometo que hacemos lo que quieras, no me negaré – ofreció, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. Hermione le arrojó un cojín a la cara, buscando falsamente herirlo. Él ahogó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado, luego de colocar en el DVD a 'The Incredibles'._

_- Eres insufrible, ¿te lo he dicho ya? – le preguntó ella, aparentemente molesta. Cuando unos personajes animados, de trajes coloridos, aparecieron en la pantalla, ella guardó silencio, y él se dio a la tarea de detallarla, así, mientras estaba concentrada en los subtítulos. Sus pestañas eran cortas, pero mucho más claras que su color de cabello. De un tono rojizo, no podía evitar verlas, así como el iris de sus ojos. Eran de un lindo color miel chocolate, con trazos de miel claro. No eran los ojos más impactantes que había visto en su vida, pero sí eran muy peculiares. _

_- ¿Qué? – quiso saber ella, incómoda, invadida por un rubor leve al sentir el peso de su mirada. Él sonrió por lo bajo, restándole importancia._

_- Es que me estaba preguntando porqué tienes las pestañas como las tienes. Es que hasta en eso eres extraña, porque son como rojas. ¿No deberían ser castañas, como toda tu? – le respondió entonces, con otra pregunta. Ella sonrió también._

_- Es por mi abuela materna. Era pelirroja – contestó sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros. _

_- Ah… ¿de allí tu fascinación con los pelirrojos? – preguntó cautelosamente, y curioso a la vez. Siempre había admirado la devoción que Potter y Weasley parecían profesar por ella, pero más que nadie, el pelirrojo. Se desvivía por hacerla sentir bien y por hacerla enojar, ambas cosas a la vez. Sus discusiones eran apocalípticas en Hogwarts, y aumentaban según se hacían mayores. Cada vez que los escuchaba discutiendo en algún pasillo del colegio, se burlaba de ambos, incrédulo ante la miopía de ambos. Se gustaban, y eso lo sabía todo el colegio, sólo que ellos dos parecían ignorarlo olímpicamente. _

_- No tengo una fascinación con los pelirrojos, Theo. Los Weasleys son como una segunda familia para mí, y Ron es, hoy día, casi un hermano – le explicó, intentando no perder la paciencia con la insinuación del ojiazul. Su cabello caía despreocupadamente por su frente, al menos los mechones que aún llevaba largos. Le había dado por cortarse el cabello hacía un mes antes. Negó con la cabeza, sin gustarle una pizca el tono que estaba cogiendo la conversación – Y vamos a concentrarnos en ver la película, porque si no querrás devolverla y perderemos aún más tiempo – intentó cortar, sabiendo que él no se quedaría sin respuesta._

_- Pero ya no lo es, eso lo tengo claro. ¿Cuándo volverás? Deberías ir a San Mungo, tus dolores de cabeza son muy extraños. No puedes esquivar a Draco y a Lovegood por siempre – le dijo, ya acostumbrado a sus intentos de esquivar aquella conversación. Sin embargo, él siempre lograba conseguir más información. Por alguna razón desconocida, adoraba conocer detalles de la vida de Hermione Granger, detalles de tonos claros y de tonos tintos. _

_- Sí que puedo – respondió, con la cara arrugada – y me basta con las pociones que tomo, siempre he sufrido de migraña._

_- No es migraña, ambos lo sabemos. Además, no sabes si siguen juntos, ¿no te gustaría pensar que es posible… algo? – preguntó delicadamente, aunque la idea de verlos juntos no le agradara en absoluto. Sentía más o menos lo mismo que sentía en Hogwarts respecto a Pansy, sólo que era mucho menos infantil. _

_- No es posible nada, nada entre nosotros Theo. No quiero seguir hablando del tema – finalizó, girándose para quedar frente al televisor. Él acarició repentinamente su cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, convertida en una delgada línea blanca que la cortaba diagonalmente. Allí no crecería vello nunca más. Era muy parecida a la que llevaba por dentro, sólo que esa escocía mucho más. _

_- Tienes que hacerlo. No puedes huir de ti misma. Es tonto que lo hagas. Además, habla muy mal de tu casa. Tenía entendido que los Gryffindors eran estúpidos, pero no cobardes – insistió. Era mucho mejor hablar para ella, aún cuando sus palabras muchas veces lo dejaban pensativo y en estado taciturno, cuando ella no lo veía. _

_- No soy una cobarde. Él me echó de su lado, yo fui débil para pelear por él, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir haciéndose ilusiones al respecto? Nadie puede afirmar que habría terminado bien. Lo más probable es que nos hubiésemos asesinado el uno al otro en una pelea aterradora, digna de todo un reporte por parte de Rita Skeeter – no le gustaba hablar de ello. Le abría la herida que trataba de curar día con día, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido. Por eso había huido. Y si algo era cierto, es que era una cobarde, pero no tenía que reconocérselo a nadie más que a sí misma. _

_- Ni puede afirmar lo contrario, Hermione – con un ligero movimiento de su mano en su mejilla izquierda, él la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, llenos de comprensión. Le sonrió dulcemente, confirmándole que era definitivamente un regalo del cielo. ¿Cómo lo había pasado desapercibido en Hogwarts? Dudaba incluso que alguna vez hubiese sido un verdadero mortífago – así como nadie puede decir que yo no soy tan cobarde como tu, al desertar de los que pensé míos. Pero como dices tu, ya no tiene sentido desgastarse pensando en los tiempos pasados, porque no vuelven – se encogió de hombros y le depositó un beso en la nariz, sonrojándola momentáneamente. Dejó libre su rostro, y retrocedió la película al inicio. _

_- ¡Sabía que la devolverías! Eres un tramposo, ¡Theodore Nott! – chilló ella, arrancando carcajadas de su pecho. _

_**& o &**_

Harry se había retirado para dejarlos solos, hacía horas. Su explicación era que tenía cosas que hacer, por sí mismo, sólo que no se había molestado en dar detalles. Lo había examinado con la mirada por casi un minuto, hasta que él, Theodore Nott, se obstinó y le preguntó que si quería una foto autografiada de él. La intervención de Hermione fue lo que le puso fin a la disputa que amenazaba con agravarse.

- Yo necesito hablar con él, Harry. No me hará nada, vivimos juntos – aseguró, mientras él asentía sin comprender porqué ella decidía quedarse con un ex mortífago y no con _él_. Su ceño se frunció y Theodore se sentó junto a Hermione, en una posición muy similar que habían adoptado la castaña y el ojiverde en días anteriores, poco le importaba la reacción de Potter. No lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo apreciaba. Rayaba en una zona gris de la que dudosamente saldría – y en su momento te explicaré los motivos por los que confío en él, no es necesario que me mires y lo mires así. ¿Veinte minutos? – pidió, con las manos y el tono en son de paz. Theo se rió por lo bajo, sin comprender esa necesidad de ella de explicarlo todo.

- Quince. No te has terminado de recuperar y me debes varias conversaciones – gruñó Harry, tomando las llaves del apartamento de Ginny, del que parecía haberse adueñado Hermione. La pelirroja y el moreno se habían ido un fin de semana con Teddy, de viaje. Habían preferido estar una semana fuera de acción, por la seguridad del pequeño. Harry estaba bastante mallugado, pues una herida en la espalda y en la cadera lo había obligado a volver del campo de batalla. Se habían quedado Neville y Ron al mando, con Pansy. Era muy buena luchando, tenía que admitirlo el niño que vivió. Además, había escuchado un rumor que quería averiguar por su cuenta, por lo que tendría que hacer varias visitas en un período de tiempo realmente corto.

Salió del lugar, no sin devolverse a echarle una última mirada cargada de advertencia a Theodore.

- Te puedes llevar mi varita si te place, Potter. No hay nadie que pueda cuidar a Hermione Granger mejor que yo, ni siquiera _tu_ – le dijo, y Hermione miró suplicante a Harry. Sólo por eso no se devolvió a darle un buen golpe a Theodore, por lo que insinuaba. No era del todo errado, pues no había impedido que huyese de aquella manera. Sin embargo, lo importante era que estaba de vuelta y que podrían arreglar las cosas. Suspiró, y se fue.

- No es necesario que le eches más leña al fuego, en verdad – le reprochó entonces Hermione, dejándose caer por completo en el sofá. No le molestó en absoluto el que él acariciara su cabello cuando se tumbó. De hecho, eran gestos que extrañaba de una forma escandalosa. Se habían habituado muy rápido a las costumbres del otro.

- ¿Lo has encontrado? – le preguntó él, serio. Hermione no podía verle el gesto, pues estaba cómodamente apoyada en su hombro, tratando de ignorar un incipiente dolor de cabeza. No sabía cómo lograba dar con las verdades, pero el punto era que probablemente, a esas alturas, tuviese una sospecha bastante acertada de lo que le ocurría. A veces maldecía por lo bajo, porque le gustaría tener el conocimiento que tenía la serpiente de maldiciones.

- No – respondió, cerrando los ojos. Una imagen se dibujaba frente a sus ojos, y era bastante molesto no poder esquivarla – ni siquiera sé cómo evitar el que se active esta especie de protección enfermiza. Y sí, te lo confirmo, es una maldición que me obliga a proteger a Draco – aclaró, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que sonreía ladeadamente. Esa sonrisa capaz de traer calma a cualquier alma en pena. Se reprendió a sí misma en el acto, ¡_tenía_ que dejar de pensar de esa manera de Theodore Nott!

- Lo sabía – dijo él con suficiencia, llevando las caricias de sus definidas ondas hasta su nariz. Ella, Hermione Granger, no se molestaría en abrir los ojos, porque él había dado con la forma corporal de apaciguarla. Él sí reaccionó, y lo que hizo fue reírse, sabiendo que Hermione estaba convencida de que él había nacido con un sexto sentido envidiable – oye, te lo dije en su momento y te lo repito. El que ahora esté en una posición que podríamos definir como neutra, hubo una época en la que disfrutaba del conocimiento de la magia negra, y no me costó mucho llegar a la conclusión de que alguien o algo que te había maldecido con _Obscuro_ – contó, acomodándose de forma tal que Hermione pudiese reposar en sus piernas, una posición mucho más cómoda para ambos. Ella se ovilló entre el mueble y sus piernas. De no ser por la ausencia de la enorme biblioteca, el perenne olorcillo a café mañanero y el DVD, podrían fácilmente ubicarse en el apartamento de Theodore, en Argentina.

- No pudieron haberme maldecido con esto, Theo. Para empezar, es algo que sólo le ocurre a los magos de sangre pura, o así era – suspiró, el dolor de cabeza acrecentaba y veía una ciudad que más que ciudad parecía un pueblo, poblado de vegetación, y luego lo que parecía un antiguo edificio como edificación principal. Magos enfundados en túnicas de todos los colores no parecían disimular su condición, pero eran más borrosos, como si realmente no pertenecieran a esa imagen - ¿dónde los magos no ocultan que lo son? – preguntó de repente, sintiendo un pinchazo en la nuca.

- Ciertamente, por eso me intriga que lo tengas, aunque su nivel no es tan avanzado como en otros magos, que sí son sangre pura. Sólo lo vi una vez, en un recuerdo, dentro de uno de los integrantes de los Malfoy. El que recordaba era mi abuelo, bastante orgulloso de haber sido defendido por una Malfoy a la que pretendió hasta su muerte. ¿Y qué tiene que ver lo último que me preguntaste? – estaba divertido, jamás la entendería, sin embargo, su diversión se disipó violentamente.

Hermione comenzaba, tenuemente, a temblar, y eso hizo que el castaño le prestase un poco más de atención. Ella le había clavado la mirada en el rostro, como intentando encontrar la respuesta a algo. Sus labios habían perdido el color, y sus ojos se veían grisáceos. No era la primera vez que la veía así, pero sí la primera vez que le hablaba en esa condición. La acunó en sus brazos mientras la escuchaba balbucear, y sintió que un ligero aire le rozaba el brazo derecho, con el que sostenía su cuello.

- ¿Dónde no se ocultan los magos, Theo? – preguntaba incansablemente, muy concentrada en lo que advertía. Una expresión de terror se dibujó en su cara, y repentinamente saltó del sofá, asombrando a Theodore. Se sacudió impulsivamente, y corrió hasta la puerta, arrastrándolo con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? – quiso saber él, sintiendo cómo ella lo halaba hacia sí, desesperada.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Harry. ¡Van a matar a Draco y a Ron! – explicó, con un hilo de voz.

_**& o &**_

- ¡Vamos Weasley, vamos! – espetó Pansy, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Ron. Estaba mortíferamente pálido, y Neville daba instrucciones a unos cuantos aurores para que se replegaran. Habían sido atacados sorpresivamente mientras investigaban un foco de violencia desplegado en el sur de Escocia. Se encontraban en los alrededores de una vieja Abadía, donde siglos atrás se celebraran rituales mágicos muy poderosos. Sus averiguaciones habían arrojado una conclusión: Fuese lo que fuese que había pasado con Luna, tenía que ver con una fulana lista que corría por toda Europa, en relación con los enemigos de Voldemort. Pensaban que era una teoría absurda, hasta que un par de mortífagos convictos aparecieron repentinamente muertos con la palabra traidores grabadas a fuego en la frente, tal como fuesen asesinados los padres de Pansy. Eso la había enloquecido y obsesionado con las misiones, y gracias a sus grandes avances (y sus torcidos contactos) era que habían dado con aquella conclusión.

Claro, no se esperaban un batallón de unos treinta encapuchados a su espera, estratégicamente ubicados para que la maleza y el verdor que rodeaban a la Abadía los ocultasen hasta que el momento indicado llegara. Los asaltaron por la retaguardia, aprovechándose de la desventaja numérica que tenían. Harry se había pegado a la espalda de Neville, y Ron había hecho lo propio con ella, sorprendiéndola sobremanera. Weasley siempre reaccionaba de esa manera, sobreprotegiéndola en el campo de batalla.

Se habían enzarzado en una lucha breve pero contundente que había terminado con la espalda de Potter hecha jirones, uno de los brazos de Pansy sin huesos, y Weasley tirado en el suelo, víctima de un potente _crucio_ que le arrancaba gritos del pecho. No era la primera vez que ella veía eso, y mucho menos la última (de eso estaba segura), pero a lo que no estaba acostumbrada era a que se interpusiera a una maldición que claramente iba dirigida a ella. Un árbol fue arrancado de raíz al fallar la primera maldición, pero la segunda le dio en el pecho, sacándole el aire por completo de los pulmones y tumbándolo en el suelo. Potter defendía a un par de novatos que huían despavoridos de un par de _sectumpsempra_ y unos pajarracos gigantes que los perseguían, y así fue herido a traición.

Ella, Pansy, odiaba que llevasen capuchas, porque no los reconocía. Sabía que uno de los que peleaba a muerte era uno de los hermanos, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta si era Alecto o Amycus. Otro tenía acciones demasiado femeninas como para no llegar a la conclusión que tenía que ser alguna de sus ex compañeras de casa, y eso la enfureció a potencia. Se tiró al suelo frente a Weasley en lo que vio que los encapuchados hacían un círculo, alejándose de ellos, muertos de risa y dibujando la insignificante marca tenebrosa en el cielo, cantando su victoria sobre ellos. Potter desapareció de la vista, gritándole a Neville que lo dejaba al mando, junto a Ron, que en pocos minutos se alzaría en sus pies, era demasiado gigante como para que un simple crucio lo tumbase. Pansy no era idiota, sabía que tenía que estar realmente herido como para retirarse de aquella manera, pero antes se había acercado a ella y le había susurrado.

- Si a Ron le pasa algo, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a pisar la Orden del Fénix, entendido, ¿Parkinson? – su tono era absolutamente amenazador, pero más allá, parecía depositar su confianza en ella. El gesto la conmovió por unos instantes, pero luego su rostro se endureció y le gritó a Neville que se encargara de llevar a los heridos a San Mungo, que ella se quedaba con los que aún quedaban en pie, a ver si conseguían atrapar a más mortífagos de los que estaban ya en el suelo, amordazados y atados de pie a cabeza.

Harry asintió un par de veces y desapareció del lugar, con una decisión tatuada en los ojos que desconcertó a la pelinegra. ¿Qué habría averiguado Potter? ¿_Qué_ habría visto?

Sintió una pesada mirada en su cuello, y al voltearse rápidamente le pareció ver el destello grisáceo de una persona a la que no miraba personalmente desde hacía tiempo.

- Imposible – dijo para sí misma, aplicando cuanto hechizo sanador se le aparecía, tratando que Ron recuperase la conciencia.

- Me voy, Parkinson – anunció Neville, con tres cuerpos flotando a su alrededor. Una muchacha de no más de veinte años tenía una seria herida en la cabeza y sangraba. Los otros dos, un señor y un joven, estaban inconscientes, no en mejores condiciones que ella. Sus túnicas estaban rasgadas y muy llenas de tierra. Le habría gustado que fuese de noche, para que el inclemente sol no empeorara la situación – no tardo en venir, ¿cómo está Ron? – quiso saber, nervioso. Era un personaje muy inquietante, si lo pensaba. Era decidido a la hora de pelear, sumamente tímido e inseguro fuera del campo de batalla. Ella le sonrió cansadamente, asegurándole que estaría bien, ella sabía perfectamente cómo curar las heridas de un _cruciatus_. Él asintió, y desapareció del lugar, dejándola rodeada de un par de aurores que parecían haber perdido el habla. Volvió a sentir la mirada encima de ella, pero pensó que empezaba a sufrir delirios de grandeza.

Unos cinco minutos después de aplicar hechizos y encantamientos en el cuerpo de Ron, éstos rindieron frutos. Había despachado a los aurores a buscar por los alrededores, sin separarse. Había indicado que, en cualquier caso, la invocasen con chispas rojas, o con sus patronus, lo que consideraran más oportuno. Ellos se despidieron, mirándola de reojo. No gustaban de ella, y sinceramente le importaba un rábano aquello.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, claros, atormentados. No había podido hacer desaparecer el dolor por completo, así que en lo que intentó ponerse en pie, hizo falta que la pelinegra se le echara casi encima, para impedirlo. Lo había vendado en el pecho y en las extremidades, donde había parado de sangrar. Sabía a ciencia cierta que mientras más cargado de odio iba un _cruciatus_, mucho más externas serían las secuelas. Había corrido con mala suerte, alguien con verdadero odio hacia ella había intentado atacarla, pero la pregunta era, ¿_quién_?

- Bájate, Parkinson – ladró Ron, evitando quejarse. Lo cierto era, por el contrario, que sentía espasmos a nivel general y un pinchazo desesperantemente repetitivo en el pecho, por no incluir lo muy aturdido que estaba. Se encontraba a sí mismo medio tumbado en un vasto paisaje cubierto de pasto, con un sol que le achicaba la mirada y lo mareaba. El calor era particularmente insoportable, y tener a Parkinson encima de él era casi inaguantable.

- Eres lo más cercano a un trol que he conocido en mi vida, Weasley. Me salvas de una maldición y después me tratas como un objeto poco digno de ser llamado ser humano, eres incomprensible – bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza, claramente tentada a atarlo al suelo de por vida, y no sólo porque lo requería su delicado estado. Sintió que alguien se ubicaba detrás de ella, y no pudo evitarlo. Desenfundó la varita y atacó a garganta pelada, con un _stupify_ claro y concentrado. Una risa familiar parecía burlarse de ella, y no cupo en sí de felicidad al ver a quien fuese su hermano en Hogwarts. Un delgado, descuidado pero siempre elocuente y elegante Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella, aparentemente herido (sin gravedad), y muy seguro de querer hacer algo que ella desconocía.

- Eso es porque no le enseñaron modales, Pansy, ¿qué puedes esperar? – comentó, dándole un abrazo furtivo. Ella se guindó de su cuello, gritando loca de alegría.

- ¡Pensé que te habían matado! ¡Que te habías perdido de la comunidad mágica! ¿Cómo es que has venido a parar aquí? ¿Sabías de este ataque? – dijo y preguntó, todo a la vez. Ron volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, pero esta vez la acción de Pansy fue mucho más concreta. Le agarró los brazos y los selló al suelo con los de ella, mirándolo, muy enojada.

- Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, Weasley. Quédate tranquilo unos minutos y deja que todo lo que te apliqué haga efecto, o empezarás a sangrar de nuevo y tendré que empezar de cero – le replicó, bajo la ceja alzada y la mirada divertida de Draco. El cabello de Pansy estaba hecho un desastre, aunque aún así, parecía la madre de la Hidra, pues caían largas y sedosas las hebras, en forma poco coordinada, y completamente llenas de polvo. Él mismo no era un ejemplo de pulcritud, pero tenía que asumir que se veía tan bien como siempre. Theodore había sido un completo imbécil al rechazarla, si se ponía a pensarlo. Pansy petrificó a Ron, a quien le saltaban los ojos de impotencia. ¡Tenía frente a él al potencial asesino de Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson lo había petrificado, para ponerse a conversar con él! Era una situación inconcebible, inimaginable. Él sabía perfectamente que no era buena, que sus intenciones eran pútridas al infiltrarse a la Orden, ¡y esa reacción era la viva prueba de ello! Le habría gustado pararse, tener la varita a su alcance, atarlos a ambos y encerrarlos en Azkaban. Jamás se debe confiar en lo que es malo desde su origen, ¡jamás! ¡Y había impedido que un Crucio acabara con la resistencia física de aquella serpiente! ¡¿En qué clase de estúpido se estaba convirtiendo? No daba crédito a sus oídos, ni a sus ojos, ni a nada. ¿Dónde estaban los aurores, Harry, Neville? ¿Dónde estaban? Hermione no lo habría permitido. Se culpó a sí mismo de sobrestimarla.

- Creo que a Weasley le dará un ataque al corazón – confesó Draco, mirando a Pansy, que aún sostenía a Ron al suelo, y al mismo Ron. Ella sonrió, satisfecha

- Se lo merecería. Eres una bestia, Weasley, y eso queda más que demostrado ante lo que piensas, porque lo sé. No he traicionado a nadie, y Draco no asesinó a Lovegood, ¿me escuchas? – le replicó, dejando que todo el peso de sus ojos azules recayeran en los de él, que se debatían entre convertirse en una delgada línea, de la ira, y dejarse sobresalir por completo, aunque la sorpresa no era tanta.

- No lo comprenderá, así que tengo poco tiempo para lo que haré. Toma – le entregó un pergamino viejo, manuscrito con sus trazos curvados y juntos. Parecía una lista de cosas por hacer. Pansy alzó una ceja y lo miró, asegurándose de que él no hubiese perdido también el sentido.

- ¿Y esto qué rayos es? – Le preguntó. Un quejido de Ron la exasperó – Weasley, no te voy a asesinar, ¡por Merlín! Draco no es un asesino, y tampoco lo soy yo, deberías saberlo, ¡más cuando pones a prueba mi cordura y mi paciencia emocional con cada respiro que das! Ahora, ¡quédate tranquilo o juro que yo misma te daré una paliza que te dejará postrado en una cama por una semana! – le exigió, mientras que Draco examinaba a su alrededor, repentinamente inseguro. La apuró en que hiciera una copia del pergamino, pero ella no comprendía del todo.

- Básicamente es un listado de las personas que faltan por ser atacadas. Lo conseguí hace poco, después te cuento cómo – contestó él, sacando la varita de la túnica gris plomo que llevaba. Sudaba ligeramente, y su cabello caía despreocupadamente, dándole un toque de informalidad que pocas veces relucía en él. Ella, al ver su reacción, siguió su mirada. No había nadie con ellos, salvo el viento ausente y el incansable sol que les arrancaba la poca hidratación que tenían. ¡Ah! Y Ron, que no cesaba en el ataque de ira que sentía en esos momentos, si bien había prestado atención al pergamino que el _hurón botador_ le había dado a Parkinson.

- ¿Personas que faltan por atacar? Draco, ¿de qué hablas? – Pansy no caía en la cuenta de que Draco Malfoy y la Orden del Fénix habían llegado a conclusiones semejantes, y no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, porque Draco se le lanzó literalmente encima, tocándola junto con Weasley, para desaparecer un segundo antes de que un rayo verde quemara el pasto e hiciera un cráter de dimensiones anormales en el sitio donde habían estado poco antes, o al menos esa fue la sensación que tuvo, la de desaparecer.

- ¡Maldito cobarde! – gritó un encapuchado con la varita en ristre. Buscaba frenético a Draco Malfoy, al que había seguido por casi una hora. Había salido del concurrido pueblo, y acabado a los alrededores de la ciudad, cubierto de una vasto llano que terminaba con la abadía en una pequeña meseta, sola. De poder ver su rostro, Pansy estaba segura de que se encontraría con Mulciber, esa basura que en tantas ocasiones le había hecho hacer cosas que definitivamente no querría volver a repetir, jamás. Sólo recordarlo hizo que su sangre hirviera, pero la respiración alterada de Draco llamó más su atención. Estaba encima de los dos, tanto de ella como de Weasley, y parecía vigilante ante los movimientos del encapuchado.

- Sal, ¡Basura! ¿No quieres saber el paradero de la indigna que tomaste como mujer? ¿Como el traidor que eres? ¡SAL! ¡Y enfréntame! – lo desafió, arrojando cuanta maldición se le atravesó por la mente. Todos se perdían en lo vasto del llano, y uno de ellos dio de lleno contra la abadía, arrancando trozos de su antigua construcción. Parecía absolutamente desquiciado – ¡Te voy a encontrar! ¡Y seguirás su repugnante destino! Ah, ya quisiera que hubieses visto cómo rogó por su vida, por mantenerse viva, ¡como si fuese poco más que una vergüenza para nuestra estirpe! – vociferó, enloquecido. Desapareció a los segundos, dejando a Pansy completamente confundida.

Ron se sacudió frenéticamente, plenamente consciente de todo lo que había escuchado. Sólo que se suponía que Mulciber estaba muerto, junto con Callahan. ¡Era imposible que estuviese vivo, él mismo había estado en la batalla en la que suponían muertos! Agradecía a Merlín el que la magia estuviese menguando, porque podía comenzar a moverse, pero una mirada significativa de Malfoy hizo que aguardase. ¿Quedaba algo o alguien más por aparecer? Pansy miraba a Draco, interrogándolo con los ojos azules, posición que mantenía Ron, respecto a ella. _¿Por qué lo había sanado? _Y más importante aún_, _¿qué sabía aquél canalla del paradero de Luna? Esas dos preguntas lo enloquecerían de un momento a otro, así como no saber dónde rayos se había metido Harry. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que dejase la batalla a medio terminar? No era típico de Harry Potter el abandonar por abandonar, menos cuando sus amigos estaban en riesgo.

Lentamente, Draco se alejó un poco de ellos, lo suficiente como para que el espacio personal de cada uno se restableciera. Pansy miró de arriba abajo a Ron, con una mirada bastante explícita.

- No creas que dejaré pasar esta, Parkinson – le aseguró, con la voz cargada de furia. Luego se dirigió a Draco - ¿Porqué demonios sigue Mulciber con vida, Malfoy? – quiso saber, buscando su varita. No estaba del todo convencido de la inocencia de aquellos dos, pero era la mejor jugada que tenía, por los momentos. Ya luego hablaría con Harry.

- No tengo idea, Weasley. Si no lo notaste, venía persiguiéndome, y no precisamente para regalarme huevos de pascua – respondió, parco. Aparentaba estar nervioso, y verlo así era desconcertante, tanto para su amiga como para su enemigo declarado.

- No me interesa porqué te perseguían, sí el hecho de que mencionase a Luna. ¿Qué sabe esa mierda de Luna? – comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y el que Draco pareciese tan exaltado como él, no ayudaba – Parkinson, dame la copia de la lista, ahora – exigió, provocándole risa a la pelinegra. Como si fuese a hacer caso de lo que pidiese.

- Él es el esposo, Weasley, no tu – aclaró Pansy, revisando el cuerpo del rubio – estás herido – le avisó, antes de hacer varias florituras con la varita, para sanar un corte que tenía en la cabeza y otros tantos que tenía en el abdomen - ¿desde dónde te venía persiguiendo? – le preguntó, pero volvió a quedar la pregunta al aire, porque en ese momento dos _incarceros_ cayeron sobre Ron y sobre Draco. El que iba dirigido a ella falló por pocos milímetros. A lo lejos pudo ver cómo dos encapuchados, vestidos con sendas túnicas negras, se acercaban a tropel hacia ellos, burlándose de su leve descuido. Ron vislumbró cómo uno de ellos levantaba la varita hacia Pansy, probablemente para atraparla también.

- ¡ANDA A AVISAR! – Gritó entonces, antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

_**& o &**_

Habían corrido en vano. Bueno, Theo la había ayudado a recorrer las calles, sin resultado alguno. Quiso enviar su patronus, en su búsqueda, pero sería muy peligroso hacerlo frente a los muggles, que los miraban como si fuesen un par de locos.

- Tenemos que encontrarlo, tenemos que encontrarlo – repetía ella, frenética. La debilidad que aparentaba sufrir minutos atrás, se había evaporado con su determinación – voy a llamarlo, ¡¿crees que me conteste el teléfono? – le preguntó, obviando de las mil maravillas el que Theodore no era muy amigo de los móviles. Muchos aparatos muggles le agradaban. El móvil no entraba en ese grupo, le parecía invasivo, escandaloso.

- No lo sé, probablemente no lo tenga consigo. Estaba lesionado aún, cuando nos dejó. Y se fue porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer, de las que no tengo idea. En lo que sea que viste, ¿te da una idea, algo? – interrogó, observándola presionar compulsivamente una serie de números, para luego colocarse el equipo que ella denominaba táctil en la oreja derecha. Temblaba ligeramente todavía, por lo que tomó la única mano que tenía sin ocupar. Ella la asió con fuerza, tratando de controlarse. Al estar junto a ella, pudo escuchar tres, cuatro, seis repiques, y luego la voz de una máquina. Se sentía orgulloso, había aprendido una barbaridad de los no mágicos.

- No contesta – le dijo, con los ojos repentinamente bañados en lágrimas. Negaba para sí misma, bastante frustrada – no sé dónde están, Theo. Siento que algo muy malo va a pasar, y no quiero que pase, ¡no quiero que pase! – casi gritó, ahogando un sollozo. La reacción de la castaña hizo reflexionar un poco más a la serpiente. ¿Dónde no se escondían los magos? Aquella información no era suficiente, necesitaba más. Si hay algo de lo que sabía, era de poblaciones enteramente mágicas, pero de esas había muchas más de las que cualquiera podría conocer algún día.

- Dime, ¿qué viste exactamente? – le preguntó, tomando su rostro con ambas manos. Esa mujer era su talón de Aquiles, no podía verla en ese estado.

- Había personas con túnicas, muchas, pero era muy borroso. Vi una construcción muy vieja, pero es que esto no funciona como un rastreador, sólo me limito a cuidar de Malfoy con magia. Desaparece de la vista de todos, pero sigue allí, latente. Pude sentir la presencia de dos personas más, y por su vista supe que eran Ron y Pansy. Discutían, y él les pedía que callasen, hasta que un rayo rojizo hizo que perdiera toda conexión. Ahora no lo siento, no los siento, ¡sólo tengo un sentimiento espantoso de miedo y de angustia que me va a volver loca! – le miró, suplicante, como si él tuviese la cura a lo que estaba pasando.

- No es suficiente con eso, pero sé lo que podemos hacer – le respondió, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Acarició delicadamente sus cabellos, como si temiese deshacer alguna de las ondas. Ella se aferró a él, tratando de drenar todos aquellos sentimientos que le atravesaban el pecho y le achicaban en corazón – Llama a Potter, y si no cae la llamada, dile que nos fuimos a Escocia.

- ¿Escocia? – eso era lo que menos se esperaba. Se separó unos centímetros de él, tratando de ignorar todas las miradas de los muggles. Comprendía esas miradas indiscretas, que gritaban frases poco apropiadas para la ocasión. De no haber estado tan preocupada, se habría puesto a explicar que no ocurría lo que parecía.

- Sí. Si lo que creo es cierto, deben estar allá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque era uno de los países en los que más escondrijos teníamos, en su época – la respuesta del ojiazul la dejó sin aire. Había hecho una clara referencia a sus épocas de mortífago, cuando en contadísimas ocasiones le había prohibido hablar del tema, porque había puesto un tabú sobre la palabra mortífago, para localizarlos a todos. No sabía qué pasaba en su momento, y menos ahora, pero lo que sí sabía era que decirlo entrañaba un peligro para él y para todos los desertores del Lord.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? – le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. No estaba acostumbrada a esa sinceridad repentina y aplastante. El hecho la despojó de sus nervios por unos segundos. Y lo simple de su respuesta lo hizo por mucho más tiempo.

- Porque me preocupas Hermione, por eso – dio por respuesta, volviéndola a estrechar y permitiéndose tomarla de la mano para ir hacia un callejón poco transitado. Tenían que hacer un largo viaje, por aparición. Ella, aún cuando se sentía muy cómoda, no podía dejar que la pregunta que pugnaba por salir, se quedase en su garganta.

- Sí, ¿pero porqué hablas de eso, justo ahora? Te lo pregunté hace mucho y me prohibiste hablar del tema porque corrías peligro, ¿qué lo hace diferente en esta ocasión?

- Que lo que está en juego no es mi seguridad sino tu tranquilidad, y ya no hagas más preguntas – confesó él, poniéndose serio. Tomó una botella rota del callejón y la convirtió en un traslador – deberíamos salir de aquí en dos minutos, ¿crees que puedas estar ese tiempo sin hacerte ni hacerme un millón de preguntas? Por favor – le dijo, mirando concentrado la botella.

- No es algo que se me pueda olvidar – le advirtió, soltando su mano de repente. A él pareció disgustarle, pero no era momento para discutir. No en ese momento, al menos.

- Yo tampoco olvido cosas, Hermione, y no por ello te pregunto cuando sé que puedo ir más allá de tu paciencia. Mejor aguardemos a que esto haga magia – terminó él, y al instante siguiente el objeto brilló, sacándolos de aquél sucio callejón.

_Flash Back_

- No pienso volver a entrar en esa habitación, es el ser más estúpido que haya conocido sobre la faz de la tierra – despotricó Hermione, con el cabello hecho un desastre y las mejillas encendidas. Sus gritos y los de Malfoy, que ocurrían en el tercer piso de Grimmauld's Place, llegaba hasta la habitación que estaba ocupando temporalmente Luna, mientras que el rubio se curaba por completo. Después decidirían qué hacer con él, pero en esa oportunidad, Luna decidió intervenir.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, con _Crookhanks_ entre los brazos. Cuando su ama estaba muy ocupada discutiendo con Malfoy, el gato se iba hasta los pies de Luna, reclamando atención. Ella lo acogía con cariño, a pesar de los desplantes que le hacía Ron al pobre gato, cuando paraba en la casa. Hermione salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y lo último que escuchó Luna fue una palabra muy malsonante por parte del rubio, de allí que entendiese el estado de la castaña.

- No le des tanta importancia, Hermione. Tenemos que entender que lo tenemos casi preso aquí, y a nadie le gusta estar en esas condiciones, menos a él, que siempre ha sido una persona llena de libertades – intentó calmar ella, pero no lo logró. Hermione caminaba de un lado para otro, como un león enjaulado, tendiente a atacar a cualquiera en cualquier momento.

- Me importa tres rábanos que se sienta prisionero, ¡lo hacemos por su bien! Sabemos que lo andan buscando, y que quieren matarlo, ¿y así lo agradece? ¡Se puede ir al mismísimo infierno! – gritó ella, hacia la habitación donde estaba Draco Malfoy. Él abrió la puerta, tan pálido que asustó a Luna. Debía estar francamente irascible.

- En ningún momento les he pedido protección, sólo quiero largarme de aquí. Lo que me pase es mi problema Granger, ¿lo entiendes? No creo que lo que expongo sea una estupidez, al contrario, de eso te sobra al no comprenderme – le dijo, con los puños cerrados. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, indecisa entre irse contra él, en forma física, o callarlo con un simple encantamiento. Sus mejillas se encendían cada vez más.

- Eres un imbécil, en lo que pongas un pie fuera de aquí eres hombre muerto, un pequeño de seis años comprendería eso con mucha facilidad – le devolvió, retrocediendo un poco en lo que vio que el pelirrubio hacía ademán de salir del cuarto.

- Un niño de seis años no cooperaría con nadie con tu pobre intelecto, Granger. Cualquier con un dedo de frente comprendería una petición tan sencilla como que no quiero seguir aquí, menos tu, por supuesto – le escupió, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

- Draco, ella lo hace por tu bien – intervino Luna, poniéndose en el medio de ambos. Sentía cómo se caldeaban aún más los ánimos, y lo menos que deseaba era tener que curar a dos, en vez de a uno. Agradecía a Merlín que a Draco le hubiesen quitado la varita. Él desvió la mirada hacia Luna, tratando de no salpicarla con su ira (exclusiva de Granger).

- Tú eres una persona racional, Lovegood. Sabes perfectamente que quiero largarme de aquí, y comprendes bien mi situación. No puedes, ni pueden pretender que me sienta cómodo rodeado de enemigos y de idiotas que lo que desean es verme muerto – le dijo, tratando sobrehumanamente no perder el control. La alusión que hizo, enervó más a Hermione.

- ¡Yo no quiero verte muerto, estúpido! Si así lo quisiera, ¡te habría dejado ir hace mucho! – casi ladró, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que quería verlo muerto si lo que hacía era discutir con Harry y con Ron por su constante agresividad con él? Había que ser tarado para no darse cuenta de ello.

- ¡Pues entonces déjame ir! Sería un favor para todos, así no pelearías con Weasley, utilizándome como excusa. Es una verdad absoluta que no le gustas como mujer, y tratar de engañarte usándome como puente para discutir con él, tratando de ver qué le ocurre, me parece una jugada de lo más inverosímil, hasta para ti. Si lo que deseas es volver con el pobretón, por favor permíteme salir de aquí, así tendrán otro tema de conversación que la serpiente con la que confraternizas – le restregó en la cara, sin pizca de compasión. Sus palabras calaron hondo en Hermione, quien arrugó el rostro y cerró sus puños, dándole la espalda.

- Eres un imbécil rematado, Malfoy. Y te he prohibido cientos de veces el que toques mi relación con Ron, porque no te incumbe. Si lo que tanto deseas es largarte, hazlo. Hablaré con Harry para que te de tu varita – le dijo, en un tono de voz muy bajo. No tenía porqué enterarse que sus palabras le habían dolido, y mucho menos tenía que verla llorando, no era su asunto.

- Hermione… - dijo Luna, consciente de lo que habían provocado las palabras de Draco. Intentó acercársele, pero ella la rechazó, sacudiendo el hombro en el que había puesto la mano.

- Hablamos ahora. Entiéndete con él – le respondió, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, antes de echarse a llorar escandalosamente frente a los catires. Cuando desapareció de la vista de ambos, Luna se devolvió, mirando con reproche a Draco.

- No tenías que ser tan grosero, yo sé que no eres así – le reclamó, acercándosele para revisar los vendajes que llevaba en el pecho y la espalda. Él también la rechazó en un inicio, pero al verla a los ojos supo que había sido un error.

- No sabes cómo soy, Lovegood – le respondió, volviendo a entrar a la habitación. Ella entró tras él, y cerró la puerta. Adentro había un olor muy particular, era su olor.

- Sé lo suficiente como para saber que tu agresividad es una forma de defensa – le contó, al tiempo que él se sentaba en la cama, dejándose examinar por la sanadora.

- No es una forma de defensa, es lo que soy – la contradijo, quejándose por los dolores que aún sentía – y de haber sabido que lo que tenía que hacer para que Granger aprobase mi partida era meterme con su pobre relación con el pobretón, lo habría hecho hace mucho.

- No sabes por lo que está pasando, ni lo mucho que ha luchado por ti, contra sus amigos y Ron. Su relación es algo personal, Draco, no tendrías porqué meterte con eso. Ella no se mete con tus relaciones con los mortífagos, y no ha venido a preguntarte una sola vez por el paradero de alguno de ellos, aún cuando todo el cuartel los anda buscando como locos.

- No le he pedido protección en ningún momento – replicó él, mientras Luna le aplicaba una poción cicatrizante y otra más le daba a beber, para menguar el dolor. Era una persona que toleraba, a Luna Lovegood. En Hogwarts estaba chiflada como una cabra, pero ahora era una persona con la que podía hablar, además de ser sangre limpia.

- Y tampoco te ha dado la confianza para que hables de sus asuntos personales. Bien lo has dicho, estás aquí en condición de protegido (y no de cautivo), no porque te adore y te considere uno de sus mejores amigos. Le valdría más dejar que te fueras, y listo.

- ¡Es bienvenida de hacerlo! – estalló él, sin soportar que Lovegood lo pusiera a pensar en sus acciones. Nadie hacía eso, mucho menos por una sangre sucia.

- Es muy buena como para hacerlo, trata de no pelear tanto con ella, por favor – le pidió, sintiéndose satisfecha ante su trabajo. Vendas nuevas, una expresión en la que no se venía el dolor, y el sonido de una poción haciendo su trabajo. Ella había terminado el suyo. Depositó un beso en la frente de Draco, como solía hacer al finalizar. Él se había acostumbrado, por lo que no se quejaba, pero la rabia que sentía lo hacía enfurruñarse como un pequeño – y deja el mal humor, no logras nada con eso.

- La única buena persona aquí eres tu, Lovegood – le dijo, acostándose y cerrando los ojos. Ella se conmovió por unos segundos, al escuchar aquellas palabras. Él pudo sentir cómo cambiaba su estado de ánimo – no me malinterpretes. Escuchas antes de juzgar, y digamos que a pesar de que soy lo que soy, y como soy, no me señalas con un maldito dedo todo el tiempo, muy distinta a tu amiguita Granger eres.

- Ella tiene su forma de ser y yo tengo la mía. Siempre he dicho que tenemos que apartarnos un poco para ver mejor – le confesó, sonriendo para sí misma. Él pareció quedar pensativo, pues había colocado sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Era hora de que bajase a hablar con Hermione. Conociéndola como la conocía, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas en la cocina.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**& o &**_

Bien, no tengo palabras para disculparme por la tardanza. Espero que sea suficiente lo que traigo en esta ocasión, porque si sigo escribiendo llego a las 20 páginas.

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo, ¡y gracias por leerme!

_**Hatshe W. **_


	12. A dos pasos de ti

¡Hola! Bueno, me he inspirado una barbaridad, así que por eso estoy aquí mucho antes de lo que tenía previsto. En este capítulo vienen dos cosas: a) explicación de cómo llegó Pansy a ser parte del Cuartel de Aurores; b) El cómo fue que murió la madre de Luna y qué es de ella. Ya se viene la mitad de la historia, y de allí para abajo comienzan situaciones… particulares.

Espero que no resulte muy largo, el pasado lo fue y no me agradó mucho que digamos.

Nottmiones o Dramiones? No les digo, lean y verán hahaha. Claras advertencias: el estar clasificado como T no es porque sí. Tiene sus razones, y desde aquí empiezan. Olé.

Saludos y gracias por sus reviews. Gracias a que han superado el número 3, agradezco personalmente: _**Jos Black, Hermosura Apocalíptica, Aecio y Smithback**_, ¡muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!

_**& o &**_

Ron Weasley abrió los ojos con dificultad. Una oscuridad absoluta lo rodeaba, de tal manera que daba lo mismo tener los ojos abiertos que cerrados. Un dolor descomunal estaba cómodamente asentado en su nuca, y podía jurar que, al menos, uno de los huesos lo tenía roto, porque el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, en general, era espantoso (aunque claro, le dolía más la nuca). Trató de definir con la vista algún objeto que le indicase dónde se encontraba, pero al parecer, sólo eran cuatro paredes que lo aprisionaban, un cubo de agua a lo lejos, y una molesta gotera que caía constantemente, trayendo a sus oídos uno de los sonidos más desesperantes de la historia humana: El chisporroteo incesante de una gotera.

Intentó moverse, pero las cuerdas que lo sujetaban lo hacían de tal manera que, de hacer amago de movimiento alguno, o se iba de boca y estallaba contra el piso, o se iba de lado y obtenía el mismo resultado. La silla en la que reposaba era la viva prueba de ello, porque se tambaleaba con inseguridad, gracias a su impertinente deseo de orientarse, siquiera un poco.

Respiró con profundidad, entonces, pues no era la primera vez que terminaba siendo rehén de algún imbécil mortífago que se creía superior al resto del mundo quién sabe porqué pendeja razón. No comprendían que, por más que luchasen, por más poderosos que fueran, terminarían derrotados, muchas veces por su agudeza y su ingenio en lo que de planificación y estrategia se trataba, bien por la fiereza de Harry, bien por los conocimientos casi divinos de Hermione, bien por el trabajo en equipo formidable que, como aurores, realizaban todos los días. El punto era qué, mirasen por donde mirasen, no tenían escapatoria. Ese pensamiento le hizo gracia. Siempre había algo que terminaba por joderlos, más allá de su propia miopía y de lo absolutamente irracional de su ideología.

Trató de ubicar algún punto de acceso (o de salida, lo mismo era), y de comprobar si había sonidos alrededor, un algo que le arrojase si estaba cerca de la población o si, por el contrario, estaba, _otra vez_, encerrado en un galpón que lo desesperaría hasta la locura. Un pequeño resquicio colgaba de una de las paredes, justo en el medio, bastante apropiado para evitar que muriese por falta de oxígeno. Vaya, un o unos mortífagos con toque (y cerebro), grata sensación la de saber que asfixiado, al menos, no moriría. Una comezón repentina le azotó el cráneo, y se preguntó qué demonios ocurría. Sacudió la cabeza, llevando con el movimiento ondas a su cabello, para ver si la sensación desaparecía. Sentía patas por todo el cuero cabelludo, era desagradable a su máxima expresión. Era cierto que en pocas horas había sudado una barbaridad, pero no lo suficiente para desarrollar bichos en la cabeza. Supuso que todo sería cuestión de sugestión, experta en engañar y dejar completamente aturdidos a la generalidad de los seres humanos.

Escuchó, débilmente, cómo un ejército de _algo_ se le acercaba, o con curiosidad o con furia, no pudo discernir. Pudo captar cientos de vellos alrededor del cuerpo, y no pudo evitar erizarse. Su reacción inmediata fue cerrar los ojos y presionar los labios, en un férreo candado. Esos no eran sus vellos, por supuesto que no, y lo sabía tan tajantemente porque ellos no eran animados. Una idea espantosa se le cruzó por la cabeza, y rogó a Merlín que no fuese cierto lo que estaba pensando. Sudaba copiosamente, de nuevo, pero no por el calor. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que el poco color que le había brindado su genética se había ido a la mismísima mierda, y estaba más blanco que un pergamino.

_Si eran arácnidos sus despreciables compañeros, y sobrevivía al pánico que con velocidad se albergaba en su pecho, al saberse indefenso, desarmado y completamente solo en el medio de la nada, los hijos de puta que lo habían puesto en esa condición tendrían que esconderse debajo de las piedras para que no los moliera, uno a uno, a golpes, y luego los hiciese comer a los detestables bichos. _

_**& o &**_

_**Flash Back**_

_ Estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Había un aire dulzón en el ambiente, le evocaba los días en lo que solían sentarse en la mesa destartalada de los Weasley, a comer y conversar como lo que eran, una familia. Probablemente el olor se colaba por las ventanas, que mantenía abiertas, permitiendo que una leve brisa jugueteara con sus cabellos, que bailaban libres, completamente ignorados por su dueña. Un interesantísimo libro de poesía era devorado con verdadera pasión por sus ojos. Era una forma bella y trágica de narrar la historia de una nación. Hombres y mujeres se habían inmolado por la supervivencia de sus vástagos. Se habían arrojado al mar, sin varitas, dispuestos todos a perecer por ellos, aunque de nada había servido. Sabía, a ciencia cierta, que sus mejillas estarían al menos algo arreboladas, y que debía parecer una enajenada, pasando hoja tras hoja, con un sencillo vaso de vodka que solía llenar de vez en cuando. Suspiró en un par de ocasiones, sólo imaginarse el vivir en un cuento de aquéllos._

_ Debía llevar una semana en esa misma posición (con las variantes necesarias, claro está). Se había declarado en absoluta huelga contra Harry y Ron, y la decisión había sido irse por un tiempo de Grimmauld Place. Ellos se habían opuesto, y la solución de Harry se le antojó, hasta cierto punto, racional. La conversación se había llevado a cabo el lunes, y a esas alturas, pasadas las 10 de la mañana del sábado, sentía que la conclusión había sido satisfactoria, al menos para dos de tres personas. O mejor dicho, de cuatro, dos habían salido felices. No era la proporción más idónea, pero la tercera poco tenía que ver. Ron la detestaba, Harry estaba de acuerdo con ella y Malfoy aún seguía allí, también odiándola. Los felices, en todo caso, eran Harry y ella. _

_- Necesitamos a alguien aquí, Hermione. ¿Qué pasa si todos somos liquidados en el campo de batalla? – comenzaba Harry la discusión el lunes, tratando de poner fronteras ante los desesperados sentimientos de su amiga, perfectamente legibles en sus ojos. _

_- Que todo se va a la mierda, eso – intervino Ron, sin poder estarse quieto. Le desesperaba el que ella no los entendiera, su terquedad. _

_- Estoy harta del encierro, y se los digo con la sinceridad en las manos. Ustedes mismos se sorprendían en Hogwarts de la Hermione guerrera, intrépida. Quizá no tan rápida como tu, Harry, ni tan brillante como tu, Ron, en lo que a estrategia se refiere – concedió, al ver que ambos se sulfuraban. Era la misma discusión de siempre – pero era útil, lo sé. Tengo muchos más conocimientos que antes, y gracias al entrenamiento básico que recibí, creo poder hacer otra cosa que no sea limpiar el camino de tristes e "inútiles" – la alusión iba directamente con Ron – procedimientos que impiden que su trabajo sea mejor o peor. _

_- No es que no sales nunca de aquí, si tenemos que ponerlas cosas desde alguna perspectiva – trató de aclarar el pelirrojo, tratando de no perder la cordura. Los ojos de ella se achicaron un poco, sintiendo que su poder de autocontrol se desbordaba. No bastaba con poder ir a comprar cosas, a hacer una que otra investigación en el Ministerio, y asistir en contadas ocasiones a los juzgamientos que se llevaban a cabo en el Wizengamot. Sólo una vez había fungido de testigo, y en dos ocasiones había conseguido sentencias condenatorias, pero nada más. Comenzaba a aburrirse una barbaridad, más cuando ahora todo se resumía a procedimientos sumarios en lo que, con suerte, participaban las víctimas que quedasen con vida, el mortífago, y uno que otro tercero que o defendía o atacaba. _

_- Lo hacemos porque te queremos, Hermione, y no deseamos que te expongas sin necesidad. Nosotros podemos, y sabemos, hacer el trabajo sucio – dijo Harry, mirándola fijamente. _

_- No soy de porcelana – refunfuñó ella, apartando la vista, ofendida. No era por miedo a su seguridad, sino porque entonces su campo de acción se vería reducido. No les permitía ser crueles, condición que habían desarrollado gracias al estado de guerra en el que vivían, sobretodo Ron. Hasta sádico se mostraba al momento de atrapar mortífagos, y ella terminaba limpiando su trabajo sucio. Era una condición de lo más humillante el sólo fungir de escoba y pala para ellos. _

_- Pero eres nuestra amiga y es importante contar con que al menos uno de nosotros tres sigue con la cabeza fría y el trasero a salvo – explicó Harry. Eso detonó la molestia de la castaña._

_- ¡Y yo sí tengo que estar contando las horas o esperando a los putos patronus para saber que están bien! Por Merlín Harry, ¡¿te estás escuchando? ¡Te digo que quiero salir porque me siento como una rata de laboratorio y lo que haces es responderme que lo que te preocupa es mi seguridad! ¡Joder! – gritó - ¡yo me preocupo tanto o más por ustedes porque sé que si les pasa algo, y yo no estuve allí para evitarlo, no lo soportaría el resto de mi vida! – no creía que aquello fuese tan difícil de comprender. Harry la miraba, dividido como siempre, entre lo que sabía que era su deber como amigo y su deber como auror, como director de ellos. Hermione no era un auror, y debía entenderlo. Pero por otro lado, siempre había luchado a su lado, hombro con hombro, soportando los mismos polvos, rayos, maldiciones, lluvias, barros y demás, junto a él. Ron, desde su abrupto rompimiento, prefería no estar mucho tiempo con ella, porque se enfurecía y su orgullo hacía tropezar sus amagos de reconciliación. Y ahora la tenía frente a él, exponiéndole por millonésima vez que quería estar con ellos, sus amigos de siempre, sus hermanos de vida. Tenía los ojos acuosos, algo bastante común desde un tiempo para acá, pero su mirada destilaba determinación. Algo le decía que, de no ponerle un fin monocorde con ambas posiciones, podría complicarse aún más la situación, y de eso no necesitaba._

_ Habían derrotado a Voldemort, cierto era, pero las cosas seguían igual de revueltas, o aún peor, pues la sensación de desasosiego que parecía desaparecer por instantes se duplicaba. Dolor por las víctimas, por los malditos, por los perdidos y por los traidores. Era ese un monstruo mucho más poderoso a combatir. Más puede un hombre asustado que un hombre seguro de sí mismo bajo condiciones extremas, y eso era lo que ocurría con los seguidores de Tom Riddle. Se hacían a la idea de que su muerte, su efectiva y decisiva muerte, era una falacia y que en cualquier momento aparecería para brindarles todo el poder, la gloria, y el mundo libre de sangre podrida que les había ofrecido. Eso los hacía esquizofrénicos, impredecibles, psicópatas y, lo peor, poderosos. Muy poderosos. Un poder que trastabillaba junto con la cordura de aquellos, y que no le daba un minuto de descanso._

_ Ya había perdido a Ginny por esa situación, no quería perder a Hermione, porque entonces sí que no tendría pilares a los qué hacerse en períodos de flaqueo y de inseguridad. Dio un ligero masaje al tabique de la nariz, retirando por unos centímetros los lentes. Aún con más de veinte años encima (que se sentían como cincuenta, por lo menos), se negaba a perfeccionar su vista con magia. Le recordaba lo débil que podía llegar a ser; lo obligaba a estar en alerta permanente, como decía el fenecido Ojoloco. Se postró con pesadez en el lavaplatos, lleno de cachivaches que Kreacher no se daba el abasto de limpiar, tumbando unos cuantos al suelo. El sonido desesperó aún más a Ron, que contra todo pronóstico se mantenía en silencio, a pesar de estar rojo como su cabello y tener los puños cerrados. No comprendía a Hermione. Sólo querían verla a salvo, eso no era tan difícil de vislumbrar. Ya querría él poderse quedar una semana entera sólo leyendo, haciendo uno que otro trabajo inútil, y listo. No estar corriendo todo el santo tiempo para salvar su culo y el resto de los culos de la comunidad mágica. Era una situación enfermiza, inaguantable, pero más que nada, perenne. No había forma de entrar en una recesión de la guerra, en un pseudo estado de paz que les permitiera descansar un día siquiera. _

_ Ella debía estar agradecida, y orgullosa de ellos dos. Se habían convertido en un par de hombres de bien, aunque con uno que otro defecto, y uno muy particular, un "defecto" común a la población: odio hacia los mortífagos. No podía culparlos por evitar, a toda costa, que sus manos se llenasen de sangre. Sólo en una oportunidad había tenido que darle muerte a un mortífago, y su mente se fue a un estado de crisis tal que estuvo internada dos días en San Mungo, aunque aseguraba estar bien. No había sido fácil verla así, y no estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por ello, contra la voluntad de la castaña. La amaba, la adoraba, y precisamente por eso es que prefería que se sintiera cautiva, presa, a exponerla a esos siniestros peligros que siempre andaban tras de ellos, los que luchaban por el bien. No le importaba sentir que en verdad nacía odio en ella hacia él, sobretodo por su descuido en la relación que tenía años de haber nacido y que, hoy por hoy, sólo se tambaleaba en una cuerda floja. El amor está hecho para amar, no para cambiar a las personas, y él no cambiaría su forma de protegerla, ni ella cambiaría lo mucho que detestaba ser tratada como una minusválida. Su cerebro, el más oxigenado que hubiese conocido, tenía debilidades que la ponían en riesgo en el campo de batalla. Los veía como humanos capaz de redimirse, a los mortífagos, cuando lo cierto era que, los que seguían luchando, los que habían decidido no esconderse, eran magos verdaderamente oscuros y psicópatas, dispuestos a dar muerte a cualquier persona o cosa que mostrara franca o leve oposición a sus determinaciones, nada les importaba. Muchos de ellos se ocultaban sobre sus máscaras de marfil, blancas, impasibles, cobardes. Cobardes malnacidos, eso eran, no era tan complejo llegar a esa conclusión. _

_- Yo no puedo permitirte luchar, Hermione – comenzó Harry, y al ver que los ojos de su amiga se salían de sus órbitas, alzó las manos en forma cansina, advirtiéndole que no había terminado. Lo mismo iba para Ron, cuyo amago de sonrisa al ver que Harry parecía querer ir más allá de la típica resolución que tomaba: no dejarla luchar – Pero entiendo que quieras ir con nosotros, yo también me asfixiaría en caso de que tu, Ron, o cualquiera de los míos quedase expuesto al peligro, y no hubiese estado yo para salvarlos o al menos morir en el intento – accedió. Sus palabras le dieron un sincero respiro a Hermione y arrugaron la frente del pelirrojo._

_- No puede venir con nosotros – sentenció Ron, dejando bien claro cuál era su posición al respecto. Hermione bufó, y lo miró con rabia._

_- Cállate – fue todo lo que dijo, incapaz de decir otra cosa que no fuese directamente ofensiva hacia su amigo de toda la vida, su primer amor y, por los vientos que soplaban, también su primera decepción amorosa._

_- Por Morgana, Hermione, ¡que eres terca como una mula! – vociferó entonces Ron, y Harry, al ver la intención asesina que se posaba en los ojos de la castaña, se puso en el medio de ambos, intercediendo, como siempre. _

_- En esta ocasión le doy la razón, Ron – le dijo, lanzándole una clara advertencia con su tono de voz. Ese increíble poder de liderazgo del ojiverde silenciaba cualquier tipo de pataleo sin motivación, y Ron no tenía otra oposición distinta a que ella corría peligro. Ese precisamente era el argumento de Hermione en su contra, y Harry no podía luchar contra eso – pero tienes que comprenderme tu también, Herms. No eres auror, eres…_

_- … ya, Jefa de Oficina de la división de que aplica y revisa el cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, sí, pero te recuerdo que casi he dimitido por estar metida aquí. Y cuando estoy allá, lo único que deseo es volver, pues el ambiente está tan cargado de tensión que muchos de nosotros preferimos trabajar en casa. Ya sabes, ustedes hacen el trabajo divertido y nosotros nos encargamos de que siga siendo así, sin que sean juzgados por el Wizengamot – recitó ella, torciendo los ojos – no me hace falta una titulación como aurora para saber defenderme en batalla, eso lo sabes perfectamente. No soy una tarada con un palito que sólo sabe hablar bonito y tiene una muy buena oratoria y redacción, sé cómo usar mi varita y contra quién, cosa en la que ustedes se exceden a menudo, si he de decirlo – puyó, realmente molesta. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso de que no era auror? Era una aplastante realidad, ciertamente, pero ella no tenía previsto que tanta guerra se extendiese más allá de la muerte de Voldemort, mucho menos cuando tantos de sus partidarios no eran más de un cubo de cucarachas que se matan entre sí para ver quién logra llegar al tope, llevándose lo que fuese por el medio. Harry se acercó a ella, tratando de calmarse y de tranquilizarla. _

_- Nuestro comportamiento no es el mejor, lo acepto – concedió. Ron se sentía de más en esa conversación. ¿Qué coño pretendía Harry, que ella fuese con ellos, se arriesgase, y muriera? La razón por la que no se retiraba era para impedir que una decisión de esas magnitudes saliera de su boca por las pataletas de Hermione. Era como permitir que Ginny se fuera a investigar con ellos, totalmente inadmisible, aunque en su caso no había mucho que podía hacer porque ella sí que era una auror y bien que hacía lo que se le daba la santa gana, más con Dean Thomas de su lado. _

_- Entonces estás de acuerdo en que vaya con ustedes – concluyó Hermione, poniéndose en jarras. Lo menos que quería era confrontar con Harry, pero si tenía que hacerlo para lograr lo que quería, lo haría. _

_- No, no lo estoy, pero sí en que nos acompañes en las misiones menos peligrosas – dijo, tomándola por los hombros – debes entender. Eres demasiado valiosa para mí, para Ron, para todos nosotros. Eres una especie de figurilla de cristal, Hermione, sólo que un potencial intelectual que envidio de buena manera en muchas ocasiones. Sé perfectamente las ventajas que traería el que de buenas a primeras soltases los libros y vinieses con nosotros, pero ahora tengo masa gris, conozco las consecuencias espantosas que podría traer esto, mucho más después del incidente que pasó en aquella casa de muggles, y no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. No puedes pedirme que no prefiera saberte sana, aún sacrificando las cosas positivas que nos brindaría tu presencia en la batalla, no cuando tengo tanto tiempo viendo cómo los míos se van, dejándome impotente porque no puedo hacer nada – le confesó, aturdiéndola. Lo que menos quería era sacar a relucir las pérdidas de su mejor amigo, sólo deseaba estar con ellos, como en los viejos tiempos, y así se lo hizo saber. _

_- No tengo dos años Harry, y no sería la primera vez que iría con ustedes. En esa ocasión no pasó nada, hice lo que tenía que hacer, y listo._

_- ¡Tuvieron que recluirte porque estabas en estado de shock! ¿Qué hacemos si vuelve a pasar y no hay nadie que pueda cuidar de ti? Harry y yo en contadísimas ocasiones podemos protegernos el uno al otro, y lamento decir que no todos los aurores están tan bien preparados como nosotros, en verdad lo lamento. Seamus es muy bueno, y también lo es McMillan, pero no siempre están allí. Muchas veces nos cogen solos o con alguien más, se llaman ataques sorpresa, y no quiero imaginarme el que te atrapen y te hagan las monstruosidades que sé son capaces de hacer, ¡tienes que sentar cabeza! – se explicaba Ron, caminando de un lado al otro. Si se quedaba quieto, estallaría de pura rabia. _

_- De allí que sólo pueda venir con nosotros en ataques planeados aquí, con ambos. Y si accedes a seguir viviendo aquí, por supuesto – dijo Harry, tratando de llegar a un término medio. No le gustaba la idea, pero comprendía a Hermione, al diablo, vaya que la comprendía. Y le daría un poco de respiro tenerla con él, extrañaba su sagacidad, sus expresiones, mientras batallaban. Su presencia lo tranquilizaba, aunque sentía que tenía que activar un octavo sentido, sólo para protegerla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esa mujer era muy importante para él, muchísimo. _

_ Para Hermione, por su parte, no era una solución agradable, pero era… aceptable. Aunque el quedarse significase el tener que despedir por sí misma a Malfoy. Vaya que lo correría, se podía largar a hacer lo que le placiera. _

_- Una cosa más, si es así – dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa a Harry. Él le soltó los hombros y le dio un abrazo reconfortante. No quería terminar peleado con ella, era su mejor amiga, por Merlín. _

_- No sé qué mas puedes querer – vomitó Ron, saliendo como un bólido de la cocina. Su reacción hirió a Hermione, más al escuchar el portazo que había dado al salir. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero no, no lloraría, no otra vez, por él. _

_- Olvídalo. Cuando se le pase, verás que todo será como antes – aseguró Harry, dirigiéndose a la cocina – ¿café? – ofreció, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro - ¿Qué es eso que quieres? Mañana podemos ir al Callejón Diagon a hacer ciertas compras, el pequeño Teddy sigue haciendo desastres en la casa de tus padres y quiero traérmelo una temporada para acá – le confesó, con los ojos llenos de alegría. La noticia conmovió a Hermione. Harry, como su padrino, había decidido que lo mejor para él era crecer en un ambiente que no estuviese tan cargado de odio, por lo que los padres de Hermione lo habían "adoptado" por un tiempo prudente. Vivían en la casa de playa de ellos, y el niño era feliz. Lo visitaba con cierta frecuencia, no tanto como deseaba, pero sí lo suficiente para que no olvidase su rostro. Si bien las cosas seguían jodidas, Teddy ya tenía casi cuatro años (con la energía de uno de diez y la terquedad de toda la comunidad mágica), así que era tiempo de que viviese con su padrino. No era lo bastante grande como para no encontrarse en peligro, pero sí lo suficiente como para comenzar a comprender las cosas. Hacía demasiadas preguntas ese pequeño, y la señora Granger, feliz por el pequeño, había aceptado la decisión, sólo que la condición había sido llevarlo de viaje a Egipto. La idea lo escandalizó por unos minutos, pero con poner al tanto a Charlie, fue más que suficiente, así se haya molestado por tener que hacer de canguro de humanos y de dragones bebés a la vez._

_- Malfoy quiere irse, y yo sinceramente no me siento con más fuerzas para retenerlo aquí. Está bastante mejor, y si hay algo más por hacer, pues que vaya a San Mungo. Ya terminé de redactar el escrito que exime a ti y a Ron de toda culpa, pero te advierto Harry, no vuelvo a hacerlo. Se comportaron como unas bestias al dejarlo en ese estado – le recriminó, pero él no se inmutó. No toda la culpa era de ellos. Sirvió el líquido caliente en un par de tazas. Había optado por hacerlo en forma muggle (le hacía gracia pensar así), por lo que el aroma se había regado por toda la cocina y más habitaciones de la casa. Ella aceptó la que le ofreció, blanca, sin tantos adornos, una sencilla enredadera alrededor del borde, en trazos dorados. Sí, tenía buen gusto. _

_- Fuimos en parte nosotros, en parte sus propios compañeros. Acepto que lo rematamos, sí, pero es que hablamos de Draco Malfoy, Hermione. De hecho, fue más escándalo que otra cosa. Una maldición que lanzó uno de sus compañeros le dio a él, y bueno, al tener la máscara puesta, nos defendimos cuando se puso en pie. Luego se quitó la máscara y vimos que era el niño rubio – Se sentó en la mesa, cosa que ya había hecho Hermione – no sé qué clase de acuerdo enfermizo consiguió su familia con el Ministerio, eso de que esté de chivo expiatorio, como Snape en su momento, nunca me convenció._

_- Yo firmé el trato Harry. Alegaron que estuvieron bajo la Imperius todo el tiempo. Modificaron recuerdos, lo sé, pero al final se concedió la libertad a Draco sólo si cooperaba con nombres y entregaba todos los objetos oscuros que tenía en su casa. Narcissa nunca había llorado tanto, pero lo hicieron, y no le bastó con eso. Fue más allá y propuso hacer espionaje, no podíamos negarnos. Por cobardía lo hizo, es cierto, pero es peor que nada y aún así, en su primera misión, lo que haces es caerle a golpes, mugglemente hablando, por supuesto – le dijo, saboreando el café. No estaba nada mal, para ser hecho por Harry. Vivir en relativa soledad lo había hecho madurar, y lo había enseñado a cocinar. El pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa. _

_- Después de eso no dudo que se retracte y vuelva a las filas del mal, en verdad – le respondió, dejando la taza en la mesa – no estoy seguro, no sabe nada que pueda delatarnos, ni sabe llegar hasta aquí, pero aún así…_

_- Sé perfectamente lo que me conviene, Potter, deja de preocuparte. Lo que te conviene a ti, por el contrario, es salir, porque Weasley se va a desmayar como una niña. Trae a Pansy entre los brazos, y viene en unas condiciones más o menos similares a las que me trajeron aquí. Estás condenado a recibir a enemigos en tu casa, por lo que veo – dijo Draco, con una voz seca, interrumpiendo la conversación de los leones. Bastante contrariado por tener que elegir entre arrancarle a la comadreja a Pansy de los brazos y avisarle al resto de los presentes de que ocurría, se había devuelto, abierto con prontitud la puerta de la cocina y escuchado lo último (no le interesaba conocer de qué asuntos hablaban esos dos) y la implicación de las palabras de Potter le hirvieron la sangre. Sabía al dedillo qué podía hacer y qué no. Qué posición le tocaba jugar y, más aún, que tenía que ser mucho mejor que Snape para no poner su trasero en un mayor peligro al que ya corría. Era una situación clara y no iba a arriesgar lo poco que le quedaba a su familia (en dignidad, el dinero no se les acabaría ni por que cuatro hecatombes se cernieran a la vez en toda Inglaterra) por darse el lujo de cometer errores. Con suerte, saldría con la camisa blanca de todo aquello. No quedaba la organización de antes, muchos eran viscerales. Sólo tenía que enterarse de los ataques planeados, avisar al cabrón de Potter, y hasta allí llegaba su trabajo. Fin de la historia. Luego recuperaría aquél collar que tan útil le había sido en alguna oportunidad, más tomando en consideración el que costaba muchísimo y se veía genial en el despacho de la Mansión Malfoy. _

_- ¿¡Parkinson? – chilló Hermione, saltando de la silla como resorte. En lo que llegó a la puerta, tuvo que taparse la boca. Ron entraba, con la ropa estropeada, manchada en sangre, y una Pansy Parkinson pálida hasta la muerte en sus brazos – ¡Ron! – Gritó, al ver que él le pasaba por el lado, pitado hacia las escaleras. Se le pegó como una garrapata, y más atrás iban Malfoy y Harry, siguiéndola._

_- Llegó hace unos segundos. Se apareció frente a mí justo cuando iba a tratar de olvidar la estupidez que acabas de cometer – le ladró, dejándola en seco por unos milisegundos, sobretodo por el golpe que le había propinado con uno de los hombros, puede que sin intención, al pasar frente a ella con Parkinson en los brazos. Llegaron al primer piso, y aprovecharon la habitación de huéspedes. Era imperioso llamar a Luna, y de eso se encargó Harry, quien se devolvió sacando la varita y conjurando su patronus con una velocidad alarmante._

_- Voy por algunas pociones para ver qué podemos hacer – anunció, devolviéndose. Miró significativamente a Hermione, pero ella se sentó junto a Parkinson, en la silla que estaba ubicada al lado izquierdo de la cabecera de la cama, adherida a la pared, con una pequeña ventana que le brindaba algo de frescura al lugar. La hora hacía que el frío se colase por las rendijas, pero a ninguno de los cuatro le importaba._

_- No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima, Granger. Puede matarme si sabe que la tocaste – le advirtió Draco, advertencia que literalmente se pasó por el forro Hermione. Tenía conocimientos sobre la curación mágica y, más aún, conocía las ventajas de los remedios muggles._

_- ¿Te dijo porqué había venido exactamente hasta acá? Es una mortífaga, así que aterrizar frente al cuartel general no me parece lo más adecuado, no importa que no sepa cómo entrar – preguntó y dijo Hermione a Ron, al tiempo que aplicaba un episkey a la nariz pálida de la serpiente. Era vital retirar las posibles obstrucciones que tuviese en las vías respiratorias, y el tabique fuera de lugar era una de ellas. Estaba escuetamente vestida. Sus ropas estaban absolutamente rasgadas. Ron se había quitado la túnica para cubrirla, pero al momento de acostarla, tuvo que retirarla, para poder examinar el estado de sus heridas. Draco Malfoy lo miró, fúrico._

_- Te puedes largar, Weasley. El espectáculo de ver a una mujer distinta a Granger en cueros, te lo reservas, Pansy no está a la orden – le dijo. Ante la insinuación, bien cómodo se habría sentido Ron de igualar la nariz de aquella desagradable serpiente a la condición de la nariz de la otra, pero ante la concentración que parecía tener Hermione, pasando la varita por las heridas más superficiales de Parkinson, decidió imitarla, e ignorar a Malfoy - ¿No me oíste? – espetó, perdiendo la paciencia._

_- Si tanto te perturba ver el cuerpo de una mujer, Malfoy, ese no es mi problema. Puedes salir de la habitación, no le haremos nada a tu amiguita, no hasta saber qué la trajo hasta aquí – le contestó, pacientemente. La magia de Hermione tenía el cuerpo de Pansy brillante, aunque la sangre seguía goteando y manchando las sábanas de la cama. Sólo llevaba lo que parecía ser el pijama, completamente destruido. Su pecho se dejaba entrever, pero nada más. La magnitud de las heridas aumentaba de abajo hacia arriba, y esa zona estaba especialmente lastimada. Su cabello, desordenado, parecía una cascada negra que la cubría por zonas. El espectáculo le recordó a una Banshee, sólo que mucho más atractiva. En lo que ese pensamiento atravesó su mente, se dijo que tenía que estar muy cabreado con Hermione como para pensar que Pansy Parkinson era atractiva, independientemente de que, de hecho, lo fuese o no. _

_- Alguien se ensañó con ella – dijo Hermione, contrariada. Alguien de su bando no haría semejante barbaridad – Accio pijama – ordenó a la varita, y a los segundos una de sus pijamas, blanca, de algodón, pasó a toda velocidad por la puerta que Harry acababa de abrir, despeinándolo. Llevaba unas cuantas botellitas en la mano, de distintas formas, tamaños y colores. No sabía absolutamente nada de sanación, eso se lo dejaría a Hermione. _

_- Eso creo – asintió Ron, también contrariado. ¿Quién tendría ganas de dejar a Pansy Parkinson hecha trizas? Muchos, era cierto. Era una mortífaga muy cruel, si bien no había records de asesinatos en su lista. Era una de las expertas en la maldición Imperius, y en borrar memorias. Su trabajo, aparentemente inocente, era bajo. Familias muggles habían quedado divididas sólo por su varita. Muchas veces había obligado a magos decentes a hacer y decir cosas que no querían. Arpía, sí, pero arpía y todo, no merecía haber quedado en esas condiciones._

_- Necesito retirarle la camisa – anunció, como si se tratase de levantar una mole de quinientos kilos. En sus más remotas pesadillas aparecía Ron despotricando contra ella, la pérdida frente al bando oscuro, la soledad. No una Pansy Parkinson desvalida que estaba más muerta que viva. _

_- No hay problema – respondió Harry, más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. En muchas ocasiones él mismo hacía ese trabajo, torpemente, en la batalla, sin importar si se trataba de mujeres o de hombres. Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco refulgieron advertencia – Malfoy, el que hayas convivido toda tu vida con seres con nada de respeto por la vida humana, y mucho menos por el cuerpo de una persona, no significa que el resto de la población sea así. Tienes dos opciones, o lo haces tu mismo o dejas que alguno de nosotros lo haga, fácil._

_- ¿Dónde está Lovegood? – inquirió. Sólo confiaba en esa mujer, era especialmente cálida y no le provocaba instintos asesinos su sola presencia. Hermione rodó los ojos, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. El pelirrubio captó el gesto, pero antes de emitir algún tipo de comentario, la puerta volvió a ceder, dejando la imagen de Luna frente a todos ellos. Iba con un vestido azul claro, ceñido al cuerpo, y bastante ajetreada, por lo que podía verse._

_- ¿Estabas ocupada? – preguntó Ron, divertido. Genial, la habían capturado en una noche de copas. Ella intentó peinar su cabello, y, con las mejillas coloradas, negó. _

_- Estoy bien, estoy bien – aseguró, contando a las personas conscientes en la habitación – necesito que se salgan, vine a hacer mi trabajo. Hola Draco, ¿cómo estás? – quiso saber. La pregunta le cayó bastante pesada a Hermione, quien se retiraba del puesto para cedérselo a ella. ¿Qué carajo hacía sólo saludando a Malfoy? Claro, la razón de su fugaz arrebato se debía a que todos eran sus amigos, y él no. Menos cuando la miraba de una forma distinta al resto de las veces. Sí, estaba decente en esa ocasión, con el vestido azul con perlas diminutas sacando brillos de las curvaturas de su cuerpo, el cabello elegantemente recogido (con mechones rebeldes que intentaba acomodar con las manos) y sin las gafas gigantescas y horribles que llevaba en Hogwarts, pero eso era todo. Además, su mejor amiga, o la que se suponía que la era, estaba convaleciente, y la defendía a capa y espada (o al menos su cuerpo) hacía segundos atrás, grandísimo cabrón. Tan intensa fue la sensación que pensó que se ahogaría, por lo que optó por salir pirada de la habitación, antes que cualquiera de los tres jóvenes adultos que la sucedían. _

_- ¡Ron! – llamó, pero el pelirrojo pasó junto a ella como si de una estatua se tratase. Joder, ¡estaba exagerando! No había pedido asesinar a nadie, sólo tener una participación más activa en lo que quedaba de la batalla. No podía estarse quieta por tanto tiempo. Vamos, había sido su novio o era su novio, o no sabía ya qué rayos eran, pero no tenían dos días conociéndose. Estaba dramatizando demasiado, aún para ser Ron Weasley. _

_- Déjalo – respondió Harry, acercándosele y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella. Depositó un suave beso en su frente, en forma amistosa, y le guiñó un ojo – me voy a buscar a Teddy. Quiero viajar en tren, así que me tardaré un tiempo. ¿Vienes conmigo? Por los momentos están Ginny y Neville haciendo la ronda, y Bones está ocupada con ciertos detalles al sur. No hay nada que requiera de mi especial atención el día de hoy, así que podemos conversar – le dijo. Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza._

_- Estoy muerta, pero tienes que prometerme que en lo que llegues a casa de mis padres me avisarás. Los busco y nos venimos, y tenemos esa conversación agradable – le propuso, a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo. La estrechó un poco contra su cuerpo, y luego se separó, bajando las escaleras. Al llegar a la mitad de ellas, giró el cuerpo en dirección hacia Hermione, quién veía la puerta por la que Ron había salido hacía poco. Lucía cansada, pero más que eso, triste. La trenza con la que ataba su cabello amenazaba con soltarse, y se le antojó bonita en esa posición. _¿Qué rayos estás pensando Harry Potter?, ¡estamos hablando de Hermione!_, se recriminó._

_- En lo que sepas algo de Parkinson, me llamas – pidió, alzando la mano, despidiéndose – nos vemos en unas horas._

_- Hecho – cedió, respondiéndole de la misma manera. Suspiró un par de veces en lo que Harry salió del sitio que, de una u otra manera, se había convertido en su hogar. Escuchó pasos tras de sí, pero no se daría la molestia de ver porqué carajos Malfoy se le acercaba. Todo lo contrario, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación hasta que Luna tuviese noticias de Parkinson, después de todo, el rubio parecía disfrutar más de la compañía de la Ravenclaw de la suya, _cosa que no me debería importar, para ser sinceros_, se reprochó, suspirando de nuevo. Rendida ante lo que sentía en ese minuto, un cúmulo de frustraciones respecto a todo, aún con su pequeña victoria, se le antojaba echarse a leer hasta que los ojos le explotaran. Fue plenamente consciente de que la serpiente quería molestarla con alguno de sus comentarios sin sentido, así que metió prisa a sus pasos, perdiéndolo de vista. _Sería patético si me persigue, en verdad_, se dijo a sí misma, convencida de que necesitaba o leer o dormir, porque ya desvariaba. Draco Malfoy persiguiéndola, ¡por supuesto! Bufó, y se perdió de vista. _

_**Fin del Flash Black**_

Una presión en el pecho amenazaba espantosamente con hacerla desvanecer, de un momento a otro. Hermione tomó la mano de Theodore, buscando apoyo. Sentía una baja de tensión que le arrancaba las fuerzas del cuerpo, y el estar apareciéndose no ayudaba para nada. Agradecía a Merlín que el encargado de aparecerlos hubiese sido Theo, porque de haber sido por ella se habrían escindido a mitad del camino.

Aterrizaron en lo que parecía un concurrido callejón, muy similar al Callejón Diagon, sólo que más espacioso y con muchas más tiendas de ropas de magos, libros de magia, una especie de tienda de teteras que hablaban y demás. De no ser por el temblor que sentía en las rodillas, habría inspeccionado el lugar. Una necesidad enorme de sentarse era lo que sentía.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el castaño, aferrándola con fuerza. Detestaba esa debilidad que parecía consumirla. _Maldita maldición_, susurró más para él que para ella, pero fue completamente audible para ambos

- Exactamente – le dijo ella, sin querer aventurarse a dar conclusiones. Se había sentido de la misma manera en la ocasión que dejó a Malfoy en la casa de sus padres, de playa. Su consciencia se había esfumado y había despertado a los días en San Mungo, con una especie de agujero negro en el cuello, y no tenía deseos de repetir la experiencia, aún cuando la imagen de un Malfoy bastante cabreado se dibujaba con perturbadora claridad. No estaba en peligro, o eso aparentaba y, aún así, la sensación que tenía en el pecho no se iba – no me dejes dormirme, es una orden – le exigió a Theo, quien la acompañó hasta una cafetería cercana. Era pequeña, y pensó por unos segundos que podría causarle claustrofobia a la castaña, pero ella parecía más bien ocupada luchando consigo misma.

- No lo haré esta vez, lo prometo – le aseguró, corriendo una silla para permitirle sentarse – pero tienes que decirme qué ves para poderte ayudar – completó, sentándose a su lado. No la soltaría por nada del mundo. Un hombre se les acercó a tomar su pedido, pero él lo despachó. Un par de vasos con agua aparecieron en la mesa, atendiendo a las necesidades de ambos. Genial, una cafetería que tenía mesoneros de adorno. Tomó uno de los vasos con agua y se los ofreció a Hermione, quien comenzaba a sudar febrilmente – tómate algo o te me mueres aquí mismo – le pidió él, tratando de acunarla en su pecho. Ella se negó a ambas cosas, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una furiosa línea.

- Si me tomo algo, vomito, y si me ladeo, vomito. Dame unos segundos – le dijo, y se desmayó.

_**& o &**_

- Genial, sencillamente genial – se reprochó a sí misma, plenamente consciente de que del otro lado del mundo estaría Theodore sacudiendo su cuerpo inerte, en vías de perder todo color humano. Cerró los puños, sin comprender cómo era posible que perdiese el control de sus acciones. _Maldición de mierda_, renegó, acercándose a Malfoy, o quien parecía ser él, porque la estancia estaba en completa oscuridad, salvo por un resquicio de la puerta que los separaba de alguna habitación o del mismísimo exterior - ¿podrías explicarme qué demonios ocurrió? ¡Vi perfectamente cómo tú y Ron eran atacados por mortífagos! Por una preciosa coincidencia del destino Theo me trajo hasta acá, y ahora resulta que no estás con Ron y sí estás maniatado, de paso – se exasperó, al llegar hasta él. Estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla pequeña, con su metro ochenta de alto apretado en una incómoda posición. Se le acercó, asustada. No le había respondido, eso sólo podía significar que estaba inconsciente, tal cual su cuerpo en aquella cafetería.

- Malfoy, ayúdame – le dijo, poniéndose frente a él. Respiraba con dificultad, aunque a la vista estaba perfectamente sano, concluyó, esforzando un poco la vista. Agudizó el oído, intentando captar sonidos del exterior, y le pareció escuchar a alguien maldecir, pero estaba bastante lejano el sonido. Bien podía ser Ron como un verdulero peleando contra alguien. Fastidiada por no poder utilizar la magia en esa ocasión (lo supo en lo que intentó desatar a Malfoy con un hechizo no verbal y no lo logró), tocó un par de veces al rubio, intentando inmutarlo con su presencia. Nada ocurrió.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó, absolutamente segura de que nadie podía escucharla o verla. Así había ocurrido la vez anterior, y no había motivos para dejar de suponerlo. Él abrió los ojos con pesadez ante su grito. Lucía abatido, y ver arrugas en los ojos de Draco Malfoy de puro sentimiento, y unos ojos grises clarísimos que lo hacían lucir completamente minusválido, no era el ideal de Hermione. Sabía de su debilidad ante ese tipo de situaciones, por eso había huido de él, y de sí misma – No me sirve que no me digas qué ocurre. ¿Dónde está Ron y cómo llegaste aquí? – quiso saber, dando un par de pasos en retroceso. Bien, estaba despierto, con los ojos abiertos, no había necesidad de tanta proximidad a él. Le dio la espalda, simulando buscar cómo escapar de ese sitio sin magia. Al instante cayó en la cuenta. _¿Cómo saldrían de allí sin magia?_ Un esbozo de desesperación la abatió, pero al escuchar la voz del rubio, quedó helada.

- Está viva – susurró, con la voz quebrada. Era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba emplear ese tono de voz. La primera había sido en otra ocasión que no quería recordar en esa oportunidad. Todo su cuerpo se erizó, tratando de procesar la noticia. Si se refería a lo que creía que se refería… no, no podía ser.

- ¿Cómo? – devolvió, deteniendo su caminar. Podría jurar que había percibido un sollozo, pero no. Draco Malfoy no lloraba.

- ¡Con un demonio Granger, que Luna está viva! – Estalló, sacudiéndose furiosamente – esos bastardos la sumieron en un duermevela que estoy seguro es causado por un filtro de los muertos en vida, cagadamente preparado, si debo decirlo – explicó, pero sus palabras no tenían sentido para Hermione.

- Eso es imposible, Malfoy. Tú mismo creíste que la habían asesinado, de allí esa persecución enferma de sus posibles asesinos – rebatió, sin atreverse a acercase a él. No podía estar viva, Luna no podía estar viva, porque ello significaría… _¿qué significaría?_ ¿Qué no se había atrevido a buscarla, contando _sólo_ con la palabra de un ex mortífago? No podía culparla Luna, no había señales de su cuerpo ni de su vida, y su rastro mágico se había desvanecido de tal forma que sólo quedaba un leve trazo de lo que solía ser. Harry y Ron la habían buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras, le contaron en su momento, y ella misma no dudaba de los sanguinarios que quedaban rondado por el mundo mágico, como bulldogs en busca de una presa fácil. Era la esposa de Draco Malfoy, odiaban a Draco Malfoy, no había que ser un genio como para llegar a una conclusión apresurada, en caso tal de que lo fuese.

- No lo es, Granger. Si te tomas un momento para enfocar tu mirada, lo verás con tus propios ojos – le explicó, esquivándola. No demostraría su debilidad frente a Hermione Granger. Qué bienvenida sería la máscara fría, blanca, que usó en algún momento, sólo para esta ocasión. El desespero que sentía ante la presencia de Luna, en sus narices, flotando como una reina encima de una tumba de cristal, perdiéndose en el tiempo y en el espacio por la acción de bastardos que lo querían a él, y el no poder hacer nada, lo estaban superando. No era una persona dada a dejarse desbordar por los sentimientos, ni mucho menos, pero se trataba de Luna Lovegood. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, confundida. ¿De qué hablaba ese hombre? Afinó la mirada, completamente segura de que desvariaba, o de que quería calentarle la cabeza, pero tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar que un grito de sorpresa aturdiera los tímpanos de ambos.

Luna Lovegood, bruja de veintitrés años, rubia originalmente, de estatura media, delgada, ravenclaw, soñadora y atrozmente sincera, estaba suspendida graciosamente frente a ellos, separada por lo que parecía ser una fina pared de vidrio. Emitía destellos rojizos, bastante claro a decir verdad. Si se acercaba, moriría, tan sencillo como eso. No necesitaba ser experta en la magia oscura como para poner ese tipo de defensas. Bastaba con una maldición _anti-intrusos_, conocida por ella especialmente porque había aprendido, a las malas, cómo combatirla. Era una soberana ironía que supiese contrarrestarla y que no pudiese hacerlo por no tener la varita. _Perfecto Ron, de qué me sirve ser bruja ahorita_, pensó con sorna. Luna flotaba, aparentemente dormida, con un vestido blanco que parecía de novia. ¿De novia? ¿Qué hacía Luna vestida de novia? La duda la atravesó como una flecha certeza, y dirigió su mirada hacia Draco Malfoy, cuya cabeza permanecía caída.

- Es el vestido que usó en nuestra boda. Llevo horas preguntándome porqué demonios lo lleva puesto. No sé bajo qué supuesto podría usarlo al momento de ser raptada, Granger, y si, te contesto es porque la pregunta brilla sobre tu cabeza, eres demasiado transparente – soltó, respondiendo la pregunta de la leona. Ella ni se molestó en bufar, dado que era cierto.

- Algo anda mal, no se supone que su cabello esté… así – comentó, detallando lo blanco del cabello de la Ravenclaw. Eso, lo amoratado de su piel, y el que estuviera con los ojos semi abiertos la había aterrado. Algo había fallado con el filtro de los muertos - ¿estás seguro de que es esa poción y no otra? – le preguntó, dando un par de pasos hasta el vidrio, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su campo de acción. De no ser por esos detalles, Luna podría parecer dormida. Una sensación de ahogo la cubrió, pues la tristeza y la desilusión frente a sí misma la abatían como olas rompiendo en un peñasco. ¡Qué cabrona y egoísta era! Ella, Hermione Granger, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello. El corazón se le desbordaría del pecho de remordimiento, pero después, no en ese instante, en el que la voz de Malfoy resonaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, tan cercana y lejana que resultaba asfixiante.

- Lo estoy. Y también estoy seguro de que fallaron, pues su marca mágica está tan débil que todos jurábamos que estaba muerta, incluyéndome. Y como no puedo ser el elegante caballero que la despierte con _poción_ _Wiggenweld_, la pusieron frente a mí para que la vea morir. ¡Bastardos! – vociferó, con la derrota tatuada en la piel. Maniatado como estaba, sólo podía tragarse la ira que sentía, mucho más cuando sabía la identidad de los dos que lo habían apresado. Le importaba un huevo dónde estaba Weasley. Sabía que, si no lo mataban como el malnacido que era (a él), por provocar que una persona completamente inocente muriese por su causa, los que morirían, dolorosa y lentamente, serían Mulciber y Callahan, y ellos no eran tan imbéciles como para no llegar a la misma conclusión.

- Tiene que haber una forma de sacarla de ese sueño provocado, y de revertir la poción – negó Hermione, decidida a hacer lo que fuese necesario para devolver a Luna a la vida, aún si ello significaba… momento, _¿qué significaba?_ No podía ser tan tarada como para seguir sintiendo lo que fuese que sintió por Malfoy, contra lo que había luchado y seguiría luchando porque sencillamente no tenía futuro. Ella, Luna Lovegood, y nadie más, merecía estar al lado de Malfoy. Ella sacó a relucir su lado no tan oscuro y lo hizo sonreír. Tenía que forjar eso a fuego en su mente, para poder seguir hacia delante. Sin embargo, unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No comprendía porqué la vida tenía que ser tan puñeteramente injusta. Ella no sentía simpatía alguna con Luna, no después de lo que había pasado hacía un año. La rubia no era culpable y lo sabía, la culpable había sido ella por dejarse engañar por sí misma, pero no veía el porqué tenía que enfrentarse con eso a cada paso que daba, era un fantasma que estaba decidido a no dejarla en paz, y el hecho de que eso colidiera con la situación en la que se encontraba su antigua compañera de estudios, le chocaba en lo más profundo. Ella se suponía buena, correcta, pero sobre las todas las cosas, justa, y en ese instante sabía a ciencia cierta que debía encontrar una solución para la dorada, si bien eso arrastraba como consecuencia volver a pelear contra sí misma, y volver a huir de sus hechos. Era un peso que había creído olvidado, y que se afincaba en sus extremidades.

- No la hay Granger, de haberla ya lo habría intentado. Al menos no es posible sin magia – refutó Malfoy, deteniéndose en el rostro de Hermione. Vaya mujer. Estaba a dos pasos de él, y la sentía terriblemente distante (como debía ser, si era un poco franco consigo mismo). Luna, medio muerta entre los dos; él, frustrado por no poder hacer nada por ella y, aún así, Draco Malfoy se preocupaba por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la castaña, esa que sabía que derramaba, esas que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban y le seguirían dando, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Al escuchar cómo se deslizaba, pegada a la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, quiso decir algo más, pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Qué podía decir? _"Sálvame el culo y de paso rescata a Luna de esa poción que la está matando, deja de lado el que técnicamente estás maldecida por lo que sea sientas por mí y que sufriste por defenderme, que perdiste una amiga, una relación, y de paso te ganaste la repulsión de tu mejor amigo el santo de los héroes afligidos Potter"_, ¡ja! por supuesto. No sonaba como él y no sería deshonesto con ella, lo había prometido antes y no veía motivo para romper esa promesa, por más que un órgano de su cuerpo lo insultase a diestra y siniestra por no dejar llevarse por lo que latía dentro de él.

- Ella no se merece esto, en verdad que no – se flageló entonces Hermione, abrazando sus rodillas. Tenía que haber alguna manera de salir de todo aquello. Encerró su rostro entre sus manos, pensando. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele, era un cerebro privilegiado y haría uso de eso, no podía darse el lujo de bloquear todo el conocimiento que poseía.

- Ni ella ni tú, Granger, si hablamos de justicia – acordó Draco, con voz de circunstancias. El único responsable, por jugar al doble espía, era él, pero aquellos cobardes preferían jugar con la vida de un inocente, como siempre. No es que no disfrutase un poco del sufrimiento humano, como Slytherin y ex mortífago que era, no podía negarlo, pero hasta él tenía sus límites y Luna Lovegood no le había hecho nada al mundo. Quizá su madre sí, por ocultar obcecadamente objetos que eran de interés del Lord y de las filas, pero esa mujer estaba bien enterrada, gracias. Qué jodida manía de que alguien tenía que pagar, siempre. Y si era un tercero que podía dañar a los implicados, pues tanto mejor.

- No me vengas a hablar de justicia ahorita, Malfoy, en verdad – le dijo Hermione, tratando de concentrarse. Con Luna flotando del otro lado del jodido cristal y los repentinos dejos de culpabilidad de Malfoy, resultaba una tarea casi titánica - no tiene ningún sentido darse golpes de pecho ahora, tenemos que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquí y llevarnos a Luna para ver qué pueden hacer por ella en San Mungo – continuó, intentando dejar de lado la creciente preocupación que sentía por su propio cuerpo, por Ron, por todos. Harry no podría ayudarla en ese momento, ella solita tendría que ver cómo resolvía. Pues bien, tenía que empezar por lo más obvio: liberar a Malfoy – ¿Antes de atarte aplicaron alguna maldición a las cuerdas? – interrogó, alzando la vista hacia él, quien no había apartado sus ojos de ella en los últimos minutos – No voy a ser tan imbécil como para intentar soltarte y caer medio muerta por una maldición de tus ex amiguitos – puyó, esperando por una respuesta.

- No lo sé, cuando llegaste estaba inconsciente y así llegué. Ni sé cuándo fue que nos separaron a mí y a Weasley, por si también te interesa en qué paró tu _amiguito_ – le devolvió, con el tono impregnado en ironía. Hermione tenía unas buenas ganas de darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero se recordó a sí misma que ya no estaba en tercero de Hogwarts, ni podía darse el lujo de _knockear _a Malfoy, no allí.

- Por supuesto que me interesa – reprochó ella, poniéndose en pie – voy a intentar soltar las cuerdas – le avisó. Realmente no tenía ninguna finalidad práctica el liberarlo, pero no podía verlo atado como un animal.

- No tienes porqué avisarme, no voy a hacerte nada, técnicamente no puedo porque lo que está aquí es tu marca mágica, no la real Hermione Granger, esa debe estar… bueno, tu sabrás donde está – respondió, sin mover un músculo al sentirla cerca de ella y con una ligera sospecha de con quién podría estar el cuerpo de esa mujer. Se prohibió pensar en esa posibilidad, o perdería todo el autocontrol que estaba aplicando.

Hermione, al escuchar su nombre completo en los labios de aquella serpiente, no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Era bastante halado de los cabellos el que la llamara así. Ella toda la vida sería Granger y él toda la vida sería Malfoy, así que toda modificación en esa regla la trastocaba.

- Ay por favor Granger no dije nada malo – advirtió él, al apreciar cómo saltaba. Rodó los ojos, fastidiado de lo idiota que podía ser Granger. Venga, sólo la había llamado por su nombre, ¿qué no toda la población mágica le decía así?

- Cállate – espetó ella, controlando los temblores que se escapaban de su cuerpo por la descarga eléctrica que la recorría al pasar la yema de sus dedos – bien podría dejarte así mientras le busco alguna razón lógica a todo esto que ocurre – le ladró, percibiendo cómo un creciente calorcillo se hacía mayor. Miró hacia su cuello, de donde provenía, y una maldición de tamaño proverbial se escapó de sus labios. Alguien del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore, hoy día todos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, estaba mandando un mensaje a todos los que la conformaban.

- ¿Qué pasó Granger, de cuándo tan vulgar? – le preguntó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño. No ayudaba para nada a su autocontrol el que Hermione Granger oliese tan recondenadamente bien. Recordaba su olor típico, floral, pero no era necesario que se lo restregara en cara, aunque pensándolo fríamente, probablemente no tendría idea de que desprendía ese aroma.

- Intentan comunicarme algo por la monedita aquella que usábamos en Hogwarts – dijo escuetamente, frustrada. El calor podía sentirlo, pero no podía enterarse de nada porque físicamente no tenía acceso a la moneda – ¡me cago en esta puta maldición! – gritó, exasperada, dejando de lado el cuidado casi pericial que tenía en desatar a Malfoy. De dos jalones soltó los pocos nudos que quedaban en sus tobillos.

- ¿Dónde estás? – quiso saber él, estando completamente seguro de que odiaría la respuesta.

- Con Theo – le respondió, afirmándole la sospecha, Theodore Nott, Nott, Nott, Nott. Fácilmente lo extraería de la vida de Hermione sólo con no tener que pensar en él, _con ella_. Era un hipócrita redomado, se preocupaba por Luna y, a la vez, quería muerto al único que había recibido a Hermione sin reproches, sin señalamientos y sin miedos.

- ¿Y se supone que él es el brillante ser que te está cuidando mientras estás encerrada en los rincones de tu mente y a la vez intentando salvar mi trasero y de paso rescatar a Luna? – preguntó, dándose unos suaves masajes en las muñecas, muy maltratadas. Las marcas de las cuerdas habían amoratado los bordes. Es que los mataría, sí, pero con todo el placer del mundo. Pensó en ponerse en pie enseguida, pero supuso que sería una muy mala idea. Tenía las piernas acalambradas y un leve mareo que de seguro lo hacía acabar de culo en el suelo.

- Sí, y ya páralo. Él encontrará la manera de hacerme volver en mí, y eventualmente, si no lo consigue, lo haré, así que tenemos que ver cómo salimos de aquí y cómo sacamos a Luna de allí – le indicó, señalando con una mano hacia la rubia platinada.

- ¿De dónde te salió tanta fe ciega en él? Si mal no recuerdo, es tan serpiente como yo, y también recuerdo que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales…

- No te lo voy a repetir Malfoy, córtalo – lo interrumpió - Ya pasó bastante tiempo como para que nos pongamos a rememorar cosas que no debieron pasar y otras tantas que de tan acertadas que son, no pueden ser borradas del mundo mágico sin causar una catástrofe – le exigió, alejándose de él. Se aproximó hasta la rendija que les brindaba un poco de aire fresco, buscando enfocar sus sentidos. ¿Dónde rayos se encontraban?

- Si, pero yo no fui el que huyo con el rabo entre las piernas, aterrado frente a lo que me haces sentir, o hacías, si prefieres que lo coloque en ese plano – discutió él, cabreado. Estaba harto de que siempre huyera. Entendía perfectamente que era pasado, y a lo pasado pisado, pero cuando no concluía asuntos, no podía evitar enfermarse de tanto pensar el "quizá si". Se levantó, dispuesto a encararla, y a ver con claridad qué pasaba por su rostro. Él, Draco Malfoy, se preciaba a sí mismo de aprovechar ocasiones, y esta era una que no perdería por nada, aún con el debido respeto hacia Luna (tampoco es que se tiraría a su antigua compañera allí mismo).

- Córtala ya Malfoy, de verdad, eso no iba para ningún lado y no hacemos nada discutiéndolo en este preciso momento – contrarió ella, crispándose. ¿Alguna forma que no incluyese magia? Eso horrorizaría al rubio, pero si Theo había sido capaz de comprender cómo encender un DVD, cambiar películas e incluso apagarlo, podía conseguir que el príncipe de Slytherin hiciera algo sin la varita. ¿Trepar como un animal? La rendija era demasiado pequeña. No pudo evitar evocar el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy hecho todo un hurón botador. Una imagen repentina de él saltando hasta reventar el techo a punta de brincos provocó que soltara una risotada.

- Estás loca – le dijo él, inseguro ya de que esa Hermione de plasma fuese la Hermione Granger que él conocía. Sin embargo, eso no era lo importante, ya después buscaría cuáles eran los efectos secundarios de _Obscuro_ en una hija de muggles – Granger, ¿porqué te fuiste? – disparó, acercándosele lo suficiente como para encerrarla entre sus dos brazos, apoyando las manos de la pared. Su cabello, un poco más corto de lo que solía ser, cayó desenfrenado por su frente, ocultando sus ojos por trozos. Unos pocos pasos más, y se perdería la notoriedad de ambos cuerpos y con facilidad podrían ser confundidos con uno solo.

La cercanía de aquél hombre siempre la erizaba y la dejaba hecha un despojo de nervios. ¿Qué quería? Lo habían conversado, fugazmente, quizá con muchos vacíos de por medio, pero era un tema ya transitado que no sabía porqué se empeñaba en traer a colación. Ella se sentía una cobarde cuando lo tenía así, frente a ella, exigiendo respuestas que ya le había dado, con su cuerpo, con su rostro, con sus ojos, con sus gestos.

- Aléjate, por favor – le pidió, negando. Intentó pegarse aún más a la pared y dejar de pensar en todas las cosas, pocas como fueron, que habían vivido. No había una explicación lógica para aquel enfermizo sentimiento, por descontado, sólo suyo. Un par de insultadas, varias noches haciéndose compañía, y una que otra conversación coherente. Más nada. No roces corporales, ni tentaciones de las cuales arrepentirse. Era exasperante que no lo superara, más cuando las decisiones habían sido tomadas. Ella se largó, con "el rabo entre las piernas", y para ser francos, él no la buscó. Se casó con Luna, se fueron a vivir a la Mansión Malfoy, y hasta allí corría el río.

- No, no lo haré esta vez - dijo él, con la voz ronca. De pronto, sentía que se le sacaba la garganta. Vio claramente cómo ella rodaba su rostro, para ocultarlo en su cabello, brindándole un nuevo ángulo de su cuello. ¿Sabría lo que hacía? Probablemente no. Ese camino se le antojaba apetecible a los gritos, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no lanzarse en picado en su cuello y devorarlo. Era Granger, por Merlín, poco conocedora de lo arrebatadoramente atractiva que se le antojaba justo ahora. Cerró los ojos, rogando a los dioses que una maldición imperdonable no conocida no le cayera en ese mismísimo instante, por hijo de puta. Su esposa medio muerta y él persiguiendo respuestas que probablemente fuesen tan o más pesadas que las conocía.

- ¿Puedes explicarme qué sentido tiene volver a hacer un año? Me fui Malfoy, eso es todo. No tiene faces ocultas, no tiene un trasfondo que puedas erradicar. Lo hice, y listo. Mis motivos los conoces perfectamente – respondió, rindiéndose parcialmente. La respiración del rubio le daba en el cuello, y eso la estaba desquiciando. Era una mezcla de menta con olor a hombre, típica de él. No tenía pizca de colonia, esa tenue que a veces se colocaba. Qué idiota era, estaba recordando el que los dos usaban poco perfume, sólo para momentos especiales. _Sigue así, anda, y terminas haciéndole compañía a Lockhart, en loca vas a parar_, se reprochó. Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella, cortos. Era un rematado imbécil por lo que iba a hacer.  
- Mi mente, sí… – acordó, tomando una de las manos de la mujer entre las suyas. Ella se quedó petrificada con el gesto, y perdió el aire en lo que Draco Malfoy colocó su mano derecha en su pectoral izquierdo. Allí, indómito, irrefrenable, latía un corazón que creía congelado. Más que latir, parecía querer partirle el pecho a su dueño, cuyo rostro era impasible. Dejó que su palma rodara unos pocos milímetros, en una caricia discreta que ambos agradecieron –… pero él no. Así que vas a tener que darle una explicación lo suficientemente cargada de claridad como para que me deje continuar, y aceptar la decisión que tomaste. Y discúlpame – dijo, saltando de su mano izquierda hasta su ceja izquierda, apresando la primera con su propia mano derecha. Emulando el camino que alguna vez Theodore Nott había trazado por allí, acarició con delicadeza la cicatriz que él mismo le había causado, sabiéndose poseedor de una exactamente igual. Con sus dedos posó delicados círculos en la mano con la que sostenía su corazón, tratando de hacerle ver que, a pesar de todo, él también estaba confundido.

- No lo hagas, por favor – suplicó, negada ante la posibilidad de enfrentar su mirada con la del príncipe de las serpientes. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Allí estaba Luna! No era posible que le importase tan poco. Unos brazos que reconocería hasta en el infierno la atrajeron hacia sí, en un acto que destilaba desesperación por los cuatro costados. Su cabeza daba en el hombro de Malfoy, y era bastante sardónico el que calzara perfecto, como si él fuese un candado y ella la llave maestra para desnudar cada una de sus caras, y viceversa. Haciendo acoplo de la poquísima dignidad que le quedaba, le devolvió el abrazo unos segundos, y acto seguido, acariciando uno de sus brazos, completamente erizado, lo alejó de ella, aún sin mirarlo - No hay nada qué considerar. Lo pasado pisado Malfoy, no es posible que hayas perdido tu frialdad y tu objetividad de un plumazo. Ahora, saquemos a Luna de… - una puntada en el estómago hizo que perdiera la voz de ipso facto. Su cuerpo se retrajo, repentinamente dolorido. ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor? Ella no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, aunque prevalecía la conexión con él. Sólo Malfoy podía sentirla, y sólo con él percibía dentro de aquella maldición. Un dolor espantoso atravesó su pecho, y unas ganas de vomitar pudieron más que su control. Tosió un par de veces, aún en brazos del rubio, y lo empujó dos segundos antes de vomitar. Un chorro de sangre salió de su boca, quemándole el esófago vía el exterior.

- ¿Granger?... – escuchó Hermione a Malfoy, antes de emitir un chillido digno de una Banshee. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a su cuerpo?.

_**& o &**_

¡Qué animalada! No, no, qué va. ¡Me fui por 16 páginas! No corté el capítulo porque no veía por donde, pero me temo que los capítulos se apoderan de mí y hacen lo que les da la gana.

Espero que les guste, porque ya estoy montando el siguiente.

Saludos.

_**Hatshe W.**_


	13. Los Orígenes

Bueno, seguimos en la lucha. En este momento siento desprecio por el gobierno de mi país, por la pérdida de muchísimas toneladas de comida. ¡¿No saben que hay crisis alimentaria a nivel mundial? Cabrones… en fin, me pongo seria. Gracias por sus reviews_**, Jos Black**_, _**Smithback**_(¡me reí como no tienes idea!) y _**Hermosura Apocalíptica**_.

Este capítulo es de tipo explicativo, por solicitud de _**Smithback**_, y porque me he dado cuenta que sé a la perfección de qué va Obscuro, pero no he narrado aquí de qué se trata. Pues bien, vamos por él.

Olé, he escuchado sin parar _**Enséñame tus manos**__ – Alejandro Sanz_, al escribir este capítulo, junto a _**Taking Over Me**__ – Evanescence_. La primera porque de aquí comienza una vorágine de acontecimientos y recuerdos que harán un poquito más… complicada la historia. No tanto porque no me gusta las historias sin pies ni cabeza, estimo que lo máximo que puede tener este fic son 20 capítulos, _**espero**_ que no más. Y la segunda canción, pues porque me inspiró para describir más los orígenes de Obscuro :). Mis sinceras disculpas si encuentran errores, siéntanse libre de lanzar tomatazos o flores, sólo hagan click en "dejar Review".

_**& o &**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Los Orígenes**_

Iba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Su morral chocaba escandalosamente contra su espalda, pero poco era lo que le importaba. Iba ya tardísimo, y podría jurar que Pansy lo maldeciría de por vida si no aparecía pronto, prontísimo.

- ¡Eres la persona más impuntual que conozco! – chilló una chica de dieciséis años de cabello corto, liso, negro, con unos ojos azules electrizantes y un cuerpo delgado que ese momento estaba erguido de la ira. El uniforme que llevaba estaba bien arreglado, aunque bien la falda habría podido estar unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su rodilla, y no por _encima_. Su grito se escuchó por todo el pasillo, y la imprudencia hizo que Draco bufara, frunciendo el ceño.

- Granger es una pesadilla, deberías saberlo. Te tocó ronda con el inepto de Weasley y no con ella y agradeciste al cielo – le confesó, también molesto. Había tenido que aguantar una charla de moral y luces por parte del ratón de biblioteca de Hogwarts, y no era lo que adoraba hacer un jueves en la noche, no cuando tenía cosas más _interesantes_ que hacer con Pansy.

- Mi madre nos pregunta que porqué demonios no le has notificado al Lord alguna manera de irrumpir en Hogwarts, Draco. Tenemos que seguir buscando. La mierda de la Sala de los Menesteres no nos sirve, pues si aparece una banda de mortífagos de la nada, darán contra la pared y saldrán en cualquier recóndito lugar de este infernal castillo – explicó ella, caminando para intentar calmarse. Estaban en el medio de un pasillo oscuro, próximos a una de las estatuas de acero. Ésta se reía, como burlándose de la pelinegra – ¡cállate o te destrozo! – amenazó, sacando una sonrisa burlona del rostro del pelirrubio.

- Estas realmente cabreada. Tranquila querida, que yo hago lo que se me encarga, aunque es muy difícil con la paranoia de Potter y la sangre sucia pegada a mis rodillas desde que pasó sabrá Morgana qué rayos en clase de Aritmancia. Estuvo azuzándome al respecto, como si tuviese alguna puta idea de qué pasó.

- Aún no comprendo cómo es que sigues viendo esa materia, apesta – confesó Pansy, sacando unas ranas de chocolate de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica verde botella. Se acercaron a unas escaleras, para sentarse a conversar. Le ofreció una rana, pero él rechazó la oferta. Ambos estaban en alerta, por si la señora Norris se atravesaba en su camino. Lo que menos necesitaban era al metiche de Filch interrumpiéndolos, o a algún profesor (Snape los solapaba, así que de él poco o nada temían).

- Porque es útil, y mi padre considera que abandonarla sería una tontería. Necesito dominar números para cuando tenga que encargarme de "los negocios de la familia", así sea algo tan ridículo como adivinación con números. No necesitamos esa tontería, no podríamos quedarnos sin caudal en mil años. ¿Conseguiste el libro que te pedí? – Le preguntó, repentinamente nervioso. Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sólo que con un escalón de por medio. Pansy mantenía su codo derecho apoyado en la pierna izquierda de Draco, mientras él jugaba con una moneda que había sido una especie de tesoro el año pasado, cuando colaboró con la Brigada Inquisitorial. Buenos tiempos aquellos.

- No, la vieja de la biblioteca casi gritó cuando intenté entrar a la Sección Prohibida, y eso que Granger y Theo estaban allí – respondió, fastidiada. Draco estaba delirando, era imposible algún tipo de reacción mágica negativa frente a la presencia de una sangre sucia, por más sucia que fuese (en este caso, Granger)

- Te dije que era urgente, Pansy – le reprochó él, quitando la pierna de apoyo a la ojiazul. Ella bufó, francamente contrariada, en lo que su codo perdió el punto de apoyo.

- Deja de pensar estupideces Draco, ese no es tu estilo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó precisamente en ese salón? Puedo ayudarte gustosa en lo que necesites, pero tienes que decirme en qué rayos te estoy ayudando. Pretender entrar a la Sección Prohibida, el amor platónico de la señora Pince, a sacar un kilo de libros porque sí, es demasiado como para hacerlo a ciegas …

_Una semana atrás_

- Apártate de mi camino, Granger. Por tu estúpida manía de controlarlo todo me castigaron. Te puedes largar porque no pretendo cumplir con lo que me asignó la profesora Vector. Está delirando si cree que me voy a quedar haciendo cálculos como un elfo doméstico – se quejaba Draco Malfoy, al tiempo que recogía sus cosas con absoluta parsimonia. Hermione Granger, a unas mesas de él, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción tatuada en el rostro. Pocas veces se iba de boca en lo que un compañero hacía trampa, pero es que Malfoy se la había puesto demasiado fácil. Utilizar una pluma vuelapluma para llenar el examen con respuestas prediseñadas, era lo más tonto que podía hacer, incluso para él.

- Yo no le obligué a castigarte, Malfoy, y no puedo retirarme hasta asegurarme de que hayas terminado todo – le dijo, completamente calmada. Sentada como estaba, aprovecharía el tiempo para terminar los deberes de Pociones y de Transformaciones.

- Te recuerdo que soy tan prefecto como tú, estúpida sangre sucia – escupió entonces, furibundo. ¿Qué se creía?

- No lo he olvidado, así como tú no deberías olvidar que no puedes salir de este salón hasta terminar, la profesora Vector se encargó de que así fuera. Quizá porque te conoce – dijo, mordaz. Una sonrisa de triunfo se deslizó por sus labios. Adoraba a esa profesora.

- Pero tu sí que puedes irte largando, estorbas – masculló, lanzando el bolso en la silla contigua a aquella en la que tomó asiento. Absolutamente cabreado, sacó un par de pergaminos, una pluma y el tintero. Miró al pizarrón, y allí estaba una serie de cálculos y de teorías que entendía a la perfección, pero cuyas conclusiones le molestaban hasta el tuétano. Era aburrido.

- No me iré, Malfoy. Ignórame, no creo que sea tan difícil ignorar a una _sangre sucia_ sobreestimada– le respondió Hermione, inmutable. Hacía mucho tiempo que los insultos y desplantes de aquél atípico rubio poco la herían. En un momento lejano sí, lo hacían, y mucho, pero luego de un glorioso puñetazo hacía tres años, por el cual desahogó todas sus frustraciones respecto a él, el grado de molestia había descendido a cero o poco más abajo.

La respuesta, mordaz, dejó a Malfoy sin palabras por un momento. Que ella utilizara ese epíteto contra sí misma, era de lo más chocante. Nadie la había autorizado para llamarse a sí misma de esa manera, sólo él estaba autorizado a degradarla. ¿Qué se creía?

- Increíble que después de tanto tiempo hayas aceptado tu condición inferior, comelibros. Mi sincero respecto hacia ti – contestó, irónico. Se aproximó a los apuntes sobre los que estaba trabajando Hermione, absolutamente dispuesto a fastidiarla.

- ¿Gracias? – respondió ella, soltando una sonrisa sardónica. Al percatarse de que se le acercaba, puso ímpetu en sus deberes de Transformaciones. Malfoy era un rematado imbécil. No necesitaba más calor humano que el que despedía ella misma.

- Te estoy elogiando, sangre sucia. Eso debería colocarte en mi más completa admiración, más si tomamos en consideración que estoy encerrado en estas putas cuatro paredes gracias a tu bocota – casi susurró en uno de sus oídos, y la acción erizó todo el cuerpo de la castaña.

- ¿Estuviste mucho tiempo en el salón de pociones? Enfermo – se quejó, intentando alejarse de su cercanía. Al ver que eso la molestaba, sonrió, victorioso. Soltó la pluma que tenía en la mano derecha y se aproximó aún más a ella. Luego se daría un baño para quitarse el repugnante olor a hija de muggles.

- ¿Te pongo nerviosa, Granger? No me extrañaría, soy todo un adonis – le dijo, casi rozando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda con los labios. Eso sacó de sus casillas a Hermione, quién volteó la cara para hacerle frente. Le impactó el tener aquellos ojos grises a tan poca distancia de los propios, color café, y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Aún así, se mantuvo firme, y no bajó la mirada.

- Quisieras, Malfoy. Debo ser la única chica que sabe que detrás de esa personalidad fría, inescrupulosa y estúpida sólo hay frialdad, nada de escrúpulos y, por supuesto, estupidez – aseveró, cruzándose de brazos – además, los rubios no son mi preferencia, lamento decepcionarte – puyó, sonriendo de nuevo, esta vez más abiertamente al notar que los ojos del pelirrubio destellaban ira – tranquilo, te queda el resto de las chicas del castillo, no pierdes nada ante mi indiferencia – aseguró, como si tratara con una persona "especial". El pensamiento la hizo reír, pero el gesto quedó suspendido en el aire en lo que Draco Malfoy la tomó por los brazos, ciñéndola por completo a su pecho, encerrándola entre sus brazos, que si bien eran de tipo delgado, tenían suficiente musculatura como para obligarla a forcejear - ¡¿eres retrasado? – chilló, sacudiéndose de repente. Él reía descaradamente al sentir cómo ella luchaba para zafarse de su agarre, más cuando técnicamente había inmovilizado sus extremidades superiores. Sintió una fuerte presión en sus muslos, pues las rodillas de ella intentaban separarse de él. Las rodillas, en carne viva, le provocaban un sabor agridulce, pues la falda de la castaña se había levantado en el forcejeo – ¡IDIOTA! – gritó Hermione, comenzando a desesperarse. Los apuntes de ambos cayeron al suelo, junto con los tinteros y las plumas, embadurnándolos a ambos con un color oscuro, gracias a la tinta derramada encima de la mesa y que goteaba por tres de las cuatro puntas de la mesa. El sonido que emitía el banquillo de madera era seco, frente a los infructuosos de la Gryffindor. Tuvo unas ganas imperiosas de propinarle una patada en la ingle, para que la liberara, pero en lo que pudo poner su mano derecha justo donde estaba ubicado el corazón del Slytherin, los dos se quedaron congelados, como si un _Petrificus Totallus_ hubiese caído sobre ambos.

Una luz mortecina, con destellos azulejos, los envolvió súbitamente, mandando una especie de pequeña detonación alrededor de los huesos y músculos de ambos. Hermione sintió un fuerte tirón en la parte inferior del cráneo, como si alguien o algo intentaran propinarle un doloroso pellizco, pero de forma interna. No pudo evitar emitir un grito desolador, pues su mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos que pintaban más como una eternidad. Un destello de un recuerdo que no recordaba haber vivido, se dibujó frente a sus ojos, aún con el calor de Draco Malfoy recorriéndola de pie a cabeza.

_ Iba de la mano con un hombre de unos veinticinco años. Los dos, encerrados en un mutismo delicioso, caminaban por el Hyde Park, disfrutando de un hermoso amanecer que se colaba por los árboles del parque. Ella, con un helado en su mano libre, y él, con un libro sobre escobas. Ensimismados en sí mismos y de ellos mismos, iban con una sonrisa boba, como satisfechos por la vida, que les pagaba con creces todas las que les había hecho vivir. Un oportuno banco se atravesó en el camino de ambos, y al sentarse, ella no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza, repleta de rulos castaños, en el pecho de él, cubierto por una camisa blanca y un sencillo suéter azul oscuro, muy tinto. Pudo sentir cómo él respiraba pausadamente, regalándole los latidos del corazón que le había ofrecido una noche lluviosa en una bandeja de plata, asegurándole que, si bien no sabía a ciencia cierta qué sentía por ella, era algo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con su creadora, hasta el último de sus alientos. La sensación fue tan reconfortante, tan abrumadora, que dejó a un lado el helado y entrelazó sus brazos sobre su pecho, buscando, frenética, sus labios. Él, engreído y feliz, se dio el tupé de alejarse un poco, sólo para disfrutar de la respectiva queja que ella emitiría en forma de gruñido. Alzándola suavemente la sentó en sus piernas, y encerró su rostro con sus pálidas y delgadas manos, penetrándola con una mirada cargada de sentimientos encontrados. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero ella se aprovechó de su debilidad para asaltarlo con un beso suave que terminó por quemarlos a ambos, y dejarlos con la misma sensación de siempre: Jamás se saciarían de ellos mismos. _

Un temblor descomunal sacudió su cuerpo y notó claramente cómo sus puños estaban entrecerrados. Una especie de campo magnético los rodeaba, y un mareo se coló por sus fosas nasales, obligándola a hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no vomitar encima de Malfoy, que todavía la sostenía en brazos, pero ya no a la fuerza. Parecía estar profundamente dormido, y aquellas luces mortecinas que los habían envuelto hacía segundos, se habían convertido en un hilillo que simulaba el brillo de la plata y la consistencia de un fantasma, que se enlazada en la mano derecha de ella y terminaba justo en el centro del pecho de él. Aún con la túnica de Hogwarts, la corbata verde botella y plateada, la camisa blanca, blanquísima, y el _pullover_ de por medio, sabía con una certeza pasmosa que el hilillo estaba abriéndose paso hacia el órgano más importante del cuerpo humano: El corazón del Slytherin. Esa certeza se le tatuó en el cerebro de una forma que ninguna clase lo había hecho antes, y la sensación la asustó. Más que el mismísimo Voldemort. Más que la idea de que Ron en algún momento decidiera por otra chica que fuese ella. Más que la decepción de Minerva McGonagall, e incluso más que un sin fin de reprobados bailando burlescamente junto a ella. Porque ella no conocía a Draco Malfoy, y no tenía el más remoto deseo de llegar a conocerlo alguna vez. Así, con sus dieciséis años, pudo vislumbrar que, en el supuesto negado de querer conocerlo, el mundo mágico se le vendría encima, en una actitud de reproche que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Aún así, con el medio grabado a fuego en el alma y a un durmiente slytherin que la retenía entre sus brazos, ya no contra su voluntad, quedó sumida en un mutismo obstinado por unos cuantos minutos. Poco a poco fue menguando el mareo, la sensación de presión en la parte baja de su cuello, y ese airecillo que había comenzado a percibir, levemente, alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Quizá era la magia de aquél viejo y hechizado castillo el que le estaba jugando una broma de lo más pesada. Podía ser el cansancio, no había que descartarlo. En las noches quedaba con Harry y Ron, discutiendo sobre lo peligroso que era el dichoso libro de pociones que por muy mala suerte había sido asignado a Harry y que despertaba los celos de su pelirrojo. Porque sí, no tenía que negárselo a nadie, Ron Weasley era tan suyo como ella era de él. Aún en contra de una desesperante sensación de angustia y de dolor que se posó en su pecho en lo que su corazón reaccionó ante la imagen de un desgarbado rubio, ese mismo que respiraba acompasadamente a su lado, como si nada ni nadie pudiese turbarlo. Al parecer, a él no le había afectado lo que sea que había pasado hacía poco, por lo que no se quedaría allí a esperar a que despertara, a lo _Bella Durmiente_ de su mundo muggle, lleno de historias de hadas que siempre terminaban en formas lindas y felices.

_De nuevo en el pasillo del cuarto piso_

- Me apuesto que todo es un ardid de la pobre comelibros, Draco. No me extrañaría que en secreto tuviese un queso asqueroso y rotundo por ti – insistía Pansy, ya fastidiada de la pesadez de su mejor amigo - casi hermano – aún así irresistible Draco Malfoy. Él bufó, convencido de lo contrario.

- Te dije, no puedo acercarme a ella sin sentir que me absorbe, y es lo más estúpido que me puede pasar en este castillo de mierda. No poder acercarme a la sangre sucia a fastidiarla es casi tan pesado como no poder jugar Quidditch.

Desesperada ya por la actitud irracional de su amigo, Pansy se puso en pie, mirándolo fijamente. Era el Draco que siempre veía, con el que siempre charlaba y el que la acompañaba en cuanta fechoría se atravesaba en su camino, de forma oportuna o no.

Ahora, sin embargo, todo el asunto con Granger parecía perturbarlo verdaderamente, a tal punto que, por unos segundos, se cruzó por su mente la insulsa y desechable idea de que su rubio sintiese algo más por la Gryffindor, a parte del desprecio inminente que se habían proferido desde el mismo momento que se conocieron. El sólo pensarlo detenidamente, provocó que soltase una risotada escandalosa.

Draco, confundido, alzó una ceja y la observó de arriba a abajo, demandando con esa actitud una explicación.

- Es que por un segundo... - comenzó ella, pero de nuevo la burla hizo mella. Era absurdo, ¡por Merlín! Y casi un insulto a la pseudo relación que tenían. No era imbécil, ella no quería a Draco como pareja y ciertamente el no la veía como la mujer de su vida, pero de allí a que Granger lo hiciese hiperventilar había un trecho de corte insalvable.

- ¡Habla mujer! - se exasperó Draco, ya aburriéndose de la actitud de la pelinegra. De todos modos, tendrían que tocar temas más importantes en cualquier momento, relativos a como demonios meter una veintena de mortífagos en el palacio sin que el 'inepto' de Albus Dumbledore metiera sus narices y evitando a toda costa la sobreprotección de Snape, que de un tiempo para acá se había convertido en una verdadera espinilla en las axilas.

- Es que te noto sinceramente alterado por todo este asunto con Granger. Este endemoniado castillo tiene mil y una jugarretas siempre bajo la manga, probablemente lo que ocurrió en Aritmancia no fue más que un engaño o una alucinación, de muy mal gusto, si me permites opinar, aunque me sigo decantando por la idea de que Granger tiene sus manos metidas en todo esto. Es una sangre sucia, sí, pero extrañamente poderosa - disimuló ella, frunciendo el ceño. No tenía porqué tocar los nervios de Draco con sospechas por completo irracionales. Era mucho más probable que gustase de Myrtle la llorona que de la rata de biblioteca de su generación. Muerta y todo, Myrtle era una sangre limpia, torpe por haberse dejado matar por una desagradable serpiente (_¡era un basilisco!, _gritó su mente), pero sangre limpia al fin.

- Ya te he dicho que no, algo pasó allí y sé que ese tipo de fenómeno ha ocurrido antes, Pansy. Sólo que quiero descartar el que sea posible con esa mujer, que ya ni se inmuta con los motes que le coloco... - dijo más pasa sí que para ella, con la frustración grabada en el rostro. Tenia los puños entrecerrados, como si el hecho de que Hermione Granger lo ignorara olímpicamente fuese una ofensa aun mayor que atreverse a robarle el oxigeno que respiraba cada tanto.

Y es que, en secreto, así era. Le reventaba el que pasara por su lado como si se tratase de un cuadro semoviente más. Más atención le brindaba a las incoherencias y barrabasadas de Peeves, dirigidas bien a ella, bien a cualquier otro. Después de que se había despertado en aquel salón, con la sensación de que algo le faltaba, y sin Granger en todo el puto recinto, la castaña había optado por dejar de considerar a Malfoy poco más que un fastidioso ser humano.

De nada había servido el que la humillara, la vejara, y la insultara como le daba la gana. Los antiguos apodos denigrantes rebotaban contra ella y comenzaban a sonar malsonantes para el rubio. El fenómeno se le hacía de lo más chocante, aunque no sabía qué era más repulsivo si eso o el verla todo el maldito día guindada del brazo de Weasley, como si fuese un adorno que se había prendido a su cuerpo.

Su nueva (y predicha por todo el castillo desde que tenían doce años cada uno) relación le había activado la creatividad y, en una de las rondas, por eso del mes de mayo, la había encontrado ensimismada con un libro entre las manos, a leguas de origen muggle, porque la portada era estática y sin ningún tipo de gracia. Estaba a unos pasos de él y, cuando llegó hasta su lado, sencillamente se había hecho a un lado y había seguido de largo, sin mirarlo siquiera. Eso le había explotado en la cara como un maloliente grano, y había dado tres enormes zancadas sólo para ponerse a su lado.

- No sabía que la nueva y mejorada Hermione Granger dormía ahora con comadrejas, sangre sucia. Debe ser por eso que apestas como una asquerosa rata – puyó, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y el cabello ligeramente desordenado. Se había apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, que, de forma extraña, sólo tenía papel tapiz y dos candelabros como adornos. No cuadros, ni armaduras, ni gatas impertinentes. Sencillamente perfecto.

Ante el comentario, Hermione levantó la vista del interesante libro (Donde termina el arcoíris, así se titulaba). Estaba ligeramente sonrojada, y la presencia de Draco Malfoy desencajaba por completo en el maravilloso mundo que estaba sumergida gracias a aquella novela romántica. Con un gesto en rostro que destellaba a leguas su malestar, fijó sus ojos miel en los grises que esperaban, expectante, una respuesta, y soltó un suspiro que asombró a Draco. Granger nunca suspiraba frente a él. Guardó con parsimonia el libro en el bolso de lado que llevaba, y se azuzó la túnica, como acomodándose. De no ser porque otro ser humano respiraba su mismo aire, cualquier persona juraría que se encontraba sola, dándose los últimos arreglos para continuar con una ronda a la que aún le quedaba una hora de duración.

Fastidiada, se puso en jarras repentinamente y abrió los labios.

- Malfoy, no tengo la más remota ilusión de discutir contigo ni en este momento, ni nunca más. Me gustaría que te consiguieras una vida y me dejaras vivir muy en paz la mía. Más temprano que tarde me tocará patearte el trasero en un campo de batalla, y ya no voy a ser más la Granger santa paciencia que pasa olímpicamente por alto todos y cada uno de los insultos que tu ya poco creativa mente produce para mí. Te lo digo, me importa un rábano lo que puedas opinar de mí, de Ron, de mis amigos, y del resto de las personas en la faz de la tierra. Si tanto necesitas de mi atención para poder seguir adelante con tu vida, tómame una foto, guárdala en la cartera, y asunto zanjado – terminó, cogiendo un buche de aire. Lo soltó de sopetón, y se dio media vuelta, procediendo a abrir el bolso para continuar con su amena lectura. No había dado un par de pasos en lo que una mano delgada, pálida, de dedos largos, se cerró sobre uno de sus brazos, impidiéndole continuar. El movimiento le produjo una sensación de descarga eléctrica que, de haber contado con más vatios, le habría deshecho la trenza con la que había puesto algo de orden en sus salvajes ondas.

- Entérate de algo, Granger. Yo no necesito de ti para seguir viviendo, es sólo que es un divertimento demasiado entretenido el insultarte cada vez que te veo. Y si alguna vez nos encontramos como enemigos en una batalla, yo tampoco me voy a frenar para matarte al instante. Eres y serás siempre el ser más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida, y si antes tu sola presencia y tu olor me resultaban repulsivos, mucho más ahora que cargas ese olor a perra y esa cara de puta satisfecha – le susurró al oído, y todo lo anterior a la palabra **perra** se le hizo completamente estúpido. De allí en adelante, de verdad había tocado un punto bastante sensible para la castaña. Se giró violentamente, y con la mano completamente abierta, le propinó un certero golpe en el tabique, de abajo hacia arriba, con la suficiente potencia para quebrarlo, no tan fuerte como para matarlo _ipso facto_. Pudo sentir, casi en cámara lenta, cómo el hueso se partía y se astillaba, clavándose en la carne de la paliducha cara del rubio, quien contuvo un grito de verdadero terror ante la acción de la Gryffindor.

- Te lo repito – dijo ella con toda la agresividad que se podía cargar en una voz – me sale a real mierda lo que pienses de mi, pero la próxima vez que me digas perra, te voy a hacer arrepentir, y no utilizaré mi mano, sino que utilizaré mi varita, y no precisamente para hacer el bien – puntualizó, viendo cómo comenzaba la ira a recorrer el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, quien la asía con mucha más fuerza. Fácil, era bastante fácil que sus dedos quedasen marcados en la piel de Hermione, pero no le importaba porque la indignación era superior a todo dolor físico que pudiera infringirle en ese instante Malfoy – no me gusta desobedecer las reglas, pero bien que me las paso por el forro para enseñarte los modales que en tu casa no se han tomado la molestia de enseñarte, con los kilos y kilos de galeones incluidos. Imbécil – culminó, enterrándole las uñas en la mano que la tenía prisionera.

Draco, humillado, con la nariz rota, y empuñando la varita con la mano disponible, estaba preparado para atacar a la insolente, pero una voz lejana emuló a un timbre de colegio.

- ¿Hermione? – llamó Ron, preocupado. Habían acordado encontrarse en el segundo piso para dar una caminata a solas, y poder conversar sin tantos observadores y metiches de por medio. Quería para él a la Hermione novia, no a la Hermione prefecta o a la Hermione mejor alumna. Al vislumbrar a lo lejos un cabello que reconocería hasta muerto, sonrió y dio sendas zancadas para que la luz de las antorchas revelase su presencia, más allá de su voz. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró encendió su rostro inmediatamente – ¿qué coño está pasando aquí? – casi gritó, al ver a un sangrante Draco Malfoy y a una Hermione que parecía bastante alterada. Segundos antes de quedar expuestos al pelirrojo, Draco la había liberado, y se había pensado dos veces lo de atacar. No tenía oportunidad, era una sencilla desventaja numérica.

- Nada, cariño – aseveró Hermione, aproximándose hasta él y entrelazando su mano con la de él, automáticamente – Malfoy ha tenido un accidente y he llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarlo – le dijo, posando un fugaz beso en los labios de Ron. Ante la acción, sonrió como un niño. La Gryffindor desenfundó la varita y soltó un fresco _Episkey_ en dirección al rubio, junto a un _Anapneo_. Los dos hechizos volaron en su dirección, e inmediatamente pudo recobrar la respiración, y la sangre que manaba a chorros se detuvo – ten cuidado por donde andas, Malfoy, no siempre voy a estar para salvar tu trasero. Buenas noches – cerró, dándose la vuelta al tiempo que Ron encerraba uno de sus brazos en su cintura y le decía algo que la hacía reír.

Estupefacto, con la moral por el piso, los observó marcharse. El cabello del pelirrojo estaba corto, en un corte que lo hacía verse mucho más crecido. Ella, había desarrollado curvas en las que se había fijado con anterioridad. Eran una pareja tan esperada por todo el castillo, y ahora que los veía largarse así, nadando en un pozo de felicidad que lo asfixiaba, no le quedaban más ganas que irse detrás de ambos y hacerlos desfallecer utilizando múltiples _crucios_. El punto era que no sabía utilizarlo, pero aprendería. Aprendería, por su madre no tan santa, que lo haría.

Después de esa fatídica noche, pelirrubio y castaña se ignoraban ignominiosamente. Era una especie de tregua entre ambos, y todo el castillo estaba en estado de shock gracias a la repentina bandera blanca que se había alzado entre dos personas que sólo de verse, se erizaban. La sensación de sobreprotección que había nacido en Hermione en aquel salón de Aritmancia, se había diluido ante lo muy feliz que se sentía con Ron. Sus celos eran un tema aparte, pero sabía lidiar con eso y trataba de convencerse a sí mima de que menguarían con el tiempo, en lo que notase que era sólo de él, y de nadie más.

Draco, por su parte, había tomado la decisión de mantenerse al margen. De pronto, las preocupaciones ante las exigencias de Lord provocaban que su mente no tuviese espacio para otra cosa que no fuese introducir mortífagos en el castillo y, algo mucho más arriesgado: Asesinar a Dumbledore. Había intentado en un par de ocasiones el hacerlo, pero primero cayó Katie Bell y luego el mismísimo pelirrojo que tantos sentimientos de rencor le producía. Eso no lo había lamentado, sí que había lamentado el que Potter estuviese allí con una de sus geniales ideas y lo atragantara con un trozo de bezoar. Se cagaba en Potter, por inoportuno.

De vez en cuando, veía pasar a lo lejos a Hermione, radiante y preocupada a la vez. Y cambiaba su imagen para inmiscuirse en la biblioteca. Le producía náuseas no saber a qué se había debido el extraño acontecimiento en Aritmancia, pues cada vez que se acercaba demasiado a ella, sentía que su vista se nublaba e indefectiblemente atraído hacia ella, como por una fuerza superior que lo obligaba a aproximarse. Sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía, y sólo por un pelo no había chocado literalmente contra ella. Era una atracción endemoniada que agotaba las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo después de tanto desgastarse en las tareas del Lord. Era un fenómeno sin precedentes en su vida, y sabía que en algún rincón de su cabeza alguien o algo habían hecho referencia a eso, que parecía una maldición, pero se le escapaba entre los dedos el qué era, y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta dar con una respuesta. Estaba paranoico, enfermo, parecía una simple marioneta consumido por razones superiores a él, así que las vacaciones de navidad le cayeron como anillo al dedo. El tiempo había pasado muy lento desde el "incidente" con Weasley (y la enfermiza intervención de San Potter), por lo que encontrarse en su casa, en un merecido descanso, lejos de Hogwarts, de la sangre sucia, y de las repentinas miradas furtivas de Pansy, como si buscase en el rostro del rubio algo que no conseguía en otro sitio, se le antojaba de lo más prometedor. Además, la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy era comparable a la del colegio de magia de hechicería, sin restricciones irreverentes sobre qué libros leer, y cuales no.

Así pues, un veintitrés de diciembre, se vio a sí mismo ensimismado en la lectura de cientos de maldiciones de corte antiguo. El polvo de los libros había enrojecido su nariz. No había poción que pudiese con su alergia al polvo. Era esa una de las principales motivaciones para estar siempre pulcro, impecable (claro, aunado al hecho de que se veía sencillamente irresistible así). Pasaba las páginas con parsimonia. No había nadie en casa y los elfos domésticos ya preparaban la cena. Llevaba casi todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca, con la sensación de que ese día, era el día de su suerte. Daría con esa maldición. Ya no cabía duda, tenía que serlo. Se despertaba por las noches compartiendo recuerdos que no eran de él, que incluían sentimientos del todo complicados con cierta castaña. El sudor pegaba su pijama a su cuerpo, y se levantaba con una angustia y una ansiedad espantosas. Esa sangre sucia tenía que haberlo maldecido. En lo que encontrara el nombre, iría hasta su casa muggle, se lo restregaría en la cara, la obligaría a deshacer lo hecho y luego se daría un baño de tres días con lejía para quitar el olor a muggle de su piel.

Ese mismo día, se había despertado particularmente agitado. Y aunque se sentía bien, físicamente, algo lo atormentaba. Era una especie de alarma que se había despertado en él, y no podía dejar de relacionarla con Granger. Quizá la febril búsqueda, más que certera, era necesitada para él. Urgía que se sacara de la mente todo pensamiento con esa insulsa mujer, ¡por Morgana que era así!

Se detuvo, al encontrar unas líneas que le resultaron interesantes. Sus ojos se desplazaron con velocidad, y mientras más leía, más se convencía.

"_**Obscuro**__. Maldición de protección. Se le llama maldición porque termina por acabar al guardián. Distinto al hechizo obscuro, que produce una simple venda para cubrir algo, y al Guardián Secreto (que sólo oculta a una persona en la mente de otra). Sólo puede causarla magos de sangre pura o de procedencia pura. No hay contra maldición, sólo queda al protegido renunciar a la maldición (el guardián no puede renunciar, pues es el maldecido)"._

La descripción le había erizado los vellos del cuerpo. Se quedó pasmado, con el libro apoyado en la mesa de plata. No podía ser posible. Primero, porque el mismo libro lo decía: Sólo era posible entre magos de sangre limpia (cuán errado estaba) y en segunda, porque era una maldición en desuso. Nadie ya la utilizaba, ni a propósito ni por accidente. Él no había requerido la protección de Granger, y ciertamente ella la única persona dispuesta a brindarle protección a costa de su propia vida. El precio final a pagar por la sangre sucia, si consideraba las posibilidades de procedencia de aquella antigua maldición, se le hizo tentador. Vaya que le haría un favor al Lord si quitaba a esa molesta hija de muggles del camino. Sería un golpe bajo para Potter y sencillamente destruiría a Ronald Weasley, el ser que más detestaba sobre la faz de la tierra, con creces.

Se cubrió el rostro por unos instantes con las manos, y un anillo de plata, fino, sin ningún tipo de adornos, se corrió por su dedo índice. Era de su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, y en contadas ocasiones lo utilizaba. No por miedo a perderlo, sí por temor al poder que encerraba. Su abuelo era un ser maquiavélico, despiadado y sin una gota de sangre corriéndole por las venas. Un Malfoy hecho y derecho. Había construido, de la esclavitud de elfos domésticos y de uno que otro squib, todo el imperio del que disfrutaba hoy día la familia Malfoy.

Y, súbitamente, la comprensión se hizo en el cerebro de Draco Malfoy como un rayo solar se cuela por un bosque oscuro.

Ese día, ese puto día, llevaba el anillo de su abuelo Abraxas. Se lo había puesto sabría Merlín porqué razón. El punto era que lo cargaba ese día, y lo recordaba claramente porque se lo había metido en el bolsillo cuando la profesora Vector había decidido mantenerlo por horas en aquel viejo salón en compañía de la sangre sucia. Por supuesto, visto desde esa perspectiva, tenía sentido. Tenía todo el sentido que podía tener, y más allá. Abraxas Malfoy, aún desde la muerte, seguía dirigiendo en alguna medida los pasos de su familia. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para dañar a una hija de muggles que maldecirla, condenarla a ser guardiana de una persona que le resultaba absolutamente detestable, y cuyo rol terminaría con su muerte? Era macabro. Tan macabro, que Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse. No tenía sentido todo aquello. ¿Porqué razón había escogido ese anillo a Hermione Granger? El castillo estaba repleto de hijos de muggles, de mestizos, de personas cuya muerte no molestaría ni perturbaría a nadie. Tenía que ser la más resaltante de todas. Una de sus enemigas declaradas. Soltó una risotada cargada de ironía y, asqueado, cerró el libro. Ya no necesitaba buscar más, ya había encontrado la respuesta que requería, y más.

Sintió unas repentinas ganas de aparecerse en la casa de Granger y darle las buenas nuevas, pero supuso que ella ya lo sabría. Tendría un agujero de unos pocos centímetros naciéndole en la nuca. Agujero que se acrecentaría a medida que su protección hacia él creciera, hasta matarla. Qué destino cruel. Moriría decapitada, sólo por él. La idea se le hizo repugnante y hasta arrugó el rostro, sin saber si estaba o no de acuerdo con aquel final para Hermione Granger. Lo meditó por unos minutos, y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, sí lo estaba. Era molesta, lo había humillado, y se había dado el lujo de ignorarlo. Ahora, simplemente la dejaría sucumbir ante un destino que él no había elegido para ella, pero ante el cual no se opondría.

Se fue a su habitación, relativamente más calmado. La ansiedad había menguado un poco. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con la esquizofrénica de su tía Bellatrix. Eso sólo podía significar algo: Iba a ser una larga noche.

Pasó el tiempo, y subsiguientes acontecimientos lo habían llevado a la gloria, luego a la pena, y finalmente al arrepentimiento. Su séptimo año en Hogwarts había pasado sin pena ni gloria, pues estaba en constante persecución (o, en puridad de términos, era constantemente perseguido). Por los aurores, por Potter, y, últimamente, por los mortífagos. En más de una ocasión se había despertado en lugares que no recordaba, y agradecía a los cielos no haber renunciado a la maldición que lo unía a Granger, ya mucho más crecida (y mucho más peligrosa).

La promesa de darse muerte mutua en una pelea campal, no se había llevado a cabo. Potter y Weasley la habían relegado a algo poco más que una secretaria, y al repetirse con más frecuente las salvadas de trasero de su parte hacia él, se había dignado a escribir una carta (sin remitente, por supuesto) trazando leves explicaciones sobre lo que le ocurría. En los periódicos de todo el país se hablaba de su precaria salud. Un día estaba bien, y al otro en cama, semimuerta. Tenía años que no la veía en persona, así que la idea no le parecía tan descabellada, después de todo, ya no tenía dieciséis años y no estaba tan cargado de ira (hacia ella. Su aversión por Ronald Weasley estaba igual, si no mucho peor). Sólo la había visto de lejos cuando tenía dieciocho años, y fue en el acto de grado en Hogwarts. Se había graduado con honores en medio de tanta muerte y pestilencia, mientras que él, Potter y Weasley sencillamente se habían graduado. Él estudiando desde lejos, ellos por igual, sin poner los pies en el castillo. Ella, de igual manera, asistiendo a las estrictas clases en las que la presencia era obligatoria. Clases que los primeros no habían tomado, por supuesto. Nott también se había inscrito con ella en esas clases, y como no tenían cómo probar que era un mortífago (¡que lo era!) pudo graduarse también. Después de allí, cada uno había tomado su camino. Pansy, dolida por el rechazo de Theodore, se había perdido del planeta, y tenía entendido que era una mortífaga pateadora de mentes indescriptible. Eso sí, sobre la varita de Draco, la de Nott o la de Pansy, no había gotas de sangre muggle. No habían asesinado a nadie. Después de tanto alardear de su odio contra aquella raza, habían madurado lo suficiente como para deslustrarse de esos prejuicios, propios de sus padres y sus antepasados.

El dichoso anillo de Abraxas Malfoy había sido confinado a una de las gavetas plateadas, parte del mobiliario de la habitación de Draco Malfoy. Desde que se había enterado del macabro destino que había trazado para Hermione Granger, no se había atrevido a usarlo de nuevo, por miedo a acrecentar la gravedad del precario estado de salud de ella.

Por supuesto, no había que confundirse. Él no hacía eso por ella, sino porque ya no le parecía tan "correcto" el que muriera protegiéndolo. En lo que acabara la guerra, renunciaría a esa protección, sin que ella supiese por completo qué había pasado. No era imbécil, ella debía saber que algo relacionado con las artes oscuras la mantenía en ese vaivén, y aunado a la carta que le había enviado, no le extrañaría que supiese ya de qué iba todo el cuento. Pero lo que no tenía que saber era quién era el beneficiario de esa maldición. Y si era por su boca, a sus veinte años, no lo sabría, porque tampoco se desvivía por la mente y el cuerpo de aquella castaña.

Al menos no hasta que se encontró viviendo con ella, en las mismas cuatro paredes.

_**& o &**_

Pff… qué puedo decir, son casi las 4 am aquí en Vzla y tengo un sueño que me mata. No le di las revisiones correspondientes al capítulo, así que cualquier error, lo salvaré en otra ocasión. (17 páginas! Qué es esto! XD ya dejé muy de lado mi regla de 10 páginas por capítulo, mis sinceras disculpas!)

¡Saludos! Y gracias a los que me leen y dejan reviews, y a los que agregan mundo muggle como favorita, y a los que leen en silencio, más de mi tipo son estos últimos XD.

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W. **_


	14. Un poco de compañía

Tengo un millón de excusas, ninguna del todo servible para justificar la desaparecida que me tiré. ¡Meses! Y no puedo creerlo, aún, en verdad.

Agradezco con el corazón en la mano sus mails, sus preguntas, sus reviews, y demás acciones que me mostraron la recepción que tiene esta historia (que sigue sin tener mucho pie o mucha cabeza).

Acá vengo con un nuevo capítulo, cuyo título se debe a su parte introductoria. A partir de ahora, narraré dos o tres situaciones a la vez, puede que en distintos tiempos y/o lugares. Si se complica la cosa, me piden que pare el carro, pero es que si no, no saldrá como lo tengo planeado (:

Un besito para tods, y un abrazo a los lectores silentes que, como he dicho antes, son más de mi tipo.

Soundtrack del capítulo: _**Echarte a Suertes**_** – Melendi;**_** El Último**_** – Warcry.**

_**Anteriormente**_

_- Estoy muerta, pero tienes que prometerme que en lo que llegues a casa de mis padres me avisarás. Los busco y nos venimos, y tenemos esa conversación agradable – le propuso, a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo. La estrechó un poco contra su cuerpo, y luego se separó, bajando las escaleras. Al llegar a la mitad de ellas, giró el cuerpo en dirección hacia Hermione, quién veía la puerta por la que Ron había salido hacía poco. Lucía cansada, pero más que eso, triste. La trenza con la que ataba su cabello amenazaba con soltarse, y se le antojó bonita en esa posición. _¿Qué rayos estás pensando Harry Potter?, ¡estamos hablando de Hermione!_, se recriminó._

_- En lo que sepas algo de Parkinson, me llamas – pidió, alzando la mano, despidiéndose – nos vemos en unas horas._

_- Hecho – cedió, respondiéndole de la misma manera. Suspiró un par de veces en lo que Harry salió del sitio que, de una u otra manera, se había convertido en su hogar. Escuchó pasos tras de sí, pero no se daría la molestia de ver porqué carajos Malfoy se le acercaba. Todo lo contrario, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la escalera que daba al segundo piso, dispuesta a encerrarse en su habitación hasta que Luna tuviese noticias de Parkinson, después de todo, el rubio parecía disfrutar más de la compañía de la Ravenclaw de la suya, _cosa que no me debería importar, para ser sinceros_, se reprochó, suspirando de nuevo. Rendida ante lo que sentía en ese minuto, un cúmulo de frustraciones respecto a todo, aún con su pequeña victoria, se le antojaba echarse a leer hasta que los ojos le explotaran. Fue plenamente consciente de que la serpiente quería molestarla con alguno de sus comentarios sin sentido, así que metió prisa a sus pasos, perdiéndolo de vista. _Sería patético si me persigue, en verdad_, se dijo a sí misma, convencida de que necesitaba o leer o dormir, porque ya desvariaba. Draco Malfoy persiguiéndola, ¡por supuesto! Bufó, y se perdió de vista. (…)_

**Capítulo 14**

**Un poco de compañía.**

_Era indescriptible la sensación de sentirse sola, en una noche lunada, y estar mediamente a gusto con ella. Se debía hacía mucho un tiempo para sí misma. Pues bien, a las fuerzas, por circunstancias que se escapaban de sus manos, lo obtenía. Encerrada de forma infantil en una habitación de Grimmauld Place, con dos pisos de distancia de las personas que solían habitar aquella vieja y rechinante casa, se trenzaba el cabello de forma pausada, casi inconsciente. Aquél acto reflejo lo solía tener cuando se encerraba en sí misma, dispuesta a una batalla feroz entre la Hermione racional, y la Hermione pasional. Era típico de ella en sus días de colegiala, y lo era una vez entrada en esa guerra cruel y sin cuartel contra Tom Riddle. _

_Porque nadie podía negarle el que la explosión de emociones que había tenido hacía poco más de una hora, no se debía más que a ese recóndito hueco de su alma que permanecía indómito, incapaz de acceder a las peticiones de sí misma. Que el rojo de su rostro al salir a trompicones de la habitación donde se encontraba Parkinson, clamando por un poco de piedad y un poco de cordura, no era más que causa de la Hermione Pasional, en rebeldía. Esa cordura, esa piedad, eso era todo lo que podía querer. Eso, y una taza de te, por supuesto. Una sonrisa leve, casi escondida, se deslizó por sus labios y frenó estrepitosamente al encontrarse con una de sus mejillas, gélida, gracias a la ventisca que se colaba por el gigantesco ventanal que cubría a aquella habitación perdida en aquella casona, de antiguos adornos y un olor a madera vieja al que ya se había acostumbrado la castaña. Con una pequeña repisa con libros viejos, y una dificultad innata para respirar, gracias a lo perdida y encerrada que estaba en aquellas cuatro paredes. _

_Sentada como estaba, en un viejo sofá, con una taza de te a medio enfriar en la mano derecha, con la mesa de te bastante lejos, derruida por el tiempo, se dejaba deambular dentro de sí, intentando darle un poco de sentido a todo aquello, que se le perdía entre las llamas de los dedos, de tanto que las veía, en busca de alguna respuesta coherente para el sin fin de pensamientos y de sensaciones que se le atoraban en el pecho. Hacía muchos años se había podido engañar, creyó olvidar, y amó. Pero ahora, cercada como estaba, no sabía muy bien qué acciones tomar. Todo se había arremolinado en su pecho de golpe, y le había arrancado la respiración. La claridad, posterior, de lo que había sentido, la había mareado y forzado a salir del aquel cuarto donde todos estaban. De corazón esperaba que Luna empleara todos sus conocimientos para ayudar a la pelinegra, sin que ella tuviese que mediar. Sería el colmo. En ese preciso instante no tenía la más remota gana de salir de defensora de derechos ajenos, sólo quería echarse a llorar. _

_¿Llorar? JA. Hacía rato que se había sumergido en un mar de lágrimas. Repetitiva, sí. Era su forma personal de drenar, y podía apostar que, a pesar de tener las mejillas congeladas, estaban rojas como las orejas de Ron al molestarse o apenarse. _

_Ronald Weasley. El pensarlo le revolvía el estómago. Ira, sí. Lo odiaba con toda la fuerza que puede odiar una joven mujer al primer amor de su vida, por ser tan él. Era una novela clásica su historia, y el final estaba pintado desde lejos, desde que se conocieron el andén 9 y ¾ de King Cross. Ella sin él, y él sin ella. A él parecía no molestarle. A ella, en cambio, le sacaba de sus cabales el tener esa perspectiva de futuro, sin poder hacer algo por evitarlo. Le daban ganas casi irrefrenables de parársele en frente, desnudarse por completo, y preguntarle a los gritos qué había pasado o dejado de pasar como para que más le importara el cuerpo moribundo de una Slytherin que su propia relación. Ya no se saludaban como gente civilizada, y él emulaba más a Crookhanks que a sí mismo sólo de verla. Sólo por el sencillo motivo de ser Hermione Granger._

_Un pinchazo en el pecho, profundo, puñetero, le hizo sentir que perdía el aire repentinamente, de nuevo, y cayó en cuenta. Sólo en ese segundo, cayó en cuenta. Gemía como niña pequeña, con las manos aferradas al rostro, tratando de ocultarse de si misma, acción bastante estúpida, la verdad, porque sus oídos captaban con absoluta claridad lo que ocurría. Hacía mucho tiempo que la taza de te, medio llena, había caído al suelo, manchando las viejas alfombras de un color oscuro, típico del té negro, y rodado hasta unos pasos que se habían detenido silenciosamente, tal cual habían llegado, hacía pocos minutos. Su dueño, estupefacto, no podía creer aquello. Las gotas de sudor bajaban lentamente por su nuca, demostrándole físicamente que se hallaba nervioso. Él, Draco Malfoy, nervioso ante la visión de una castaña en lágrimas, de nuevo. _

_Había salido, intrépido, sin comprender muy bien sus pisadas, detrás de aquella mujer que acababa de hacer una típica escena de celos frente a todos sus amigos, sin que alguno de ellos se percatara del mínimo detalle. El gesto, para ser sinceros, lo había descolocado, así que, como todo un colegial, se fue detrás de ella, con sumo cuidado. Había sido una pseudo cacería, que había terminado con él como la presa, y ella como la depredadora, sin notarlo, como siempre. Se cagaba en Granger y en su capacidad para descomponerlo en tan solo un acto. _

_Ella tenía los hombros caídos, en una actitud derrotada que no se parecía en nada a ella. Qué capacidad de encontrarla deformada, se dijo a sí mismo, en una especie de burla que no terminaba de causarle gracia. En el mismo sitio, parecía caerse a pedazos, y entonces agradecía a Morgana, a Merlín, al mismísimo Voldemort, el que Weasley no se encontrara frente a él, porque entonces sí que le rompería el alma y demás por ser tan hijo de puta. Porque lloraba por él. Lo gritaba a leguas. Su posición, sus lágrimas, el que no hubiese percatado su presencia, todo, todo apuntaba a lo mismo. _

_Ronco, con los puños apretados, afónico, sudoroso, olvidando cómo gesticular palabra alguna, y lo bastante audible como para que llegase a sus oídos pero no lo suficiente como para atreverse a guardar la frase, soltó:_

_- No vale la pena, Granger. Déjalo ya – le dijo, sin reconocer esos fonemas que eran suyos desde que había aprendido a hablar. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pie a cabeza cuando ella, in fraganti, alzó la mirada, y se topó con la suya. Una vez más, esa endemoniada mujer se las ingeniaba para dejarlo con los pulmones destrozados. Turbia su mirada, tembloroso su labio inferior, sacudidos los hombros y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros. Así estaba Granger, y así lo jodía. _

_Parecía a punto de desvanecerse con la brisa brutal, gélida, que de un momento a otro, había arribado a la habitación, haciendo mover a un compás sordo a las cortinas gris plomo que adornaban el ventanal, de metros de largo cada una. Ella, así, se le antojaba un sin fin de dientes de león que en cualquier momento se desprendían del centro, gracias a una tenue brisa de abril, y dejaban apenas rastros de lo que era Hermione Granger para él. _

_Hermione Granger para él. Apretó los nudillos más y se hizo daño en las palmas de las manos, sin saber a qué se debía la impotencia que sentía. Ella no hacía nada más que mirarlo fijamente y gritarle con el cuerpo que la dejara en paz, que se largara, que no entendía esa manía enfermiza de aparecer cuando y donde no era llamado, sólo para empeorar la situación. Menos aún comprendía su empeño en no irse, en estar ahí, en silencio, y despreciado. Quizá porque conocía lo tétrico de llorar un dolor profundo en la más absoluta soledad, y las cicatrices, indelebles, que dejaba en el alma. Quizá porque él mismo habría agradecido que, en años anteriores, alguien muy similar a Hermione Granger, se hubiese plantado en la sala común Slytherin, y le hubiese hecho compañía, mientras estaba cagado y temeroso como un demonio de una misión que lo superaba en fuerza y en maldad. Quizá porque de haber hecho ella lo que él mismo se disponía a hacer en ese momento, otro sería el acontecer del mundo mágico. _

_Un respiro profundo, pausado, fue la antesala para lo que ambos, luego, llamarían "echar todo por la borda". Porque él se acercó, sin decir palabra alguna, y se sentó junto a ella, aún frente a la mirada miel, estupefacta, de ella. Un brazo se había deslizado por su cintura, otro la había tomado por las manos, y la había hecho junto a él. Con una respiración breve, a punto de estallar. Con todos los sistemas de seguridad desactivados, se había hecho junto a la joven mujer, y la había acunado como a una nena. No como lo haría un padre con su hija, sino tal como él había pensado, en tantas ocasiones, que ella lo acunaba a él. Con los ojos cerrados y un silencio que, más que culpable, le parecía cómodo. Con una acción que rebelaba mucho más de lo que él mismo había esperado, y deslustraba tantas omisiones que en un pasado muy pasado lamentó. Y en ese minuto, en ese minúsculo momento, cuando el reloj de tres pisos más abajo marcaba la una de la madrugada, todos los miedos de Draco Malfoy salieron en tropel junto con el viento, las hadas, los duendes, las burbujas y los dientes de león que imaginaba pintados en ese instante. Ella se ovilló, como una pequeña, y se dejó caer, se dejó llorar, manchando su no tan pulcra camisa blanca y temblando como si en cualquier oportunidad, en un pestañeo infame, pudiese explotar y sólo dejar un recuerdo perturbador flotando en el aire. Aferrándose a su pecho como si se tratase de la rama que le impedía perderse en el vacío de si misma. Liberándola de la Hermione racional y dejándola en compañía de la Hermione pasional, esa que necesitaba desintegrarse y volverse a reponer, antes de sentirse capaz de dar un paso más en el mundo. Esa que se sentía frustrada, ridículamente minimizada, traicionada y dolida. No le importaba que estuviese un rubio platinado allí, como una esfera de luz, brindándole la oportunidad de desahogarse para luego volver a respirar. Porque él, siendo Draco Malfoy, se le pintaba aceptable para compartir esa agonía que la carcomía por dentro. Bien podían irse al demonio Parkinson, Ron y Luna. _

_Podían, fácilmente, ponerse a contar los latidos de los corazones de ambos, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. Se sentían juntos, vivos, lejanos, confundidos. Un recuerdo vago se atravesó en la mente de ambos, y un incómodo dolor se posó en el cuello de ella, pero no fueron suficientemente fuertes, combinados, para lograr alejar a aquellas dos personas que sentían que, al unirse, habían dado apertura a un cerrojo que no volvería a cerrar. Y no supo nunca Draco cuándo fue que Hermione se quedó dormida. Anidada en sus piernas, con sus brazos de sábana y su pecho de almohada. Con una tonada baja, tarareada, que le flotaba en la garganta y la arrullaba, en un acto tan personal que, meses después, emularía, de forma muy parecida, Theodore Nott. _

_Se encontró a sí mismo, detallando a la mujer que dormía plácidamente junto a él (encima de él, sería la descripción más certera). Contando las pestañas que adornaban sus párpados, y delineando las curvas de su cuerpo. La firmeza de sus muslos, lo anchas que se habían tornado sus caderas, lo delicado de sus senos, pequeños, y lo increíblemente atractivos que le resultaban sus labios. Su miembro se sacudió, furioso, deseoso, pero sólo se permitió observarla culposamente, como no lo hacía desde que vestía un uniforme, escondido tras una armadura, tras un árbol, frente a ella, con insultos. Desde que él mismo decidió que sería su enemiga, y nada más. Por su sangre, por su posición, por su alcurnia, la sangre sucia estaba destinada a ser víctima del escarnio público por parte de Draco Malfoy. Y un bledo. Lo tenía hechizado, embriagado, así, dormida, con las mejillas hinchadas y el vientre y el corazón latiéndole parsimoniosamente. Lo iba a volver loco, de aquello no había duda alguna. Con la mano izquierda en su rostro, pensativo, sin disposición alguna para arrancar la mirada de esa mujer que lo tenía seducido (y cuya posición respecto a él era exactamente igual, sólo que con consecuencias mortales), se reclamó lo muy estúpido que podía ser, y efectivamente era. Otro, habría echado por la borda los prejuicios y habría luchado por tenerla a su lado. No sólo corporalmente parecía hecha para él, también intelectualmente. Sólo estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo en silencio, porque hacía mucho que había aprendido que no tenía sentido alguno el tratar de esconder puertas y sentimientos de sí mismo. La respiración de ella le atraía, su sudoración le atraía, su forma de pensar le atraía, sus respuestas mordaces lo divertían. Necesitaba atención en San Mungo. No era posible que de la noche a la mañana todo aquel torrente de emociones se hubiese colado por su cuerpo, en especial en una zona que últimamente hacía lo que le venía en gana cada vez que por accidente la rozaba._

_No podía continuar así. Ese tipo de reacciones no siempre podían ocultarse. Se vio tentado a acurrucarse a su lado, cerrar ambos brazos en su cintura, y dejar de lado todo lo demás. Saltar olímpicamente el que no estaba en posición de ganador, el que no contaba con medios de defensa (de ningún tipo, menos contra ella) y que ella misma no lo veía con otros ojos ajenos al desprecio, a pesar de las escenas que en ocasiones atajaba en el aire. _

_Una sonrisa socarrona aterrizó en sus labios al evocar a la Granger niña. La primera visión que tuvo en el andén, fue ella. Con ese cabello leonino y esos ojos gigantescos, capaces de albergar todas las preguntas y respuestas del mundo. Lo había cautivado en ese momento, fue luego que la sangre se interpuso entre lo que había nacido ya. La maldita sangre. Para deslustrarse de ella había batallado, y no lo había logrado del todo. Aún junto a ella, a pocos centímetros, anhelando por un poco de compañía más cercana, más táctil, sabía a ciencia cierta que no lucharía por ella. El mundo entero tal como lo conocía se opondría, y no se hallaba con fuerzas suficientes como para atreverse a tamaña hazaña. Menos cuando en el bando que una vez consideró suyo, su cabeza tenía precio y no era bienvenido entre los buenos de la partida. Con razón absoluta, porque no se consideraba bueno (en lo más mínimo). _

_Un movimiento brusco por parte de ella, plenamente acostada en sus piernas, ajó su ya sensible miembro, y juró que no podría aguantar. No podía permanecer por mucho tiempo más en aquella posición. Buscó, intentando no perder el control, la varita de Granger, y en lo que la obtuvo, su pensamiento fue: Un colchón y una sábana. Acto seguido, ambos objetos estaban frente a él. De algodón las sábanas, de plumas el colchón. Gusto Malfoy de por medio. Haciendo de tripas corazón, la alzó en brazos y la colocó en el colchón, preparado para irse. Por alguna extraña razón, ella se deslizó, completamente dormida, a un lado del colchón, en aparente grito por su calidez humana. __**No me jodas, Granger**__, pensó Draco. Era demasiada tentación, y esta no se la iba a saltar. Sabía que no podía tener nada con Granger, pero eso no le impedía dormir junto a ella. Eso, hasta donde sabía, no era apreciado como pecado. Sin sacarse los zapatos, y jurándose a sí mismo que se arrepentiría de ello, se ladeó junto a ella, sin contar con que se daría media vuelta y quedaría con su cara frente a su pecho, explotándole las sensaciones con el cálido aliento que se deslizaba por su boca. Aquello era una jugarreta desgraciada del destino, pero se había atrevido a tomar el juguete, no le temería una vez entre las manos. Abrazándola como si se tratase de su más secreta amante, y haciendo caso omiso del delicioso calorcillo que compartían, del tacto que tenía de su cintura, de sus senos y de su cabeza ladeada en su pecho, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del simple contacto. _

_No supo bien, sin embargo, en qué momento él mismo se había quedado dormido. Sacudió la varita de ella un par de veces, exigiendo a la varilla el que cerrara el ventanal del infierno, el encender la pequeña chimenea que había al final del espacio, y había intentado ponerse en pie, pero un reclamo físico por parte de ella, al halar su camisa hacia ella, le había impedido tal acción. Se quedó entonces quieto, mudo, estatua, con los dedos entumecidos y el corazón frenético. Con la garganta seca y el cabello cayéndole por el rostro, sin incomodar a los ojos, férreamente protegidos por el par de párpados que les funcionaban de escudos de guerra. Se ladeo pues, cual ángel de la guarda (tétrico, a decir verdad), y apoyó su cabeza en la de ella, extrañamente cómoda gracias al cabello que hacía mucho tiempo se había deshilachado de la maltrecha trenza que había tejido su dueña. _

_Con un poco de pereza, abrió los ojos. Despacio, para evitar que la luz del sol, que se colaba a través del ventanal, la dejara fotosensible por todo un día. ¡Ja! Iría a decirle esa palabra a Ron, y lo dejaría como imbécil porque no tenía la más remota idea de qué significaba aquella palabra. Habría funcionado, en el caso de querer hablarle. Tendría que ponerse en pie, asearse, respirar profundo muchas veces, para ir a ver el estado de la moribunda, Parkinson. Esperaba, de corazón, que Luna hubiese llegado a tiempo. El colmo sería esa serpiente parara en Grimmauld Place a morir. No es que le cayera mal, es que sencillamente no era santo de su devoción._

_Un peso muerto, incómodo, le impedía respirar con facilidad. Probablemente un libro, como siempre. Se quedaba dormida, la taza de té caía al suelo, el libro quedaba en su regazo y al día siguiente amanecía con un dolor en el abdomen, brutal. Debía dejar de leer libracos y adquirir libros de bolsillo, anotó para sí misma. En acto reflejo, empujó el peso de su regazo. Se quedó estática al sentir cabello proveniente del libro. Fino, algo enmarañado, algo largo. Con unas gotas de sudor regadas por todo él, quizá por el calor que sentía su dueño. Mierda, __**dueño**__. Una caída libre se formó abruptamente en su estómago y, por unos segundos, pensó que no podría volver a respirar. Luego, acto reflejo, el aire se juntó de golpe en sus pulmones, dejándole una sensación de leve mareo que la hizo soltar una carcajada nerviosa. Los recuerdos volvieron en tropel, y supo de inmediato que el cabello sería rubio, pálido, y que su dueño o intentaba asesinarla o francamente estaba dormido. Las dos opciones le dejaban los nervios de punta. _

_Tomó un respiro profundo, tratando de dejar de lado el que la inhalación y la exhalación del ex Slytherin eran acompasadas, tranquilas. Su pecho subía y bajaba contra su bajo abdomen, y la sensación de un millón de hormigas trepándole por el sistema sanguíneo no le era agradable. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le pegaba cuatro gritos para que se alejara de ella lo antes posible? ¿Se deslizaba suavemente, como un animal rastrero, hasta estar lo más lejos que la casa le permitiera de aquél ser? ¿Se giraba unos pocos grados e intentaba conciliar el sueño? JA. Podría lograr las primeras dos, pero no la última. Trató de alzarse un poco sobre sí misma, pero un reclamo bajo por parte del rubio la tensó más (claro, de ser posible esto). Un susurro inentendible salió de los labios de Malfoy, y la piel de Hermione se erizó por completo, haciendo, a la vez, que los ojos brotaran de sus órbitas._

_- Granger, te aseguro que no tuvimos sexo, así que tienes dos opciones: o me dejas dormir o me dejas dormir. Mierda, hasta recién despierta eres tu – le dijo, de repente, la causa de sus temores, sin soltar un milímetro su cintura, cómodamente de almohada en esos momentos para su cuello. _

_- Estás enfermo – le respondió ella, ya completamente segura de que estaba despierto. Bruscamente se alejó de él, arrancándole un verdadero quejido de molestia – lárgate – le exigió, aún con la voz pastosa y los ojos desorbitados. Buscó, automáticamente, algo con qué cubrirse, actitud ante la cual el platinado bufó, francamente cabreado. _

_- No seas estúpida, Granger. No estás desnuda, por Merlín, y aunque lo estuvieras, te aseguro que no me provocarías nada. Ni dormir en paz se puede contigo – reclamó, poniéndose en pie en dos segundos y tratando de arrancar las motas de polvo que se habían hecho en su camisa ya para nada blanca y en su pantalón marrón oscuro, de lo mugriento que estaba - ¿ustedes no tienen un elfo doméstico? Debería pasarse por las habitaciones superiores, esta da asco – con el rictus desagradable que solía dibujarse en su rostro cada vez que algo le molestaba, Draco Malfoy echó un vistazo a Hermione, hecha un verdadero desastre y con un aspecto salvaje que curvó sus labios en una sonrisa sardónica. Weasley era un pendejo. _

_- Eres un cretino, Malfoy. Si no te gustan las condiciones, te puedes largar – contestó ella, sin pensar muy bien lo que decía. Efecto Malfoy, era aquello. La frase le causó verdadera gracia al joven, porque acto seguido alzó las cejas._

_- Si me dejaran poner un pie fuera de esta pocilga, créeme que lo habría hecho hace mucho. Si te dignas a darme mi varita, te aseguro que no me vuelves a ver, tragalibros – la desafió, extrañando el desdén con el que solía decirle tragalibros. Esa palabra que había empleado no era ofensiva, para nada. Ella misma notó el cambio en la entonación, y volvió a erizarse. Aquello comenzaba a tornarse peliagudo y la cabeza le estaba molestando, así que bajaría a desayunar, lo dejaría de lado y pretendería que aquello no había ocurrido. NUNCA. _

_- No va a pasar Malfoy, no depende de mí. Pero dado que estás en perfectas condiciones, y que ahora resulta que tengo que ponerle un ojo a tu amiguita, hablaré con Harry para que te de "de alta" y desocupemos un poco el lugar, que comienza a apestar – finalizó ella, dándole la espalda significativamente. _

_- Perfecto Granger, vamos a jugar tu juego – concluyó Draco, ya cabreado de la reacción de la castaña. Intentaba ser amable una vez en la vida, y así terminaban las cosas. Bien que hacía Lucius en gritar y despotricar contra los buenos modales. Bien, me los paso por el forro por ti, Granger, pensó a secas, detallando inconscientemente el moretón que se corría por el cuello de ella y terminaba en uno de sus omoplatos. ¿Sería que Weasley…? – ¿Granger?_

_- Malfoy, lárgate – solicitó Hermione, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a él. Soltó una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, fracasando estrepitosamente a mitad de los labios. _

_- ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? – su tono había aumentado unos cuantos decibeles al momento de hacer aquella pregunta. Sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los puños y rasgaba en el rostro de Hermione por una respuesta. Ella, captando automáticamente el cambio de actitud, sonrió abiertamente. La situación se había tornado bastante bizarra._

_- Ese, de verdad, no es tu asunto Malfoy. Sólo quiero que te vayas – Comenzando a cansarse del asunto, decidió retirarse de la habitación si él no lo hacía. Podía alcanzar a Luna a hacer el desayuno (o el almuerzo. ¿Qué hora sería?). Él, adelantándose a su acción, se interpuso entre la puerta y ella – no me jodas, Malfoy. ¿Hemos vuelto a tercero? Con gusto te golpeo – aseguró, posicionándose en jarras._

_- Sólo quiero que me expliques qué te pasó en el cuello – solicitó, dispuesto a no ceder un milímetro. Ella no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts, en aquella clase patética de Runas Antiguas, pero el sí que lo recordaba, y no sabía cuán preparado estaba para que Granger fuese la llamada a acompañar a Nick en Decapitado como fantasma de Hogwarts. El pensamiento lo heló, y se le erizó la piel al instante. Ella, bastante cerca, pudo notar la alteración física. _

_- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Por unos segundos, y de forma instintiva, dejó que las yemas de sus dedos corrieran por el brazo masculino que le impedía seguir. Quizá el que él la mirara profundamente la frenó, y la hizo caer en cuenta. ¡Por Merlín, estaba confraternizando con el enemigo! ¡y a él parecía no importarle! Tenía que salir de allí, YA. – ese es realmente tu problema, no es necesario que lo digas. Voy a ver a Parkinson, con permiso – y escabulléndose por debajo, salió pitada de la habitación. Esa habitación del infierno. Con un rubio mirando cómo se movía con velocidad por las escaleras, y los pensamientos hechos un verdadero juego de dominó sin solución feliz. _

**& o &**

- ¡Potter! – Gritó Theo, con el cuerpo de Hermione en las manos. La escena, similar a la que había interpretado meses atrás, lo cabreaba. No había podido despertar a Hermione, y en esta ocasión, la situación parecía mucho más grave. No la escuchaba respirar con regularidad, y su peso se había disminuido drásticamente. El corazón le iba a estallar de un momento a otro y, de estar más fría, lo quemaría. La había sacudido, la había abrazado, le había gritado, la había besado, y nada había logrado traerla a la conciencia. Era como si muros de metros infinitos lo separaran de ella, de una forma en la que no podía luchar para traerla de vuelta. Su propio corazón estaba desbocado, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos por Hermione. Estaba ella de por medio.

Irrumpió en el cuartel general, agradeciendo el que Pansy lo haya encontrado en el camino, tan o más alterada que él. Tenía unas heridas feas por todo el cuerpo, y bramó a los cuatro vientos la contraseña para poder entrar a Grimmauld Place, sin importarte en lo más mínimo si alguien podía o no escucharla. Dejó paso a Theo y acto seguido la puerta se cerró con fuerza, y ella misma subió de tres en tres los escalones, en una búsqueda frenética de Harry Potter.

Theo la acompañó hasta el primer piso, en búsqueda de una habitación en la cual recostar a la castaña. No iría a San Mungo, eran unos inútiles respecto a la magia negra. Él recordaba la cura, pero la consideraba tan inverosímil que el rostro se le tensaba de rabia. Un temblor por parte de ella le advirtió que tenía frío, por lo que la dejó caer, con suavidad, en una cama que parecía haber sido medida para ella. Él no tenía forma de saber que esa era, de hecho, su habitación, que esa era su cama, y que esas sábanas aún guardaban retazos de tu olor. Nunca había estado en Grimmauld Place, y en ese justo momento no se pondría a turistear por el sitio.

Con parsimonia, le quitó los zapatos y la arropó hasta la cabeza. Intentó hacerle tomar una poción revitalizante, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. De vez en cuando inhalaba débilmente, para exhalar el aire de igual manera, luego de largos e incontables segundos. Una tensión espantosa se había cernido en su cuello, él mismo la había sentido al cargar con ella como un desesperado hasta el cuartel.

Pansy, con el cuerpo ensangrentado, sucio, y con un papel férreamente apretado entre sus manos, llevaba los ojos rojos, indignados. Parecía a punto de explotar.

- ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que encontrar a Draco, Pansy – le dijo el slytherin a la pelinegra. Ella, negando con la cabeza, se pasó la mano por la frente y le soltó la bomba.

- Ahora sí que nos jodimos, Theo. Potter está seguro de que el asesino de Luna es Draco, porque lo vio encapuchado en la batalla que tuvimos hace pocas horas – le confesó, aproximándole la lista que le había facilitado el rubio – llegó hasta allá para darme esto, y Potter-le-salvo-el-culo-a-todos mal interpretó todo. Lo vio, estoy segura, ¡por eso se fue! ¡Y yo creyendo que era por la herida que tiene en la espalda! – chilló, sin parar de dar vueltas.

- ¿Potter está herido? – inquirió Theodore, no muy seguro de qué iba aquella lista. Estaba encabezada por él, seguía Pansy, el mismísimo Draco, y Pettigrew. Estaban tachados los nombres de la familia Lovegood y de la familia de Igor Karkarov (muerto en batalla). Esa enumeración… - Nos están eliminando – concluyó, arrugando la frente y sin soltar las manos de Hermione.

- No sólo está herido, debe estar bruto de la ira. Draco y yo literalmente traicionamos a los mortífagos y estamos, no de su lado, pero tampoco contra él, y el verlo en el campo debió hacerlo creer otra cosa. Debió no, sé que piensa lo que no es. ¡Y los mortífagos se llevaron a Weasley y a Draco! – exclamó, ya roja de la rabia. Se sentía impotente, de allí que no cesara de caminar - ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Granger? No tenemos un maldito sanador aquí, Theo. Llévala a San Mungo. El colmo sería que Potter se apareciera por estos lares y nos viera con el cuerpo de su mujer idealizada medio muerto. Ahí sí que hasta a mí me daría miedo cruzarme con su varita – comentó, exasperada. Por alguna extraña razón, Theo no estaba de acuerdo con el llevarla a San Mungo – Lovegood está desaparecida, probablemente muerta, Theodore. La misma Granger, tan buena con la varita, es la que necesita ayuda, y lamentándolo en el alma, yo sólo sirvo para leer mentes y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Más allá, no llego, a menos que quieras una tunda – advirtió, comenzando a mover las manos frenéticamente. Se ponía nerviosa, se ponía nerviosa.

- Te lo pongo así – explicó Theo, con los ojos un poco desorbitados, pues se sentía maniatado – Con Potter creyéndonos culpables de algo (si es culpable Draco, lo somos nosotros por añadidura), fuera, quién sabe donde, Weasley y Draco perdidos, no tenemos mucho que hacer. A Hermione la está matando una maldición de protección que recae sobre Draco… - hablaba, pero al llegar a ese punto, Pansy se detuvo abruptamente.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que Draco maldijo a Granger? ¡Imposible! – exclamó ella, mirándolo, sin comprender. Draco era una basura en ocasiones, pero no se atrevería a alzar su varita contra Granger. Especialmente contra Granger.

- En algún momento, en Hogwarts. Tiene que liberarla, o la va a matar.

- No me estás hablando de lo que creo que me hablas, Theodore Nott – chilló Pansy, tapándose la boca con las manos para evitar que un grito de sorpresa se colara en la habitación. Una afirmación silente por parte de Theo, lo puso toco claro para la ojiazul – entonces sí que se enredó la soga, mi querido Theo, porque o aparece Draco y enfrenta la primigenia ira de Potter…

- O se me muere Hermione en los brazos, sí – terminó él, acercándose a la ojimiel inconsciente de forma automática – y eso no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo. Necesito que me hagas un favor, Pansy – pidió, sin moverse del lado de Hermione. Ella, intuyendo a qué se refería, lo miró con los ojos entornados. Debía estar en broma.

- ¡Potter me va a quitar la cabeza! – Le gritó, confundida – No puedo creer que quieras que lo persiga sólo para salvar a Granger, ¡Theo! – le reclamó, un poco herida por la preferencia marcada que presentaba su amigo (y antiguo amor) por aquella castaña.

- No lo hago sólo por ella. Si alguno de los que algún día fueron los nuestros llegan a provocar a Weasley…

- Él les va a responder, porque es una bestia – asumió ella, perdiendo el color ipso facto. La urgencia y la prontitud de los hechos le habían hecho olvidar fugazmente que no sólo se habían llevado a Draco, también habían capturado a Weasley, y él no contaba con ningún tipo de protección. De hecho, estaba muy mal herido… - Mierda, quédate aquí Theodore, y por nada del mundo salgas de esta pocilga. Puede que, en estos instantes, sea el lugar más seguro para estar. Nuestras cabezas tienen precio en ambos bandos y si nos movemos sin pensarlo, la vamos a cagar pro completo. Me largo a buscar a Longbottom, ese inútil tendrá que hacer sentar cabeza a Potter después de escucharme, pero primero, encontraré a Weasley y a Draco – terminó, saliendo como un bólido de la morada.

Quedaron entonces, él y Hermione. O lo que era el cuerpo de su castaña, junto a él. Postrado en una silla de madera que en cualquier oportunidad se abría y lo dejaba en el suelo, estaba mucho más preocupado por ella que por su propia seguridad. Estaba en el cuartel de aurores, y él no había hecho como Pansy o como Draco. No se había _convertido_ al lado bueno. No le interesó nunca el hacerlo. Cualquier auror que llegase al sitio alzaría si varita contra él, con toda razón. Pensarían que había atentado contra la leona o, más allá, que en verdad lograba desaparecerla del mapa. Esto causó que sus ojos se cerraran estrepitosamente, asustado como estaba ante la posibilidad _real_ de perderla. En qué momento se había empastelado su situación, no era verdaderamente importante. Lo importante era que tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerla reaccionar, antes de que, literalmente, perdiera la cabeza. No podía contar con la ayuda de Draco. Conocía de su leve debilidad por la castaña, pero sabía que no cedería ante ella para salvarle la vida. Aparecería y desaparecería al saberse cazado por ambos bandos. De los tres, Pansy era la más aguerrida, la más orgullosa. Él, era el intelectual, y Draco el seductor y el despiadado. No habría razones para cambiar el segundo adjetivo, no si hablaba de Draco Malfoy, y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. No la perdería. No osaría defraudarla de esa manera, no cuando sentía que, finalmente, había comenzado a sanar de sus tantas heridas y, quizá, a verlo como algo más que un tragalibros gracioso y de tanto en tanto taciturno.

_**& o &**_

Un hombre joven deambulaba, atento, con dolor descomunal, proveniente de la espalda, que le arrancaba alaridos de vez en cuando. Gritos de frustración y de puro dolor. Se sentía el ser más atrasado de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo era que había dejado de sospechar de Malfoy? Desde que tenía memoria había sido un déspota, un ser humano malvado, y esa naturaleza no cambiaba de la noche a la mañana, por más especial que hubiese sido Luna con él. Había alcanzado por los pelos una alta posición en las filas de Tom Riddle, y, de repente, Harry Potter había decidido dejar eso de lado, por un sentimiento de culpa que en ese minuto no tenía razón de ser. Bien que se había merecido todos y cada uno de los golpes que él y Ron le habían propinado al tiempo de su captura.

Recordaba que sus huesos se habían helado al captar su mirada en el llano escocés. El color de sus ojos era inconfundible, llevase o no máscara blanca que le ocultase el rostro. Era Draco Malfoy, y no otro. Enfundado en una túnica negra como la noche, que contrastaba con el sol que se posaba sobre ellos al momento de combatir, no hacía ademán de querer integrarse a la pelea, parecía estar observándola o coordinándola. Tomando el cuenta el personaje, no había que tener cuatro dedos de frente para irse por la segunda elección. _IMBÉCIL, POTTER_, se martirizó.

Todo tenía sentido, visto desde esa perspectiva. Se había infiltrado en el cuartel (por causas imputables a él y a Ron, ciertamente), había encontrado la manera de enamorar a Luna, y ahora tomaba revancha de todos los que no les fueron fieles a su señor, con la información suficiente para conocer cómo eludir a los aurores, habiéndose casado con una mujer en directa relación con el cuartel de Aurores. Si a esto añadía el que había permitido el que Parkinson se les uniese (¡y estuviese bajo la constante supervisión de Ron!), captaba a leguas la magnitud de su torpeza y de su miopía. Se le había contagiado la fe en las personas de Dumbledore, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Ahora, no daba con Parkinson, con Malfoy, ni con Ron. Neville se había reportado, anunciando que los dejaba donde él mismo los había dejado, para llevar a los mal heridos a San Mungo. Esperaba, por alguna extraña razón, el haberlos encontrado. Las instrucciones habían sido precisas para Parkinson pero, por supuesto, no las había obedecido. Con el temor de encontrar el cadáver de Ron o de alguien, daba vueltas en el mismo descampado, con el aire de la noche calándole los huesos, y el dolor en la espalda sin menguar un poco. Se arrepentía de haberse movido de la batalla, confiando en que todo estaba en orden, en mayor o menor medida. Se reclamaba el haber ido a poner en alerta a todo el Ministerio de lo que había descubierto. Se había empapado de una burocracia innecesaria en el último segundo decisivo, y le tocaba pagar. Se había detenido con miras a sanarse él mismo, violentamente, cegado de rabia, pero había resultado bastante difícil. Sólo logró cubrir la fea herida que cubría parte de su omoplato derecho y llegaba hasta las costillas, con una limpieza superficial previa. Era bastante bueno curando al resto, pésimo para curarse a sí mismo, más cuando sólo tenía pensamientos cargados de ira y de reproche contra el mundo y contra él mismo. Sobretodo contra él mismo.

Una punzada de culpabilidad le estalló al recordar lo buena que era Luna como sanadora. Medio loca y todo, era la persona más pura que conocía, y no era justo el que, por sus errores, ella también hubiese muerto (ya no tenía dudas respecto al estado de la rubia, no después de ver a Malfoy en la batalla, oculto como una vil rata). Supo que estaba sangrando a mares, gracias a un líquido viscoso se que colaba hasta sus piernas y desembocaba en el suelo. Aquello no podía estar bien. Su vista perdía el foco por momentos y comenzaba a sentirse débil. Necesitaba ayuda, y no se sentía en capacidad de aparecerse.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y agradeciendo el saber aplicar el encantamiento desilusionador (y que éste no exigiera una energía bárbara), decidió que lo más coherente era refugiarse en la abandonada abadía que estaba cercana. Probablemente conseguiría a magos capaces de ayudarlo y podría pensar en frío cómo demonios dar caza a Parkinson, a Malfoy y a Nott, este último por añadidura.

Nott.

THEODORE NOTT.

Hermione se había quedado con Theodore Nott en el apartamento, SOLA.

Un grito de frustración, similar al de un perro mal herido, salió raudo, contaminado, y llenó de sonido el solitario y estrellado ambiente, dejándolo en seco, de pie. ¿Cuán idiota se podía ser en menos de veinticuatro horas? Él mismo había roto el récord. Con los ojos cerrados, inyectados en sangre, invocó su patronus y lo mandó al Ministerio de Magia y al Cuartel de Aurores con instrucciones muy precisas: Había que encontrar, a como fuera lugar, a Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y a Theodore Nott. El que se atreviera a tocarle un pelo a Hermione en la captura de este último, pagaría las consecuencias con sangre.

_**& o &**_

Tengo que cortarlo aquí, lo siento. No en mala onda, sino porque si no se hace demasiado extenso (: Ya comienzo a trabajar en el siguiente, que puedo adelantarles seguirá con Harry (: de allí en adelante... no sé XD. De todos modos, me prometí a mí misma que actualizaría antes de acabar octubre, y aquí está.

Esperando sus comentarios y/o tomatazos, y disculpándome de lleno por posibles errores ortográficos o de redacción,

**Cambio y Fuera.**

_**Hatshe W. **_


	15. Conciencia parte I

Bueno, creo que POR MUCHO he estado como desaparecida (no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda con el paquetazo de leyes nuevas en Venezuela ) No hay excusas válidas, sólo un capítulo que espero disfruten. Subí la clasificación, lo estimé necesario. Sin mucho más que agregar salvo: 1) felices fiestas!; 2) muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y emails, en verdad los leo con mucho cariño y me estimulan a no dejar morir esta historia :p. Un abrazo para todos y un eterno gracias a los lectores silentes

Canciones de este capítulo: _**Esperaré**_ – Nena Daconte; _**faithful to destiny**_ – Ancient Bards

Anteriormente  
_Hermione se había quedado con Theodore Nott en el apartamento, SOLA. _

_Un grito de frustración, similar al de un perro mal herido, salió raudo, contaminado, y llenó de sonido el solitario y estrellado ambiente, dejándolo en seco, de pie. ¿Cuán idiota se podía ser en menos de veinticuatro horas? Él mismo había roto el récord. Con los ojos cerrados, inyectados en sangre, invocó su patronus y lo mandó al Ministerio de Magia y al Cuartel de Aurores con instrucciones muy precisas: Había que encontrar, a como fuera lugar, a Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y a Theodore Nott. El que se atreviera a tocarle un pelo a Hermione en la captura de este último, pagaría las consecuencias con sangre._

**& o&**

**Capítulo 15**

**Conciencia (parte I)**

La noche estaba cayendo, y el frío glacial, típico de aquellas zonas europeas, se hacía sentir con toda su intensidad en los golpes que tenía, ya amoratados, y en la fea herida que se abría en la espalda. La sangre no corría hacía mucho tiempo, estaba seca, adherida a la piel lastimada y a la ropa, desgastada y sucia, que cubría precariamente a un joven mago de ojos esmeralda, enrojecidos por la ira y la impotencia; de rasgos finos y cabello indomable, altura promedio y músculos desarrollados gracias a las tantas batallas en el campo de lucha que había sido toda su vida.

Con la varita en ristre y los lentes (de nuevo) más desechos que en orden, andaba a paso apresurado por el llano escocés, intentando alcanzar la abadía que, gracias al cansancio y a la rabia, se le hacía lejana y escondida, aun cuando casi brillaba frente a sus narices, gracias a la hermosa noche que se pintaba frente a él, con una luna nueva infinita y las estrellas casi alcanzables.

Mascullando para sí mismo y jurándose que era el más imbécil de los seres que habitaban el mundo (tanto mágico como no mágico), con cada paso que daba intentaba encontrar rastros de magia que le permitieran localizar algo de Ron, o del mismísimo Malfoy, ese que, junto a una particular pelinegra y un intelectual castaño, le tenían la cabeza de vuelta y las emociones encontradas.

Era, por excelencia, fiel creyente de la filosofía de su antiguo profesor y director de colegio, Albus Dumbledore. La confianza en las personas suele ser un arma poderosa, aun cuando esa persona no es de fiar, situación que había quedado más que demostrada en el caso de Severus Snape. El viejo profesor de pociones había vivido y muerto para su madre, a pesar de la aversión que le tenía a él, por ser el hijo de su padre, James Potter.

Al tiempo que contaba sus pasos, se acercaba más a la construcción que se le ofrecía "cómoda" para pasar la noche. Podría tomar algo de agua, si encontraba alguna fuente natural, y descansar hasta el amanecer. No era ningún idiota (**sí** un imbécil, cabe destacar), sabía que en lo que cayera la madrugada no podría investigar absolutamente nada y el que traer algún auror sería más pérdida de tiempo que cualquier otra cosa, porque no tenía idea del paradero de su mejor amigo o de sus (siempre) enemigos. Además, la ropa oscura que llevaba (un jean azul, una camisa negra y la clásica túnica de mago, con unas gomas cómodas) le ayudaba a camuflarse un poco en la oscuridad (cosa imposible a la luz del día, menos con la cicatriz que llevaba tatuada en la mitad de la frente y parecía chillar su nombre con cada pisada que daba).

El escozor que sentía en el omoplato derecho lo estaba volviendo loco. Tenía que hallar una manera, mágica o muggle, de poder curarse. Lo difícil era que la magia no creaba, transformaba, y si no tenía alguna fuente de líquido no podría transformarlo en alcohol o tratar de obtener alguna poción decente (por lo menos para tratar de apaciguar el dolor). Extrañando repentinamente a Hermione, soltó un intento de sonrisa. Ella sabría cómo sanarlo y, en el camino, recordarle lo tonto que era por no saber curarse decentemente. Luego sonreiría frescamente y se abrazarían, sin poder calificar sentimentalmente el abrazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido la delgadísima línea entre querer a Hermione como una amiga, una maravillosa amiga, o como un algo más. Un algo más que no etiquetaría, porque conocía perfectamente las consecuencias y las jugarretas que solían jugar los recovecos de su mente.

HERMIONE. Su recuerdo lo martilló como un certero golpe en la cabeza, más si tomaba en consideración que había quedado en manos de Theodore Nott. Ese pensamiento lo aguijoneó hasta dejarle un dolor de cabeza tremendo. Devolverse a arrancarla de los brazos de aquella serpiente sería tan productivo como hacer nada. Era plenamente consciente de que, si Nott le hubiese querido hacer algo, lo habría hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Aún así, no podía quedarse maniatado pensando en la posibilidad perderla para siempre. "_Perderla para siempre_"… el sólo imaginárselo le arrebató la respiración y le hizo llamar a la única persona en la que confiaba en esos momentos. Debía encontrarse en San Mungo con los aurores mal heridos, sólo esperaba que se encontrara en la capacidad de literalmente aparecerse en Grimmauld Place y asegurarse de que aquél imberbe n le tocara un cabello a una delicada Herms.

- Vamos, Neville, sólo puedo confiar en ti – susurró, empuñando la varita y dictándole un mensaje bastante claro a su patronus, un imponente ciervo de astas inmensas. "_Ve a Grimmauld Place y asegúrate de echar a Nott y de cuidar de Hermione hasta que llegue. Debo encontrar a Ron y a una traidora primero_". No necesitaba dar más explicaciones, luego, al momento de juzgar a Parkinson, frente a todo el Wizengamot, le "leería la cartilla". Esa era una de las ventajas de que el mundo mágico lo considerara un héroe atemporal.

Con un grito mitad de dolor contenido, mitad de frustración engavetada, puso el pie izquierdo en la abadía, donde la temperatura, extrañamente, descendía unos dos grados. Tenía una pesadez en el cuello que, en cualquier momento, lo tumbaría al suelo. Era literalmente física, tal como la película muggle, japonesa, El Fotógrafo. Así sentía sus fantasmas y sus miedos. Como un ser irracional y espantoso dispuesto a ahorcarlo en vida, sin terminarlo de joder. ¿Qué había hecho tan craso, tal hijo de puta, como para andar siempre en una pelea eterna? Negó un par de veces, contrariado y molesto con el mundo.

Automáticamente, sintió cómo un palillo de madera se incrustaba dolorosamente en su garganta, particularmente ancho. Una gota de frío se escurrió desde su nuca hasta la mitad de su columna vertebral. Gracias a estar encerrado en sí mismo, había olvidado la enseñanza más valiosa de Alastor Moody: _Alerta Permanente_.

- Identifícate – exigió una voz femenina. Suave, segura, no había duda alguna de que estaba dispuesta a volarle la cabeza si se atrevía a hacer algún tipo de movimiento estúpido. Bien. No era la primera vez que se veía en peligro, de hecho, era bastante bueno para salir ileso (o casi) de situaciones como esa.

- Harry Potter – respondió con simpleza, casi resignándose físicamente. Con el pasar del tiempo, había aprendido que no tenía sentido alguno ocultar su identidad, si no cambiaba su aspecto físico, cosa que no haría, por honor a sus padres y porque sencillamente se había acostumbrado a escuchar "eres idéntico a James… pero tienes los ojos de tu madre". Era parte de su rutina y no lo cambiaría. El frío seguía azotando, pero no parecía afectarle a la captora, porque su varita no se movía un milímetro de la vena de su cuello, que latía furiosa, delatando el nerviosismo moderado que sentía.

- Bien – accedió repentinamente la mujer, alejando la varita del cuello de Harry. Éste, sorprendido, no se movió – tengo información que puede que te interese – agregó, dándose media vuelta, mirando hacia la salida de la abadía, como si vigilase constantemente algo. Harry, confundido, buscó a su "captora", y no pudo menos que sostener la respiración por unos segundos. Por unos breves instantes, de pánico, pensó que se trataba de Ginny. Una Ginny con un tono de cabello más oscuro, que caía en suaves ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda. A simple vista, podía pasar por una Weasley más, sólo que tenía un par de kilos más y definitivamente los Weasley no usaban túnicas como la que tenía esa chica. Gritaba a leguas el haber sido hecha a su medida, por un sastre personal. Era de terciopelo negro y la cubría de pie a cabeza, con los bordes de hilillos en plata y estrellas que realmente brillaban encima de la tela. Era una visión impactante, más aún con unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebeldes que caían en su cara, de un tono mucho más claro, casi plateado. Encerraban unos ojos brillantes, enormes, de un color verdiazul. Casi verdes, casi azules. Sintió una especie de electro shock y por unos segundos perdió el aire.

- Anda, sígueme. En una hora será inhabitable esta zona de la abadía. Claro, al menos que tengas simpatía por duendes, por _banshees_ y por fantasmas – agregó, mirándolo de frente, como si el hecho del nombre Harry Potter no la intimidara en absoluto. Eso, en particular, le agradó y hasta lo hizo sentir cómodo.

- No sé quién eres, y no tengo intención de seguirte. ¿Por qué no me atacaste? – puyó entonces, reaccionando tardíamente. Bien podía haber ingerido una poción que lo indujese a confiar en ella. No podía doblegarse por la visión de una mujer hermosa. Ella, aparentemente divertida con la pregunta, lo observó intensamente.

- No me interesan en lo absoluto los problemas que se dan en tu mundo, Harry Potter. Sí el que intrusos entren en la propiedad de mis ancestros y pretendan hacer desastres, pretendiendo que me quede de manos cruzadas – contestó, sacando un pequeño oráculo de la túnica que cargaba. Con una tira fina de plata y una piedra central, que parecía ser un cuarzo, brillaba con intensidad, latentemente. Parecía responder a los dedos de aquella pelirroja – tenía idea de su ubicación hasta que percibí tu presencia, Harry Potter. Ahora, debo volver a localizarlos, pero hay algo, o alguien muy poderoso, que no me permite ubicar a uno de ellos. El otro está muy cerca, próximo a las tierras de mis abuelos – le decía, completamente convencida de que Harry seguía el hilo de la conversación pero, para ser francos, él sólo podía observar, embobado, el brillo de la piedra que giraba casi imperceptiblemente en entre los dedos de aquella joven mujer.

- ¿Quién eres? – era la única lógica que se le dibujaba en la mente. Tenía pinta de ser increíblemente poderosa, pero no tendría sentido. A duras penas lo superaría en edad.

- Keira Prue – respondió con sencillez, dando un par de zancadas alrededor de él, como buscando un punto de referencia. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, quedando a cuatro o cinco pasos del niño que vivió. Él, hipnotizado, siguió el brusco temblor de la piedra que parecía guiar sus pasos, y vio cómo aumentó su tamaño escandalosamente y se clavó en el suelo, en búsqueda de un algo que no tenía idea de qué era – vámonos – ordenó, en un tono que a leguas no admitía contradicción. Tomó a Harry por una muñeca y desaparecieron del lugar, levantando un poco de polvo tras la busca aparición.

No transcurrieron más de un par de segundos. Aterrizaron forzosamente dentro de una gran sala, repleta de vidrios y candelabros, que tenía el suelo bañado en tierra, por actividad humana. Eran al menos unos veinte centímetros de densa, oscura y áspera tierra. Gracias a ella tu vieron un aterrizaje "suave", al menos ella lo había tenido. El que Harry no atinaba a aparecerse correctamente provocó que terminara con los pantalones aún más sucios y una palabrota en la boca. La extraña acompañante soltó una risa leve, como acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones.

- No tienes idea de cuántas veces mi madre terminaba en el modo que tu lo has hecho. La idea de este gran salón fue de ella y, aún así, no se hacía a su construcción – explicó, sacando la varita. Estaban en un recinto aparentemente circular, rodeado por completo de vidrios que soltaban destellos azulejos. Era extraño, y fascinante. Débilmente mostraban el paisaje en el que habían estado pocos instantes antes, y eso dejó sin habla a Harry. Keira, apuntó a cada uno de los vidrios que cercaban el lugar y recitó unas palabras en reconocible élfico. Sus ojos fueron por dos segundos de un grisáceo plomo. Unos destellos blanquecinos, brotados repentinamente de su varita, dieron en el centro de todos ellos y, como por un imán gigantesco, fueron atraídos hacia el centro, aproximándose escandalosamente hasta el ojiverde y la pelirroja. Ella, hecha a la idea de lo que vendría a continuación, reaccionaba de modo opuesto al que lo hacía Harry. Por completo ajeno a una situación como aquella, frunció el ceño y buscó la varita. Keira, atendiendo a esto, bajó la mano que apuntaba la varita, en modo tranquilizador.

- Sólo intento reflejar lo que el oráculo encontró, Potter. No seas maniático – advirtió, con cierto tono de burla que divirtió a Harry. Ciertamente, en los últimos años la paranoia le había corroído el cerebro. Mostraba un interés superior por saber en qué pararía esta nueva vivencia.

La joven mujer, al verse satisfecha respecto a la cercanía de lo vidrios, que ahora reproducían enfermizamente a los sujetos atrapados en ellos, se arrodilló en las narices de Harry y clavó violentamente el oráculo en la tierra, hasta que sólo quedó de él la cadenilla plateada por la cual la sujetaba Keira. La receptora de la piedra comenzó a brillar ligeramente y unas ramas brotaron de su interior. Se hicieron a los vidrios como si de viejos patrones se tratara aquello, y lograron posicionarse en la parte superior de cada uno de ellos, apuntando al centro superior de los mismos. En lo que la última rama, verduzca, llegó a su destino, todos se clavaron magistralmente en los centros, y dieron a sus acompañantes una visión que sólo le quitó el aliento y el color a Harry Potter. Frente a sí, en quince imágenes que pasaban a formar una completa, se mostraba a su mejor amigo, cubierto en sudor y a punto de vomitar.

**& o &**

"**Debe ser tarde**_", recuerdo que pensé. Me sentía extrañamente ligera, como si estuviese suspendida en el aire, exenta de toda gravedad. Para ser franca, era una sensación agradable de la cual no tenía intención alguna de desprenderme. Una lucecilla blanquecina, del tipo imperceptible, me inundaba y me abrazaba, como intentando protegerme de las sombras que hasta el sol de hoy evoco de vez en cuando, aún cuando él se empeña en convencerme de que no volverá a ocurrir, porque primero le arranca la cabeza al que ose lastimarme. Yo sólo sé que me río, y quedo pensativa, a veces, de esa vivencia que me transformó en lo que soy hoy día._

_Si en ese momento una persona, cualquiera, se hubiese puesto frente a mí y me hubiese gritado, golpeado, halado, o cualquier otra acción que se le ocurriese, sé que no habría sentido nada. Fue un tiempo del que sólo guardo conciencia. Vaga, lejana, un poco inútil. Fue la única vez en la que no pude defenderme a mí misma tal como estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo. Fue bastante frustrante, he de decir. Pero gané tanto… y perdí tanto, además, que deseo que no se repita jamás, jamás de los jamases. _

_Él me llama. Con esa voz cándida y seductora que adoptó después que superamos aquello vivido. Viene con dos tazas de te y el cabello recogido. De dónde habría sacado la idea de dejarlo crecer. Me gusta, me apasiona, y más aún porque la naciente barba le da un toque de madurez que, desde que éramos un poco más jóvenes, me atraía. _

_Su rostro se deja caer sobre mi hombro, y me planta un beso húmedo en la mejilla. Un pequeño susurro me alborota el corazón y aleja los pensamientos negativos de mi mente. Allá pararon las tazas de te y aquí quedaron sus manos enlazadas con las mías, con un sofá que será testigo, una vez más, de que somos uno sólo. _

_Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y el amor inmenso que nos tenemos, y ya no sentimos miedo de nuestra desnudez. Nuestra intimidad se ha convertido en la mejor amiga de ambos, y disfrutamos en hacer y en dejarnos hacer._

_Suelto un gemido gutural, bestial, en lo que siento que desciende, posesivo, por mi cuello y para en mi seno derecho. Me enloquece con los juegos de sus manos, traviesas, que recorren todo en lo profundo de mis muslos, en lo que su magistral lengua arquea mi espalda en lo que se empecina en ser el único dueño de mi pecho, pues lo marca con su saliva y con sus dientes, y alza su mirada, turbada, con los ojos dilatados, y pierdo la consciencia y me bajo hasta él, poniéndome en posición, en lo que reclamo su lengua y sus labios, sólo para los míos, increíblemente sedientos de él, de todo él. Se apiada de mi sexo y me lleva a la locura cuando me alza en brazos y arranca la única pieza de ropa que queda en mí, arrojándola al suelo, donde el resto de ellas estaba esperando, impaciente. Me adhiere a su cuerpo, como temeroso de que salga volando cualquier día, y puedo sentir su pene erecto, tibio, junto a mis caderas. Mis brazos recorren su cuello y se cierran tras de él, él da una media vuelta y me pega a la pared, sin poder aguantar un segundo más. _

_Una lágrima de placer se corre por mi mejilla derecha al tiempo que él se mueve rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido. Sólo me queda tratar de no perder la cabeza, porque entonces los dos nos perderíamos en el cielo en el que vivimos día con día. _

**& o &**

El rostro de un pelirrojo se contraía de la aversión, con un sin fin de insectos en el cuerpo y unas ganas viscerales de gritar hasta perder por completo la consciencia. Eventualmente aquello pasaría pero, en el ínterin, las cientos de patas se movían a su alrededor y sobre él, llevándolo a un estado de locura y desesperación total. Su cuerpo estaba anegado en sudor y las venas se marcaban escandalosamente en su cuello, en su rostro, en sus brazos y en sus manos, fieramente aferradas a la silla que lo sostenía pegado al suelo mágicamente. Las arañas se colaban dentro de sus orejas y el temblor era inevitable. Había vomitado en tantas ocasiones que ya no lo recordaba. Sólo tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento explotaría y que, por el resto de su vida, se sacudiría en un acto reflejo permanente. Su cabello, pegado al cuero cabelludo, se agitó un poco en lo que dejó de moverse compulsivamente su dueño, cayendo, preso del terror y de la ira, en una inconsciencia absoluta.

A pocos metros de aquello, estaba un pelirrubio con el halo de una castaña en los brazos y otra pelirrubia, de carne y hueso, de una tonalidad violeta que habría preocupado a otro mucho más de lo que preocupaba al que sostenía a la mujer en brazos, suspendida en el aire, en una cámara que la separaba de los otros dos magos. Él tenía el ceño por completo ceñido, intentando descifrar qué demonios le ocurría a Hermione Granger. Había perdido la masa corpórea que hasta hacía pocos instantes la había acompañado, para dejar en sus brazos a una pseudo figura fantasmagórica, que perdía sustento con cada respiro que Draco daba.

La frustración se podía leer en cada una de las venas, tensas, que se marcaban en su cuello. Sus manos, temblorosas, se deslizaban por su rostro, y trataban de sentir las ondas de su cabello. A tiempos, alzaba la mirada y encontraba a la que aún seguía siendo su esposa, por esas cosas del destino, con la absoluta certeza de que ambas mujeres estaban mal, completamente jodidas. Aquél pensamiento no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Tampoco lo hacía el aire gélido que entraba por el resquicio superior de esa habitación del infierno, porque lo sumía en la tristeza y en la ira. Tristeza porque sabía a ciencia cierta que sólo otros podrían ayudar a Hermione, e ira porque sólo él podía ayudar a Luna, y su mente y corazón sólo estaban presentes y dispuestos a actuar primero por la castaña. Se cagaba en todas las vivencias que había tenido en Grimmauld Place, en su ira, y en el par de gruesas lágrimas, tibias, que rodaron por sus mejillas y fueron a parar al rostro de Hermione Granger.

Un estrepitoso ruido lo sacó, de golpe, de sus cavilaciones. Otro más, sucedáneo, violento, lo sentó en realidad. Identificables _bombarda_ habían estallado justo en sus narices, a un cercanía tal que sus ojos, en acto reflejo, se cerraron, y apretó junto e él a lo poco que tenía de Hermione, en un acto básico de protección. Su rostro se alzó, y un poco de polvo entró por el agujero superior. Una voz que reconocería en cualquier situación le sacó una sonrisa de triunfo. El niño que vivió al fin sería útil para algo.

- Ron, Ron, vamos, ¡Ron! – espetó Harry Potter, una vez volado en mil pedazos el muro que lo separaba de su mejor amigo. Keira estaba a su lado, desconcertada. El oráculo se sacudía entre sus dedos, como gritándole que faltaba algo o alguien por encontrar. En lo que los bombardas que había arrojado Harry Potter les habían abierto el camino al pelirrojo que se hallaba inconsciente y una mezcla pastosa y hedionda en la ropa, había comenzado a sacudirse como su sufriera de esquizofrenia. Pocas veces reaccionaba de esa manera, y en las dos veces que había ocurrido, el desenlace no había sido para nada agradable. Sólo recordarlo le erizó la piel, no quería ningún deceso, no _otro_. Se mantuvo un poco alejada en lo que el castaño se lanzó a la silla que sostenía al que parecía ser Ronald Weasley, en un estado patético, si tenía que agregarle algún tipo de adjetivo a la situación del pelirrojo.

- Creo que lo mejor que podrías hacer es eliminar el centenar de arañas que están a su alrededor – aconsejó ella, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Harry. Desenvainó la varita de un práctico estuche que cargaba en su cintura y apuntó a Ron, en un escape a sus propias cavilaciones – _Evanesco_ – indicó a los insectos, haciéndolos desaparecer, dejando un leve vapor ácido. Harry devolvió su mirada hacia ella, llena de gratitud.

- Es aracnofóbico. Hay poquísimos métodos de tortura que lo amilanen. Usar arañas es uno de esos – le contó, haciendo énfasis en las arañas con el tono de voz, al tiempo que, manualmente, desataba las cuerdas que firmemente mantenían unido a Ron a la silla. Había reacciones muggles de las que, por más mago que fuese, no podía desprenderse.

- ¿estaba solo cuando lo capturaron? – preguntó Keira, alarmada ante la temperatura que había adquirido el oráculo. Estaba mortalmente helado. Sus reacciones eran totalmente inesperadas. Dio un par de pasos hacia la salida, y con eso sólo logró que el objeto comenzara a sacudirse de nuevo, en negación absoluta.

- No tengo idea, lo que sí sé es quiénes fueron sus captores – respondió, con la voz impregnada en absoluta ira.

- Pues vas a tener que pensártelo dos veces, porque no podremos irnos de aquí hasta que él se tranquilice – le indicó ella, alzando el cuarzo a la mirada cristalina, centelleante, de Harry Potter.

**& o &**

Neville Longbottom estaba plácidamente dormido en la sala de espera del cuarto piso de San Mungo. Había llegado hasta allí hacía poco más de dos horas y, por Morgana, que necesitaba descansar luego de cargar con tres cuerpos hasta la institución. No sabía cómo había mantenido a los tres jóvenes aurores junto a su cuerpo, mucho menos cómo había logrado aparecerse en el hospital con todos ellos completos, pero lo cierto era que los tres estaban en camas, atendidos por medimagos. Uno de ellos con una fea sutura en el abdomen, y la chica, la más joven, no podía recordar quién era. Sólo podía rogar que el mortífago que la había atacado fuese, como en la mayoría de los casos, un imberbe para los obliviate. A decir verdad, sólo conocía a una experta en ese hechizo, y Hermione no lo usaría para lastimar.

Un par de suspiros se habían soltado de su pecho entre sueños, en los que una delgada rubia parloteaba sin parar, al tiempo que él le sonreía y le ofrecía interminables tazas de té. Así, perdido en su mundo, sabía que parte de lo que había pasado hacía tiempo ya, era su culpa. Por guardar silencio. Quizá su ex compañera de casa no era la única cobarde en todo el asunto.

_Flash Back_

_Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó en el segundo piso de Grimmauld Place. Todos estaban en la cocina, aprovechándose del pedacito de paz que les había caído del cielo. Ginny estaba con Dean y el pequeño Teddy revoloteaba en todos lados con un plato enorme de pasta entre las manos (y algo de salsa en su rostro), Ron conversaba de una forma "civilizada" con una convaleciente Pansy Parkinson, acerca de lo que sería su rutina de entrenamiento si de verdad pretendía quedarse como parte del cuartel de aurores (luego hablarían de su inclusión en la Orden del Fénix… JA, de ser posible), Luna preparaba el postre para todos y Harry se encargaba de perseguir a Teddy. Neville, nervioso, se preguntaba por la ausencia de Hermione al tiempo que huía la mirada a Luna, que estaba bastante parlanchina, como siempre, con él. _

_- Voy a buscar a Hermione, debería estar aquí para cuando llegue la señora Weasley y los demás – anunció entonces, con la voz entrecortada por su timidez en aumento. Luna, entretenida con la marquesa de Chocolate y las fresas en crema, lo sostuvo por un brazo para que le prestara un poco de atención, sobretodo ante el escándalo que había en el lugar._

_- No creo que esté muy bien – le susurró en un oído, no sin antes acercarse a él lo suficiente como para hacer audible el comentario. Las mejillas del león se arrebolaron y trató de no mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía como un colegial, estúpido todo aquello era. El olor dulzón de la crema chantilly lo empeoraba todo._

_- Pues con más razón, puede que necesite de un amigo y creo que Harry y Ron están muy ocupados, y no se diga Ginny – respondió él, enfatizando lo último. Dean y Ginny se miraban como si alrededor sólo hubiese aire. Ron, escandalizado, les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia al tiempo que, a regañadientes, planeaba con Pansy su horario de entrenamiento corporal. Había sido muy clara al establecer que no permitiría una agresión como la que había vivido, y si para ello tenía que entregar su varita, pues lo hacía._

_- Van adquiriendo esa mala costumbre, Weasley – le reprochó al final del ofrecimiento, con las mejillas llenas de pasta – primero Draco y ahora yo como huéspedes no deseados, qué caritativos – picó, sonriendo irónicamente._

_- Eso deberías escribirlo con mayúsculas, Parkinson – soltó él, mirando feo a Harry entonces. Él, encantado con las diabluras de Teddy, que había prendido una silla en fuego al tratar de escapar de él, sólo se encogió de hombros y apagó el fuego con la varita – ya, ya, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad – completó, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. No le hacía nada feliz el compartir con serpientes, pero al menos ya se habían desecho del príncipe de aquéllas – al menos sólo nos queda la princesa de las serpientes – concluyó, chasqueando la lengua y deseando enormemente jugar ajedrez mágico – ¡Harry! – llamó, pero él, al conocer el tono de voz, se negó profusamente._

_- No tengo el menor deseo de que patees mi trasero hoy, Ron, pregúntale a Herms en lo que llegue, así hacen las pases – aconsejó, abriendo la puerta de la cocina en búsqueda del pequeño. Le daba cierto pavor dejarlo solo, aún en lo que podía llamar su hogar. Escuchó pasos en las escaleras, pero asumió que era Neville, después de todo, su silla estaba desocupada en la cocina. Tenía idea de a dónde iba, pero no tenía intención de escuchar a Hermione. Por alguna razón, le daba pavor escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Sólo pensarlo, le daba escalofríos. No había razón alguna para temer a las palabras de Herms y, aún así, les temía. Algo grave le estaba sucediendo, GRAVE. _

_Por su parte, Neville, de un metro setenta y cinco, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos café, alzaba sus piernas en búsqueda de una amiga para charlar. Un sonido estrepitoso lo alertó sobre su presencia, y una sonrisa sincera se le dibujó en el rostro. Se apostaba un día de vida a que Hermione estaba buscando un libro para, literalmente, comérselo en una noche. Los libros eran los aliados de esa mujer. Su intuición no le falló. Salió de una de las habitaciones con un libro más grande que ella, enrollada en una manta negra y con el cabello suelto, indómito. Se había convertido en una mujer hermosa._

_- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – le preguntó, poniéndose a su lado y adaptándose a su paso al caminar. Ella, buena lectora en cuanto a los demás, soltó una leve sonrisa y le plantó un beso en la mejilla._

_- Eres una persona increíble, Neville, estoy bien, gracias – contestó, abrazando el libraco que tenía. Era una novela muggle, a luces. _

_- ¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo? Sinceramente no tengo ganas de estar allá abajo – le dijo, abriendo la puerta a la habitación de la castaña. Ella, entre enternecida y cansada, asintió. Comprendía a Neville y si no quería estar en un sitio, ella no era la indicada como para obligarlo a hacerlo. Ambos entraron y Neville, sacudiendo un par de veces la varita, acondicionó un sofá. Necesitaba hablar y sabía que ella también, por lo que, eventualmente, lo harían. Se habían convertido en una especie de confidentes por conveniencia. _

_- No deberías ser tan obvio, Neville – comenzó ella, fingiendo prestarle un poco de atención al libro – aunque hablemos de Luna, en algún punto se dará cuenta de lo que sucede y ambos sabemos qué pasará luego – concluyó, ofreciéndole una taza de té. La noche amenazaba con caerles encima y, con ella aumentaría el frío y probablemente caería una llovizna delirante. _

_- Me enfrentará. Por eso no vengo tanto. Es mucho más sencillo darle la espalda, ¿sabes? Ella tiene en mente a otra persona y… no es sencillo – le dijo, con las manos en el rostro. Se veía abatido, y aquella posición le era incómoda y compartida a la leona. _

_- Te comprendo, de una forma que también prefiero ignorar, te comprendo – acordó, pasándose la mano derecha por el cuello luego de darle un par de sorbos al té. Neville aceptó el ofrecimiento, con los dedos un poco entumecidos gracias la temperatura._

_- Está delicioso – aprobó, deleitándose con el ligero sabor a canela que tenía – sé que no te gustó el modo en el que Malfoy salió de aquí Herms, tu tampoco deberías ser tan obvia. Por eso estás aquí en vez de allí abajo, con los tuyos – le reprochó, sin comprender aún cómo era que ella había terminado por poner sus ojos en el frío rubio. Después de todo, aún tenía a Ron… ¿o no?_

_- Es más delicado de lo que crees, en verdad – comentó, un poco cansada y por mucho superada por la situación. Draco Malfoy se había marchado hacía unos días y, aunque el hecho trajo la paz que tanto anhelaba, no estaba muy segura de sentirse feliz con ese hecho. Luna salía todos los días e Grimmauld Place, y tenía la plena certeza de que no iba a su casa. Eso, el sentimiento de culpa que tenía, y la opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que recordaba sus palabras, la estaban volviendo loca y eran los causantes directos de las bolsas que cargaba debajo de los ojos, producto de una semana entera de insomnio._

_- No sé qué fue lo que hablaron cuando se fue, indiscutiblemente no estaba aquí, pero no deberías permitir que te afecte tanto. No me gusta verlos separados. Son una especie de trío mágico y el imaginármelos por separado es… escalofriante, la verdad – le dijo, soplando hacia la taza de té. La infusión ardía mientras que Hermione escuchaba las palabras de Neville. _

_- No soy yo la que quiere estar alejada de ellos, Neville. Me destroza pensarlo, pero no estoy dispuesta a tolerar ciertas actitudes por su parte._

_- Menos cuando esas actitudes repercuten en Draco Malfoy. No me tomes por tonto, Hermione – la miró directamente a los ojos, y no le extrañó ver en ellos un poco de vergüenza – no me malinterpretes. No sé qué ocurre, qué ocurrió o qué ocurrirá entre ustedes. Lo que sí sé es que tanto Harry como Ron han estado siempre para ti y siempre lo estarán, en especial Ron…_

_- Ron es un patán – lo cortó ella, sintiendo bullir la ira por cada poro de su ser – es poco menos que un trol – bramó, cerrando los brazos en defensa._

_- Es un patán y es un trol que te adora – añadió él, sonriéndole – ambos se comportan así porque no soportan la idea de perderte, de que salgas perdida, o algo similar. Lo sé porque los conozco y te conozco a ti también. Puedo ser un poco quedado pero soy muy observador, señorita prefecta – dejó la taza de té en la mesita de noche y echó un vistazo por la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Su mirada debía estarle jugando una mala pasada, porque no podía estar viendo lo que, de hecho, veía. Devolvió la mirada hacia Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Ella, concentrada en devolverle una respuesta, dejó deslizar ese gesto._

_- No sé qué les puede estar pasando por la cabeza como para considerarme incapacitada, Neville. He discutido el punto decenas de veces con ambos, juntos y separados, y aunque Harry es el que más parece prestarme atención… Neville, ¿me estás escuchando? – lo llamó entonces, al notar que el rubio volteaba la cabeza sin disimulo alguno hacia la ventana - ¿qué ocurre? – quiso saber al notar que no le prestaba un poco de atención. _

_- Debo estar viendo fantasmas – contestó él a medias, levantándose y acercándose al marco de la ventana. En las escaleras que daban hacia la entrada de la casa Nº 9 de la calle, estaba sentado Draco Malfoy, bastante pensativo y mirando hacia lo que, de ser visible, sería la entrada a Grimmauld Place – o sencillamente perdió la cabeza – lanzó como segunda opción, asustándose con la velocidad con la que Hermione saltó de la cama, dio los pasos suficientes como para ponerse a su lado y observar lo mismo que él, y llevarse una mano a la boca para ocultar su sorpresa._

_- Perdió la cabeza. Si Ron o Harry lo ven aquí, van a pensar de todo, lo que quieras imaginarte, todo lo que pueda perjudicarlo – respondió ella, corriendo a ponerse un par de zapatos y a colocarse la primera túnica que encontró. Miró por unos segundos a Neville y se sonrojó. Su reacción era la de una chiquilla de quince años. "Y un cuerno", pensó – diles a Harry y a Ron que fui a visitar a mis padres, que tenía nostalgia, lo que se te ocurra. Voy a sacarlo de aquí – le avisó, aproximándose a la puerta. La respuesta de él la dejó en seco._

_- ¿Y si vino por Luna? – arrojó Neville, con esa idea clavada entre pecho y espalda. No era descabellada. La reacción de Hermione le confirmó lo anterior. Su mano había temblado un poco antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta. Lo miró antes de salir, pero fue incapaz de brindar una respuesta. El Gryffindor escuchó cómo cerraba la puerta de la habitación y acto seguido se postró en la ventana. A los pocos segundos vio cómo Hermione Granger, montándose la capucha para tratar de ocultar sus ondas indómitas, corría hacia la casa Nº 9. Esa mujer era aguerrida cuando se lo proponía. Ya le gustaría a él contar con su coraje. Tomó una respiración profunda y siguió los pasos de la Premio Anual, rogando que su encuentro con Malfoy no la dejara en peores condiciones. _

_Poco había andado en lo que sintió que alguien lo miraba. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era. _

_- ¿A dónde fue? – la voz de Harry fue bastante clara al momento de hacer la pregunta. Había escuchado voces en la habitación de su mejor amiga y retó a Teddy a las escondidas, sólo para tener un tiempo para acercarse a cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Tuvo poco tiempo para ocultarse tras de la puerta, que se abría, y observar cómo Hermione partía como bólido, con el rostro arrugado y la varita en la mano. No supo bien porqué no la había detenido, así que esperó a que su acompañante, esto es, Neville, saliera de la habitación. _

_- No tengo la más remota idea, tendrás que preguntarle cuando regrese – dijo él, fingiendo indiferencia – estábamos conversando sobre las propiedades del Lazo del Diablo y de repente se puso en pie, se puso la túnica y salió tal como la viste, o como creo que viste – respondió, caminando hacia las escaleras - ¿dejaron algo de comer? – preguntó, esquivando la mirada del niño que vivió. _

_- Neville… es por su seguridad, ¿a dónde fue? – repitió la pregunta, esta vez en un tono más fuerte. Neville, intimidado, lo miró por unos segundos._

_- Confío en la capacidad de Herms, Harry. No creo que haya salido a cazar mortífagos. Puede que haya decidido visitar a sus padres, estábamos conversando también sobre qué haríamos en las próximas festividades…_

_- Le borró la memoria a sus padres, Neville, no puede aparecerse de buenas a primeras a cenar con ellos…_

_- Me supongo que puede verlos a lo lejos, no lo sé. No hay quien comprenda a esa mujer. Vamos a comer antes de que Ron acabe con todo – trató de disimular él, bajando las escaleras rápidamente. Harry, preocupado, tuvo la fugaz (y terrible) idea de llamar a Kreacher y ordenarle seguirla, pero siguió las palabras de Neville y confiar en su capacidad para cuidar de sí misma. No lo convencía el hecho de que hubiese salido con una túnica negra, como si quisiera ocultar algo… tendría una seria conversación con ella en lo que regresara. Eso si lograba articular más de cinco palabras sin sentirse confundido por su presencia. _

_._

_- ¿Has perdido la razón? – le lanzó a la cara Hermione a Draco en lo que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse audible. Él, soltando una sonrisa de lado, no se inmutó ante el ataque verbal de la castaña._

_- No vine hasta acá para hablar contigo, Granger – le soltó, bastante seguro de que no se sentía cómoda hablando con él en plena calle. _

_- No seas absurdo Malfoy, en primer lugar no tendrías que estar aquí, te fuiste y juraste no regresar – respondió ella, mirando hacia los lados. Tenía la sensación de que alguien más los estaba observando, y detestaba aquello – vamos – ofreció una de sus manos al platinado, quien alzó una de sus cejas ante el gesto._

_- No pretendo ir a ningún lado contigo, Granger, ¿es que estás sorda? No vine por ti – recalcó, sin moverse un ápice. _

_- Y no estoy dispuesta a que haya otra batalla entre tú y mis amigos sólo por tu parquedad y tu increíble manía de buscar problemas con ellos. Te voy a sacar de aquí, me dirás de una buena vez qué es lo que pretendes con Luna y dentro de cincuenta años me agradecerás haberte salvado el trasero en menos de dos semanas. _

_- No voy a discutir contigo lo que quiero o no con Lovegood, Granger, aunque no sabía que estabas tan al tanto de… eso – comentó, sin acercarse a Hermione. Ella se sacó la capucha de la túnica y la visión le resultó agradable a la serpiente. Esa mujer iba a matarlo. _

_- Estás confundiendo las cosas. Es tu problema lo que quieres, pasa a ser mi problema cuando involucra a uno de los míos – refutó, dando un par de pasos hasta el rubio. Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, lo tomó de la mano derecha y acto seguido los dos desaparecieron para aterrizar en un callejón del Londres muggle. Draco se dio cuenta de ese detalle con sólo ver las tiendas y las luces que bañaban la noche. _

_- ¿Cómo te atreves a traerme a este sitio, Granger? – le reclamó, soltándose de su agarre en lo que tocó tierra. Ella rodó los ojos, cansada de la fachada de aquel hombre. _

_- Te importan un bledo los muggles Malfoy, deja el llanto. Vine hasta acá porque no hay tanto peligro como en nuestro mundo en estos momentos. Vamos, vamos – lo arreó, pasando uno de sus brazos por uno de los brazos de él, como si de una pareja más se tratase. _

_- ¿Qué pretendes, Granger? – dijo él, al sentir el contacto. Se vio tentado a apartar su cuerpo del de ella, pero ya que se lo colocaba tan fácil… estaba dispuesto a quemarse los pies bajo la tierra de los muggles. _

_- Que me digas qué quieres con Luna y que, por añadidura, te pierdas del mapa – le susurró, entrando junto a él a una cafetería. Un hombre mayor, de ojos claros y lentes de media luna le sonrió y la saludó con la mano – buenas noches Julio, lo de siempre, esta vez para dos – solicitó, devolviéndole la amable sonrisa. Caminaron hasta una mesa en la esquina del pequeño local, ambientado con luces tenues y pequeñas mesas de madera que a lo sumo tenían espacio para tres personas cada una. _

_- Ya te lo dije Granger, esa conversación no la voy a tener contigo. Ahora bien, sí podrías explicarme porqué me trajiste hasta aquí. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – devolvió, sentándose frente a ella y detallando las facciones de su rostro. No era la misma niña con la que discutía incesantemente en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera lucía como la mujer que había curado sus heridas, junto a Luna. De golpe le habían caído los cuatro años que llevaba fuera del colegio de Hechicería. Para bien, debía admitirlo. Las pecas en sus mejillas eran menos perceptibles pero seguían allí, también conservaba la manía de morderse los labios cuando estaba nerviosa. Detalles que él había aprendido a apreciar en Hogwarts y que se había ocupado en enterrar, hasta que le tocó compartir con ella el mismo techo. _

_- Absolutamente nada. Ya hemos dicho suficiente. Explícame lo que te he pedido, y podrás marcharse y no verme más en la vida, tal como me recalcaste que harías, justo antes de marcharte – le recordó ella, brazos cruzados en la cintura, ya sin la túnica encima del cuerpo._

_- No eres ni mi madre ni mi esposa Granger, ¿qué te hace pensar que me veo obligado a contestar cada pregunta que me haces? Tu deberías explicar muchas cosas, por otro lado – contestó él, volviendo a sonreír al ver cómo destrozaba su labio inferior. _

_- Yo no te debo explicaciones, Malfoy, y esto se torna monotemático. Si no tienes nada más inteligente que decir, me voy, sencillo. – le advirtió, plenamente consciente de que su actitud era errática y contradictoria. Llegaron las tazas de café, capuccinos italianos. El olor la tranquilizó un poco. Sólo un poco. _

_- Te lo voy a repetir una vez porque al parecer tu capacidad intelectual ha disminuido con los años, Granger. No te voy a decir qué pretendo con Lovegood porque es asunto entre ella y yo. Ahora bien, no sé si has notado que estoy aquí por voluntad propia, y no porque me hayas obligado a hacerlo. Tengo mi propia varita, y de querer hacerlo, me habría largado y punto. ¿No te preguntas porqué te sigo la corriente? – Ella, sintiéndose culpable, desvió la mirada – por supuesto que te lo preguntas, y eso es porque quiero saber qué demonios ocurrió en esa maldita casa, Granger. No creo en las casualidades y, aparentemente, soy mucho más valiente que tú en lo que a esto respecta. _

_- ¿Esto? – preguntó ella, mirándolo de repente – No hay nada Malfoy, absolutamente nada. _

_- Y una mierda, Granger. Pasamos una semana sin discutir, hablando civilizadamente, compartiendo cosas que… digámoslo así – se acomodó él, al parecer incómodo por lo que decía – no son conversaciones que enemigos declarados deberían tener entre sí. Casi puedo escuchar al imbécil de Weasley gritando "confraternizando con el enemigo" como lo hizo en cuarto año cuando salías con Krum – contestó, sin poner un dedo sobre la taza de café. Hermione, emulando su comportamiento, sólo tenía ojos y oídos para él, por más que quisiera pensar lo contrario. _

_- En primer lugar, somos enemigos porque tú así lo quisiste. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no creo que seas una mala persona. En segundo lugar, ¡Ron no es un imbécil! Y en caso de serlo, no eres tú el más indicado para señalarlo y, por último, ¿cómo sabes que Ron me dijo eso en cuarto? – este último punto en verdad la intrigaba. Draco supo en ese momento que había dado información de más, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. _

_- Yo no te haría la sarta de estupideces que ese trol poco agraciado te ha hecho, Granger, no te atrevas a compararme con él – le advirtió, con las pupilas un poco dilatadas y el iris oscureciéndose. _

_- ¡JA! Tengo suficiente de tus humillaciones para el resto de mi vida, Malfoy, así que créeme que fuiste un buen entrenamiento contra los futuros embates de Ron – aclaró ella, casi divertida ante la declaración del rubio. Decir que no le haría lo que… no tenía punto siquiera discutirlo. _

_- No tienes idea del porqué de mi comportamiento, Hermione, así que…_

_- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – lo detuvo ella, en seco. Su corazón se había detenido hacía diez segundos, en lo que la llamó por su nombre. Sus manos, enredadas en el abrazo que mantenía para sí, fueron a parar a la mesa, presas, como su dueña, de sorpresa. _

_- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó él, haciendo ademán sobre lo obvio de la respuesta – no seas absurda Granger, usar tu nombre o tu apellido es equivalente. Desechó el reclamo y, de paso, le puso fin a la oración que podría sepultarlo. _

_- Jamás me habías llamado así Malfoy, es todo – cortó ella, sintiéndose confundida al respecto – deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí. Ya es tarde y no quiero que Harry o Ron se hagan ideas erróneas. _

_- No nos movemos hasta que aclaremos la situación, Hermione – repitió, casi ordenó, dejándola fría. ¿En verdad la estaba llamando por su nombre? En su mirada debía reflejarse su sorpresa y su confusión, porque Draco rodó los ojos, francamente fastidiado con aquello. Él era ciertamente el responsable de su sorpresa, pero tenían asuntos más importantes qué discutir. _

_- No hay nada que aclarar, Malfoy. No pasó nada fuera de lo común, sólo dejaste de lado la máscara que sueles llevar siempre y te convertirse en una persona interesante por unos días, eso es todo – zanjó ella, poniéndose en pie. Escuchó que algo se posaba en la mesa, pero el sonido fue débil, por lo que no le dio importancia._

_- Querías saber qué quiero con Lovegood, ¿no es cierto Granger? – soltó él, cabreado ante la actitud de la castaña. Había sacado una pequeña caja de su túnica (él no se había desecho de la suya, razón por la cual el camarero no paraba de observarlo, como si de un agente encubierto –ridículo- se tratara) y la había colocad sobre la mesa, lo bastante fuerte como para que ella escuchara. _

_- Sí, y me dejaste muy claro que no era mi asunto. Pues bien, me voy a casa – respondió ella, caminando hacia la caja, para cancelar los dos cafés, ambos sin tocar. _

_- Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa, eso es lo que quiero con ella – le dijo en voz alta y clara, deletreando cada palabra como si la vida se le fuera en ello – a menos que me des una razón suficiente como para no hacerlo – culminó, acercándose a los labios la taza de café que la castaña había pedido para los dos. Los ojos de Hermione Granger se abrieron como margaritas, y el paso le falló. El camarero tuvo que sostenerla por un hombro para evitar que, estrepitosamente, diera contra el suelo._

_- Has perdido la cabeza – le respondió, con la voz quebrada. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y sus piernas estaban absolutamente decididas a no reaccionar a sus órdenes. Las sentía como gelatina y su corazón, en definitiva, iba a parar en cualquier momento, pues bombeaba como esquizofrénico. _

**& o &**

No me odien por dejarlo a esta altura, continuaré escribiendo en este instante la continuación, es que había que cortarlo en algún punto, tal como el capítulo anterior, o si no se hacía por completo eterno. Desde ya disculpas si se tropiezan con algún error ortográfico, es que literalmente acabo de terminarlo y no quiero ponerme a editarlo, o lo publico en el 2011, así de sencillo (ha ha ha).

Espero sus comentarios y/o tomatazos, y les deseo un feliz año 2011, de todo corazón, creo que el mundo en verdad necesita un poco de paz y toneladas de tolerancia y amor para enfrentar las cosas que día con día vivimos. Deseando que las cosas mejoren en mi país y con un verdadero saludo para todos,

Una escritora que aprecia sus reviews.

**Cambio y Fuera,**

_**Hatshe W.**_


	16. Hermione Pasional

Hola! excusas insuficientes, un capítulo que fue todo un parto porque la musa se fue de vacaciones, y un racimo de disculpas inagotable, eso traigo.

Dispuesta a recibir tomatazos y bueno, comentándoles que me inspiré en 'Turning Tables' de Adele para este capítulo, aquí está. Gracias si me siguen leyendo, y felices pascuas!

**& o &**

Anteriormente

_- Querías saber qué quiero con Lovegood, ¿no es cierto Granger? – soltó él, cabreado ante la actitud de la castaña. Había sacado una pequeña caja de su túnica (él no se había desecho de la suya, razón por la cual el camarero no paraba de observarlo, como si de un agente encubierto –ridículo- se tratara) y la había colocado sobre la mesa, lo bastante fuerte como para que ella escuchara._

_- Sí, y me dejaste muy claro que no era mi asunto. Pues bien, me voy a casa – respondió ella, caminando hacia la caja, para cancelar los dos cafés, ambos sin tocar._

_- Voy a pedirle que sea mi esposa, eso es lo que quiero con ella – le dijo en voz alta y clara, deletreando cada palabra como si la vida se le fuera en ello – a menos que me des una razón suficiente como para no hacerlo – culminó, acercándose a los labios la taza de café que la castaña había pedido para los dos. Los ojos de Hermione Granger se abrieron como margaritas, y el paso le falló. El camarero tuvo que sostenerla por un hombro para evitar que, estrepitosamente, diera contra el suelo._

_- Has perdido la cabeza – le respondió, con la voz quebrada. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y sus piernas estaban absolutamente decididas a no reaccionar a sus órdenes. Las sentía como gelatina y su corazón, en definitiva, iba a parar en cualquier momento, pues bombeaba como esquizofrénico._

**Capítulo 16: Hermione Pasional.**

El tiempo y el espacio decidieron borrarse de la faz del universo por un momento. Todo quedó en suspensión, al tiempo que la frase que había soltado la castaña, al aire, llegaba a los oídos del pelirrubio que, en aparente calma, decidía degustar un capuccino que, por lo demás, olía delicioso y tenía un sabor agradable. Su mirada, sin embargo, se hallaba anclada en una color miel, estupefacta, silenciada, en _stand by_ temporal, lo suficiente como para dejarle comprender la magnitud de la estupidez que aquella serpiente orgullosa acababa de presentarle en bandeja de plata.

Julio, el camarero, se dio por satisfecho en lo que la joven mujer se sostenía por sí misma, y el aire pesado que respiraba en el ambiente lo obligaba a salir disparado de su propia cafetería. No era la primera vez que presenciaba una situación como aquella, pero sí era su primera vez en cuanto a cambios físicos, tan notables, al respecto. El agua de los floreros que adornaban delicadamente se agitaba lentamente, y estaba seguro de que no se trataba de un sismo en acción. No era la primera vez que una situación como esa se planteaba cuando Hermione estaba de por medio. Lo había vivido cuando tenía unos quince años, una noticia la emocionó y la taza en la que tomaba un té negro, estalló de repente. A sus diecisiete años, una tristeza enorme la embargaba, aterrizó en su cafetería, y las copas vibraron por un buen tiempo. No, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse esa vez.

- Si necesitan algo más, siéntanse libres de tomarlo. Todo lo dejas en tu cuenta, querida. Vengo enseguida, necesito algunas cosas – avisó, quitándose el mantelillo de círculos amarillos que lo protegía frente a los líquidos y sólidos que siempre amenazaban con manchar sus pulcras camisas de cuadro.

Hermione, altamente concentrada en no perder la cordura, desvió la mirada hacia el dueño del local, y asintió con la cabeza. No era su ideal compartir una torta de chocolate con Malfoy mientras éste le contaba el cómo sería de feliz con Luna. Una imagen de ellos dos con una niña rubia de ojos grisáceos y sonrisa soñadora se le antojó insoportable. Veía el vestido azul claro de la niña, las extrañas criaturas en los jardines Malfoy, y al mismo Draco con un libro que, además de a él, sólo podría interesarle a ella, y junto a él una Luna conversando sobre mundos imaginarios.

Una pintura demasiado surrealista. Se llevó una mano a la frente, calmándose un poco. Respiró profundo y se devolvió a la mesa, sin que en todas esas reacciones el príncipe de Slytherin apartara la vista de ella.

Escuchó, él, cómo el muggle salía del local, aparentemente confiado en Granger. Buena decisión, ciertamente, el largarse y dejarlos hablar (o matarse) con libertad. No necesitaba testigos en lo que pasaría, si es que esa mujer tomaba la decisión de enfrentar eso que les estaba pasando. Había pensado mucho, muchísimo, la decisión tomada. Luna Lovegood era una sangre limpia, y contaría con la aprobación de su madre. Ambas eran un poco soñadoras y su propia madre a veces perdía la noción de tiempo conversando sobre criaturas y tiempos inmemoriales, cosa que a él le enfermaba, pero serían buena compañía la una para la otra. Respecto al señor Lovegood, jamás pisaría un mármol de la Mansión Malfoy. Confiaba en una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la Ravenclaw, eran buenos charlando. No, no existía la más mínima atracción física, pero supuso que, como sus padres, eso llegaría con el tiempo.

Claro, todo eso si no decidía mandarlo todo a la mierda y seguir adelante con Granger. Los miedos que lo embargaban ni se irían ni le darían un poco de tregua, su madre pondría el grito en el cielo, su padre lo desheredaría y el mismo Abraxas Malfoy, de no estar enterrado metros bajo tierra, lo maldeciría para el resto de su vida. Maldición. Sí, así como esa que pesaba sobre ella y esperaba poder disolver pronto. Ese pronto podía convertirse en _ese_ día, lo sabía. Su debilidad por esa mujer era ancestral, y no estaba dispuesto a seguir guardándolo o a seguir huyendo de ella. Al menos no por sí mismo.

Observó cómo regresaba a la mesa, se sentaba a su lado y cerraba los ojos. Unos segundos pasaron con parsimonia, mientras él terminaba su café y sin ningún tipo de cuidado sacaba la varita para atemperar el de ella. Agregó vainilla, sólo porque sabía que así lo tomaba, desde Hogwarts. Patético, francamente patético.

- No puedes hacerlo – dijo ella, tratando de ser racional y abriendo los ojos de repente, ante el olor dulzón que llegó hasta su nariz. El líquido en la taza humeaba, y Draco no paraba de observarla, como si quisiera pillarla en un flaqueo que después no podría (o querría) ignorar u olvidar. Los ojos miel de ella se clavaron en la taza, sin poder dar crédito al olor que percibía. Había caído en el país de las maravillas, _con hongos_ y todo.

- No hay una razón para no hacerlo, Granger. Te empeñas en ocultar lo que ocurre, y eso me enferma. Pensé que todo había quedado atrás, pero no es…

- Claro que quedó atrás, Malfoy. Eso fue un error, tanto tú como yo llegamos a la misma conclusión – lo cortó ella, sabiendo la dirección que pretendía tomar el rubio. No lo permitiría. Ese episodio de su vida lo había suprimido a la fuerza. No desvió la mirada del líquido hirviente, los ojos helados de él estaban atados a su rostro, y no le permitía observar que no podía olvidar aquella situación.

- Lo hiciste tú sola, porque, como ahora, no te da la gana de asumirlo. Pues bien, yo no voy a seguir en este juego enfermizo Granger, debo decidir si te voy a odiar o qué demonios es lo que voy a sentir por ti. Ambas cosas, no puedo – estalló, soltando la vacía taza de café en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos. No era una amenaza sin sentido, se casaría con Lovegood para darle a su madre una compañera en la solitaria Mansión de los Malfoy. Ya después arreglaría su situación matrimonial con ella. Sus padres se habían casado por compromiso, por mantener el status de ambas familias y, de una forma peculiar, habían aprendido a quererse. ¿Por qué no podría funcionar con él?

- Eres demasiado cuadrado, estoy de acuerdo – lo volvió a interrumpir ella, en esa ocasión alzando la mirada para enfrentarlo. Su cabeza zumbaba y no quería desviar la mirada hacia la cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso. La simple idea la enfermaba. No lo había visto, no necesitaba hacerlo. Debía ser como él. Carísimo, peligroso, y escandalosamente atractivo a su manera. Un centenar de abejas bailaban en su cabeza sin ningún tipo de contemplación. Un timbrecillo sonó desde la puerta y una muchacha joven intentó abrirla, seguramente en busca del servicio. Draco, cabreado, estuvo a punto de sacudir su varita para mandarla lejos pitando, pero Hermione, mucho más rápida, le lanzó una mirada de advertencia se dirigió hasta la entrada – disculpa, ahorita no estamos prestando servicio. ¿Puedes volver en unas horas? – la devolvió, y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, volteó el cartelito que ponía "abierto" al contrario "cerrado". Su respuesta hizo que Draco estallara en una carcajada escandalosa. Debía estar bromeando.

- No me puedes estar diciendo cuadrado a mí, Granger. Al menos yo tengo la voluntad de ir hacia delante con esto, no como tu. Estás tan asustada en salir de tu zona de seguridad que… - comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- ¿MI zona de seguridad? ¿Y cuánto duraría tu valentía, Malfoy? ¿Hasta que tu madre me mire con odio, tu padre ponga el grito en el cielo, o la sociedad aristocrática a la que perteneces te destierre de las fiestas los bailes las cacerías y demás? ¿Hasta cuándo exactamente podría yo contar contigo? ¡Discúlpame si no estoy dispuesta a ceder ante uno más de tus caprichos! – las palabras mencionadas por el rubio en verdad la habían afectado. No hablaba de _confort_, hablaba de hechos, no era cariño, amor, querencia, ni nada de eso. Ella simplemente era un antojo que no se había comido en Hogwarts, y lo sabía.

Por otro lado, la cajita le tenía los nervios alterados. O Draco desaparecía la cajita de su alcance, o la destruiría sin contemplación.

- ¡No eres un capricho, maldita sea! – respondió él, poniéndose en pie y golpeando fuertemente la mesa. Una de las tazas se volteó por el golpe, pero poco le importó – no después de tanto, _Hermione_ – hizo un doloroso énfasis en su nombre, pues sabía que ella no se acostumbraba a que la llamase así, aún cuando lo hacía todo el tiempo en sus pensamientos - Además, mi padre está preso, tus amiguitos se encargaron de eso – le reclamó, cerrando peligrosamente los ojos. Él también estaba sin poder creerlo, ambas cosas. La primera porque fue más que un capricho en sexto, un capricho descomunal que le costaba su paz hasta ese día, y la segunda porque su padre, por déspota que fuera, era su padre.

- Sí es un capricho, y debes admitirlo. Nació así, Malfoy, y casi caí una vez. No estoy dispuesta a hacerlo dos veces. No soportas la idea de que no haya querido acostarme contigo, y es todo. No pasa de allí – le aseguró, cruzándose ella de brazos. Lo observaba caminar como león enjaulado y su propio corazón parecía darle el ritmo a sus pasos.

- Claro, es preferible exponerte a los constantes maltratos de Weasley y a la inseguridad de San Potter – puyó, irritado – y puedo tener a la mujer que me venga en gana, Granger. No te confundas – quiso aclarar, como si ese tipo de comentario afectara a la castaña en lo más mínimo. Ese argumento se lo conocía de memoria, por lo que lo saltó olímpicamente y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Ellos no tienen que ver en esto! – respondió, parándose también para hacerle frente.

- ¡Siempre han tenido que ver! Primero, como los amigos a los que no pudiste defraudar, ahora, como los hombres a los que no quieres lastimar, sin considerar que les importa una mierda lo que pase contigo, es preferible tenerte como un ave cautiva a que avances, por supuesto, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió? – admitió, socarrón, fingiendo golpearse la frente y mirándola con fuego en los ojos. Estaba visiblemente irritado.

- Eres un idiota – dijo ella, dándole la espalda. Prefería olvidar todo a volver a discutir. Era una situación enfermiza y no quería enfrentar eso de nuevo, no cuando en verdad había hecho un esfuerzo monstruoso por dejarlo todo atrás. Sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse levemente, pero en esa ocasión no cedería. Era mejor largarse y dejarlo todo como estaba. No obstante, sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura y acercándola bruscamente hacia otro cuerpo – No lo hagas, por favor – le pidió con la voz quebrada cuando sintió que una nariz particularmente helada se hundía en su cabello y se perdía hasta su cuello. No era una posición justa – no cometas la estupidez de casarte con Luna, Malfoy. No la harás feliz y te arrepentirás al ver que la decisión fue consecuencia de tu terquedad… - intentó razonar, pero una lengua húmeda, que reconocería a mil leguas, desfiló, indómita, irrefrenable, navegó desde su cuello hasta su clavícula, al tiempo que una de sus manos halaba suavemente la camisa que llevaba puesta, para dejar un camino libre al músculo que provocaba un arqueo involuntario por parte de la castaña hacia su dueño, que sonrió descaradamente al obtener esa reacción de parte de aquella tozuda mujer. Ella, previendo en qué podía terminar esa situación, hizo de tripas corazón e hizo caso a lo muy erizada que estaba. Sus uñas, cortas, se hundieron un poco en las palmas de sus manos en lo que reprimió fuertemente las ganas de dejarse llevar por las manos traviesas y pícaras de Malfoy (que andaban libremente por su abdomen y amenazaban seriamente con apoderarse con zonas más bajas de su anatomía, mientras que su boca intentaba colisionar con la de ella) y con su mano derecha lo apartó de sí, sintiendo que toda su energía vital se iba en aquella acción.

Él, al sentir el marcado rechazo por parte de Hermione, soltó una palabrota y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente aturdido y molesto. Sentía una presión escandalosa proveniente de su miembro. Relacionarse con esa mujer era una ruleta rusa y terminaría con una bala metida en el cráneo de seguir con aquella actitud. Un quejido bajo y una mirada de reproche de su parte, con los ojos más grises y helados que ella viese en mucho tiempo, le pidió una sola explicación por la cual debía suspender sus planes. Jamás se casaría con Astoria Greengrass, simplemente porque era una frígida y una amargada. Una bella amargada, sí, pero sin pizca de atractivo para él. Era la opción de su madre, por su cierto parecido con ella, pero prefería mil veces a Lovegood. Además, Luna tenía un extraño don de hacerlo reír de vez en cuando y era excelente compañía. Era más que suficiente.

- Sigo esperando que me digas algo coherente, Granger – azuzó él, herido en su amor propio y tremendamente cabreado. Ella, aún azorada, con las mejillas encendidas y mordiéndose salvajemente el labio inferior en su lado izquierdo, negó con la cabeza, a punto de quebrarse.

- No tengo más razón que el que cometerás una soberana estupidez y no harás a nadie feliz, Malfoy. De hecho, harás a más de una persona tremendamente desgraciada, si Luna dice que sí – afirmó ella, saliéndose por unos segundos de su desdicha personal y pensando en el rostro que pondría Neville si esa locura tomaba forma y se concretaba. La solución para ella se pintaba a leguas, se largaría y no sabrían más nada de ella, nunca. Pero él, ¿qué haría? Conocía su personalidad indefectiblemente atada a Londres, a Hogwarts, a sus clases de Herbología. Perdería la poca confianza que había adquirido en el transcurso de los años… No, no sería el mismo – ya pasa a ser tu problema, la verdad. Intenté ser racional contigo, y no me escuchas. Pues bien, yo me voy – zanjó, tomando la túnica de bruja que se había quitado para caminar y andar en un sitio en su totalidad muggle, sintiendo un poco de envidia ante el hecho de que a Malfoy le importaran tres pepinos que lo viesen como un enfermo sin remedio por andar con aquella túnica verde botella.

- Ese es el problema, y el de ambos, Granger. Que no me interesa que seas racional, me interesa que seas pasional – concluyó él, a su modo. Sorprendentemente sacó un par de libras y las colocó en la mesa, cancelando el par de cafés que se habían tomado. Ella, sorprendida una última vez ante la actitud decididamente muggle que implicaba pagar en libras y no en _galeons_ o en _sickles_, cerró la boca (que había abierto estrepitosamente ante la forma de pago del rubio), lo observó salir del lugar primero que él, no sin antes escuchar un "_espera la invitación a mi boda, quizá Luna te designe como madrina_". El comentario le provocó escalofríos y sus ojos se entrecerraron, indignada ante la afrenta. Pues bien, si él estaba dispuesto a invitarla a la boda, iría, y lo marcaría para siempre para que jamás olvidase su nombre, así fuese a punta de una fea cicatriz.

Lo que jamás se imaginaría es que meses después, la cicatriz sería compartida por ambos, en forma de una cortada en la ceja izquierda.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Poco fluía el aire en los pasillos de San Mungo. A decir verdad, esa es la razón por la cual Neville no podía conciliar un sueño realmente confortador, por lo menos hasta que un par de medimagos le aseguraran que podía retirarse a su casa, a descansar como era debido. Las familias de los aurores ya habían llegado, y él se había apartado, de forma silente, hasta uno de los sillones fuera de las habitaciones, ciertamente contrariado porque no había recibido señales directas de la orden (en específico, de Harry) y aún así, tenía la sensación de que alguien quería comunicarse con él.

Una medimaga joven, de no más de veinte años, se le acercó con cierta timidez a ofrecerle una taza de té. No, no menos de las cuatro de la tarde, pero sí que le caería bien una taza caliente de la infusión. Ella, luego de sonreírle suavemente, le entregó un vaso plástico con el líquido. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sopló en el borde del vaso, no fuese que los labios se le quedaran pegados (sí, ese tipo de situaciones solían ocurrirle y era doloroso. Y mucho).

Un par de tragos sirvieron para reconfortarlo, pero no fueron suficientes para evitar casi atragantarse con la aparición que tuvo frente a sí. Un osezno pequeño, de tipo pardo, apareció de la nada a su lado, dejando un pequeño camino de luz marcado con huellas pequeñísimas. Sus ojos, translúcidos, lo miraron por unos pocos segundos. Pensó que había perdido la razón cuando una voz femenina, que solía parecerle bastante chocante, le daba literalmente la orden de "sacar su trasero de San Mungo" porque tenía un asunto importante que tratar con él. Más aún, cuando le aseguró que, a pesar de lo que podría haber escuchado de Potter, merecía el beneficio de la duda por haberse sometido "a la tortuosa compañía de Weasley". Lo peor llegó, cuando, al terminar aquella frase, venía un silencio de parecía gritar el nerviosismo de su dueña al momento de preguntar si habían encontrado al pelirrojo. No, aquello no era posible, pensó, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, bastante contrariado.

La medimaga que hacía poco se acercó a él, lo miró de reojo al ver que asentía levemente ante las indicaciones del osezno. Se puso en pie y, al sentir su mirada, le correspondió y asintió un poco, en forma de despedida. Lo notó un poco mareado, y maldijo por dentro. Una explosión de ira logró que su rostro se tornase un poco rojo, pero respiró profundo, y se dijo a sí misma que en cualquier momento lo lograría. Tenía todas las herramientas para conseguirlo, y había puesto manos en acción ese mismo día. Planeaba agarrar un pez más gordo que el estúpido de Longbottom, pero lo que necesitaba confirmar, lo había hecho. Parkinson estaba del lado de Potter. Era información valiosa para el Grupo, así que no tardó más de dos minutos en perderse en el baño de San Mungo, aparecerse en su casa y enviar la información por la _red flu_. Era una cara más que tachar en su mapa de objetivos, Pansy Parkinson, pero sólo por tarea. Sus focos tenían nombre y apellido, y no descansaría hasta hacerlos pagar por cada una de las noches que pasó en vela, llorando, la ausencia y posterior muerte de su inocente padre. Habían errado, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, en su acérrima limpieza del mundo mágico. Su padre, mago inocente y decente, había actuado preso de una maldición imperio, y había pagado las consecuencias de la ceguera de aquellos dos imbéciles. Pues bien, ella les haría probar una cucharada de su propio chocolate. Destruiría la Orden del Fénix desde adentro y, en el camino, echaría una mano a los mortífagos en su caza de viejos enemigos, sólo por diversión. Después de nada, al morir su padre, había quedado hecha un caldero vacío y rancio, y nada más.

Su rostro, liso, limpio, adornado con una melena corta de cabello negro y resaltado con unos ojos negros grandísimos, se excitó cuando el mensaje fue entregado. Sabía que su función se acrecentaba día con día, y si bien no pretendía seguir por el resto de sus días al esbozo que quedaba de seguidores de Lord (mejor conocido como el _Grupo_, tal como se denominaban entre ellos de forma pomposa. Justo debajo de la marca tenebrosa se habían grabado una G espantosa, que era activada por el líder. Desconocía su identidad, pero tenía una enorme sospecha al respecto. Ya sabría cuál certera era, ese no era su objetivo principal), sí pretendía aprender de ellos cuanto le fuera posible. ¿No había conseguido colar un chivo expiatorio dentro de la Orden? Entonces ella misma se encargaría de serlo. Ya había plantado su semilla en el imberbe de Neville Longbottom, y caería a sus pies, lo suficiente para que le confesara todo aquello que necesitaba saber. Luego se desharía de él. Eso sí, su nombre sería inolvidable para todos, y se aseguraría de no fallar como en aquella patética noche en la que el pelirrojo ingirió la poción que estaba destinaba a su único y primer amor colegial: el imbécil de Harry Potter.

No transcurrieron más de cinco minutos antes de regresar a su posición de trabajo. Era importante que la vieran, abnegada, entregada al cuidado de repugnantes enfermos. Encerrada en ese mundo de enfermedad, locura y desvelo que era San Mungo. Su trabajo soñado, frustrado, y mal remunerado. Solo así, podría ofrecerse a unirse a la Orden, que era el plan original. Su sanadora de cabecera, Luna Lovegood, había desaparecido, y de qué forma. Había disfrutado enormemente dejarla el estado en el que la dejó, y mucho más el echarle la culpa a otro. Era una lástima que ese otro fuese su propio marido, pero así lo quiso el destino. Ella sólo había dejado a la rubia medio muerta, sumida en una maldición que se la comía por dentro y adosada con un veneno potente que se encargaría de desaparecer su cuerpo de la tierra, _literalmente_. Ambos, la maldición y el veneno, eran de su autoría. El Príncipe Mestizo la había inspirado. Conocía al dedillo el contra hechizo y la poción sanadora de ambos, y se había encargado de que el bezoar no ayudase.

Una sonrisa socarrona desfiló por sus mejillas al recordar la cara de Malfoy, y al pensar que quizá la ilusa rubia pensaba que su "enfermedad" era causada por alguna criatura mágica existente sólo en su mundo psicótico. Ella aún estaba en la Mansión, atendiendo, como siempre, más encarguitos (Lovegood, en ese entonces), cuando él, con sus ojos grises hielo, su perfume penetrante, y su ropa de punta en blanco, surgió. Se escondió como un reptil detrás de una de las inmensas columnas de la Mansión, blanquísima como los dientes de los dueños, y contuvo un poco la respiración, sólo para captar la reacción del rubio. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban como un par de luciérnagas en espera de algún movimiento por parte de él, siguiendo pausadamente cada uno de sus pasos. Lovegood se hallaba tendida en el suelo, con la ropa de dormir, blanca de algodón, el cuerpo helado, erizado, la mirada desenfocada, una manta gris cubriendo sus ojos azules, el cabello desordenado. El color de su piel se había azulado de forma escandalosa en las extremidades, y así supo que había logrado su cometido. Pasarían meses antes de su muerte. Ella no sufriría, pero todos a su alrededor, lo harían. Eran los planes del _Grupo_, para todos, más que una muerte súbita. Una muerte agónica era mucho más placentera. Él, Malfoy, fue el primero en llegar al sitio, el primero que vieron con ella, y la gente había asumido, tal como con su padre. Sus grisáceos orbes se habían oscurecido de forma terrible, y sólo un grito ahogado emergió de él, cuando se acercó para tomarla entre sus brazos y ella, Romilda Vane, con una silenciosa maldición, la desapareció de su vista. Entonces había perdido todo rastro de humanidad y se había escapado entre los dedos de los aurores. Todo frente a ella, quien contenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ladeada, un poco contrariada, sí, porque la idea era que Longbottom, con su estupidez de por medio, la visitara como todos los domingos, para tomar el té. Pero él, el otro rubio, se había adelantado, y ella no mediaría por él, porque nadie no hizo por su querido padre. Era tiempo de que otros sufrieran, como ella lo hacía desde años atrás.

Observó, en el hospital, y con suma paciencia, cómo el Gryffindor caminaba a prisa por la mitad del pasillo, hacia los ascensores. Se encontraría con Parkinson, estaba segura. De eso ya se encargaría el _Grupo_, su trabajo estaba más que listo. Si eran lo suficientemente torpes como para dejarla escapar, por décimo octava vez, ya no era su problema (y vaya que lo eran). Se limitaba a dar chivatazos en lo que los captaba, y de _limpiar_ el mundo de vez en cuando. Tampoco era una fanática y brutal asesina, sólo una predadora ocasional. Y no había nada malo en ello, _¿o sí?_

Por su parte, Neville entornaba un poco los ojos, en búsqueda de una figura femenina de no pocas dotes en la congestionada calle nocturna de Londres. Coches iban y venían rápidamente, y una inusitada cantidad de magos y brujas desfilaban por las aceras, algunos entrando con premura en el hospital de magos, otros saliendo, unos riendo, un par con la cara doblada de malestar, en fin, seres humanos más que magos o muggles. Alguien se ubicó detrás de él, y no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que era aquella serpiente arrepentida. Tenía un olor muy particular, que aún no sabía porqué le recordaba siempre a Ron. Un abrazador olor a chocolate y a canela que siempre la caracterizaba. No le resultaba atractivo, pero como profesor de Herbología, sabía que las personas con ese tono tan particular eran volubles, cambiantes, y extrañamente leales. Ron, por su parte, tenía un extrañísimo olor a yerbabuena pura, con un poco de menta de por medio, por lo que no podía evitar reírse cada vez que lo percibía junto a la pelinegra. Eran olores que se llevaban bastante bien, a decir verdad, aunque sus dueños se trataran como perros y gatos.

- Tranquilo, Longbottom – dijo ella, con voz en siseos, mirando alrededor. Parecía buscar algo perdido, o estar escondiéndose de algo. ¿Qué se traería entre manos aquella mujer? – necesito hablar contigo antes de que las paranoias de Potter caguen nuestro mundo, más allá de ponerlo en un relativo orden.

- Harry no me ha dicho nada, Pansy. ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él, observándola fijamente y notando que no se había cambiado desde la lucha que habían sostenido horas antes. Antes vestía un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo y una túnica color verde botella, el cabello al aire, y todos bastante estropeados por la batalla. Ahora cargaba ropa más cómoda, un jean negro y una camisa blanca, encima una túnica violeta con tenues destellos, y el cabello recogido. Había salido ilesa, salvo por unos pequeños cortes en la mejilla derecha y un feo moretón en el brazo derecho, descubierto, que podía observar claramente, pues su túnica violenta tenía la especial cualidad de arremangarse en los lugares más extraños del cuerpo de la Slytherin.

- Aquí no, Longbottom, no seas idiota – advirtió ella entonces, rodando los ojos y tomándolo por el hombro izquierdo repentinamente. Una brutal sacudida le indicó que se estaban apareciendo, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a la sensación cuando pararon en un descampado desconocido para él. Parecía un jardín gigantesco, adornado con animales exóticos, que brillaban (o parecían brillar) gracias a la luz lunar. Su boca se abrió un poco, sorprendido él ante la vista, al apreciar lo bien que estaba mantenido el pedazo de tierra recubierto por las más preciosas figuras de césped, un sin fin de hadas y duendes. Había un thestral grabado en el medio, alzado a punto de volar. A punto de soltar una admiración sincera, sintió cómo la pelinegra lo arrastraba por el jardín, hasta la entrada, ostentosa, de la Mansión. Un poco más pequeña que la Mansión Malfoy, en colores ocre, enteramente de madera y mármol, era un insulto a la sencillez y una caricia al buen gusto. En la entrada, una vez abiertas las pesadas puertas de caoba, había una escalera central que daba hacia dos y tres pisos por encima de él. Sus ojos se desencajaron al percibir que la luz de la noche penetraba sin molestia alguna, gracias a ventanales y ventajas gigantescas, adornadas por los más preciosos acabados en plata y madera. El constructor de aquella obra de arte debía sentirse complacido, más porque unas pocas antorchas destilaban fuego blanco, y no del típico naranja-amarillo, y había pocas pero suficientes repisas en las que capas, libros, y una descomunal colección de escobas de Quidditch se destacaban. Había plantas saliendo de los pilares de la Mansión, y en verdad pensó que era demasiado… linda, como para pertenecer a aquella mujer, que se le pintaba completamente superficial y desagradable. Escuchar su voz, cortada, lo hizo regresar a tierra, no sin antes percibir un ligero crepitar de una chimenea que no veía por ningún lado.

- La chimenea es interna y la casa es obra de mi abuelo y mía, Longbottom, antes de que te mueras en mi sala. No me interesa explicarte la decoración tan muggle, vamos al grano. El despacho – le contó, sin soltarlo aún y subiendo rápidamente por la escalera central. Cruzó a mano derecha, pasando por un pasillo con cerámicas de mármol y uno que otro cuadro de personajes que se imaginó eran antiguos Parkinson, todos dormidos. Escuchó cómo la pelinegra siseaba un hechizo, apuntando al pomo de una puerta que se encontraba al final del segundo piso, justo al finalizar el pasillo. La puerta se abrió de par en par y un sin fin de libros lo apabullaron, pero lo perturbador eran los hilos que pendían de un lado a otro sin otra explicación que la magia, con documentos que brillaban para el lector, en mayor o menor intensidad. Justo al frente tenía una lista, ampliada, manuscrita, en la que brillaban nombres en rojo y en negro, algunos con rostros tachados con una quemadura hecha con varita, otros borrosos. Los que no tenían rostro no paraban de cambiar, por lo que intentar descifrar lo que ponían aquellas letras era sencillamente tarea imposible.

Un rostro conocido, casi a punto de perderse en una imagen borrosa, le hizo perder la respiración por unos instantes. Dejó de sentir sus piernas y un esbozo de mareo lo atacó. Pansy, esperando esa reacción, le acercó una silla y lo volteó con sus manos, con la espalda al listado ampliado de nombres y los ojos puestos en ella.

- Uno, no fue Draco el que asesinó a Lovegood – comenzó ella, sin ganas de darle más rodeos al asunto. Él, contrariado, negó con la cabeza. Nunca creyó a Malfoy capaz de eso. Sí de hacerla sufrir, no de asesinarla. Las palabras que la rubia utilizaba para describirlo le enfermaban, era cierto, pero, cuando se retiraba y la dejaba a su lado (perdiendo un poco de vida en cada una de esas retiradas) observaba cómo la trataba con respeto.

- Lo sé – dijo él, alzándose de hombros, sin saber cómo responder al ceño fruncido que se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy con su respuesta – me explico. Harry y Ron, y muchos, a decir verdad, están convencidos de lo contrario. Más con su repentina desaparición luego del incidente en la Mansión Malfoy, pero no creo a Malfoy capaz de hacerlo. No con la forma en la que la trata… - Se detuvo en seco, consciente de que había estado a punto de terminar la frase con un "trata**ba**". Se dio media vuelta, reclinando un poco la silla, y sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente, captando más de lo que había percibido con la primera impresión. Debajo del rostro borroso de Luna, estaba un manchón de quemadura, que destilaba poca luz, y el nombre _Xenophilus Lovegood_ estaba inscrito con el más pétreo de los negros. El de ella, sin embargo, brillaba en un color sangre que, peligrosamente, se acercaba al negro. Su reacción, inmediata, fue cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Un soplo de esperanza le había inundado el pecho y le había provocado una punzada fortísima en la cabeza. Estaba viva.

- Sí, ese es el segundo punto. Lovegood está viva, y tenemos menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrarla, si mal no calculo – asintió ella, preparada por completo para la reacción del rubio cenizo. Sabía perfectamente que la situación en la que se había metido Draco al casarse con Luna era en su totalidad peliaguda. Una Granger y un Longbottom destrozados, un Weasley contrariado y un Potter resignado. Nada mal para lograrlo todo con un acto. El chico regordete al que solía molestar seguía encerrado en aquel cuerpo adulto, y como niño reaccionaba frente a un planteamiento como el que Lovegood estaba con vida. Aún así, no tenía la menor intención de sacar una botella de Whisky de fuego y brindar con él, por la alegría del momento, pues tenían cosas más importantes pateándole los traseros, y ella parecía ser la única al tanto de ello. Permitió, por unos minutos, que digiriera la noticia, y luego chascó un par de veces los dedos, llamando su atención. Él descubrió su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y sabía, como mujer, que lo único que le impedía llorar era el orgullo masculino que siempre se interpone entre los párpados y las lágrimas. Casi podía leer a través de los ojos marrones de él, el grito de agradecimiento. Su mirada se había cargado por arte de magia y parecía mucho más interesado. Por lo menos.

- Y ese interés que se te acaba de dibujar en la frente, es el que me va a llevar a explicarte todo este desastre – inició Pansy, soltando brevemente su cabellera, sólo para desenredarla con los dedos de forma rápida y volver a atarlo en una sencilla cola de caballo. Con un par de florituras atrajo una silla hasta ella, ubicándose frente a Neville, como si se tratase de una conversación entre un par de camaradas que tienen años sin verse. Él, francamente divertido por la actitud de la serpiente, la miró directamente a los ojos, interesado en lo que tenía que contarle. Ciertamente no era un acontecimiento común el que una persona que se ha dedicado toda la vida, o al menos toda su vida escolar, a molestarte, venga de buenas a primeras dispuesta a hablar de algo contigo. Gracias a Merlín y a la educación estricta de su abuela, Neville Longbottom no era una persona rencorosa. Ella se aclaró un poco la garganta, y continuó.

- Verás, he tenido conversaciones muy interesantes con dos grandes magos que Potter, por imbécil o por imbécil, ha ignorado por completo. Uno de eso magos, es mi mejor amigo y recuperado, Draco Malfoy, así que sí, te afirmo que estoy de su lado. Por el otro, y antes de que abras la boca – lo atajó, sabiendo que Neville haría una declaración muy tipo Suiza respecto a su neutralidad en el asunto (neutralidad que se pasaba por el forro. Sabía a ciencia cierta la capacidad de convencimiento que tenía Potter cuando se lo planteaba, mucho más para incendiar una llama de justicia en pechos que se insuflaban fácilmente, como el de Longbottom) – conversé en varias ocasiones con Andrómeda Black. A pesar de su reticencia a conversar conmigo (pues, como sabes tengo un pasado que me precede), el que hallamos perdido a seres queridos de la mano de los mismos bastardos, ayudó a que intercambiáramos experiencias. Justo ahora está en Noruega, investigando. Y me ha remitido muchísima información que estoy dispuesta a compartir con ustedes si haces dos cosas por mí y, te advierto, estamos hablando de grandes ligas, Longbottom. Aún no sé quién lidera a esta pandilla de magos oscuros, pero vienen en serio. No a por el todo contra el mundo mágico, sí con un odio visceral que podría repercutir de forma directa en él si no damos un paso frente a ellos – declaró, como si se encontrara frente al Wizengamot en pleno, dado un discurso respecto a la punibilidad de la actuación de los adolescentes que usaban magia para experimentar en el lado oscuro – antes pensé que sólo querían asesinarnos y bueno, no me lo tomé tan a pecho. Muchos de nosotros tenemos mucha más capacidad mágica que la media de la población, de allí que nos admiren, como a Potter y su combo, o nos teman, como a Draco, Theo y esta servidora. Pero, gracias a muchos _galeons_ y espionajes de por medio, me he enterado de que en verdad quieren hacernos sufrir como animales, Longbottom. Así que aquí tienes mi precio para revelarte todo lo que sé – anunció, en forma de trueno y poniéndose en jarras. Alzó la mano derecha y cerró el puño. Acto seguido, su dedo índice se levantó, en indicación clara para el rubio: primero, debes decirme si localizaron a Weasley, y dónde – esa petición le hizo bastante gracia a Neville, sobretodo por la mancha rosa que apareció en las mejillas de la pelinegra, quien negó febrilmente para disuadir un poco su propia vergüenza – y segundo, debes mover tu trasero a Grimmauld Place y ayudar a Theo con tu amiga, Granger, sin armar un escándalo por el estado en el que la vas a encontrar. Tus dotes con las hierbas y lo muy bueno que eres Defensa, debería ayudarte a no escandalizarte por el estado en el que la encontrarás. Por supuesto, sin decirle nada a nadie, por lo menos hasta que ella misma decida hacerlo – se encogió de hombros, demostrando con eso que le importaba muy poco cuándo tomaría esa decisión Hermione.

- ¿El estado en el que la voy a encontrar? ¿De qué demonios hablas Parkinson? ¿y qué tiene que ver Nott en todo este asunto? – preguntó Neville, rascándose el cuero cabelludo, visiblemente confundido. Aún estaba aturdido por la noticia de que Luna aún estaba con vida, y una de sus prioridades era sacarle a Parkinson dónde estaba, y qué podía hacer para ayudarla. Tenía entendido que la única metida en problemas era ella, y no Hermione, ella era sobreprotegida de forma enfermiza por Harry, quien se desvivía por cuidarla, aún a lo lejos. No era concebible aquello. Su mirada se perdió entre todos los documentos que guindaban a lo largo de las tiras regadas por el despacho, y se detuvo en la mirada clara de Pansy, quien parecía no dar crédito a esa pregunta.

- No me tomes el pelo, Longbottom, ¿en verdad no saben porqué no han encontrado a Draco? Es muy bueno ocultándose, pero ustedes lo han buscado hasta debajo de las piedras – frunció el ceño y ladeó un poco el rostro, intentando captar alguna segunda intención de parte de Neville. Al notar que negaba sinceramente con el rostro, se sorprendió genuinamente – ¡Con razón! ¡No tienen idea de con qué están lidiando! - se echó a reír por unos segundos, hasta que el comentario a seguir, de Neville, la frenó.

- No sé de qué hablas, Parkinson, no le veo el chiste, y aún no entiendo la función de Nott, más allá de que él fue quien la trajo de vuelta – censuró, sin querer creer que se podría tratar de algo malo. "_No sobre Herms, por favor_" suplicó internamente. Pero también presentía que no serviría de nada aquella súplica.

- Granger está maldita, Longbottom. Draco, accidentalmente, la maldijo con Obscuro, en Sexto – le contestó ella, sin ponerle más adorno a la gran noticia. Neville, al escuchar la respuesta, cerró los ojos parcialmente y alzó el rostro, sin perder el contacto visual con Pansy, buscando algo de flaqueo en esa frase o en su lenguaje corporal. Al no captar nada de parte de ella, trató de recordar Historia de la Magia, Defensa y Transformaciones, sin encontrar en ninguno de sus recuerdos alguna posibilidad de esa maldición, en absoluto desuso, se pudiese dar en sangre muggle, pues Herms era de ese origen, y su sangre no era mágica por transmisión sino de forma espontánea ("_la magia la escogió, no tiene sentido esto_", se dijo a sí mismo).

- Debes estar en un error, Parkinson, no es posible que esa maldición haya recaído sobre Hermione, su sangre no es… - intentó explicarle (y explicarse a sí mismo) él, pero ella volvió a reír, plenamente convencida de que todos los Gryffindor pensaban de la misma manera. Esa había sido la reacción de Granger al descubrirlo (y armarle la verdadera batalla a Draco, exigiendo su liberación). Lo volvió a interrumpir, antes de que estallara pretendiendo encontrarle una explicación a aquello.

- No, no lo estoy Longbottom. Pasó hace mucho tiempo, y ahora esa maldición está por matarla. Le tocará a ella juzgar después si se recupera, pero por lo momentos debes encargarte de las dos cosas que te dije, ¿está claro? Y Theo… pues se ha encargado todo este tiempo de que no se muera por culpa de esa maldita maldición, ¿no te parece irónico? Que al final del día seamos nosotros los que terminan salvándoles el trasero – puntualizó, no muy segura de que él accediera a colaborar. Se agotaba el tiempo y no saber nada de Ron comenzaba a volverla loca. No asumiría para sí los motivos de ello, pero lo cierto era que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de aquella mole pelirroja destinada a ponerla en su lugar y, de vez en cuando, protegerla, incluso de sí misma.

_Flash Back_

La arena de un campo despoblado y completamente árido estaba levantada, formando bolas alrededor de los pocos cactus que se encontraban en el pequeño descampado, recubierto por cuatro paredes que lo cerraban. De inmenso tamaño y acceso total a la luz solar, hacinaba a cualquier humano que se atreviese a encerrarse en él por más de media hora. Había sido construido con fines de entrenamiento, tanto físico como mágico, el Departamento de Aurores, por sugerencia de Ron Weasley. Una pequeña fuente de agua, dos bancos en los que cabían todas las armas posibles y un pequeño botiquín de pociones eran los únicos suplementos que se podían encontrar en él. De resto, variaba de acuerdo a los fines para los cuales sería utilizado, y ese día se empleaba para una batalla física y mágica, parte del entrenamiento de una joven mujer de cabello negro, lacio, largo, aún con el cuerpo amoratado gracias a la paliza que había recibido de sus otrora compañeros, y la cara compungida gracias al cansancio y a la ira que sentía. El sudor se colaba por su rostro y por las extremidades de su cuerpo, pero estas últimas estaban recubiertas por un traje negro completamente ceñido al cuerpo, del cual pendía una pequeña espada.

Ella, Pansy Parkinson, estaba cegada de la furia y del dolor. Tenía dos semanas de haberse recuperado físicamente del ataque que había sufrido en su propio hogar, del que se había salvado gracias a la increíble habilidad que tenía para lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero un torpe movimiento de su parte, y su propia cobardía, habían sido la sentencia de muerte para sus padres. Sólo observó cómo cuatro polutas de humo negro desaparecían, riendo de forma esquizofrénica, del Despacho y de la Sala de la Mansión Parkinson. En el primero estaba su padre tirado en un charco de sangre, y en la segunda su madre, quien al parecer había sufrido menos, pues su rostro sólo tenía una expresión de terror propia de aquellos que mueren gracias a un _Avada Kedavra._ Su padre sí había quedado irreconocible, y sus gritos se tatuaron de forma perpetua en el pecho de la morena, quien con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas, se había desaparecido detrás de los bastardos que se decían sus compañeros y había sido maltratada y vejada de casi todas las formas habidas y por haber, por varita y por puños masculinos y femeninos. Se desvaneció, inconsciente, y sus ojos se abrieron en un sitio en el que jamás había estado, con un estúpido pelirrojo dormido con una revista de Quidditch literalmente guindando en sus manos. Roncaba suavemente, y parecía bastante cansado. Sin embargo, a ella no le había importado nada de eso. Gritó por una hora aproximadamente, y cuando observó a Draco entrando en la pequeñísima habitación, fue que se calmó un poco. Cuando sus ojos azules habían chocado con los azules, más claros de Ron, supo que lo que recordaba no era una pesadilla, sino una realidad. Una realidad que le pesaba y no la dejaba respirar. Lo corrió de la habitación, pero él se negó a irse, "_no en el estado en el que te encuentras_", dijo, cruzándose de brazos en lo que ella le gritó a todo pulmón que quería estar sola. Se reclinó, él, en la silla, y alzó la revista. "_puedes gritar todo lo que quieras, no creo que le hagas daño a nadie con eso. Sólo me quedo para evitar que hagas algo más de lo que puedas arrepentirte_" aclaró, sin atreverse a mirarla. Sabía que estaba llorando y que su rostro estaba escandalosamente rojo, al igual que su cuello. Ella, escuchando esas palabras, sintió un par de rocas más estallar en su estómago, y no pudo más. Gritó y gritó hasta que el rostro pálido y elegante de su mejor amigo, claramente atraído por su estruendo, entró furiosamente en el sitio y mandó a Ron _"…a la mierda!"._ Él, no muy obediente de órdenes de serpiente pero repentinamente solidario con el dolor de Pansy, asintió en silencio, y de la misma forma desapareció del cuarto, no sin tener un gesto de caballerosidad y llevarles una jarra de té con un par de tazas. No se quedó a recibir las gracias, pero se encargó, a la semana, de que Harry aceptara entrenarla en el campamento de aurores. Harry, cabreado por una discusión tenida con Malfoy, aceptó la proposición, siempre que él, Ron Weasley, se encargara personalmente de esa "_serpiente del demonio_", pues tenía suficiente con una que controlar. Con esa aceptación pretendía que Ron desertara de la idea, pero se quedó de piedra al ver que asumía el riesgo. "_de algún modo tiene que sacar todo eso que tiene dentro, y prefiero tenerla de este lado que del otro, amenazando constantemente_", razonó en voz alta a su amigo, quien caminaba como león enjaulado. Acababa de indicarle expresamente a Hermione que quería que Draco Malfoy se largara de su casa, ella se había opuesto segura de que no estaba del todo recuperado, el pelirrubio había escuchado y los dos hombres habían terminado insultándose de lo lindo en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place. Hermione se había ido luego de intentar detenerlos, y él se había encerrado en la cocina.

Ahora, que tenía apenas una semana en entrenamiento, estaba más cabreada que nunca, sobretodo porque Weasley no se le quitaba de encima NUNCA. Parecía huir de la situación patética que sostenía con Granger, forzándola y llevándola al límite de su paciencia y de su aguante. En las ciento veinte horas que había convivido, de forma directa o indirecta, se habían amenazado de muerte una veintena de veces, y en ese momento, estaba a punto de ocurrir la número veintiuno.

- Con un demonio Parkinson, ¡presta atención a lo que haces! – Gritó Ron, con el pantalón pegado a las piernas gracias al sudor, el cabello enmarcándole el rostro gracias a la sudoración, y la camisa hecha un coleto por todo el tiempo que llevaban bajo el sol. Su misión del día era enseñar a Parkinson a defenderse de las llaves que solían aplicar los atacantes. Cuando atacas, es relativamente sencillo el asunto. Todo da un giro cuando eres atacado y te cortan la respiración. Pero no funcionaba la intención del pelirrojo si la morena sólo corría y lo atacaba con la varita. Era peliagudo utilizar un _Stupefy_ contra ella, por lo que no sabía hasta qué punto la entrenaba él a ella, y no al revés.

El viento corría fluidamente en el descampado montado por Ron, y eso era precisamente lo que tenía vuelta loca a Pansy. El cabello se arrojaba sin ningún tipo de descaro contra su rostro, y le hacía resbalarse de vez en cuando, por lo que correr y tratar de hechizar a Ron se hacía una tarea arduamente complicada. Parecía tener un resorte contra todo tipo de ataque que lanzaba, aunque no lograba desarmarla, que era lo que pretendía, para obligarla a una lucha corporal. Concluía muy a menudo que Weasley no era más que un sádico empedernido, pero no podía negarle la paciencia y la constancia. Ya le había enseñado cómo liberarse de una llave aplicada en el cuello y en la espalda, pero francamente se había cansado y en ese preciso instante se hallaba con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, intentando recuperar la respiración después de escapársele por los pelos al pelirrojo. Su respiración, fuerte, atrajo la atención de Ron, quien decidió aprovecharse del leve descuido de la pelinegra para lograr quitarle la varita. El grito emitido por él sólo logró que ella alzara la vista en cámara lenta, sólo para observar cómo un _Espelliarmus_ frenaba en su mano derecha y arrojaba su varita a metros de ella. Acto seguido, Ron, ni corto ni perezoso:

- ¡Accio varita! – le indicó a la varita de Pansy en voz alta y clara, terminando con ambas varitas, la de ella y la de él, empuñadas. Pansy, cerrando los puños de forma violenta, se alzó todo lo que pudo y le dio la cara a Ron, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en el rostro. Era la tercera vez que lograba dejarla sin más defensa que ella misma, y era todo un logro para una bruja que dependía más que él de la varita.

- Eres un enfermo Weasley, ¡devuélveme mi varita y lucha como es! – le gritó ella, acercándosele peligrosamente. Él, divertido con la apariencia que brindaba la morena (de un venenoso reptil a punto de atacar), caminaba despacio hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla de forma burlona.

- Estamos luchando, Parkinson – respondió él, alzándose de hombros y disfrutando enormemente de aquellos entrenamientos. Eran una especie de venganza personal por todos los malos tratos que esa mujer le había dado en Hogwarts a él y a su propia familia. Además, lo sustraían por completo del desastre que llevaba de vida en esos días. Dormía unas cuatro horas diarias entre persecuciones, planes, discusiones y batallas. Estaba harto de perseguir fantasmas del pasado, de combatir contra rastros de maldad que eran más arduos de extinguir que cualquier otra plaga y de luchar contra la confusión enorme que le producía ver a Hermione. No supo en qué instante su amor pasó a ser otro sentimiento que aún no podía definir, sólo sabía a ciencia cierta que cada día era más complicado verla sin sentir un remolino de sensaciones agridulces que lo dejaban de un humor pésimo. De allí su insistencia en que no los acompañara a las batallas, junto al tema de la seguridad, claro está. Gracias a eso, los entrenamientos con Parkinson lo enfocaban en un centro de atención particular, presa de todas sus iras reprimidas, alguien que parecía estar tan furioso como él, y cuidado si no más. Gracias a eso, había optado por procurar unirla a las filas del trío, pues sabía de primera mano que el acumular tanta tensión, frustración y rabia, no podían parar en nada bueno. Gracias a eso, sonreía enormemente al ver la cara de asesina que tenía la morena mientras se aproximaba a él, aparentemente dispuesta a todo por recuperar su varita. Excelente. No le interesaba mucho el que estuviese anocheciendo, sí el quedar lo suficientemente cansado como para llegar a acostarse, o con suficiente energía como para salir a un bar (sus nuevos mejores amigos) y olvidarlo todo por unas cuantas horas.

- ¡Tienes una curiosa percepción de lucha, comadreja! – bramó ella, viendo cómo Ron jugaba con su varita y se alejaba de ella con la absoluta seguridad de su incapacidad para arrebatársela de las manos. Ya definirían eso.

- No, Parkinson, es que no puedes ser tan inútil como para depender de un palito de madera. Un verdadero de mago no la necesita, mucho menos si pretende hacer pagar algo – azuzó él, haciendo hincapié en sus palabras, sólo para provocarla – al menos, por supuesto, que no seas una verdadera bruja – incitó, sonriendo más anchamente y parándose en seco, próximo a una de las paredes de sitio. El aire caliente y pegajoso comenzaba a ser reemplazado por el frío de la noche, pero hombre y mujer sólo atinaban a verse, una histérica, el otro entretenido. Pansy, sin entender cuándo era que Weasley se había vuelto un cínico de mierda, arrugó la cara. Lo que no tenía oportunidad de saber en ese instante era que sería precisamente ese cinismo fingido el que la ayudaría a salir del foso en el que se encontraba y a llegar a depender por completo de las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Retira lo dicho, Weasley, o te voy a obligar a comer polvo, mira que aquí sobra – le ordenó, con la voz cerrada y también deteniéndose a unos cinco pasos de Ron. Él se limitó a ponerse serio y a alzar las dos cejas, fingiendo sorpresa ante el carácter de Pansy.

- Oblígame, entonces – respondió, alzando su varita – es la única forma que tendrás de recuperarla – le dijo, mirando fugazmente la vara de madera, de fresno, con centro de nervios de dragón, y treinta centímetros de longitud. La dueña, al no poder soportar más a Ron, se le fue encima y con una patada giratoria que pretendía tumbarlo sobre su trasero en el suelo lleno de arena, sólo consiguió ensuciarse más, pues el pelirrojo la esquivó como si de una mosca se tratase, con su metro ochenta y cinco de masa corporal. Acto seguido intentó derribarlo cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, pero de igual manera, Ron se giró violentamente y aún con los brazos de ella a su alrededor, la tomó por el cuello y la acorraló entre él y una pared (que, para los efectos, era como estar entre dos murallas). El golpe contra el concreto, que temió violento y doloroso, pareció perfectamente calculado porque si bien chocó contra él, el escozor fue menor al vacío que sintió en el estómago en lo que Ron se le acercó lo suficiente como para robarle el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar. Con la cabeza baja, hacia ella, y su mano aún aprisionando el cuello de la morena, alejó su varita lo más que pudo, y frunció el ceño – deja de jugar, Parkinson. Con esa forma de atacar no podrás vencer a nadie – le exigió, alzándola un poco para que los ojos azules, unos claros, los otros oscuros, estuviesen conectados por unos cuantos segundos gracias a la cercanía de ambos.

Pansy, aterrada por la repentina taquicardia que sintió en el pecho, soltó al pelirrojo y enredó los dedos de ambas manos entre los dedos que la sujetaban suave pero firmemente. Estaban fríos, por lo que el contacto con sus propias yemas fue todo un contraste; ella aún estaba agitada por el entrenamiento y su temperatura corporal estaba por los cielos. Las manos le sudaban y aún respiraba de forma entrecortada. Ron, por su parte, emitía un calor abrasador y tenía las orejas rojas, rojísimas, en una brutal coloración que lo abrazó en lo que tomó a Pansy del cuello y sintió la enorme necesidad de acercarse de forma extraordinaria a ella, para lo que no halló otra forma más efectiva que defenderse encerrándola entre él y la pared del campo. Aún el frío que se colaba indecentemente entre los dos cuerpos, no bastó para evitar que ambos respiraran rápidamente, cambiando por completo el matiz que siempre tenía la situación que los involucraba, llena siempre de ira, insultos, y muchísimos golpes y hechizos de por medio.

En ese momento, sólo atinaban a mirarse, retándose mutuamente, ella con sus manos aferradas a la mano derecha de él; él, con la mano izquierda de soporte en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, y el pecho completamente descubierto y con algunas gotas de sudor. Ron abrió la boca para hablar, cortar el ambiente que se había creado entre ambos, dejar de mirar de más a una mujer que se supone odiaba hasta la médula, dejar de fijarse en lo delgados que tenía los labios, lo oscuro del azul de sus ojos, el pequeñísimo lunar que tenía en la mejilla derecha, y lo extrañamente cómodo que se sentía teniéndola tan cerca. Jamás, en los años que tenía de conocerla (en unas condiciones que podrían haber sido mejores, era cierto) había estado tan próximo a la calidez de su cuerpo, y para ser sincero consigo mismo, no le desagradaba. Había captado un tenue olor a chocolate y a canela que lo había mareado, y era precisamente ese olor el que lo había obligado a abrir la boca en un gesto de inicio de conversación, pero Pansy, mucho más rápida, y plenamente consciente de que ambos estaban mirándose y sintiéndose de una forma que nunca lo habían hecho, cerró los ojos y lo empujó con ambas manos, repeliéndolo. Como no obtuvo respuesta, abrió los ojos y se encontró con las manos de él ahora enlazadas en su cintura, alzándola al vuelo, para tenerla frente a él. Pansy Parkinson no era una mujer pequeña, de hecho, medía un metro setenta y dos, pero no era suficiente como para alcanzar a Ronald Mole Weasley, por lo que, en lo que él la alzó, supo que tenía que ponerle un Stop inmediato al asunto.

- Weasley, hazme el favor de… - comenzó, con un esbozo de gravedad en la voz que terminó con un grito ahogado en lo que él, con voz grave y tenue, le susurró un contundente "haz silencio" mientras se acercaba, lentamente, con la pericia de un felino, y se apoderaba de su boca como si se tratase de agua bendita o un elixir para su estropeado corazón. Su nariz rozó fugazmente la de ella antes de entregarse de forma no premeditada a lo que estaba haciendo: ciñéndola a su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida, e incitándola a seguirlo coqueteando suavemente con su lengua, inundándola con su olor a yerbabuena, imperceptible para cualquiera que no se acercara lo suficiente, mareándola con la forma particular que tenía de acariciar sus labios, provocando una reacción inesperada por parte de la morena, quien sintió un brote de electricidad recorriéndole la médula espinal en lo que él se apoderó de su cuerpo y de su boca, quien alzó sus piernas y las enlazó en las de él, quien dejó que sus brazos volaran hasta esa melena pelirroja que en más de una ocasión había visto detenidamente casi sin pensarlo, quien dejó que un pequeño gemido saliera de su alma en lo que sintió la lengua de él recorriéndola de forma entera, quien arqueó su espalda intentando cerrar la lejanía entre ambos cuerpos, quien respondió al beso de forma furiosa, apasionada, brutal, quien mordió uno de los labios del pelirrojo, arrebatándole entonces un gemido de placer, quien se horrorizó al sentir la dureza de él y lo repentinamente sedienta que se sentía de más, quien lo empujó sin aviso alguno, no sin antes arrebatarle su varita de la mano, quien se desapareció dejando a un Ronald Weasley con una sarta de improperios brotando de su boca, quien no podía creer, junto al Gryffindor, la tamaña estupidez que acababan de cometer.

_Fin de Flash Back_

Pensar en que así había comenzado lo que en su actualidad era una montaña rusa de emociones, le recordó de forma atroz el que podía estar en un peligro serio, por lo que miró a Neville de forma ruda, y lanzó una amenaza que sólo podía entender un corazón tan confundid como el de ella.

- Si a Weasley le llega a pasar algo, voy a matar al bastardo que le haya hecho ese algo – aseguró, dándose la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta del rubio y dejándolo en el Despacho de sus padres, pues se desapareció rápidamente, dejando a un Neville que no sabía si reírse o echarse a llorar. Eran demasiadas emociones en menos de dos horas.

Lo primero a hacer, era acudir con Hermione lo más pronto posible. Aún no estaba convencido de que estuviese maldita, y mucho menos por Draco Malfoy, pero sabía que nada lograría si tomaba una posición de escepticismo. Sonrió débilmente cuando echó de nuevo un vistazo al nombre, oscuro, de Luna, y su rostro borroso. Ella lo habría creído y habría hecho lo posible, lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos, para ayudar a Hermione. Pues bien, él también lo haría. Sólo era necesaria una parada breve en Hogwarts, por su Herbolario, y unas cuantas plantas curativas y cicatrizantes. Lo demás, lo improvisaría en el camino, así como la seria conversación que tendría con Theodore Nott, quien al parecer se había convertido en el héroe de último minuto de una de sus mejores amigas. Observó minuciosamente la lista que Parkinson había tenido la delicadeza de mostrarle, asegurándose de que todos sus nombres estuviesen allí. No le extrañó ver los apellidos Potter, Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson, Lovegood, Black, Longbottom, pero sí el encontrar a un Lestrange en la lista. Todos los Lestrange estaban muertos. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando notó a un Montague. Ambas familias estaban muertas, al menos los miembros que él conocía o de los que tenía noticia. Eso tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo, porque no tenía sentido alguno.

**& o &**

Sus oídos estaban atentos, sumamente atentos. El corazón le latía a mil latidos por hora, pero justo eso no era lo más importante. Después se humillaría a sí mismo, por haberse entregado a la más vil desesperación, por haberse pegado al sitio más próximo a los sonidos que delataban la presencia de Harry Potter a poquísimos metros de donde él, Hermione, y Luna se encontraban. No era necesario decir que era de noche, pues los grillos, el frío glacial y el reflejo, ínfimo, de la luna, así se lo gritaban. Sabía a ciencia cierta que tanto Potter como Weasley le patearían el trasero y volverían a sumar mal, al encontrarlo precisamente con Luna. Juraban que la había asesinado (si en verdad estaba muerta, tal como él sospechaba, la coloración de su piel era completamente anormal y su pecho no ascendía y descendía, en inequívoco signo de que no respiraba ya), y serían tan miopes que, al encontrarlo, pensarían todo al revés. Más porque no verían a Hermione, y no tendría forma –ni ganas- de explicar cómo era que estaba con ella sin hacer nada para intentar ayudarla. Una pequeña asfixia le delataba que _Obscuro_ estaba llegando a su límite, al menos respecto al cuerpo de la castaña, del que sólo quedaba un pequeño trazado. No pesaba un gramo y parecía flotar, emulando a Luna. Un pesado malestar se había asentado en lo hondo de su pecho y sólo le permitía respirar de forma artificial, ya resignado a liberarla de toda conexión con él. Era la única solución, para evitar que falleciera en sus manos, con su cuerpo diseccionado y el alma de él por completo rasgada en dos, lista para hacer un _Horrocrux_.

La voz de una chica, que no se le hizo conocida, sonó lejana, tenue, pues el cuerpo que aún sostenía entre sus brazos se sacudió ligeramente, y abrió los ojos. Sus párpados temblaban de forma suave, y sus labios, pálidos, se sacudían, denotando el esfuerzo descomunal que estaba haciendo la maga para permanecer en ese estado de protección del pelirrubio y, a la vez, en algún punto del mundo mágico, distinto a ese. Él quiso gritar su nombre, llamarla, atraerla hacia él, para él, pero el temor de moverse y con eso causar un daño mayor, fue suficiente para dejarlo clavado en el sitio en el que se encontraba. Los ojos de Hermione eran en ese preciso instante un portal a su alma aturdida y extenuada, y era una de las visiones más desoladoras y completas que había podido tener de persona alguna. Sabía que la castaña no tenía fuerzas para seguir aparentando, y esencialmente por eso mismo, supo que tenía que renunciar a su posición de protegido y permitir que ella recuperara la salud, aunque con ella, se fuera a la mierda su protección y su única conexión con Hermione Granger, la pasional. Muy en el fondo sabía que, de forma egoísta, no la había dejado ir sólo por permanecer un poco más con ella, así fuese a punta de una maldición de la que sabía tenía que deshacerse más pronto que temprano.

Claro, nunca imaginó que tendría que huir como un vil animal cuando un escuadrón de aurores malinterpretaron todo y asumieron la muerte de Luna por su varita. Ella, lejos, no había tenido oportunidad de abogar en su causa (o contra él, lo que habría sido aún peor), sólo se había activado esa maldita maldición y se había encontrado de nuevo bajo su ala, aún sin ella proponérselo. Había encontrado la verdad de sus síncopes sin explicación, y había logrado una pseudo comunicación con él en cada nuevo evento, hasta que logró conversar fluidamente. Esa era una de las cualidades de Granger. El ir por el límite de todo, por curiosidad y satisfacción personal. Conocía los riesgos, y en un inesperado brote de ira, le había exigido una liberación pronta de aquella maldición que terminaría por destruirlos a ambos. Ella simplemente no quería seguir en su vida. Lo malo era que, de complacerla, le sería infiel a sus propios sentimientos. Su rotunda negativa había provocado un mutismo obstinado por parte de la castaña, quien se limitaba a ocultarlo de sus posibles captores, estúpido aquello. Por supuesto, ella no tenía cómo saber que huía de sus amigos, esos que tan mal la habían tratado después de la boda, y mucho menos el que era buscado por ser el supuesto asesino de Luna. Ella llegó cuando había captado huellas e indicios de quiénes habían podido atacar a Luna, después de que pasara horas hablando con Pansy. Entonces, le había contado parcialmente la historia, y le había rogado prorrogar un poco más la maldición, hasta encontrar a Luna.

El problema era que ya la habían encontrado, y no había señales de los hijos de puta que se hacían llamar el _Grupo_. Sólo él, con el cuerpo de Luna más muerto que vivo, y una Hermione Granger en manos de Theodore Nott, físicamente, delirante, mentalmente, entre sus brazos. Su mirada grisácea y plata se suavizó cuando ella intentó decir un par de palabras, fracasando estrepitosamente. Él negó, ya completamente rendido. La balanza se presentaba bastante sencilla, si lo veía de esa manera. O era Granger, o era él, así de simple. Y la elección también era más que palpable. Potter estaba demasiado cerca, y podría hacer algo más al respecto, al menos mucho más que él. Era ese el día en el que rompería con _Obscuro_, después de tanta obstinación. Después de todo, no era una ocasión tan mala, si lo pensaba en frío.

Una desesperada mirada por parte de Hermione lo alertó. A pesar de lo fantasmagórica que lucía, su empeño parecía más lúcido que nunca, y un leve, levísimo apretón en uno de sus brazos, le hizo percibir que quería decirle algo, ¿pero qué? Ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, ella volvería a su cuerpo, encontrarían a Luna y sí, su futuro otra vez se iría a la mierda, pero intentaría persuadir a Potter de su inocencia con lo que, junto a Pansy, había conseguido. No era mucho, pero muchos de los suyos estaban incluidos en esa lista del infierno y estaba seguro de que, a pesar de que no sabía quién lideraba la horda de imbéciles, todos ellos llevaban como escudo la defensa y reivindicación de un pobre infeliz que era comido constantemente por los gusanos, entiéndase, Tom Riddle. El temor a su nombre y a su pasado habían menguado de forma exponencial, si bien la marca tenebrosa seguía y seguiría tatuada en su antebrazo izquierdo, para siempre, como un recordatorio siniestro de lo bajo que podía caer; de lo frágil que era en ocasiones su determinación, y de la indefectible preferencia que sentía por el lado oscuro de la luna, como solía decirse cuando escuchaba a _Pink Floyd_, aquella banda de magos dedicados a gritarle al mundo muggle los daños que causaban a la humanidad con su comportamiento errático.

- Calma, voy a terminar con esto de una vez, Granger. Sé que no puedes escucharlo, pero Potter está muy, muy cerca. Me atrevería a decir que si alzo un poco la voz, podría escucharme perfectamente. Debes estar harta de mí, y de mi forma de actuar, pero es que sencillamente no puedo evitarlo – confesó, aprovechando la ocasión de que ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, gracias a lo débil que estaba. Al menos así lo escucharía de una vez por todas – te has encargado, de todas las maneras posibles e imposibles, de esquivarme, y de poner una barrera inquebrantable entre lo que sientes y lo que piensas. Yo también me cansé de tu racionalidad y de tu forma de pensar, por eso me casé con Lovegood. Y te lo cuento porque sé que después que te libere no querrás verme de nuevo en tu vida, algo que es completamente comprensible, si partimos del hecho de que has permanecido a mi lado a fuerza de magia oscura, y no porque así lo has querido. ¿Quieres saber algo estúpido, y que puede que tampoco que interese? Nunca consumé mi matrimonio con Lovegood. Ella tampoco me ama, pero extrañamente podemos pasar infinidad de horas conversando, o sencillamente en silencio, ella haciendo sus cosas, yo haciendo las mías. Creí que sería una buena compañía para mi madre, pero sencillamente no se soportan y mi casa es aún más fría de lo que era cuando padre vivía. Algo que no creí posible, pero es así. Ahora, que te tengo entre mis brazos y tengo la plena certeza de que te voy a perder para siempre (y digo perder retóricamente, porque nunca te tuve, aunque tú sin darte cuenta siempre me tuviste) – sin notarlo, Draco había comenzado a temblar notablemente, y el sonido de Harry intentando localizarlo, con la ayuda de Keira y su oráculo, se había incrementado muchísimo – prefiero hablarte de lo que siempre quise hablarte. Puede que sea una estupidez, dadas las condiciones en las que nos hallamos, más tomando en consideración el que tus amiguitos me encerrarán en Azkaban de por vida, pero sé que si no lo hago, me encerraré en mi mutismo y volveré a fingir lo de siempre, completa indiferencia hacia ti, aún cuando los dos sabemos que no es más que una fachada. Te odié, y no sabes cuanto, cuando supe que estabas viviendo con Theodore. Me imaginé todos los escenarios posibles entre un hombre y una mujer, y eso me enfermó. El día que me enteré me largué de la Mansión y dejé a Luna sola, en pleno conocimiento de que el Grupo ya había comenzado actividades y que llevaba a varias personas atacadas. Pudo más mi ceguera y mi rabia. Cuando llegué, sólo estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, más muerta que viva, y cuando me encontraron, huí, porque supe al instante lo que había ocurrido y no servía encerrado. Era de tus amigos de quien me ocultabas Granger, esa es la parte de la historia que no te conté – reveló, aclarándose un poco la garganta y percibiendo claramente cómo la punta de sus dedos se congelaban gracias a lo escandalosamente abierto que estaba siendo con Hermione, pero necesitaba que ella entendiera todo el panorama, para decidir odiarlo con todo, o quizá pensárselo dos veces.

- Además, nunca quise maldecirte. Ocurrió en sexto, y fue completamente accidental. Yo mismo no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero mi abuelo era un sádico retorcido de los mil demonios, y adoraba juguetear con la magia negra. Siempre he admirado y hasta envidiado lo rápido que sueles conectar ideas, ¿sabes? Por eso cuando te apareciste frente a mi hecha un verdadero caldero a punto de estallar, gritándome que te liberara, no pude más que echarme a reír y negarme despóticamente. No lo hice en ese momento porque significaba perderte, y quería prolongar ese momento todo el tiempo posible. No voy a olvidar jamás tu rostro cuando llegaste a la boda, mucho menos tu mirada quebrada, porque era el reflejo de lo que yo mismo sentí al mirarte y reflexionar al respecto, era la idiotez más grande que estaba cometiendo, y creí que lo merecías, por ocultarte de mí, y de ti misma. Me sentí perdido cuando desapareciste en tu traje de gala, y te perseguí como un animal, no me importó la lluvia, no me importó tu rabia, no me importó mi orgullo. Aún conservo la herida que me hiciste, ¿recuerdas? – rió suavemente, señalando la ceja izquierda, quebrada a la mitad con una pequeña cicatriz causada por ella al escapar de él en aquella fatídica noche – es una especie de recordatorio de lo irracional que puede llegar a ser el ser humano cuando el prejuicio y el orgullo se atraviesan en el camino. ¿Y quieres que te diga algo más? Creo que mi estadía en Grimmauld Place es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado, Granger, porque ahí me descubrí siendo un humano de nuevo, sólo porque, nuevamente, te tenía conmigo, sin importar que tu estabas más para el imbécil de Weasley que para mí. Al final del día, era a mí a quien regalabas tu última mirada o tu última palabra, y sencillamente me encantaba. Supongo que allí fue que caí por ti, sin retorno. Pero los celos y el orgullo se interpusieron, y terminé casándome con Luna, sólo por sangrar por la herida de tu rechazo. Me imagino que en parte es culpa tuya, en parte es culpa mía, ¿no lo crees? – cesó, ya sacudiéndose por completo, gracias a lo poderosa que se había vuelto la protección de Hermione con esas palabras. Si seguía así, moriría en minutos, y no lo permitiría. Sería el daño que no estaba dispuesto a causarle.

- Ya basta Granger, para de hacer eso – exigió Draco, sin comprender porqué estaba tan robustecida la maldición, cuando ella estaba tan debilitada. Ella, que no había parpadeado durante el tiempo que estuvo hablando con ella, ella que parecía a punto de quebrarse en dos, de irse volando con el viento en cualquier momento, ella, que estaba quieta como una flor entre sus brazos, ella que parecía abrazarlo con la mirada. El rubio tomó una respiración lenta, y soltó el aire. Repitió el gesto un par de veces y, cerrando los ojos, dijo en voz alta y clara la frase capaz de liberar a la castaña. _"__liberatum mens corpus__ habere possidere compati debere Obscuro __mens__"_ recitó, incesantemente, esperando ver cómo el cuerpo de ella se desvanecía en la nada y cómo Potter captaba la frase que repetía sin parar. Sabría que todo había terminado en lo que Potter lo escuchara, estaba demasiado cerca como para que no fuese así, en lo que la maldición se dispersara.

Sin embargo, luego de repetir la frase diez veces y no percibir cambio alguno en la posición de Hermione, frunció el ceño, deseando tener la varita en sus manos para hacer el proceso mucho más rápido. Esa frase la había grabado a fuego desde que la leyó en la biblioteca Malfoy, y sabía que era la única opción posible para Hermione. Así que tenía que funcionar. Tenía que funcionar.

- Estúpido – escuchó provenir de la figura fantasmagórica de la castaña, ya indefectiblemente blanquecina e inmóvil. El esfuerzo que hacía para hablar era tal, que Draco percibió claramente cómo un cerco oscuro se cerraba a su alrededor, arrancándolo definitivamente del recinto en el que estaba con Luna, y transportándolo a un espacio que no podía estar muy lejos de allí, una llanura próxima al sitio en el que había tenido lugar la batalla hacía menos de veinticuatro horas entre encapuchados que presumía ex mortífagos y Potter y aurores. Ella aún descansaba en sus brazos. Cuando sus pies tocaron la grama de la llanura, su cuerpo comenzó a latir, en intermitencias, y susurró unas palabras que helaron el corazón de Malfoy y lo hicieron perder la respiración – hace poco tiempo que sé cómo liberarme de ti, y que tengo control de esta maldición. No te liberaré hasta que encuentres los bastardos que quieren acabar con nosotros. No importa cuanto repitas la frase del libro que yo también leí, no va a funcionar – le aseguró, haciéndose cada vez más invisible para él, sin que estuviese seguro, Draco, si se debía a que algo malo ocurría con ella o porque había retomado el control de la situación – Busca a Parkinson, Harry debe estar por encontrar a Luna, y debe estar también bruto de la rabia, igual que Ron. No permitas que te agarren hasta que me recupere, porque entonces no podré ayudarte – le dijo, y desapareció de la vista del pelirrubio, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte.

Draco, sin comprender muy bien lo que había pasado, y con las palabras de Hermione aún rondándole el cerebro, se encontró plenamente liberado en un sitio en el que Potter no podría verlo ni atraparlo, pero poco le importaba. A la mierda el Grupo, tenía que dar con Hermione, y sabía muy bien dónde buscarla. Era hora de ponerle fin a la maldición, así lo había decidido él, el protegido, y así ocurriría, sin importar que tuviese que entrar a la boca del lobo de nuevo, entiéndase, al Cuartel general de Aurores, y enfrentarse al mismísimo Theodore Nott para arrancarla de sus brazos. Era hora de que él se apartara para siempre de la vida de la castaña y le permitiera arreglar los errores cometidos en el pasado, mucho más después de lo que ella acababa de hacer. Sólo había una razón por la cual no lo liberaba, y esa razón la tenía clara y fresca, más que nunca antes, y era así porque el monólogo que le había dedicado los había movido a ambos, y había sido lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta justo en el momento en el que ocurría, esto es, mientras lo trasladaba de un lugar a otro. La única forma de tener control sobre la maldición era aceptando al protegido, y convirtiéndose en su guardiana, y ese lazo sólo era posible gracias a... no era necesario mencionarlo, estaba allí, y le bastaba. Granger a veces lo subestimaba, y era ese acto el que le había demostrado que, después de todo, lo que ambos sentían seguía con vida, más fuerte y sólido que nunca. Seguía temblando como un adolescente y se sentía más fuerte y poderoso que nunca, así que era hora de patear algunos traseros y por fin tenerla consigo, y uno de esos traseros tenía nombre y apellido: Theodore Nott, el cabrón que se había metido en el corazón de Hermione, determinado a borrar su figura y su recuerdo para siempre. No lo permitiría, sencillamente, no lo permitiría.

Miró en los alrededores y agudizó el oído, en búsqueda de las voces de Potter, de la chica desconocida o de Weasley. Sabía que tanto el pelirrojo pobretón como él habían sido capturados, y los bombarda sucesivos del niño-que-debió-morir fueron causados en búsqueda de la comadreja, así que para esa altura ambos estarían juntos, buscando a esa persona que el oráculo de la extraña había percibido. Pues bien, era hora de que encontraran a Luna, y la ayudaran. Él no podría hacerlo, y esperaba, por Morgana, que aún siguiera con vida. Buscó en el suelo su varita, y la encontró unos metros más allá de donde estaba parado. Soltó una sonrisa sardónica, jurándose a sí mismo que adoraría toda la vida lo calculadora que podía llegar a ser Hermione Granger la mayoría de las ocasiones. Antes no había permitido el acceso a su varita, sabía que podía caer en la tentación y batirse a duelo con Potter si se atrevía a alzar su varita contra él. La tomó entre sus manos y, sintiendo la magia fluir como si fuese la primera vez que empuñaba una varita, envió su Patronus, un hurón brillante y pequeño, con claras indicaciones de dónde podrían encontrar a Luna, hacia la localización de Potter, Weasley, y Desconocida. Al menos no podrían decir que era un cabronazo toda la vida, los estaba ayudando (y, por primera vez, de forma seria y directa).


	17. Chapter 17

El amanecer amenazaba con atraparlos mucho antes de lo planeado. La túnica estrellada que cargaba la chica Keira, descansaba como podía en un cuerpo mucho más grueso y varonil que el de su dueña. Y es que hacía minutos que Ronald Weasley había recuperado la conciencia por completo, y maldecía por todo lo alto y ancho del sitio el no tener su varita. Bien era cierto que gracias a los entrenamientos no dependía tanto de ella, pero tampoco podía negar lo extremadamente útil que era cuando estabas en una situación de debilidad tal que cualquier intento de magia sin varita se convertía en una ridícula pantomima.

- Déjalo ya, cuando lleguemos a Londres podrás comprarte otra varita – le aconsejó Harry, medianamente más calmado gracias a que habían recuperado a su mejor amigo. El oráculo de Keira seguía como loco, pero ella, al parecer, podía controlarlo hasta cierto punto. Ya le había advertido que, al menos, había una persona más que no lograban localizar, por lo que lo lógico era recurrir a algún hechizo que revelara lugares o personas.

- No creo que sean más de dos personas, Harry Potter – le comentó al moreno, y el que lo llamara por su nombre completo le dio un poco de gracia. Ron, sin saber quién era aquella desconocida, no pasó por alto el parecido que tenía con su hermana, salvo por el cabello ondulado y los ojos verdes. Era como ver a una especie de Lilly Evans, de haberla conocido en persona.

- Puedes llamarle Harry, y a mí puedes llamarme Ron – respondió, por Harry, el pelirrojo, señalando al primero, quien estaba bastante ocupado intentando levantar cualquier hechizo que mantuviese oculta a una persona. Ya frustrado porque sus intentos no daban resultado, quedó de piedra en lo que vio a un _patronus_ con forma de hurón platinado acercarse hasta ellos con bastante parsimonia. Más aún cuando se detuvo frente a Harry, y la voz de Draco _desgraciado_ Malfoy salió de la criatura destellante.

- La persona que tienen que encontrar, es Luna. No vas a poder encontrarla con magia blanca, Potter. Recurre a una maldición de aparición, y la encontrarás. Te repito, no fui yo quien le hizo eso a Luna, ya arreglaremos cuentas cuando logres dar con mi trasero. Un placer que sigas con vida, comadreja – escucharon los dos chicos, y más atentamente Keira Prue. La alusión a Luna, por un lado, nubló cualquier tipo de pensamiento racional por parte de Harry, al borde del nerviosismo y con la paciencia derramada hacía segundos atrás. Draco Malfoy se había ganado una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, y él mismo lucharía por un beso del dementor para el rubio, costase lo que costase (y bien sabía él las implicaciones que una decisión de ese tipo podía atraerle con Hermione, pero eso lo arreglaría en su oportunidad). Ron, por su parte, estaba mucho más enfocado en una figura femenina cuya aparición no podía asumir ni aceptar. Tenía que estar de broma si en verdad se aparecía de buenas a primeras, así, frente a ellos. O peor aún, absoluta y rematadamente loca.

- Harry, tenemos visitas – susurró, plenamente consciente de que el surco marcado groseramente en el rostro de su mejor amigo se debía a la pugna interna que debía mantener en ese instante. Hacía tiempo, Ronald Weasley se había convertido en un hombre sumamente observador. De palabras y reacciones imprudentes en ocasiones, sí, pero también bastante detallista y, cerca de él y Harry, embrutecido éste por la ira y las ganas de encontrar a ese _alguien_, la chica a la que desconocía tanteaba con la yema de los dedos lo que parecía ser una pared invisible. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como en completa abstracción de lo que ocurría junto a ella. Podría jurar que una especie de fuerza sobrenatural la rodeaba, pues su cabello se alzaba irracionalmente unos cuantos milímetros, desafiando a la gravedad, y parecía estar recitando algún conjuro antiguo. ¿Quién era aquella chica? Habría gastado un poco más de tiempo en pensarlo, o en llamar la atención de Harry, de no ser por la presencia de Pansy Parkinson, a unos cuantos metros de él. Ella lo descolocaba. Se atravesaba en su campo de observación y lo obligaba a llevar toda su atracción hacia ella, como una fuerza centrífuga insoslayable. Mientras más lejos quería estar de ella, más la frecuentaba. El destino, Merlín, Hades, Zeus, Morgana, qué sabía él, Arturo mismo, se habían empeñado en cruzarla entre cada uno de sus pasos, para el disgusto de ambos. Lucía como siempre. Inexpugnable, inalcanzable, asfixiante, viperina. Harry, por su parte, no había escuchado una sola palabra pronunciada por el pelirrojo. La sangre le hervía y tenía unas ganas terribles de mandar todo a la mierda, patear el trasero a los dos más grandes hijos de puta que habían parido en su generación, procurar la recuperación inmediata de Hermione y largarse a un lugar solitario y pacífico con ella y con Teddy. Y no se debía a ningún tipo de sentimiento sensiblero, ni muchísimo menos, sólo estaba exhausto de ser el héroe mágico. Quería ser un humano común y corriente, un mago común y corriente, y más nada.

La sensación de unas llamas particularmente cálidas en su brazo derecho, lo ancló brutalmente a tierra, mientras sentía que, sin poderlo controlar, su cuerpo se erizaba inexplicablemente ante ese contacto. Ladeó el rostro hasta la dueña de aquella delicada mano, y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con unos ojos cristalinos y aparentemente satisfechos. Tenía una sonrisa limpia en el rostro y con su otra mano señalaba hacia la entrada de lo que parecía ser un cuartucho improvisado. Claro, cuartucho en tanto se sostenía precariamente por magia, negra, de más está añadir. Eran cuatro paredes y un techo de cemento macizo, ajuntados de forma brusca, en una improvisada cárcel que sólo logró enfriar a medias la ira de Harry. La entrada no era más que un agujero inmundo, y el corazón se le detuvo, dividido entre querer o no encontrar lo que sabía encontraría allí adentro.

- Hemos localizado a la persona que detectó el Oráculo, Harry Potter. Es una sola, pero habían dos, aparte de tu amigo – anunció Keira, sin desprenderse aún del brazo del hombre joven que la miraba con rastros de terror en la cara. Ella, pensativa, se detuvo a mirarlo, como si se tratase de un cuadro surrealista al que intentaba comprender. Solía apreciar las cosas de esa manera. Ese, el rosto de Harry Potter, era un rostro agraciado, simétrico, de porte elegante y sencillo a la vez. Unos ojos esmeralda que parecían derretirse eran, sin duda alguna, lo más atractivo de él. Luego, el cabello que no tenía orden ni concierto, sólo caía y se alzaba por mechones a su libre albedrío. Le daba un toque de desdén que la había confundido desde el primer momento, y ya era decir mucho. Era descendiente de una de las más legendarias familias de portadoras de Oráculos del mundo mágico y, como tal, estaba al servicio del Ministerio de Magia y de sus propios ascendientes, los Celtas. Se encontró a sí misma atenta a sus pasos cuando se acercó leoninamente a la abadía, y no fue difícil sorprenderlo. Su rostro le era familiar, sí, pero mucho más lo encontraba encantador. Soltando una sonrisa de sorna, más interna que externa, y con una paz equiparable a la resignación, dio un paso hacia atrás, insistiendo en que entrara y se topara con la realidad que ennegrecía su mirada y provocaba un enorme surco entre sus dos pobladas cejas. Los lentes circulares que llevaba no lograban ocultar su consternación, pero ella no era quien para obligarlo a entrar en lo que parecía un recinto. Estaba oculto excelentemente, de no ser por su instrumento, jamás lo habría localizado. Bueno, el Oráculo se había encargado del trabajo, así que no sabía hasta qué punto no era ella su instrumento, y no al revés.

- Me temo que no está en muy buenas condiciones – se atrevió entonces a agregar, sabiendo que iba en contra de las reglas de su pueblo, en tanto amenazaba peligrosamente con inmiscuirse en un asunto que no era de su relevancia. Con el sol acariciando los bordes del paisaje que los atrapaba, esa sabana que parecía una pintura trazada por algún artista medieval, apartó su vista de la de Harry, quien parecía haber tomado una decisión, y miró hacia los rayos del sol, débiles, a cada segundo más fuertes. Él, por su parte, agradeció el extraño incentivo que terminó por convencerlo. Sí, estaba aterrado hasta los huesos de que podría encontrar a Luna incluso muerta, pero sería una canallada el volver atrás sin tomar el riesgo. Canallada que no admitiría, por demás. No por nada se llamaba Harry Potter.

- Gracias – le dijo entonces a la pelirroja, detallando fugazmente la onda de su cabello. Era una especie de estela que llamaba poderosamente su atención. Quizá por el recuerdo lejano de Ginny, de sus días de felicidad. O el recuerdo mucho más fresco de cierta castaña que lo desquiciaba por las noches. Luego lo descubriría. Tomó una respiración profunda, y alzó un poco la voz, hacia Ron – encárgate de cuidar acá afuera, por favor – le solicitó, pero tampoco fue atendido por el pelirrojo, quien estaba muy ocupado mirando a cierta pelinegra que no sabía si acercarse o no a él.

Harry cerró los puños, no sin antes empuñar en una de sus manos a su fiel varita. Preparado para todo y para nada, y captando un fétido olor proveniente del mismísimo centro de lo que veía como a una cueva infernal, dio cuatro pasos largos y se detuvo. De un segundo a otro la poca claridad que le brindaba el astro sol y la exposición a la naturaleza fue cambiada por una brutal oscuridad que sólo era rota por una imagen central, que flotaba en sus narices como una pantomima o una burla sádica. El alma se le cayó a los pies y juró que perdería la consciencia. Entre la sangre que había perdido por la herida en la batalla de algunas horas atrás, el impacto y la rabia de escuchar a Draco Malfoy, y ahora encontrar a Luna, a la hermosa Luna, a la clara Luna, alzándose fantasmagóricamente, de un color purpúreo, perdiendo su cabello, enfundada en lo que era una sencilla pijama, descalza, aparentemente maltratada, sucia, encerrada como una vil bestia, y visiblemente perdida en un mundo que no era remotamente similar al que ella misma había construido para sí, había sido la guinda del día que se iba y el preludio del que se acercaba.

Prontamente derrotado, soltó un grito de frustración y cayó en sus rodillas ante ella, incapaz de acercarse e intentar sacarla del campo en el que había sido introducida. Conocía la contra maldición para sacarla de allí, pero el presentimiento de que, al hacerlo, perdería el halo de vida que tenía, fue una crónica anunciada que no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar, eso sí que no. Sus puños, previamente preparados para la acción, golpearon incesantemente el suelo en el que se debatía con alzarse o no, y sintió que un peso enorme se posaba en su espalda, uno superior al que estaba acostumbrado a cargar. Tenía esperanza, una fe y una esperanza ciega en que podrían recuperarla, en que en esa ocasión ganarían ellos y no el mal, ese que los amenazaba siempre, sin descanso, desde que se atrevieron a dar la cara y alzarse contra él, en defensa de valores mucho más superiores. Abatido, sintió que todo había sido en vano, y que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, la gente seguiría muriendo por él, desvaneciéndose entre sus dedos, sin importar sus cuidados, sus precauciones, sus cautiverios, sus ataques de histeria, sus incansables entrenamientos, la persecución a las amenazas con nombre y apellido. Uno tras otro caían por creencia en él y en los preceptos que representaba. De nada le valía ser ese niño que vivió, si con su vida sólo lograba malograr a otros. Un agujero indescriptible se hizo en su pecho y sintió que algo harto de recomponerse, se quebraba una vez más. Como un niño, se sintió incapaz de alzar el rostro hacia el moribundo cuerpo de Luna. No había duda, estaba muerta, o por morir, y no había fuerza mágica que impidiera ese desenlace.

Su grito atrajo la atención de Ron, quien inmediatamente, y dejando de lado la gran distracción que representaba Pansy Parkinson para él, desvió la mirada y corrió velozmente hacia el lugar en que estaba Harry, y desde donde había gritado como si parte del alma se le hubiese ido en aquel grito gutural. Frenado repentinamente por la visión de su ex compañera de clases y la diligente y sincera Sanadora en que se había convertido con el tiempo Luna Lovegood, sus orejas se tornaron brutalmente rojas pero su rostro perdió todo color.

- Luna… - fue lo único capaz de articular, y volvió a sentir unas ganas enormes de vomitar. Tuvo, forzosamente, que apoyarse en una de las columnas de la entrada de aquél opresivo sitio. No porque lo atacase repentinamente una sensación insalvable de claustrofobia, sino por el impacto de ver a la creativa Luna en tal estado de alejamiento de lo que era. Era francamente impensable que se tratase de la misma persona. Tenía una pequeña alfombra de trozos de cabello debajo de sí misma y, estaba seguro, de tener algunas gotas más de sangre en el cuerpo, éstas le harían compañía a los mechones pálidos y amarillentos, sin vida, que parecían marchitarse con el trajín de los segundos. Su mirada, oculta tras los párpados amoratados, como sus extremidades, sus labios y sus orejas, ocultaban lo radiante de su espíritu, y no encontrar a la Luna que conocía, había sido llanamente insoportable. Cerró los ojos un segundo, y su mirada brillante y sincera, junto con su límpida sonrisa y la tranquilidad de su forma de ser lo invadieron. Como la vez en que estaba en uno de los pisos inferiores de Grimmauld Place, luego de una terrible pelea con Hermione.

_Flash Back_

"_¡Te puedes ir al infierno!"_ Sí, eso le había gritado. Estaba especialmente irritable ese día. Hermione, de piedra, pálida, y con la mirada más seca que jamás había captado en ella, no respondió al insulto que, estaba seguro, había escuchado media cuadra alrededor de Grimmauld Place. Eran poco más de las doce de la noche y ella se había acercado a conversar con él, en un intento de recuperar la comunicación irremediablemente rota. Tenían días sin hablarse, esquivándose, y halando la paciencia de Harry, de Ginny, y del resto de sus amigos hasta un nivel inaudito. Su relación había creado un ambiente de tensión insoportable en el que ahora era el hogar del trío. Ginny se había mudado recientemente con Dean a un pequeño apartamento de Londres, y por lo general cargaba a Teddy, para tranquilidad de Harry. Habían acordado que ese no era un lugar seguro para el niño, no hasta que hubiesen atado todos los cabos sueltos que la postguerra dejó en el mundo mágico. Además, las discusiones entre la castaña y el pelirrojo últimamente provocaban la huida en masa de cualquier visitante, fuese o no amigo o al menos conocido de ambos (o de alguno de ellos). El motivo de la discusión se debía a que Hermione se había ido un fin de semana a ver a sus padres, y por poco no había sido atrapada de regreso a Grimmauld. Con los nervios de punta, el cabello alborotado, las mejillas arreboladas, la varita en mano y claras evidencias de haber luchado al menos brevemente con más de una persona, entró literalmente al galope, lanzando la puerta bruscamente, quizá por el nerviosismo, quizá por el susto. No esperaba encontrarse a Ronald Weasley sentado en las escaleras, con el rostro transformado por la ira, y los ojos azules, prístinos, destellando molestia. El iris de sus ojos era negro como la noche que dejaba detrás de la puerta. Tenía las manos enlazadas en un puño cerrado, llevaba un pantalón negro y una sencilla franela marrón. El cabello, suelto, largo, enmarcaba su ira y parecía enfocarla hacia ella.

No hace falta relatar cuántas palabras hirientes se dijeron en el tiempo estimado de cinco minutos, luego de que ella intentase llegar a una conversación coherente entre dos adultos, y eso antes de que _"vete a la mierda"_ seguido del _"te puedes ir al infierno"_ hubiesen sido el anuncio, la crónica de un final que ambos presentían y al que se negaban, por añoranza del amor infantil que se habían profesado pero que parecía no dar para más entre sus personalidades, evolucionadas en direcciones distintas. La mirada de Hermione, repentinamente hueca, fue el reflejo de lo que el mismísimo Ron sentía dentro de sí cada vez que discutía con ella. No le agradaba, pero sencillamente no podía evitarlo. Por lo general, era él, o Harry, el que se metía en problemas, y no al revés. Además, ciertamente, él podía defenderse mejor que ella. No la superaba en el uso de la magia o en el poder, o en la sabiduría, pero sí en el resto. Y poco le importaba atacar si con eso salvaba su vida. Ella no era así, y no lo comprendía. Aun así, salía imprudentemente, y lo sacaba de sus casillas. Ella reaccionaba, y terminaban atacándose como lobos salvajes, llenos de heridas quedaban luego del mortífero encuentro. Sólo que, esa vez, no parecían dispuestos a lamerse para volver a la batalla. Ella había asentido levemente, y había salido, devolviéndose sobre sus pasos. Él, típicamente, golpeó la pared y bajó al sótano, donde tenía ajedrez mágico y algo de alcohol para olvidar lo pasado.

Frente a la entrada de su -pequeña suerte de- despacho, se reclinó y encerró su cara entre sus manos. Estaba cansado. Sentía su corazón latiendo acelerado y el rostro encendido, así como un ligero temblor en el cuerpo. Tendría que ponerle fin a ese ciclo interminable y agotador, o terminarían odiándose irremediablemente. Suspiró profundamente, y sintió una delicada mano en la cabeza, sacudiendo levemente su cabello. Temiendo que fuese Hermione y, más allá, perder el control de sí mismo, se limitó a alzar la mirada, para encontrarse con Luna. Cargaba un vestido blanco, sencillo, de tiras, con una bufanda espantosa, de todos los colores habidos y por haber en la faz de la tierra, y unos deportivos que cualquier ser humano calificaría como extravagantes. Sólo cargaba de accesorios sus zarcillos de rábano y la calidez de sus ojos. Lo miraba como si toda la verdad y toda la compasión fuesen su lema, y se sentó a su lado, sin siquiera preguntar si era o no bienvenida. No hacía falta, con ella tenía un extraño lazo de amistad.

- Creo que esto ya ha tocado fondo, Ron – le dijo, como si estuviese diciendo que era un día especialmente caluroso, a pesar de estar cerca ya de la una de la madrugada y el tiempo se volvía especialmente gélido.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – respondió, sorprendido de que toda la agresividad utilizada con su novia se esfumase tan rápidamente al hablar con otra persona. Definitivamente, era un problema de ellos dos. Su tono había sido más bien suave y quebrado, frente a la Ravenclaw.

- No lo digo porque no lo sepas, te lo digo porque sé que estás confundido y no sabes qué hacer. Han cambiado y, para bien o para mal, ya no pueden estar juntos. Ustedes lo saben, y no soportan la idea de vivir separados, sólo por recuerdos de ayer. Eso así no funciona – le aseguró, dejándose ladear en uno de los hombros del pelirrojo. Él asintió en silencio, siempre impresionado de que dijese con tal libertad y claridad la verdad. Sin herirlo, ciertamente.

- Son demasiados años, Lu – le respondió, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que un peso muerto le caía en el estómago. Eso era lo cierto. Eran demasiados años juntos, y no quería renunciar a eso.

- Que pueden perder si no se detienen. Son buenos amigos, de los mejores que he conocido, entre sí, pero son terriblemente orgullosos e hirientes entre ustedes cuando se lo proponen, y aún sin hacerlo. No sé si están dispuestos a sacrificar años de amistad por el empeño de construir un barco que no va a zarpar, Ron. Se quisieron, y en el camino olvidaron cómo hacerlo, o sencillamente ya son incapaces de hacerlo. Eso no significa que tengan que encerrarse en una miopía insana, no es bueno para nadie – contestó, mirándolo fijamente y soltando una sonrisa sencilla – además, no sé cómo podría afectar a Harry el que uno de sus mejores amigos terminara por matar al otro.

- Sería incapaz de tocar a Hermione. Lo sabes – se defendió él entonces, consciente de que en numerables ocasiones alzaba el tono de voz, sin poder controlarlo del todo. Negó un par de veces, abatido. Respiró profundo, y escuchó el sonido de un material que reconocería hasta muerto. Soltó una carcajada. Era impredecible a veces Luna. Una rana de chocolate saltó hasta su pecho, y la atajó furiosamente, devorándola como un animal. Miró a la rubia, quien parecía bastante satisfecha – disculpas aceptadas. Eres una persona extraña y agradable, Lu. Gracias – le dijo, abrazándola con algo de cuidado. Sabía que sus miembros podían lastimar cuerpos frágiles como los de Luna.

- Procura que esto no continúe el curso que sigue, nunca sabemos qué puede ocurrir que ponga todo peor de lo que está ahorita – vaticinó, sin saberlo. Porque una semana más adelante, llegó Draco Malfoy a Grimmauld, empeorando aún más la situación entre ambos.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Más allá de lo molesto que resultaba sentirse maniatado, pues no había nada qué hacer sin ponerle fin a su vida definitivamente, sentía un peso muerto en el pecho, un poco harto de que los vestigios del mal que seguían combatiendo, de cuando en cuando se salieran con la suya. No estaba tan convencido, como Harry, de que Draco Malfoy tuviese sus manos metidas en eso que veía, y no por ápice de creencia o fe en su nueva personalidad, que consideraba hipócrita. Al menos el Malfoy de antes escupía las verdades como las sentía, a pesar de ser un marica. Este nuevo Malfoy huía y dejaba acciones que podían asimilarse a una especie de ayuda hacia ellos, pero que no eran más que patadas de ahogado. Sabía, tal como él, que en lo que los aurores y la orden del fénix (o lo que quedaba de ella) le pusieran las manos encima, estaría perdido. Con o sin la defensa de Hermione. Su recuerdo le hería menos que la visión de la rubia, en esos momentos, tan indefensa y tan pequeña. En un gesto de apoyo, intentó alzar a Harry del suelo, pero no pudo. Éste levantó la vista, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y en desesperación, y supo que se había alguien que se sentía aún peor que él, ese era Harry. No podía permitir que se hundiera, de nuevo, en una ola de depresión y de sed de venganza, siempre tenían un final triste cada una de esas olas.

- Vamos, que lamentándonos no vamos a lograr nada por ella. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer sin herirla más de lo que está – le dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que, alzando la voz, pudiese traer a Luna del sueño inducido en el que estaba, y que parecía comérsela minuto a minuto. Soltando un suspiro de frustración, escuchó a su lado una voz que lo petrificó. Abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. El mismo Harry, medio perdido, desvió su mirada al punto al lado del pelirrojo del cual el sonido inentendible había surgido. Su creadora, rodando los ojos, desvió la vista.

- No lo voy a repetir, Weasley. La única forma de sacarla de allí es matando a la persona que la maldijo. Lovegood no va a morir, es lo suficientemente fuerte para haber resistido hasta ahora, lo será para aguantar un par de días más, que es lo que necesitamos – Pansy, un poco harta de tantos sentimientos cargados en la habitación, estaba situada al lado de Keira Prue, quien parecía estar bañando el lugar en hechizos protectores. Mientras el pelirrojo y el castaño conversaban sobre lo miserables que eran sus vidas, ellas dos habían llegado a la imponente conclusión de que tenían menos de dos minutos para salir de allí si no querían ser atacados, nuevamente. Por la herida de Potter y lo sucio de la ropa de Weasley, apostaba que no era lo que necesitaban en ese momento. Por lo tanto, Prue se encargaba de conseguirles un poco más de tiempo, mientras ella intentaba regresarlos a la realidad que los aplastaba tanto como la desagradable visión de Lunática ante ellos. No guardaba un especial sentimiento de rencor contra la rubia, más allá de ser merecedora de una atención enfermiza por parte de cierto pelirrojo que le daba dolores de cabeza.

- Por más que deseemos, no podemos llevarla con nosotros, Parkinson, así que agradecería que mantuvieras la boca cerrada si no quieres jugar más con el ápice de paciencia que me queda – amenazó Harry, poniéndose en pie con la ayuda de Ron, quien repentinamente se había encerrado en un mutismo casi insoportable.

- Claro que podemos moverla, imbécil. Lo que no podemos hacer es sacarla del campo en el que se encuentra inserta, o estaremos en su sepelio más temprano que tarde. Cuida tu lengua, Potter, que si bien estoy con ustedes más por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa, nada me impediría despacharte aquí mismo – respondió Pansy, con el mismo tono amenazante que empleó el ojiverde.

- Me gustaría verte al menos intentarlo, Parkinson – siseó Harry, ciego de rabia y de dolor. Ron, comprendiendo que se acercaba a lo que él llamaba ola de depresión y venganza, negó notoriamente.

- Basta. No necesitamos esto, y Parkinson, te agradecería que me explicaras cómo es que podemos sacar a Luna de aquí sin matarla porque, hasta donde sé, el contrahechizo que conocemos tanto Harry como yo lo primero que haría es tumbar la protección que la encierra, y como consecuencia, matarla. Es imposible moverla de allí…

- No, no lo es – intervino Keira, satisfecha de haber conseguido cinco minutos para todos, antes de que el sitio explotara y revelara su posición a los creadores de la maldición que había ocultado el lugar en primer lugar – conozco una forma de mover a la chica sin sacarla de allí, pero me temo que sólo uno de ustedes podrá venir conmigo – agregó, mirando a los tres magos junto a ella, y sintiendo en cada fibra de su ser el dolor por el que atravesaba la rubia.

- ¿Y eso a qué se debe? – quiso saber Ron, sonando mucho más arisco de lo que realmente se sentía ante esa extraña. Su parecido con Lily y con Ginny era perturbador a niveles insospechados.

- A que iremos a mi casa – contestó ella, mucho más tranquila de lo que realmente se sentía – está protegida de tal modo que sólo uno de nosotros puede entrar, con dos invitados. Considerando que tendré que hacer empleo de todo mi poder para sacar a la bruja de aquí, necesitaré a alguien que se encargue de llevarme a mi cuarto, pues en lo que ella pise mi hogar, parará directamente en una habitación en la cual comenzará a recuperarse paulatinamente, hasta que la bruja que la maldijo muera, como sea. Tienen dos días, como bien les dijo la chica a la que llaman Parkinson. Pansy, aludida, sintió un latigazo de sospecha. Ella, la chica pelirroja, ¿cómo sabía que se trataba de una bruja y no de un mago el causante de lo de Lovegood? Algo de su sospecha debió mostrarse en su rostro, pues Keira la miró directamente y sonrió.

- Lamento que no hubiesen presentaciones formales previas. Como le comenté a Harry Potter, no soy bruja, por eso no han escuchado de mi o de mi familia nunca más allá de los libros. Soy un druida. Uno que, por cierto, debe regresar con los suyos más pronto que tarde, o mi hermano mayor enloquecerá y comenzará a buscarme por mar y tierra. Él los ayudará con esta chica, porque yo, aunque no lo parezca, estoy exhausta – contestó a sus preguntas, y Pansy se sintió estúpida. Si era cierto lo que decía (que debía serlo, sólo esa podía ser la explicación a su atuendo), podía detectar la magia mucho mejor que ellos y, más aun, saber qué tipo de persona había hecho lo que había hecho con Luna. De repente, se le antojó de lo mejor que fuese esa chica y no otra la que estuviese con Weasley, Potter y ella.

- Entonces debes saber dónde se encuentra la maldita que hizo esto y, si mis cálculos no me fallan, la asesina de mis padres, ¿correcto? – inquirió la pelinegra, mirando fugazmente a Harry y a Ron, quienes parecían mucho más preocupados por Luna y por el temblor que sintieron todos en sus pies.

- Correcto. La encontrarás aquí – respondió Keira, invocando un trozo de papel y entregándoselo a Pansy – pero te advierto. La razón por la cual es tan poderosa, es porque tiene sangre druida en sus venas. Es una bruja, sí, pero con ascendientes que se mezclan con los míos.

- ¿Y eso me importa porque? – devolvió Pansy, observando cómo la pelirroja se volteaba y susurraba hacia Luna, moviendo sus brazos y manos de una forma particular.

- Porque si te descuidas, te asesinará en un par de segundos – respondió Keira con simplicidad – Pelirrojo, puedes venir conmigo, no creo que tu amigo esté en condiciones y la pelinegra tiene asuntos que atender, según entiendo – pidió, mirando a Ron significativamente. Era el que parecía más cuerdo y sereno de los tres, y ella necesitaba a alguien que pudiera mantenerse en sus trece al llegar a su hogar, después de todo, no era algo a lo que estuviesen acostumbrados los magos, después de todo… no podían practicar magia allí.

- Ni soñarlo. Me voy con Luna – comentó Harry, sin despegar los ojos de la pelirrubia – no me perdonaría no estar allí para ella, cuando está así por mi culpa.

- Potter, por inverosímil que parezca, creo que deberías ir a San Mungo a curarte. Weasley ahorita no parece un troglodita y puede ser de ayuda a quien quiera que sea esta druida – dijo Pansy, con el papel firmemente sujeto en su puño derecho – yo, por mi parte, no tengo mucho más que hacer aquí.

- Vuelves a equivocarte Parkinson – instó Ron, cambiando miradas con Harry – tu no irás a ningún lado sin mí. Harry, por favor encárgate de Luna. Keira, confiaré en ti. Y créeme, aunque no podamos usar magia allí de donde provienes, igual daré contigo si no sé nada de ustedes en horas, ¿quedó claro? – susurró el pelirrojo, enfermando más a Pansy. Era un bravucón idiota ese Weasley. La tierra tembló más fuertemente al momento en que Luna giraba hacia ellos, gracias al poder de Keira, y ella sonrió. Con su mano izquiera retiró lo que parecía ser una piedra cristalina de su cuello, y se la entregó a Ron.

- Con ella podrás contactarme cada vez que quieras. Adiós, márchense, tienen treinta segundos – dijo, y sin más que agregar, desapareció junto a Harry y Luna, no sin dejarlos en lo que parecía ser una boca de lobo atacada por piedras que caían de todos lados. Perfecto, serían descubiertos de un momento a otro. Con sorna, sonrió y buscó los ojos azules de la serpiente con quien lo habían dejado. ¿Por qué terminaba en situaciones inexplicables con Pansy Parkinson? Dependía de ella esta vez, pues no tenía varita… se cagaba en Murphy y en toda su generación.

**& o &**

- Nott, voy a apelar a tu objetividad para lo que voy a hacer. Voy a permitir que sea Malfoy el que ayude a Hermione, porque no puedo hacerlo todo yo. No porque tenga simpatía por él, sino porque lo que sucede entre él y Hermione es algo que nos supera a ambos y al final, es una lucha entre ellos que nada tiene que ver con nosotros. Luego, se irá y la dejará en paz, sana y salva. Si se atreve a dañarla, me ofrezco a asesinarlo dolorosamente con o sin tu ayuda, ¿te parece? – le dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Él, imposibilitado en movimiento pero perfectamente atento, pestañeó una vez, conforme con la decisión de la serpiente. Sabía que no tenía que ver en esa situación, y lo aceptaba. Si era por el bien de su Hermione, lo aceptaba.

Draco, por su parte, escuchó la conversación, completamente asqueado y aún resentido. Él también era perfectamente objetivo en lo concerniente a esa maldita maldición, y estaba luchando contra sí mismo y contra Hermione, a su lado, para que terminara de una vez por todas.

"_Ya basta" suplicó, mirándola fijamente al tiempo que se hacía más y más liviana. Necesitaba firmemente que cesara en su terquedad, pues los dos sabían en qué terminaba. No quería seguir atado a ella, no de esa manera._

"_No puedo hacerlo" le confesó, negando tenuemente y conteniendo unas lágrimas rebeldes. Conseguir retenerlo le había costado parte de magia que no sabía si recuperaría, pero no estaba dispuesta a verlo ser juzgado, no en la situación actual. La paranoia y el rencor se comían al mundo mágico, y no sabía si obtendría un juicio justo. ¿Qué tendría que dejar de importarle? Sí, pero al escuchar sus palabras, sintió que un vacío se abrió en su pecho y que cada una de ellas caía pesadamente, atormentándola. No sabía cómo lo había logrado, pero sí porqué. En un acto desesperado e inverosímil, en el que la Hermione Pasional se había hecho de ella, impidiendo que rompiera todo lazo._

"_Sí que puedes. Yo soy el que no puede, ni voy a permitir, verte morir" aseguró, mientras aparecía frente a Potter y su clan y le indicaba dónde estaba Luna, por medio de su patronus. En ocasiones agradecía a la magia poder hacer varias cosas a la vez sin enloquecer, y lo cierto era que necesitaba dar con Hermione, con su cuerpo, y arrancarse de ella._

"_No voy a morir. Sólo quiero que desaparezcas de la faz de la tierra, de mi vista, y me dejes con la sensación de que vas a estar bien" confesó, agachando la mirada e intentando no observarlo. No era ella en cuerpo la que hablaba, pero sí en alma._

"_No es este el momento para aceptar lo que sientes por mí, Granger" le recomendó él, impactado con sus palabras. Era lo más cercano a una confesión que había obtenido de ella._

"_¿Entonces cuando? Esto no tiene ningún tipo de futuro y voy a sacar algo productivo de esta porquería que, sin querer, arrojaste sobre mí" le aseguró, aún sin mirarlo._

_Estaban en una suerte de espacio oscuro en el que sólo podían verse ellos dos. Draco, partiendo de que se debía a ella. Ella, partiendo que se debía a la batalla que estaba dando el pelirrubio para liberarse._

"_No tiene futuro porque tú te encargaste de negártelo todas las veces que pudiste"._

"_No fui yo la que se casó, te recuerdo" le reclamó, indignada repentinamente._

"_No fuiste tú la que lo impidió. Te di a elegir, y preferiste verme con otra persona que asumir que te gustaba el chico malo. Eso no puedes echármelo en cara" replicó él._

"_No tienes idea de lo que hablas" quiso terminar ella, dispuesta a regresar a su cuerpo y tratar de recomponerse un poco. El mareo que sentía la hacía ver dos Malfoy y con uno solo tenía más que suficiente._

"_¿Dónde estás?" preguntó él repentinamente._

"_No puedes entrar" aseguró ella, por una vez victoriosa ante él._

"_Perfecto" fue su respuesta, y una sonrisa seductora partió de sus labios hasta su pecho. "Es lo más sincero que me has dicho hasta ahora, Granger. Y cuando termine con esto, tu y yo vamos a hablar como dos adultos, y dejarnos de esconder lo que sea que sentimos, con o sin San Potter y San Nott de por medio" terminó._

Y ahí estaba. Con la histeria a flor de piel y un pesado sentimiento de pérdida en el pecho, mirando como el cuerpo de la que una vez fue la mejor alumna de Hogwarts empeoraba con cada respiración que daba. Sabía que no estaba nada bien, porque no la escuchaba, no la veía, no la sentía. Con la varita en mano y asintiendo más para sí que para Neville, que lo miraba expectante, se arremangó la camisa, asquerosa por cierto, y caminó, determinado, hacia ella.

En cierto modo agradecía que Nott la hubiese suspendido y le hubiese hecho el trabajo más sencillo. No habría, el mismo, recordado que era un mago, y la habría girado con sus propias manos, arriesgándola a un daño mayor. Acercándose cautelosamente, y sintiendo la mirada afilada de Theodore en su espalda, tomó el frasco que antaño reposaba en las manos del castaño, y arrugó la nariz. Apestaba.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces, Longbottom - advirtió, alzando una ceja irreverente ante la respuesta del León.

- Eso mismo te digo, Malfoy - respondió él, con toda la paciencia que su espíritu albergaba. Observó, Neville, cómo el joven ojigris se aproximaba a su amiga, se sentaba a mitad de la cama, justo frente a ella, sacaba la varita y, antes de aplicarle algo, abría un poco el trapo mugriento que cargaba por camisa. Asimismo, notó cómo sacaba de su cuello una cadena de plata que contenía un anillo enorme, la desprendía de su cuerpo, y colocaba ambas joyas en la cama. Al hacerlo, un halo de oscuridad se hizo en la habitación, y Neville no necesitó más explicaciones. Aquel maldito anillo era el culpable de todo.

- Malfoy, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿De quién es eso? - preguntó, sin contenerse. Estaba a punto de terminar una poción revitalizante, pues sabía que Hermione la necesitaría en lo que recuperara el conocimiento. Porque lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

- Del querido y recordado Abraxas Malfoy – respondió Draco, concentrado en absorber toda la maldad que desprendía el anillo por sí mismo y rogando a los dioses que lo que tenía en mente funcionara – en sexto, una vez, toqué a Granger con este anillo, y asumo que es el culpable de que una maldición destinaba sólo a sangre limpias, la atacara con la ferocidad y efectividad con lo que lo hizo – un destello azul oscuro se apoderó de la cadena de plata, y el pelirrubio sonrió – lo único que tengo que hacer es destruirlo con ella cerca, y la herida de su cuello dejará de ampliarse. La idea de que muera degollada no está en mi lista de muertes preferidas, si lo preguntas.

- Tu abuelo era un ser retorcido – intervino Neville, ya todos sumidos en una oscuridad aplastante – mi abuela me contaba historias de todas las maldiciones que creaba desde la Mansión Malfoy.

- Mucho más de lo que te puedas imaginar, Longbottom. Nuestra fama no viene del polvo – respondió Draco, antes de perder el aire y sentir que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle. Bien. Eso significaba que el anillo había comenzado a batallar por su supervivencia, por absurdo que sonara.


End file.
